THE IRIS
by nakki desinta
Summary: The Sequel Of My Marriage... "Tidak akan ada penolakan malam ini, lagi pula ku kira Kana dan Haru menginginkan seorang adik," bisikku di telinga Rukia- Epilog up! so...Read & Review Please :
1. Prolog

**Disclimer :** Bleach punya Om Tite, tapi fict ini adalah inspirasi yang aku peroleh dari chara yang Om Tite Kubo ciptakan *salut untuk Om Tite*

* * *

><p><strong>THE IRIS<strong>

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**A Little Note from Author :** Sequel dari My Marriage semoga bisa ikut meramaikan FBI ya ^_^

.

.

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Aku menatap wajah Rukia yang memandangku dengan kerut dahi yang jauh lebih dalam dariku. Mendapati dirinya menatapku dengan cara seperti ini sungguh menyakitiku hingga jauh ke dasar hatiku. Rukia yang aku cintai, Rukia yang selalu ingin aku jaga, benarkan secepat itu aku terhapus dari ingatanmu?<p>

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dirimu," ucapnya dengan suara dingin, sama persis dengan nada suara yang ia tujukan saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

Sekali lagi aku merasakan belati itu menghujam relung hatiku. Tuhan, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, aku bukanlah tidak memiliki kekuatan dan keteguhan hati untuk meyakini cintaku padamu Rukia, tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihatmu menatapku dengan cara seperti ini.

"Benarkah kau tidak bisa mengingatku?" tanyaku dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Tidak, lagipula mana mungkin aku mengenal orang dengan rambut aneh sepertimu," ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku, mengingatku sebagai seorang Korosaki Ichigo."

Aku menatap mata ungu gelapnya, memberikan keyakinan hatiku yang terdalam, memberitahunya bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

**A/N : **

Selamat siang semuanya….

Apa kabar? Semoga baik dan sehat selalu.

Ketemu lagi dengan Nakki, Author paling gaje. Kali ini aku sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar, membuat Ichiruki fict lagi *-plak- emangnya kemarin nyasar kemana?*

Btw minggu ini aku akan UTS, semoga semua lancar… *doakan aku ya Mina-san*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

Mind To Review?

**Yosh! Ganbatte… Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hayo… siapa yang bisa nebak Bleach punya siapa?**

**Ichigo nge-plak kepala Author, "Semua orang juga tau itu punya Tite Kubo! Masih tanya lagi, Dasar Author Gaje!"**

**Author menangis keras di pojokan gara-gara dimaki Ichigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply untuk yang sudah review *terima kasih-Arigatou Gozaimasu-author membungkuk dalam* …<strong>

**.**

.

**Nana**** : **Ndak papa belum review juga, tapi kalau mau tau kenapa Rukia lupa ingatan, pelan-pelan akan aku ungkap.

**Chancha D'Black Angel**** : **Salam kenal juga. Masalah amnesia, kita lihat perkembangan ceritanya ya ^_^

**Meyrin kyuchan** : Meyrin-san, kalau bingung pegangan *diceburin ke sumur sama Meyrin-san*. Mengenai hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia, silahkan Meyrin-san baca My Marriage dulu. Arigatou-ne.

**KUROSAKI VIOLET** : Aku lagi macet2nya pas buat prolog, jadinya pendek deh, tapi chap ini lebih panjang kok, silahkan dibaca.

**Kurotsuki Aoichi**** : **Iya, aku juga bingung kenapa Rukia bisa lupa sama Ichigo *dilemparin lagi ke sumur* tapi silahkan ikuti perkembangan fict ini ya, pasti misteri akan segera terungkap *ho ho ho ho!*

**Yukari Hayashida**** : **Aku buat sequel karena ada request dari semua yang sudah sangat mendukungku, jadi aku buat deh *terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya*

**Dani Reykinawa**** : **Iya, aku kembali pada Ichiruki, pair fave ku. Kemarin sempat selingkuh dengan pair lain *babak belur dihajar Isshin gara-gara membuat menantu kesayangannya dipasangin sama chara yang lain*

**cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin** : Cheeky-san, aku akan bantu semampuku, jangan ragu untuk PM aku. Aku kejam? Oh tidak, ulu hatiku nyeri mendengarnya *dijitak Bya-kun-lebay* Terima kasih ceritaku sudah di fave *blushing*

**kokota **: Terima kasih do'anya kokota-san, dan aku update secepat mungkin, semoga ndak kelamaan ya?

**Kuchiki Ojou-sama**** : **Arigatou sudah membaca karyaku, tapi kenapa semua mengira kecelakaan ya? Apa aku buat kecelakaan beneran aja Rukianya *di deathglare sama Rukia*

**Sampai disini dulu acara bincang-bincangnya, kita lanjutkan di chap depan ya Mina-san.**

**Nah selamat membaca**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

**'**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang cerah menyapaku, membuatku membuka mata karena silaunya sinar yang ia pancarkan, aku merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari sisiku, bukan dari selimut tebal yang aku gunakan, bukan berasal dari penghangat ruangan, melainkan hangat yang bersumber dari tubuh yang sangat aku kagumi, Kuchiki Rukia, istriku yang sangat-sangat aku cintai.<p>

Perjuangan cinta kami tiga bulan lalu benar-benar membuat duniaku seperti terbalik, mengejarnya, dan berusaha mendapatkan cintanya tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Keangkuhannya, kesendiriannya, semua menghalangiku untuk mendekatinya, tapi sekarang kami sudah menjalani kehidupan suami istri yang normal, tadinya ku kira aku harus bersabar seumur hidup untuk menatapnya berada disisiku, tanpa memiliki hatinya.

Rukiaku, kekasih hatiku.

Dia terbaring pulas di sisiku, menggunakan piyama tipis dengan lengan setali, rambutnya yang hitam legam terkulai lemah di atas bantal yang menyangga kepalanya, bulu matanya berbentuk indah, bibirnya yang merah alami. Hah, semua adalah pesona yang tidak pernah padam.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh dan meraih ponselku, menunjukkan sudah jam 6.30, jika kami tidak segera bangun dan siap-siap, kami akan terlambat. Aku sendiri tidak masalah datang terlambat, aku yang mengelola perusahaan, tapi Rukia tidak bisa, dia masih bekerja dengan orang lain. Andai dia bekerja dengan kakaknya yang super tegas, Kuchiki Byakuya, mungkin tidak harus bekerja sekeras ini, bahkan aku sendiri akan menyediakan tempat yang lebih dari istimewa jika ia mau bekerja di kantorku.

Tapi Rukia ya Rukia, dia tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain, sekalipun itu suaminya sendiri.

Aku menggeser badanku hingga cukup dekat dengannya yang tengah memiringkan kepala ke sisi lain.

"Rukia…" aku berbisik di telinganya dengan sangat lembut.

Tidak ada reaksi darinya,aku tau dia paling benci diganggu saat tidur.

"Rukia…" kembali aku berbisik, bibirku hingga menempel di daun telinganya.

"Eng…" bisiknya malas, suaranya masih serak.

"Bangun, kau bisa terlambat," kataku yang memerhatikan kulit lehernya yang putih mulus, lembut dan memancarkan kecantikan yang tidak pernah aku temukan pada perempuan lain, ada jejak kecupanku di sana.

"Malas…" jawabnya seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Bangun, Pemalas!" aku menarik turun selimutnya lagi, karena merasa dingin dia bergelung dan mencari sumber kehangatan, dia meraih tubuhku dan memelukku erat.

Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya yang manja seperti ini, aku senang mendapati dirinya berada di sisiku setiap kali aku membuka mata, memandang wajahnya yang seperti ini adalah impianku sejak lama.

"Bangun atau ku bangunkan kau dengan paksa?" ancamku seraya mendongakkan wajahnya hingga condong kearahku.

Dia bahkan tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun, melihat wajahnya yang pasrah seperti ini tiba-tiba saja ide untuk mengerjainya muncul. Aku merengkuh wajahnya, mencium bibirnya dengan perlahan, merasakan gelenyar yang sangat akrab di hatiku, setiap kali mencium Rukia aku akan merasakan perasaan hangat dan bahagia seperti ini, menciumnya dengan segenap hatiku.

Ku lumat habis bibir mungilnya, menyapu tiap sisinya dengan bibirku, aku memperdalam ciumanku, memaksa lidahku masuk dan menyapa lidah miliknya, merasakan kemanisan Rukia dengan mulutku yang rakus. Tidak ada satupun bagian yang terlewat.

Ditengah kesibukanku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku cukup keras.

"Akh…!" keluhku seraya menarik diri, pukulan di kepalaku membuatku menggigit lidahku sendiri.

"Beraninya menyerangku saat tidur, kau mau ku hajar?" ancam Rukia seaya menatapku sadis, matanya seperti harimau yang siap menerkam.

"Habisnya kau tidak bangun juga, ya aku serang saja, lagipula semalam kau sangat lembut…" bisikku di telinganya, seketika wajahnya memerah, aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan ungkit lagi. Kau pria mesum!" umpatnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah melempar bantal, tepat mengenai wajahku.

"Tunggu…" aku berlari dan mengejar Rukia yang melangkah keluar kamar, sekalipun pendek Rukia memiliki kaki yang luar biasa lincah untuk meniti anak tangga, aku sampai hampir jatuh saat mengejarnya.

Rutinitas hariannya, setiap bangun tidur pasti mengambil minum dari kulkas dan meneguk habis satu botol tanpa jeda, aku melakukan hal yang sama untuk meledeknya, dia melirikku saat kami berlomba menghabiskan isi botol air mineral masing-masing.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" serunya marah setelah menghabiskan minumnya.

"Terserah aku dong," kataku santai.

"Dasar Kepala Aneh!" umpatnya lagi. Sebutannya untukku terdengar sangat manis di telingaku, hah… kebahagiaan ini tidak boleh berhenti, rasanya sangat manis, semanis Rukia…

Rukia meraih botol air yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di tempat sampah, dia menarik kursi dari sisi counter pantry dan menopang dagunya dengan gaya manja.

"Sarapan apa kita pagi ini?" ucapnya dengan mata nakal menggoda.

Sudah tiga bulan usia pernikahan kami, dan dia masih bersikap penuh tebar pesona begini. Dulu, sebelum aku mendapatkan hatinya aku bisa terpesona tanpa berkedip, tapi sekarang Rukia sepenuhnya milikku, dia membalas cintaku, dan melihatnya tebar pesona seperti ini malah terlihat seperti sedang menggodaku untuk kembali ke tempat tidur bersamanya.

"Kita sudah sarapan tadi," kataku santai dan mengerlingkan mataku membalasnya.

"Kau mengigau?" dia menegakkan tubuh, menatapku tidak percaya. Ha! Kena dia.

"Ciuman tadi sudah mengenyangkan perutku," selorohku seraya berlari mengindari tangannya yang siap menarik kaosku.

"Dasar Kepala Aneh, Bodoh!"

Dia mengejarku, jadilah kami tidak sarapan, malah menghabiskan pagi dengan bercanda seperti ini. Kehidupan bersama Rukia telah menjadi mimpi terindah yang terwujud, aku bahagia melewati setiap waktu bersamanya, melihatnya berjalan di depanku dengan kepala terangkat, melihat Rukia cemberut setiap kali aku meledeknya. Senyumnya, matanya yang indah, terlihat dalam namun memancarkan aura yang menyilaukan hati.

Aku mengantar Rukia ke kantornya, tapi belum apa-apa aku sudah melihat si pemilik wajah monoton, Ulquiorra Schiffer, seperti satpam saja menunggu di pintu masuk sambil bergaya dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celananya.

Aku cukup berterima kasih padanya karena mendukung dan membantu aku hingga bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia, tapi kalau mengingat dia juga memiliki rasa pada Rukia, aku jadi waswas, takut ia akan merebut Rukia dariku, belum lagi dia selalu berada di dekat Rukia sekalipun proyek yang harus mereka selesaikan tinggal satu bulan lagi, tapi dalam waktu satu bulan bisa saja kedekatan antara Rukia dan Ulquiorra malah bertambah.

Rukia hari ini mengenakan baju cukup terbuka, aku jadi cemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Nanti aku makan siang di kantin kantor, aku pulang malam. Ulquiorra akan mengantarku," ucap Rukia seraya membuka pintu mobil, reflek aku menahan tangannya, dia balas memandangku heran.

"Aku jemput," kataku yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari pada permintaan.

"Tidak usah, kau juga harus menyelesaikan proyekmu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang sama, dia tidak bisa melihat perbedaan dalam sikapku? Aku sedang serius kali ini, bukan bercanda seperti bangun tidur tadi.

Aku justru ingin kau repotkan, Rukia. Aku suamimu, aku ingin bisa berguna untukmu, bisa menolongmu, dan menjadi tempat bersandar untukmu.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku mengakhiri calon perdebatan diantara kami.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan kalimat itu. Apa kau marah?" Rukia mencondongkan tubuh padaku, seperti meneliti kerut-kerut di dahiku.

"Tidak."

"Kau kesal," dia tetap berkeras.

"Apa bedanya aku kesal atau tidak? Apa kau akan merubah sikapmu?" tanyaku balik, Rukia mengernyit mendengar pernyataanku kali ini. Aku selalu bersikap kaku seperti ini setiap kali tidak bisa menghadapi kekerasan hati Rukia.

"Memang tidak ada. Bye," ucapnya dan melambai dengan santai.

Argh… rumit sekali menghadapi mu Kuchiki Rukia. Belasan tahun mengenalmu tidaklah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui seluk beluk hatimu.

Mobil langsung aku belokkan saat Rukia menghilang di pintu masuk bersama si wajah kaku.

Jalan sudah terlalu ramai saat aku memasuki jalur tol menuju kantorku. Panas matahari terasa jauh lebih menyengat dari hari-hari sebelumnya, sudah memasuki musim panas, dan aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu di pantai bersama Rukia, tapi sekali lagi pekerjaan kami lebih menyita perhatian kami dari pada nasib status kami sebagai suami istri.

"Pagi, Ichigo!" Renji menyapaku saat aku sampai di kantor. Si pemilik rambut merah bak nanas mekar itu selalu memberikan seringai lebar padaku, padahal aku berada satu tingkat jabatan diatasnya, tapi beginilah, aku dan Renji seperti teman akrab yang tidak pernah mengenal batas sekalipun berada dalam kantor.

"Pagi," sahutku seraya berbelok menuju ruanganku.

Sejak Inoue mengundurkan diri aku dan Renji harus kerja ekstra, karena Inoue yang pandai hitung menghitung itu sekarang malah pindah ke luar negeri, skandal yang tidak sengaja tercipta diantara dia dan aku telah membuatnya pergi jauh untuk menghindari rasa malu. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi rupanya ia jauh lebih malu, hah… aku harus kerja keras.

Aku duduk di kursiku, menyalakan laptop dan melihat beberapa email masuk, laporan pelaksana lapangan. Proyek perumahan yang aku tangani tidak terlalu rumit, hanya tinggal tahap perapihan, membangun 100 unit rumah mewah tidaklah sulit, yang sulit adalah kompromi dengan warga sekitar dan preman-preman yang meminta jatah bulanan. Aku akan mengajak Rukia liburan setelah proyek ini selesai.

Aku melihat berita utama yang dipasang oleh Yahoo! News, berada di bagian depan, bahwa hari ini akan terjadi pembebasan besar-besaran narapidana dari penjara, karena presiden telah memberikan remisi pada mereka yang berkelakuan baik selama di penjara. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan berita ini, namun sekilas aku membaca nama Grimmjow tertera diantara barisan puluhan nama itu.

Orang yang telah mencelakakan Rukia hanya ditahan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dan sekarang sudah bebas. Apa benar sebaik itu kelakuannya di penjara? Bersamanya ada beberapa penjahat kelas berat seperti Syazel dan Ggio Vega yang telah melakukan pembunuhan berantai dua belas orang, mereka juga akan bebas hari ini. Aku heran, apa kepolisian sedang tidak waras?

Kepala Kepolisian, Jendral Ichimaru menyatakan sangat bangga dan senang karena presiden telah memberikan remisi pada tahanan yang menurutnya pantas mendapatkan remisi hukuman, mengingat sikap mereka yang terlewat baik. Tapi Grimmjow kan baru ditahan beberapa bulan, bagaimana bisa namanya terselip dalam daftar narapidana yang dibebaskan?

Semoga saja mereka benar-benar telah menyadari kesalahan mereka.

Ku raih ponselku, dan menelepon Rukia.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya ketus, dia pasti sedang diskusi dan terpaksa menerima teleponku.

"Kau tau hari ini Grimmjow bebas dari penjara?" kataku perlahan.

Rukia terdiam cukup lama.

"Biar saja, lagipula bukan urusanku lagi."

Rukia selalu saja bersikap seperti ini, bahkan saat persidangan yang dilaksanakan untuk mengadili Grimmjow pun ia tetap bersikap cuek, tidak peduli saat Ulquiorra menjebloskan Grimmjow, sementara Grimmjow terus berteriak menuntut balas dendam padanya saat diseret petugas masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sel tahanan.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku seraya memijat kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Aku harus melanjutkan meeting," tandasnya sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Aku meletakkan ponselku di meja, melihat kembali berita yang masih muncul dalam layar. Namun jika aku pikir lagi, benar juga apa kata Rukia, memang bukan urusannya lagi, tapi tetap saja aku cemas karena dia tidak menyadari kemungkinan Grimmjow akan membalas dendam.

Ku tutup laptopku dan memilih untuk membaca laporan yang telah Renji buat, terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hanya menyita waktuku saja, masih banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan.

.

.

Aku pulang saat jam menunjukkan hampir jam sembilan malam, saat aku mencapai pintu masuk ternyata tidak di kunci, dan aku masuk, mendapati Rukia sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki tertekuk rapi menopang dagunya, dia menoleh padaku dengan malas.

"Baru pulang?"

"Hmm," aku menghampirinya, mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Dia menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek, pakaian yang sangat tidak menggambarkan dirinya, sejak kapan dia menggunakan pakaian malam seperti ini?

"Bagaimana di kantor?" tanyanya.

"Emm, tidak terlalu buruk." Aku membuka jas dan hanya menggunakan kaos, meletakkan jasku dengan sembarang di sisi sofa, Rukia tersenyum saat melihatku menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang lucu?" kataku heran.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pekerja lapangan yang baru menyelesaikan satu bangunan saja, sampai keringat mengucur seperti ini," bisiknya seraya menyentuh dahiku dengan tangan mungilnya. Aku terpejam merasakan sentuhan lembutnya di atas kulitku, ku resapi kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya, dan tanpa sadar aku meraih tangannya, mempertahankannya agar tetap menyentuhku.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm.." gumamku seraya membuka mata.

Aku melihat mata ungu gelap itu memancarkan kekhawatiran, entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku merasa ingin sekali memeluknya, aku rindu sekali padanya, hingga tidak tertahankan. Ku rebahkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya setelah menarik turun kakinya perlahan. Ku sandarkan sepenuhnya bebanku di pangkuannya, masih menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya lambat-lambat.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa jadi manja begini?" Dia menyentuh dahiku lagi, menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang, membelaiku perlahan.

"Biarkan aku sebentar Rukia," gumamku dan kembali merapatkan kedua mataku.

Waktu kami lalui dalam keheningan, aku hanya tidak sanggup melepaskan kebahagiaan ini. Wangi Rukia yang memenuhi hidungku, tangannya yang membelaiku penuh kasih, bahkan mendengar hembusan napasnya yang sangat samar sekalipun.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" dia kembali mendesakku menjelaskan keadaanku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa jadi ingin bermanja seperti ini, aku hanya ingin berlama-lama ada di sisi Rukia, apakah hal itu juga patut memiliki penjelasan?

Rukia menghentikan belaiannya, membuatku membuka mata dan memprotesnya lewat sorot mataku.

"Aku seperti sedang mengelus anak kucing," celetukknya.

"Beraninya kau..." aku mengerutkan alisku dalam-dalam mendengarnya menyamakanku dengan 'anak kucing'.

"Habisnya kau diam saja saat aku belai, tapi langsung membuka mata saat aku berhenti. Persis anak kucing, kan?" katanya dengan mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, dia sedang memancing kesabaran ku sekarang.

"Ya, aku memang kucing, dan kau tikus yang harus aku tangkap," jawabku yang langsung mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, mau tidak mau ia membungukuk ke arahku, segera saja ku hantam bibirnya dengan bibirku, tak kubiarkan dia lolos, ku kunci bibirnya sekalipun ia berontak berusaha lepas, dia meronta menolak seranganku, tapi karena tenagaku jauh dari jangkauannya, dia pun menyerah, membiarkanku memperdalam ciumanku, selama beberapa saat aku rasakan dirinya yang tidak bereaksi, membiarkanku menciumnya, namun saat aku menarik diri untuk menjauh, ku dapati wajahnya yang sendu menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ichigo," bisiknya.

Pertama kalinya Rukia peduli dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatku sebegini gelisah, dan ingin terus berada di sisinya. Aku tau tadi sudah memaksanya menerima seranganku, karena itu ia tidak sedikitpun menjawab ciumanku, dia sedang membaca emosi ku lewat bibirku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Rukia…" jawabku yang ragu-ragu kembali mendekat pada Rukia, merengkuh wajahnya, memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin, ku tatap matanya lekat-lekat, meminta izin untuk kembali menciumnya, dan saat ku dapati matanya terpejam, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ku sentuh bibirnya dengan satu kecupan ringan, namun dia menyambutku, jadilah aku memberikan ciuman yang lembut padanya, menggambarkan isi hatiku padanya, membiarkan waktu memberi ruang pada kami untuk menukar lelah yang kami rasakan. Setiap kali bibir kami bersentuhan, saat itulah aku merasakan Rukia yang membalas perasaan yang ku pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Menyesap manisnya bibir Rukia, setiap lumatan berubah menjadi gelora bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatiku, menjilati bibirnya yang bergetar menerima luapaan perasaanu, dia memasrahkan segala upayanya melawanku, menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, dia mengikuti gerakan bibirku yang melambat dan aku mundur saat kebutuhan udara sudah sangat mendesak paru-paruku.

Aku membopong Rukia tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata kami, sementara Rukia mengunci kedua tangannya di leherku, dia tersenyum jahil saat aku membuka pintu kamar kami. Kamar yang tadinya hanya aku sendiri yang huni, karena Rukia tidur di kamar sendiri, namun sekarang kamar ini menjadi kamar kami, Rukia akan aku culik dari kamarnya jika ia tidur disana dan tidak bersamaku.

"Apakah aku sebegitu cantiknya hingga kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dariku?" desisnya dengan suara penuh kesombongan, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku pun begitu tampan sampai kau diam saja aku bawa ke kamar seperti ini?" balasku, dan dia cemberut mendengarnya.

Ini waktu untuk kami berdua, dan aku menutup pintu kamar kami rapat-rapat.

* * *

><p>Pagi kembali datang, namun kali ini aku tidak menemukan Rukia masih terlelap di sebelahku. Aku mengucek mataku untuk melihat sekitar dengan lebih jelas, benar-benar kosong. Sontak aku terjungkit dari tempat tidur, kekosongan yang aku rasakan karena ketidakhadiran Rukia seperti menggrogotiku.<p>

"Rukia?" aku berseru hingga suaraku menggema keseluruh rumah, namun yang ada hanya keheningan, aku berlari ke kamar Rukia dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Segera saja aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur, sama kosongnya, lalu aku bergegas ke parkiran, mobil Rukia sudah tidak ada.

Seketika kemarahan menjalar keseluruh otakku, aku segera masuk lagi dan meraih ponselku, menekan nomor ponsel Rukia dengan menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta izin padaku, bahkan membangunkanku saja tidak, apakah aku sangat tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan layaknya seorang suami.

"Ya?" sapa suara dingin Rukia.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa membangunkanku?" kataku dengan suara tinggi.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku tidak tuli!" balasnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak tuli, tapi kau menulikan dirimu! Aku suami mu dan aku berhak diperlakukan selayaknya seorang suami, bukan seperti ini. Kau pergi begitu saja, tidak minta izin, tidak membangunkanku, kau tidak tau betapa cemasnya aku saat tidak melihatmu di sampingku?" kataku beruntun, melampiaskan gejolak kemarahan dalam diriku, dan aku merasakan darahku mendidih hingga menutupi seluruh akal sehatku.

"Ini hanya masalah sepele, untuk apa kau ributkan sampai seperti ini? Kepalamu habis terbentur atau apa? Lagipula bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan ikut campur privasiku, kau- Pria Labil!"

"Apa kau bilang?" aku balas berteriak padanya, aku menarik napas sebelum melontarkan semua penat yang menggantung di kepalaku, "aku suamimu, dan kau masih meributkan privasi setelah apa yang kita jalani tiga bulan ini? Egois sekali kau Nyonya Kurosaki!" lanjutku.

"Kau…" aku bisa membayangkan dia tengah menggeram menahan marah, dia harus tau aku juga bisa marah seperti dia, bukan hanya dia yang bisa bersikap egois pada siapapun.

"Aku? Egois? Apa kau baru mengenalku, Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo? Jangan menyebutku egois sementara kau berteriak tanpa arah seperti ini, kau seperti orang frustasi. Seharusnya kau menyesal telah menikahiku. Dasar Kepala Aneh Posesif!"

Sambungan telepon terputus, aku tersentak mendengar sebutannya untukku. Ulu hatiku hingga terasa sangat perih, aku sempat mendengar suara lirihnya yang menahan tangis sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon kami. Ku usap wajahku dengan kedua tangan, menarik napas panjang. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku telah membuat Rukia menangis…

Posesif…

Kata itu menggema dalam kepalaku, berulang kali dan menyadarkan betapa kekanakan sikapku. Aku sangat takut kehilangan Rukia hingga bersikap over seperti ini.

Segera saja aku me-redial nomor ponsel Rukia, aku menunggu nada sambung, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, setelah sekian lama aku menunggu akhirnya dia menjawab, tapi aku salah, aku malah masuk ke kotak pesan. Rukia tidak ingin menerima teleponku, dia benar-benar marah dan terluka karena sikap kekanakanku.

Aku naik lagi ke kamarku, bergegas mandi dan mengejar Rukia hingga ke kantornya, aku harus minta maaf, jika tidak dia akan benar-benar tidak bicara padaku untuk waktu yang sangat lama, mengingat dia adalah Nona Kuchiki yang keras kepala, dan memiliki kekerasan hati melebihi karang.

"Rukia sedang ke lokasi proyek dengan Mr. Ulquiorra," jelas Hinamori saat aku sampai di kantor Rukia.

"Bisa kau sambungkan aku dengannya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin menerima teleponku," pintaku. Karena tidak mungkin aku menelepon si pemilik wajah kaku untuk menyambungkanku dengan Rukia, dia akan mencemoohku karena telah membuat Rukia marah dan tidak ingin bicara denganku.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinamori diiringi senyum lebar.

Dia menekan barisan nomor ponsel Rukia, dan dia menunggu jawaban, dia tersenyum miris setelah beberapa saat tidak juga ada jawaban. Dia pun kembali mencoba. Namun hal yang sama berulang.

"Maaf Mr. Kurosaki, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab."

Aku mengangguk penuh pengertian, aku sudah tau dari ekspresi wajahnya, dan tidak seharusnya dia minta maaf, karena bukan salahnya Rukia tidak menerima panggilan.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih," ucapku seraya pergi.

Hari sudah semakin siang, dan aku tidak bisa terus berada disini mengejar-ngejar maaf Rukia, masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus aku selesaikan. Segera saja aku menggas mobilku, menerobos jalan menuju kantor. Permasalahan dengan Rukia bisa aku selesaikan nanti setelah kami berdua sama-sama tenang, aku hanya perlu menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi sifat sinisnya yang mungkin akan membunuhku hanya dalam sekilas pandang.

Kantor tampak ramai saat aku masuk, hampir semua pesawat telepon berdering, Renji bahkan tidak sempat memberikan salam cerianya padaku saat aku melintas di depan mejanya. Dia tampak buru-buru menyelesaikan teleponnya dan mengejarku masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku baru meletakkan tasku saat Renji menerobos masuk pintuku, sangat kasar. Wajahnya yang sudah biasa menunjukkan kerut sekarang bertambah banyak, seringainya pun sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Ichigo, kau harus menelepon Kepala Polisi Ichimaru, minta dia memberi pernyataan apapun yang bisa menghentikan semua telepon itu. Gendang telingaku seperti mau pecah mendengar pembatalan kontrak semua customer," katanya hanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku menautkan alisku, menambah kerut, rasanya aku bertambah tua dua tahun mendengar kata 'pembatalan kontrak', ini bencana besar untuk bisnisku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" aku segera menarik kursiku, duduk secepat aku mampu, dan Renji langsung menarik kursi hadap di seberang mejaku.

"Di lokasi proyek tempat pembangunan kita, telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis, lima orang pekerja mati dalam satu waktu. Apa kau tidak lihat berita pagi ini?" cecarnya.

Aku menggeleng pasrah.

"Ampun!" Renji langsung menepuk dahinya keras-keras, menyesali keterlambatan informasi yang aku terima.

"Lima orang pekerja termasuk pimpinan pelaksana mati mengenaskan, semua leher mereka digorok sampai hampir putus. Para customer pun ketakutan, mereka yang sudah booking, sudah tandatangan kontrak, mereka semua menelepon kesini dan membatalkan kontrak mereka. Hilang semua, bahkan beberapa investor ingin menarik dana mereka."

Aku langsung lemas mendengar penjelasan Renji, semua ini sangat bertubi-tubi, di tengah kegalauan hatiku yang memikirkan Rukia, datang lagi masalah lain yang jauh lebih kronis. Bagaimana mungkin proyek yang aku targetkan bisa menembus keuntungan 40% sekarang harus hancur berkeping-keping seperti ini. Semua customer kabur, semua investor kabur, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan remisi hukuman yang diberikan presiden kemarin. Pasti.

"Berapa nomor telepon Kantor Kepala Polisi Ichimaru?" tanyaku seraya meraih ponselku.

Renji memberikan sebaris nomor pengaduan kepolisian, segera aku meminta disambungkan dengan Gin Ichimaru, mereka menyebutnya Jendral.

"Selamat pagi," suara ramah menyapaku. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter kepolisian yang biasanya tegas dan keras, namun aku tidak heran, dia memiliki wajah seperti itu.

"Pagi, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dari…"

"Ya, Mr. Kurosaki, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang Anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dia memotong ucapanku, bisa aku rasakan seringainya sekalipun tanpa melihatnya. Aku heran dia bisa mengenalku, tapi mungkin dia mengenal dengan baik profil perusahaan yang aku kelola.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan para pembunuh yang baru saja Anda lepas dari tahanan?" kataku langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Anda salah, Mr. Kurosaki. Presiden yang telah membebaskan mereka," ralatnya tetap dengan nada suara yang sama.

Memang presiden yang telah memberikan remisi, tapi dia yang merekomendasikan daftar nama tersebut, betapa pintar orang ini membalikkan pernyataan, aku harus hati-hati dengan orang ini.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, dan karena catatan kejahatan mereka, mereka masih dalam pengawasanku. Ada yang salah dengan mereka?"

"Bukan mereka, tapi sistemmu yang salah," tandasku. Amarahku berlipat-lipat ganda, menumpuk, mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu malah membuatku semakin marah.

"Ada bukti?"

"Aku tidak perlu membuktikannya, cukup berikan pernyataan jaminan keamananmu pada seluruh warga. Karena lemahnya system keamananmu telah mengancam bisnisku!"

Dia tertawa, apa yang lucu dengan ucapanku, justru aku berpikir ucapanku lebih mirip dengan ancaman.

Renji yang memerhatikanku sampai mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menebak reaksi apa yang diberikan kepala polisi itu.

"Baiklah, Mr. Kurosaki. Kami mengerti, pembunuhan para pekerja adalah hal yang sangat kami sesalkan, dan sesuai rencana, kami akan melaksanakan konfrensi pers lima menit lagi, sekaligus mengumumkan pembunuhnya," jelasnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Secepat itu mereka menemukan pembunuhnya? Tapi baguslah, aku bisa kembali meyakinkan para customerku untuk tidak membatalkan kontrak kami.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan sangat tidak rela. Jika dia sudah menangkap pembunuhnya, kenapa tidak lebih cepat memberikan klarifikasi, sehingga terror tidak mendera warga, aku jadi korban kelambanan kinerja para polisi itu.

Ku letakkan ponselku, menghela napas dengan cepat sementara Renji mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi meminta penjelasanku.

"Dia akan melakukan konfrensi pers lima menit lagi, pastikan semua customer mendengar beritanya," ucapku seraya bersandar ke kursi, melepaskan penat yang masih menggumpal dibenakku.

"Ok, semoga para customer bisa berubah pikiran," kata Renji yang kembali bersemangat. Aku melihat rambut nanas merahnya bergoyang seiring gerakannya melangkah pergi dari ruanganku.

"Jika ini tidak berhasil, aku akan meminta ganti rugi dari orang itu," bisikku, mengingat kembali wajah licik dengan seringai lebar itu, mengingat warna rambutnya saja sudah membuatku tidak suka, orang itu terlihat licik.

Ku nyalakan laptopku, menunggu konfrensi pers yang dijanjikan oleh Kepala Kepolisian itu, dan benar saja, dia berada diantara puluhan wartawan, duduk di tengah podium dengan dua orang pendamping yang tampak sangat setia menemaninya. Yang satu berambut sewarna dengan jagung, yang sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah, yang satu lagi adalah pria dengan badan tambun, bagaimana bisa ada polisi segemuk itu? Bagaimana ia akan lari mengejar penjahat?

"Selamat pagi semuanya, kami menyatakan berbelasungkawa, dan turut menyesalkan kejadian pembunuhan lima orang pekerja di dekat lokasi proyek Kurosaki, Inc. Tapi kami harap warga tidak perlu cemas lagi, karena kami telah menangkap pembunuh kejam yang telah melakukannya, dia adalah Hanatarou Yamada. Pria ini terbukti melakukan pembunuhan pada kelima korbannya, dan tertangkap basah sedang merapikan alat yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh," tutur pemilik rambut dengan gradasi ungu itu.

Aku melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Kepala Kepolisian itu, wajah seorang laki-laki dengan raut polos yang siapapun tidak akan percaya dia memiliki kekejaman hati untuk membantai lima orang sekaligus. Tapi wajah itu terlihat sangat familiar denganku, wajah itu seperti pernah aku lihat di suatu tempat.

Hanatarou…

Hanatarou…

Hanatarou…

Aku ingat! Dia salah satu pelayan di rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki. Orang yang pernah Rukia sebut sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya sebagai keluarga di rumah besar itu. Hanatarou Yamada, tidak mungkin dia pembunuhnya.

Sekali lagi aku menelpon Rukia, mengabaikan penjelasan lainnya dari Kepala Kepolisian. Mereka menangkap orang yang salah, jika Rukia sampai tau, dia akan berteriak kerasa di telinga Ichimaru, menuntut pembebasan Hanatarou Yamada.

Berulang kali aku meneleponnya sampai jari-jariku hampir kebas memegang ponselku dan Rukia tidak juga menerima panggilanku. Menghadapi Rukia yang marah sungguh sulit, dia tidak akan mudah memaafkan seperti yang aku ingat, dia memiliki harga diri yang luar biasa tinggi.

Akhirnya aku mengirim pesan padanya.

_Aku minta maaf, tapi kau harus lihat berita, Hanatarou Yamada ditangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan. Setidaknya terima teleponku._

Aku mengantongi ponselku lagi, terdiam selama lima menit, mengharap ponselku akan segera berdering menerima balasan pesan, tapi lima menit berlalu begitu saja, tidak ada jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**A/N :**

Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga sehat selalu.

Aku pulang dari kampus langsung pegang laptop dan nerusin fict ini. Buat menghilangkan sakit kepala gara-gara soal yang mudah tapi jawabnya bikin mumet *he he he- digeplak dosen!*

Semoga chap ini ndak kependekan ya?

Masih banyak typo? Aku sudah berusaha membacanya berulang kali, tapi.. masih aja ya, susah amat ngilangin typo. Ada yang punya ramuan aniti typo? *dilemparin Rukia pake bakiak*

Yosh! Terus berkarya Mina-san, jangan lupa untuk review, aku sangat menunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun penulisanku untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Mina-san.

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reply untuk semua yang sudah review, terima kasih ya…**

**.**

.

**cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin**** : **Akua buat fict ini salah satunya untuk Ichiruki day, semoga tidak mengecewakan, terlebih lagi multi chap dan tidak akan bisa selesai cepat-cepat.

**ojou-chan** :  Ojou-chan, aku belum sempat balas review Ojou-chan di Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan, aku memang author gaje *ditimpukin kulit duren* soalnya singkat saja, fict itu aku dedikasikan untuk Ulquiorra yang penuh misteri, jadi deh fictny juga ngambang *siram* ^_^

**Rukia kurosaki** : Belum tau berapa chap, karena aku sendiri masih membangun plotnya dalam benakku ^0^

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : Klimaksnya masih nanti kok, yang penting ikutin aja ya perjalanannya.

**Nana** : Ayo di tebak-tebak… ^_^

**Kurotsuki Aoichi** : Aku juga ga' nyangka Hanatarou setega itu *plak* tapi kebenaran akan terungkap kok.

**Vvvv **: Iya, aku buat sequelnya. Selamat membaca…

**ruki ruu mikan head** : Sepertinya begitu *garuk-garuk janggut-emang punya?*

**Jee-eugene** : Ok deh, ini chap 2 nya. Selamat membaca!

**Kianhe Tsuji** : Nanti Ichigo aku yang urusin **

**Dani Reykinawa** : Coba ditebak siapa yang melakukannya? Tapi yang jelas aku ingin menyajikan fict yang agak berbeda kali ini.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om Tite<strong>

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

Rated : Drama/Suspense

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Tidak bisa terus terkungkung dalam ruang kantor, dan gelisah memikirkan Rukia, aku memutuskan keluar kantor dan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari angin, melegakan benakku sendiri. Saat aku melintas di depan Renji dia memberikan tatapan pasrah yang tidak aku mengerti, dan beberap karyawan bagian marketing lainnya tampak memiliki raut wajah yang sama.<p>

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan meja Renji, menunggunya hingga selesai menelepon untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tidak semua customer bisa melanjutkan kontrak, beberapa diantaranya tetap memutuskan kontrak," jelas Renji.

"Berapa banyak biaya yang bisa ter-cover dari pembatalan kontrak?" tanyaku.

"Hanya sekitar 40%," jawab Renji dengan suara lemah.

"Kita akan cari customer lain, kalian berusaha semaksimal mungkin, aku akan segera kembali."

Kaki ku terasa membawa beban yang sangat berat, ku ambil langkah kaki lebar-lebar untuk mencapai lift, segera saja aku tekan tombol lantai teratas, dan naik hingga bagian atap gedung, menghirup udara banyak-banyak dengan mata menerawang melihat puncak-puncak gedung lainnya yang berada di bawahku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Kurosaki Inc. terjadi hal seperti ini, dan aku masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Hanatarou Yamada menjadi tersangka, wajah sepolos dan lugu itu, siapapun tidak akan percaya dia memiliki keberanian untuk mengiris kulit orang sekalipun.

Ponselku berdering, panic aku meraihnya dari saku, harap-harap cemas ini adalah panggilan dari Rukia, tapi ternyata bukan.

"Mr. Kurosaki, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara dengan Anda," kata sebuah suara.

Aku kenal betul suara dingin dan tanpa intonasi ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa bicara dengan nada suara seperti ini, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ichigo, bisakah kau sewa seorang pengacara untuk Hanatarou?"

Suara Rukia yang datar... namun terdengar sangat manis di telingaku, akhirnya.

"Kau ada dimana? Aku coba menghubungimu tapi tidak kau angkat," selorohku terburu-buru.

"Aku kehilangan ponselku, tapi itu tidak penting, se.."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaggap semua yang penting bagiku menjadi tidak penting, Rukia?" potongku yang tiba-tiba kembali tersulut marah. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap itu bukanlah hal penting, tidak taukah dia sedari tadi aku berusaha menghubunginya, cemas bukan main, merasa sangat bersalah dan dia dengan santainya bilang itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Kapan aku seperti itu?" dia bicara dengan nada tinggi sarat kemarahan.

"Setiap saat kau selalu melakukannya," tandasku. Aku tidak ingin repot menjelaskan kapan ia pernah mengabaikan semua hal tentang kami yang seharusnya dia perhatikan, dia seharusnya tau dimana kesalahan itu berada.

"Kau selalu meminta perdebatan di saat yang tidak tepat, Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar padamu, dan sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran!"

Tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus.

"Rukia? Rukia…" aku menyesal telah melampiaskan amarahku padanya, kenapa aku sangat meledak-ledak? Tidak bisa mengendalikan diri setiap kali Rukia meremehkan semua hal yang sangat penting bagiku, dulu aku bisa menahan diriku, bersabar menghadapi semua sikap Rukia yang arogan dan mau menang sendiri, namun sejak kami bersama keterikatan dalam diriku untuk selalu melihatnya, telah berubah menjadi harapan agar ia juga merasakan hal yang sama untukku.

Segera saja ku panggil nomor ponsel Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu, dan sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Apakah dia bersamamu?" tanyaku yang merasa aneh harus bicara dengannya sebagai burung beo diantara aku dan Rukia.

"Dia membawa mobilnya sendiri, dan ngebut, sepertinya dia sangat marah."

"Aku tau. Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya," kataku sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

.

.

Kantor polisi terlihat sangat ramai, namun saat aku mencapai ruang Kepala Kepolisian semua sangat berbeda, ruangannya sangat mewah dan diisi dengan furniture kelas atas yang dipadu dengan jajaran buku-buku tebal yang berisi tinjauan hukum, dan disanalah aku melihat Rukia duduk di salah satu sofa, berhadapan dengan Jendral Ichimaru yang beberapa waktu lalu aku lihat wajahnya di layar laptopku.

"Silahkan Mr. Kurosaki, Anda sungguh suami yang baik hingga menyusul istri Anda kesini," sapanya dengan senyum licik, aku membenci caranya menghadapi semua orang.

Aku duduk di sofa yang ia tunjuk, namun aku mengambil tempat di samping Rukia, tepat disebelahnya hingga bahu kami bersentuhan. Rukia menoleh padaku, memberikan sorot mata bermusuhan yang mengerikan, dia sedang sengit, aku tidak bisa mengambil langkah sembarangan untuk mengajaknya damai.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan kita," Rukia berusaha mengabaikan kehadiranku, dan aku mendapati Jendral Ichimaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat sikap Rukia yang sangat tidak ramah, "bagaimana aku bisa membebaskan Hanatarou? Dia tidak bersalah," lanjut Rukia tegas.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kurosaki, tapi dia ditemukan sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, dan dia juga mengakui semua kejahatannya. Anda lihat sendiri pengakuannya kan?" Jendral Ichimaru mengembalikan pertanyaan Rukia, mungkin di sela-sela pernyataannya tadi Hanatarou sudah melakukan pengakuan, karena aku tidak bersabar melihat konfrensi pers yang ia buat.

"Dia dipaksa mengaku, bukan dia pelakunya. Aku bersedia bersumpah untuk membebaskannya. Berapa jaminan untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara?" Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Rukia mengemis pada seseorang. Mata ungu gelap itu semakin kelam saat mengepalkan tangan untuk menguatkan diri, Hanatarou memiliki tempat khusus di hati Rukia, dan Rukia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Hanatarou keluar dari penjara.

"Maaf, tapi sumpah Anda tidak berlaku di mata hukum, dan Anda tidak bisa memberikan jaminan untuknya. Dia harus diadili seadil-adilnya dan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," tutur Jendral Ichimaru tegas, tidak ada belas kasihan dalam suaranya, dan aku ragu kalau dia memilikinya.

"Tapi dia berhak didampingi pengacara untuk gugatan ini," potongku sebelum Rukia kembali meratap lewat tatapan matanya untuk meminta pembebasan Hanatarou.

"Ya, tapi itu hal yang sia-sia. Jaksa penuntut umum memiliki bukti yang lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan hukuman berat untuk Hanatarou Yamada," sahut Jendral Ichimaru.

Rukia makin putus asa, dia tertunduk lesu dengan kedua tangan tertaut erat, dapat ku lihat buku-buku jarinya yang memutih, dia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri. Ku raih tangannya, menggenggamnya untuk menguatkannya, namun dia tidak membiarkanku menyentuhnya lebih dari lima detik, dia langsung menarik tangannya kembali ke pangkuan.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Rukia menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Jendral Ichimaru.

"Maaf, tapi tersangka sedang menjalani pemeriksaan," kata Gin.

Aku membaca sikap protectivenya pada Hanatarou Yamada, seolah takut kami akan membawa kabur tahanannya yang paling berharga. Rukia kembali merosot ke sofa, kami sama-sama tidak bisa melawan peraturan yang telah dibuat, Rukia pun sepertinya sudah lelah memohon, ia bangun dari sofa, meraih tas tangannya.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui Hantaro?" tanya Rukia yang bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Mungkin besok setelah dipindahkan ke penjara khusus," jelas Jendral Ichimaru.

Rukia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit, dia menabung kesal dan marah dalam dirinya, dan itu tergambar jelas dari langkah kakinya yang tegap dan kepala terangkat tinggi khas seorang Kuchiki, dan secara tidak langsung aku ikut menambah jumlah kemarahannya, api dalam dirinya untukku belum padam sama sekali.

Aku mengangguk sekali pada Jendral Ichimaru dan dia menyeringai padaku, bukan senyum tulus yang tadi ia berikan pada Rukia, sama sekali berbeda. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Dendam karena tadi aku sudah bicara kasar padanya?

Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, aku harus mengejar maaf Rukia, atau dia akan membawa kemarahan itu hingga kami mencapai rumah.

"Rukia…" aku mencekal tangan Rukia, menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia menoleh lambat, terlihat sangat malas, dan seperti tebakanku, tatapannya tajam penuh aura pembunuh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," ucapnya. Bibirnya hanya bergerak sedikit, dia tengah merapatkan gigi menahan amarahnya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku bergidik mendengar nada suaranya yang dingin, dia selalu menyebut namaku seperti ini jika sedang marah.

Pandanganku beredar ke sekeliling kami, kami menjadi tontonan orang-orang di kantor polisi, beberapa petugas yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka sampai menoleh pada kami, tapi Rukia tidak meributkan hal itu sepertinya, karena dia masih sibuk memberikanku tatapan tajam hingga terasa sangat sesak.

"Rukia…" aku merendahkan suaraku agar tidak menarik perhatian, tapi percuma, semua mata dan kepala sudah bergerak menghadap kami, bahkan beberapa diantaranya berkasak-kusuk.

"Dia bukannya Kuchiki Rukia, dan suaminya, Kurosaki Ichigo?" bisik salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Wanita beruntung yang diadopsi keluarga Kuchiki itu?" sahut yang lain.

Aku cepat-cepat membaca raut wajah Rukia, dan mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan akan membuat bom waktu dalam diri Rukia akan meledak seketika. Dua hal sensitive yang tidak dapat Rukia tolerir adalah menyinggung asal muasalnya, dan tinggi badannya. Dia wanita dengan harga diri tinggi dan bertekad tidak akan membiarkan siapapun meragukan dirinya, terutama menyangkut usahanya untuk berdiri sendiri serta keberadaannya dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

Rukia melangkah ke tengah ruangan yang merupakan ruang akses utama ke ruang lain, hingga semua orang memerhatikannya tanpa berkedip, selain itu pakaian Rukia hari ini sangat casual namun seksi, semua orang melihat pesonanya yang menyilaukan, namun mereka belum tau wanita seperti apa yang ada di balik pakaian cantik itu.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah Anda semua juga memiliki urusan masing-masing? Kenapa tidak Anda urus masalah masing-masing? Ataukah bagi kalian begitu penting mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

Rukia bicara dengan mata menusuk pada dua orang yang baru saja membahas dirinya. Kedua orang itu langsung menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Rukia, sudah!" aku menarik tangannya, mencegahnya melanjutkan aura kemarahan yang ia tumpahkan di ruangan ini.

"Kau yang diam!" dia membentakku. Menghempaskan tanganku darinya dan aku menatapnya tajam, ini sudah keterlaluan, Nyonya Kurosaki sangat meledak-ledak.

"Aku tidak bisa diam jika ada yang merendahkanku seperti ini,"dia mempertahankan percekcokan diantara kami.

"Ikut aku," kataku seraya mencengkram tangannya, membawanya paksa keluar dari ruang sesak yang berbau segala rupa itu.

"Lepas!" dia meronta, tapi aku menguatkan peganganku. Jari-jariku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja, Rukia. Kau seharusnya tau aku orang yang pantang menyerah, jika kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, maka aku akan membuatmu menerima maafku.

"Ichigo! Bodoh, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan sapi, aku bisa jalan tanpa perlu kau tarik seperti ini!"

Aku tidak mendengarkan ocehannya, aku terus menariknya hingga sampai di parkiran, ku buka pintu mobilku, memaksanya masuk, tapi dia menolak dan terus meronta.

"Jangan bertindak kekanakan, Rukia!" seruku. Mataku menangkap kegelapan dalam matanya, dia sudah terlalu marah dan kalut, aku sudah menambahkan minyak dalam api. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus diam melihatnya melampiaskan kemarahannya yang tidak masuk akal, aku pun marah melihat sikapnya yang mengabaikanku.

"Kau yang kekanakan! Kau yang berteriak padaku, kau yang dari pagi mengajukan permusuhan padaku. Kau! Kau yang mulai! Dasar Kepala Aneh Bodoh!"

Ku tatap wajahnya, kubiarkan dia melampiaskan amarahnya. Ku biarkan dia menatapku dengan kedua mata menyala marah, dia terengah-engah setelah menyerapah begitu panjang, mendongakkan wajah untuk mempertemukan mata kami.

"Rukia…" aku meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, namun tangannya menolakku dengan kasar. Aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat, dan tiba-tiba matanya basah, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dalam sekejap. Perih itu kembali aku rasakan, aku tidak bisa melihat air mata itu, aku telah membuat Rukia menangis.

"Ja-jangan pernah menyentuhku, kau pria paling egois yang pernah aku kenal. Jika kau merasa aku salah, katakan saja, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Jika kau terlalu posesif aku bisa terima, tapi kau telah menyakitiku, Ichigo," bisiknya purau.

"Maaf, aku…"

"Lupakan saja, Ichigo. Aku menyerah," katanya dengan senyum perih dipaksakan.

Aku terperanjat mendengar kata-katanya, seketika tanganku jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhku, membujur kaku menatap kaca mobil yang tertutup rapat, membiarkan Rukia yang memberikan tatapan penuh lukanya padaku, bulir air matanya jatuh sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Gemuruh dalam dadaku membludak tanpa henti, menyesal, merasa sangat bodoh, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku di dasar samudera.

Aku telah membuat Rukia menangis, maafkan aku Rukia…

Aku berlari mengejar mobil sedan blackglossnya yang melintas di depanku.

"Rukia!" aku menggebrak kaca mobilnya yang terus melintas. Dia tidak bergeming dan terus melaju, aku terus menggebrak kaca mobilnya, namun ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, dan dia meluncur pergi, membiarkanku kehabisan napas melihat mobilnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku sempat melihatnya tengah menghapus air matanya. Wajah terluka dan sedih itu…

Rukia… aku telah melukaimu, bukankah sudah aku bilang kau bisa menghajarku sampai sekarat, bukan malah pergi membawa tangismu seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku…" lirihku.

Hari ini sudah cukup aku menerima masalah rumit, dari masalah proyek yang mengancam kerugian dalam jumlah besar, sekarang Rukia yang sepertinya tidak akan mudah memberikan maafnya padaku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya telah membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkanku.

Aku kembali ke kantor, memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu bagi Rukia menenangkan diri, seperti diriku sendiri yang merasa sangat-sangat frustasi. Kantor sudah sepi saat aku sampai disana, hanya tersisa Renji yang masih sibuk mengetik di mejanya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptopnya untuk melihatku yang melintas tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, kepalanya bergerak mengikutiku yang masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa, merebahkan kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat. Ku pejamkan mataku, dan kembali wajah sedih Rukia menggantung dalam benakku. Maafkan aku, Rukia…

Ku basuh wajahku, ku biarkan jasku berantakan, membuka dua kancing bagian atas kemejaku. Dinginnya udara yang dihembuskan pendingin ruangan menerpa wajahku, memberikan sedikit ketenangan padaku. Ini bukan hal baru, berdebat dengan Rukia bukan hal baru untukku, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Kata-katanya menggema dalam benakku.

_Jika kau merasa aku salah, katakan saja, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Jika kau terlalu posesif aku bisa terima, tapi kau telah menyakitiku, Ichigo._

Aku posesif, dan telah berlaku sangat kasar padanya, berteriak seperti orang gila. Aku hanya takut, takut kehilangan yang terlalu dalam…

"Ichigo," suara Renji mengembalikanku pada kesadaran bahwa aku masih berada dalam kantor. Padahal aku membayangkan kembali berada di atas pangkuan Rukia, merasakannya menyentuhku dengan segala kelembutan yang ia miliki, menciumnya, dan… namun semua hanya ingatanku.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Renji," kataku.

"Jangan terlalu stress seperti itu, tidak semua customer kabur, 80% diantaranya tidak jadi membatalkan kontrak."

Renji salah mengerti tekanan yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku bukan mengkhawatirkan proyek itu, bila aku gagal, aku bisa memulai yang baru dan memperoleh laba yang jauh lebih tinggi, tapi apa yang terjadi jika Rukia benar-benar membenciku, tidak bisa memaafkanku. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan…

"Aku tidak apa-apa," responku masih memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya kau perlu penyegaran Ichigo, kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Renji dengan nada suara riang.

Aku membuka mata dan meliriknya masih dalam posisi rebahan yang sama.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat Keigo, mungkin kau bisa sedikit santai di sana. Yang lain juga sedang di sana, melepas stress karena seharian mendengar complain customer," katanya sambil nyengir, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Mungkin aku butuh sedikit pengalih perhatian."

Kuputuskan ikut dengan Renji, minum sedikit alkohol mungkin bisa membantuku melupakan sejenak penat yang terus mendera ini.

Tempat Keigo adalah club malam yang dikelola oleh saudara perempuannya, dan kami sering kali mengadakan acara di club yang merangkap café ini. Setiap kali ada acara merayakan sesuatu pasti tempat ini yang pertama kali kami tuju, di samping kami sudah mengenal dengan baik pelayanan yang diberikan, di club ini juga kami mendapatkan banyak potongan harga. Renji yang paling sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setiap kali bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Tatsuki, dan aku yang akan menjadi sasaran Keigo, meminta driver kantor untuk menjemputnya serta mengantarnya pulang.

Tempat berukuran sedang itu sekarang penuh sesak, ada banyak sekali orang, mungkinkah ada perayaan lain di tempat ini?

"Renji..!"

Keigo berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, mencoba mengalahkan kerasnya suara music yang berdengung di ruangan. Aku jadi malas berada di tempat ini, ku kira sepi, kalau sepi aku bisa sedikit tenang, tapi ini terlalu ramai, malah menambah sakit kepalaku.

"Minum?" Keigo mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi cairan berbau keras, bau Martini.

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan mengedarkan pandangan. Tidak ku temukan satupun karyawan kantor disini.

"Yang lain baru saja pulang," kata Keigo seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benakku.

Mulutku membulat seraya mengangguk.

"Minum apa?" Keigo masih terus mendesakku memesan.

"Beri aku soda saja, aku tidak ingin minum," jawabku santai.

Mendengar lagu yang di putar malah membuat perutku mual, mungkin aku sudah salah tempat memilih tempat ini sebagai pengalih perhatian, karena satu-satunya pengalih perhatian yang ampuh untukku adalah si pemilik wajah angkuh dengan sorot merendahkan itu, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau tidak keren, datang ke sini hanya minum soda?" Renji memojokkanku. Ku angkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, dia meremehkanku.

"Beri aku Red Wine!" seruku lantang.

"Ok, satu Red Wine untuk pengusaha sukses kita," kata Keigo girang. Dia dan Renji sama sesatnya masalah minum alkohol, dan aku cukup waras untuk menjaga jarak dengan kedua orang penggila pesta ini.

Aku hampir melompat dari tempat dudukku saat pesanan sampai, bukan satu gelas Red Wine seperti yang aku pikirkan, tapi malah satu botol, Keigo benar-benar berniat membuatku teler kali ini.

"Untukmu gratis, berhubung hari ini kau baru saja menderita kerugian," seloroh Keigo seraya menuangkan isi botol dalam gelas hingga hampir luber. Dia sudah agak mabuk.

"Kerugian terbesarku bukan itu," celetukku santai, dan wajah Rukia terlukis indah dalam benakku.

"Apa?" Renji ikut nimbrung dengan obrolan aku dan Keigo, padahal sedari tadi dia sibuk melihat tubuh-tubuh indah dan seksi yang masih terus bergoyang seiring hentakan music yang diputar DJ.

"Bukan urusanmu, habiskan saja minumanmu, Renji," sahutku dengan suara dingin, aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Ku raih gelas yang telah diisi Keigo, aku menyesapnya perlahan, dan cairan itu membakar pangkal tenggorokanku, memberikan sensasi ringan yang aku butuhkan.

Aku terus meneguknya hingga tidak sadar isi satu gelas sudah masuk dalam perutku. Kepalaku jadi seringan kapas saat aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada satu orangpun yang aku lihat berdiri tegak, mereka semua seperti melayang-layang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renji, aku menatapnya dengan mata berkedip sesaat untuk mengembalikan pandangan agar Renji tidak menjadi dua. Efek alkohol sungguh mengerikan, baru satu gelas aku sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaranku seperti ini.

"Aku membuat Rukia menangis," bisikku akhirnya. Aku berpikir membutuhkan teman untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku, dan mungkin Renji orang yang tepat.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" suara Renji kembali bicara.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengisi kembali gelas kosongku dengan Red Wine hingga penuh, meneguknya lagi, dan rasa terbakar itu membuatku jauh lebih nyaman lagi saat mengingat perdebatan kami pagi tadi, bahkan hingga perdebatan kami di kantor polisi. Kami adu mulut karena aku yang berteriak padanya karena aku begitu takut ia pergi dari sisiku. Aku posesif, persis seperti yang Rukia bilang.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bertindak seperti itu," desisku penuh penyesalan. Ku dengar Renji menghela napas berat.

"Ichigo…" Renji menepuk bahuku pelan, memberi kekuatan sebagai sahabat padaku, "ada kalanya kita menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi. Kita merasa terlalu nyaman berada di sisinya, hingga sadar tidak sadar kau merasa nyaman meluapkan semua yang kau rasakan padanya. Merasa tidak apa-apa begini, tidak apa-apa begitu, karena dia akan mengerti."

Aku tertegun, dan membeku, membiarkan tanganku terdiam memegang gelas yang hendak aku tempelkan pada bibirku lagi. Cairan itu bergerak perlahan seolah mengejekku yang tengah menyadari satu kesalahan besar hingga aku membuat Rukia menangis. Persis seperti apa yang Renji bilang. Aku merasa terlalu nyaman berada di sisi Rukia, aku berpikir seharusnya Rukia mengerti dan tidak menganggap sepele segala hal menyangkut kami berdua, hingga aku lepas kendali dan membuatnya menangis. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Kau bodoh, Kurosaki Ichigo, kau buat wanita yang sangat kau cintai menangis, dan meneriakinya egois, lalu kau sendiri apa?

Frustasi, ku tenggak habis isi gelas kedua, dan efeknya begitu cepat, aku langsung tidak bisa menopang kepalaku lagi agar tetap tegak. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di counter, kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Bukan aku yang tidak mengerti Rukia, tapi aku yang tidak bisa menempatkan diriku sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ichigo, kau mabuk?"

Renji mengguncang bahuku keras, aku tidak menjawabnya, terlalu lelah dan pusing.

"Hah, kau benar-benar mudah tumbang!" keluh Renji.

Biar saja, aku butuh melupakan sejenak penatku.

"Ya, Rukia."

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku dari counter saat ku dengar Renji menyebut nama yang terus bergolak dalam kepalaku. Ku lihat dia sedang memegangi ponselnya yang menempel di telinga.

"Kami di tempat Keigo, dan Ichigo mabuk berat," ucapnya lagi.

"Untuk apa kau telepon dia? Dia tidak akan datang," gerutuku dengan tangan berusaha menggapai tangan Renji, namun yang ada hanya gerakan lunglai yang tidak juga mencapainya. Samar-samar ku lihat dia menyeringai lebar. Kenapa?

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," katanya seraya mengantongi ponselnya lagi.

"Dia akan datang menjemputmu. Dia masih sayang dan peduli padamu, Ichigo, jangan terlalu frustasi seperti ini," gumam Renji.

Aku bungkam, tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, minum hingga mabuk berat, dan membuat Rukia terpaksa datang menjemputku. Seperti yang pernah Rukia katakan, aku ini Pria Labil dan sekarang aku hancur lebur karena kebodohanku sendiri.

Renji meninggalkanku turun ke lantai dansa, tinggal aku yang duduk sendirian di counter, karena Keigo harus berkeliling memeriksa club yang seakan-akan miliknya.

Lama ku tatap botol yang isinya tinggal beberapa tetes itu, semua isinya sudah memenuhi perutku, memberikan sensasi membakar yang memabukkan. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi kepalaku malah semakin berat.

Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Rukia dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini?

"Hai, tampan."

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung tengah tersenyum padaku, baju yang ia kenakan sungguh mengundang selera pria untuk tidur dengannya, baju tipis membentuk badan dengan kerah rendah, serta hotpants warna hitam, menunjukkan pahanya yang putih bersih serta mulus. Tapi maaf saja, keadaan mabuk seperti apapun aku hanya tertarik pada Rukia.

"Jangan gang-gu aku," dengusku dengan tangan mengibas mengusirnya pergi.

"Kau sepertinya butuh tempat untuk merebahkan diri."

Dia membungkuk ke arahku, membuatku melihat celah diantara dadanya yang sama sekali tidak seksi, masih lebih seksi Rukia. Aku menggeleng untuk mengalihkan pandanganku, padahal mataku samar begini, masih bisa-bisanya melihat hal seperti itu.

"Ja- hek!" aku menelan kembali kalimatku karena cegukan. Parah, aku sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Jangan menolak. Aku Sunsun, kau Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?" dia meraih tanganku, tapi aku dengan cepat menarik tanganku menjauh darinya, sepertinya aku harus pergi jauh-jauh dari wanita ini, dia sungguh penggangu yang keras kepala. Tidak mengerti sekalipun aku sudah menolaknya.

Aku turun dari kursiku, tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku berputar-putar dan sangat berat. Aku hampir limbung, tapi wanita tadi menangkap bahuku cekatan, membuatku bersandar padanya. Aku berusaha tegak berdiri, namun tidak bisa, kepalaku terlalu berat dan sakit, lantai bergoyang hingga aku tidak sanggup berdiri tegak.

"Kau butuh tempat untuk istirahat tampan," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, hingga rasanya geli merasakan napasnya menghembus disana.

"Aku ti… tidak perlu!"

Dia sepertinya memiliki pendengaran yang kurang baik, karena dia malah menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang dingin, dan perlahan mendekat padaku. Entah ini kenyataan atau hanya mataku yang kabur, tapi aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, singkat.

"Apakah kau memintaku datang hanya untuk melihat ini?"

Aku menggerakkan kepala pada sumber suara, mataku terbuka lebar, melihat dengan jelas sekalipun kepalaku masih berat bukan main hingga mengaburkan pandanganku. Beberapa langkah dariku, berdiri Rukia yang masih mengenakan baju yang sama, dan memberikanku wajah yang sama, namun kali ini penuh dengan kemarahan. Matanya hanya berbentuk garis lurus yang menguarkan kemarahan yang mendidih dalam dirinya, dan… dia seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Rukia, ini salah paham. Aku tidak mengenal wanita ini," kataku berusaha lepas dari wanita tadi.

Rukia tidak mendengar penjelasanku dan terus melangkah, meninggalkanku yang berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaranku untuk menggapainya.

"Rukia!" aku terus memanggil dan memaksa diriku untuk mengimbangi langkahku dengannya, tapi dia terlalu cepat untukku yang sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Rukia, ini salah paham…" aku berhasil meraih tangannya saat ia hampir mencapai anak tangga turun, menahan langkahnya dan membuatnya berbalik menatapku. Aku membeku, mendapati pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia bernapas keras, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Gemuruh dalam dadaku menghilangkan mabuk yang aku rasakan dalam seketika. Sesak yang aku rasakan setiap kali melihat air mata Rukia, ini yang kesekian kalinya aku membuatnya menangis.

"Aku akan membalas semua sakit hati yang telah kau berikan padaku, Ichigo. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" kemarahan membara dalam dirinya, hingga tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ku kira apa yang hatiku katakan padaku adalah benar, tapi mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku ternyata tidaklah cukup. Aku tetap tidak mengerti dirimu, begitu juga dirimu. Benarkah kita harus menjalani pernikahan ini? Aku benci sakit ini, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, ini sangat sesak. Kau orang yang aku percayakan untuk menjaga hatiku, tapi kau membuat hatiku sakit hingga aku sulit bernapas seperti ini."

Bulir air mata lain mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Haruskah aku teriakkan itu pada dunia? Haruskah aku membuktikannya agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu? Haruskah aku terluka dulu untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Aku bungkam seribut bahasa, wajahnya sudah kehilangan warna sama sekali. Sakit yang aku rasakan saat melihatnya menangis, tidaklah sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan. Dia benar-benar membenciku karena telah melukainya, telah menggoreskan luka lain di hatinya, dan perih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" Dia berteriak purau, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas diantara suara hentakan music yang menggema dalam ruangan. Semua hilang, seolah hanya ada kami berdua dalam tempat ini. Dia terluka teramat dalam, apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Betapa jahatnya aku.

"Aku membencimu, Ichigo. Tidak seharusnya kau dan aku bertemu. Jika kau dan aku tidak bertemu, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan perih seperti ini."

Rukia menggeleng kuat dan melangkah meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempat. Dia berlari menuruni anak tangga, namun seseorang dengan jacket hitam melintas, membuat Rukia sempat menghentikan langkahnya, dan sesaat sebelum Rukia kembali melangkah orang itu juga menoleh pada Rukia.

Yang aku lihat selanjutnya adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, Rukia limbung dan jatuh berguling-guling di anak tangga yang lengang itu tepat setelah orang berjacket itu melangkah pergi darinya. Terdengar teriakan histeris orang-orang yang melihat Rukia terus jatuh melewati puluhan anak tangga curam yang mengatarkannya ke lantai dasar, terkulai tak sadarkan diri, dan segera saja darah menggenang di sekitar kepalanya.

Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku, membiarkan orang-orang berlari menabrak bahuku untuk menghampiri Rukia yang tergeletak disana. Aku menoleh pada orang berjacket hitam dan hampir mencapai tangga menuju lantai atas, sekilas aku mendapati warna pink menyeruak dari topi yang ia kenakan, warna rambut pink…

"Ichigo!"

Suara lantang Renji menyadarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri, dia tengah menggendong Rukia dalam tangannya, wajah pucat Rukia berlumuran darah, matanya tertutup rapat seolah tidak ingin membuka lagi. Duniaku berakhir, Rukia berada di sana, dalam gendongan Renji.

Ketakutan itu menyelubungiku, lututku seperti kehilangan tenaga hingga aku terpaksa pegangan pada pilar di sebelahku, merasakan hatiku melemah dan kehilangan pertahanan terakhirku. Tetes darah menetes saat Renji membawa Rukia menaiki tangga dengan langkah lebar, menerobos kerumunan orang di tangga dan keluar dari club.

Darah Rukia…, sesak, aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan diriku sendiri, aku kebas, mati rasa dan yang mampu aku pikirkan hanya tubuh kurus Rukia yang berlumuran darah.

Tuhan, ku mohon jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia. Jangan…

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Terima kasih sudah sempat membaca chap ini.

Review please, n GOMEN untuk typo (s) nya.

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih untuk semua review dan yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca fict ini. **

Curhat sedikit boleh ya?

Kemarin-kemarin aku sedang penuh sekali, dua minggu UTS, abis itu langsung Touring sama teman-teman kantor, rasanya badan mau remuk deh. Ditambah lagi nenekku meninggal, makin down aja. Tapi membaca review Anda semua aku kembali bersemangat.

Terima kasih buanyak, Mina-san *teriak pakai toa*

Dengan sangat bangga *plaks-dilempar bakiak rame2* aku persembahkan chap tiga.

Selamat membaca

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Om Tite, aku pinjam charanya untuk fict ku ya, Om.<strong>

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

Rated : Drama/Suspense

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi?"<p>

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahuku membuatku tersentak sadar, ku dapati Keigo menatapku penuh tanya, dan seketika aku berlari memacu kakiku, meraih kunci mobil dari saku dan menyusul mobil Renji yang telah melesat jauh di depanku.

Ku injak gas tanpa ragu, hingga berhasil menjaga jarak dengan mobil Renji, pandanganku kabur sesekali karena pengaruh alkohol, dan aku mencengkram stir kuat-kuat untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku, karena sekarang yang aku rasakan adalah gemuruh ketakutan, cemas dan kesedihan yang amat sangat, memikirkan Rukia.

Orang tadi… aku sangat yakin dengan warna rambut itu, aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana….

Renji merebahkan Rukia di kereta ranjang yang dibawa oleh seorang perawat yang menggunakan seragam serba hijau, aku menyusul mereka menuju ruang ICU.

"Tunggu di sini."

Perawat menahan langkahku ketika aku mengikuti Rukia masuk ke ruangan steril itu.

"Tapi istriku…"

"Kami akan menanganinya, silahkan Anda hilangkan pengaruh alkohol Anda dulu," kata perawat dengan suara sinis, mungkin dia mengira apa yang terjadi pada Rukia karena pengaruh alkohol padaku.

Aku meraih sandaran kursi, dan duduk perlahan di kursi tunggu, sementara Renji sudah duduk, tangannya masih berlumuran darah Rukia, merah dan kental bahkan hampir mengering.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Rukia?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Benarkah hanya kesalahpahaman ataukah ada hal lain yang sebenarnya mendasari perbedaan cara ku dan Rukia berpikir? Betapa perbedaan cara berpikir kami berdua seperti bumi dan langit, aku tidak cukup mengerti cara Rukia menilaiku yang terlalu posesif, dan aku telah memperkeruh keadaan dengan membiarkan diriku didekati wanita lain tepat di mata Rukia.

"Kami cekcok, dan dia meninggalkanku, tapi di tengah tangga dia berhenti dan papasan dengan seseorang berjacket hitam, seketika dia jatuh, aku tidak tau kenapa... dan… dia jatuh berguling-guling, aku hanya terdiam melihatnya, betapa bodohnya aku…"

"Jadi kau menyesalinya, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aku mendongakkan wajah, sudah mengira siapa pemilik suara sombong penuh intimidasi ini.

Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri di depanku, matanya menyipit memberikan tatapan tidak suka. Dia seperti akan membunuhku dalam seketika saat memberikan tatapan mengerikan itu. Aku berdiri, melihat mata Byakuya langsung, membiarkan intensitas tatapan kami berdua menyebabkan ketegangan yang memenuhi sekitar.

"Kau sungguh membuat adikku mengalami hidup buruk. Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak melukai adikku?"

"Dia tidak bersalah, Rukia jatuh!"

Renji membelaku saat Byakuya mengepalkan tangan, menjaga sikapnya agar tetap terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan terhormat, tidak lepas kendali dan menghajarku dengan tangannya yang selalu bersih itu.

"Lalu pembelaan macam apa yang akan kau berikan atas video pertengkaran kalian di kantor polisi?" Byakuya kembali menyerukan ketidakharmonisan aku dan Rukia hari ini. Sudah cukup masalah dan beban yang harus aku tanggung hari ini.

"Video?" ulangku tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku baru mendengarnya dari Tatsuki tadi sore, jadi belum mengatakannya padamu. Video pertengkaran kau dan Rukia beredar di internet," sahut Renji, suara yang dalam dan kental dengan penyesalan.

Aku membeku dan kehilangan kata-kataku. Tidak ada pembelaan apapun untuk pertengkaran yang telah aku ciptakan, memang aku yang salah, sekalipun Rukia balas berteriak padaku saat itu, murni karena ia kesal padaku yang terus berteriak seperti anak TK padanya.

Tapi apakah sebegitu pentingnya bagi pihak luar untuk mengetahui perdebatan antara aku dan Rukia, hingga mereka repot-repot merekam semuanya dan mempublikasikannya, mereka pikir aku dan Rukia artis?

Mengingat perdebatan kami yang secepat kilat menyambar itu sungguh menyesakkanku, karena dalam hari yang sama Rukia malah berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak akan membela diri, aku memang salah," bisikku, menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahku, karena aku yang telah menyebabkan semua bencana ini, aku pantas mendapat hukuman macam apapun.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan dia terluka seperti ini? Bukankah kau yang harus menjaganya?" kata Byakuya dengan suara dingin menusuk, aku hanya mampu menunduk pasrah, membiarkan diriku tertelan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Jawab aku, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara kasar Kuchiki Byakuya, membuat siapapun tau bahwa ia sudah melampaui batas sabar yang mampu ia miliki, sorot yang ia berikan menggambarkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Dia marah dan bersedia membunuhku dengan tangannya. Aku akan menerima segala hal yang ia inginkan agar aku menebus kesalahanku pada Rukia. Bahkan jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku bersedia menukar tempatku dengan Rukia, hukumlah aku, tapi jangan biarkan Rukia menderita lagi.

Rukiaku… dia harus tetap menatapku dengan mata angkuh itu, dia harus tetap berjalan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, dia harus tetap membanggakan pesonanya pada semua orang, dan egois seperti apapun dia, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Aku akan mengerti…

Keigo datang menyusul kami, dia terengah-engah dan nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri di dekatku. Keigo sangat mengagumi keluarga Kuchiki, tak terkecuali Rukia, namun dengan cepat ia mengatur raut wajahnya.

"Aku sempat melihat Rukia di kamera CCTV club, dia tidak di dorong. Dia memang jatuh begitu saja setelah bicara dengan orang berjacket hitam itu, warna rambut orang itu pink menyala, tapi kami tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena tertutup topi," jelas Keigo dengan tangan menyodorkan ponselnya, memintaku melihat kembali hasil rekaman kamera CCTV.

Aku melihat kembali putaran video itu, terlihat dari sudut pandang bawah hingga wajah Rukia terlihat jelas, dia berhenti mendadak saat orang itu berhenti tepat satu tangga dibawahnya. Mata Rukia yang bulat tiba-tiba membesar, matanya dipenuhi kengerian dan horror, dan orang berjacket hitam itu kembali melangkah, tepat setelah itu Rukia limbung, Rukia sempat menekap mulutnya rapat sebelum matanya terpejam dan dia jatuh berkali-kali menghantam sudut anak tangga, tidak ada teriakan darinya, yang ada hanya tubuh jatuh tanpa perlawanan.

Apa yang telah dilakukan orang berjacket hitam itu?

"Jadi orang itu?" ucap Byakuya, dendam sudah memenuhi nada suaranya. Dia langsung menarik ponselnya dan bicara dengan seseorang, dingin dan penuh kebencian, dia memaksa orang yang ia ajak bicara untuk menemukan orang berjacket dengan rambut warna pink itu. Dia bersedia membunuh orang yang telah menyakiti adiknya, bukankah dia sama posesifnya denganku?

Detik kemudian Ulquiorra datang, tidak terlihat panic sama sekali, dia tetap tenang, namun matanya menudingku dengan tajam, tidak perlu memojokkanku seperti itu, aku sudah cukup sadar diri semua ini kesalahanku.

Renji beranjak dari kursinya, baru aku sadar dia diam saja sejak Keigo datang dan membawa video itu. Dia menekuri lantai sejak lima menit lalu, menekuri tangannya yang merah karena darah mengering.

"Aku ke toilet," ucapnya, melangkah menuju koridor yang panjang dan berujung gelap.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Keigo. Aku mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

Renji yang biasanya menyeringai lebar sekarang seperti dirundung kesedihan tak berkesudahan, punggungnya merosot hingga tubuhnya bungkuk. Apa yang sedang menggangu pikirannya?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa melihatku, dia malah menghadap Byakuya yang baru selesai menelepon dan mengantongi ponselnya .

"Belum tau, dokter masih me…"

Byakuya menghentikan kalimatnya, dia melihat kearah koridor di hadapannya, kontan kami mengikuti arah pandangannya. Jantungku berhenti berdetak, semua saluran yang membawa oksigen ke paru-paruku tertutup rapat, melihat alat -yang setauku digunakan untuk memancing detak jantung yang sudah berhenti- itu diseret dengan trolly menuju ruang ICU dimana Rukia berada membuatku membayangkan hal buruk yang sedari tadi aku tabukan untuk ku pikirkan.

Kedua perawat itu masuk dan membiarkan kami kembali menunggu.

"Apakah dia kritis?" seruku seraya menahan pintu ruang ICU yang hendak di tutup oleh salah satu perawat.

"Kami tidak tau, silahkan Anda menunggu di luar," kaanya dingin, seolah tidak peduli dengan kami yang menunggu.

Pintu kembali tertutup rapat, aku merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai, kepalaku kosong saat mendengar suara-suara bicara dengan nada panic dari dalam ruang ICU.

"Siap?"

"OK!"

Jeda sebentar dan terdengar suara hempasan.

"Tidak ada reaksi, naikkan!"

"Baik!"

Aku menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan membawaku terbangun, dan kembali melihat Rukia tertidur pulas di sisiku, membiarkanku kembali menyentuhnya. Tuhan, jangan ambil Rukia, aku mohon…

Semua kepala menoleh padaku yang tengah meratap di lantai. Dadaku terhimpit batu besar, hingga sulit bernapas, harapanku harus tetap menyala, aku yakin Rukia akan bertahan, dia wanita kuat dan keras hati, dia tidak akan membiarkan maut menjemputnya secepat ini, tidak akan.

Byakuya kembali mengambil ponselnya lagi.

"Panggil Dokter Uryuu ke sini, sekarang!" serunya dengan napas memburu.

Byakuya tengah merasakan cemas yang sama denganku, kami berdua sama-sama mencemaskan Rukia, namun aku merasa akan tumbang dan tidak mampu bertahan jika mendengar hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

"Sebaiknya kita berdo'a agar semua baik-baik saja," kata Ulquiorra yang masih mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Aku dan yang lain mengikuti saran Ulquiorra, kami semua tertunduk dengan kepala menghadap lantai, berdo'a dalam hati masing-masing.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu kembali bergulir, Renji kembali dengan tangan bersih, hanya bercak darah di kemejanya yang berwarna putih bersih, namun ia tidak sendiri, seseorang muncul bersamanya dari koridor.<p>

"Aku bertemu dengan Jendral Ichimaru di koridor," jelas Renji sebelum aku dan yang lain bertanya.

Tapi untuk apa Kepala Kepolisian sekelas Jendral Ichimaru datang ke rumah sakit ini?

"Selamat malam, Mr. Kuchiki," ucapnya sopan, dia menyapa Byakuya lebih dulu.

Byakuya menatap orang itu dengan sorot mata tak bersahabat, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang tidak menyukai Jendral yang terus tersenyum penuh kepura-puraan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik Anda?" ucapnya lagi seraya menoleh padaku yang perlahan bangun dari lantai, "Semua seperti takdir, Mr. Kurosaki, baru tadi siang kita bertemu, kan?" lanjutnya.

Aku membaca makna lain dari kata-katanya. Orang ini memang penuh dengan misteri, caranya tersenyum membuatku muak. Senyumnya yang sekarang terlihat jelas hanya formalitas untuk menunjukkan kebiasaannya, dia tidak tersenyum dari hati.

"Ada masalah apa hingga Anda datang ke sini?" tanyaku yang sudah menguasai diri sepenuhnya, mengesampingkan sejenak kegelisahanku akan kondisi Rukia.

"Karena salah satu bangsawan menelepon pusat intel dan meminta satu batalyon pasukan untuk menangkap orang berjacket hitam dengan rambut pink." Jendral Ichimaru menoleh pada Byakuya, matanya yang hanya berupa garis lengkung memberikan kesan ramah yang tidak ramah sama sekali. Sangat jelas bagi semua yang ada di depan ruang ICU, dia sedang menyindir bangsawan bernama Kuchiki, salah satu bangsawan yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam menentukan kebijakan presiden sekalipun.

"Sekalipun Anda menjadi donator utama dalam operasional kami, tidak seharusnya Anda berlaku seperti ini, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Apa kau sedang menguliahiku, Jendral?" Byakuya menyipitkan matanya untuk melemparkan sorot mengancam.

"Bukan, hanya sedikit memberitahu Anda batasan yang harusnya sangat jelas untuk Anda. Tapi Anda tidak usah khawatir, kami sudah menurunkan tim terbaik untuk menangani kasus ini."

Rahang Byakuya berubah kaku, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Bangsawan ini sangat bisa menahan dirinya.

"Lalu jika Anda sudah menurunkan satu tim, untuk apa Anda masih disini, Jendral?" Ulquiorra buka suara setelah sekian lama, membuat Keigo menoleh kearahnya, karena wajah tanpa ekspresi itu telah mengucapkan kalimat dengan suara sedatar jalan aspal.

"Hanya peduli pada korban yang nantinya harus menjadi _saksiku_," jawab Jendral berambut silver itu.

Aku dan keempat orang lainnya menatapnya heran. Kami semua mendengar bagaimana ia menyebut kata terakhirnya. Aku memerhatikan Jendral dengan rambut silver itu, warna rambut yang tidak lazim untuk seorang pejabat dalam jajaran kepolisian.

Dia tergolong muda sebagai seorang Kepala Kepolisian, dan dengan profil sepertinya aku sendiri kagum dia mampu mendapatkan gelar Jendralnya. Aku hanya tau dia di adopsi oleh seorang sesepuh dalam dunia kepolisian, Yamamoto. Namun tidak ada satu rumorpun yang mengatakan bahwa ia menggunakan koneksi untuk memperoleh posisinya saat ini, dia terkenal sebagai seorang yang apik dalam menangani semua permasalahan. Si Jendral yang sangat dikagumi semua warga.

"Saksi atas apa, Jendral Ichimaru?" Byakuya buka suara.

Jawaban Jendral Ichimaru tertahan karena pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan seorang dokter dengan rambut panjang dikepang rapi keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu, wajahnya tampak lesu saat membalas tatapan kami semua.

Hatiku seperti anjlok ke tanah. Jangan sampaikan berita buruk padaku, jangan!

"Pasien masih belum stabil, dia banyak kehilangan banyak darah, kita akan tunggu hingga besok, semoga dia bertahan," jelas pemilik wajah keibuan itu.

"Dokter Unohana," seorang perawat keluar dari ruang ICU, tergesa-gesa, "pasien kembali kejang!"

Dokter Unohana kembali masuk, dan memakai maskernya. Hatiku seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh keadaan, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Rukia? Bangun, jangan hanya pasrah membiarkan dirimu hilang dari hadapanku, lawan rasa sakit itu, kau mampu melawannya.

"Kelihatannya cukup kritis," bisik Jendral Ichimaru, seringai di wajahnya hilang sama sekali.

Aku memerhatikan dirinya yang berdiri tegak di hadapan Byakuya, tersirat kebencian di wajahnya, sangat samar, mungkin Byakuya sendiri tidak membacanya.

"Ada alasan lain aku datang kesini," lanjutnya dan berhasil menarik perhatian kami semua, mengembalikan kami pada pertanyaan Byakuya yang belum terjawab olehnya.

"Kami memeriksa club tempat kejadian, dan menemukan mobil Rukia di area parkir dengan kondisi kabel rem terpotong rapi, seseorang sudah memutus kabel remnya. Ada seseorang yang menginginkannya celaka," ucapnya tanpa melihat kengerian yang terpancar dari semua wajah yang melihatnya.

"Tapi orang berjacket hitam itu tidak terbukti melakukan sesuatu, dari hasil rekaman dia 'bersih', sekalipun kami bisa menangkapnya tidak akan mungkin menjebloskannya ke penjara hanya karena berjalan di tangga," tuturnya, mencegah kami menuding orang berjacket hitam yang sedari tadi kami jadikan tersangka semua bencana ini.

"Itu benar juga," sahut Keigo sambil mengangguk dalam.

Aku menyetujui Keigo dalam hati, tidak mungkin kami membuat seseorang masuk ke penjara hanya karena alasan sepele, hanya berjalan di tangga.

Kami semua termenung dengan pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencari tau sumber semua kejanggalan ini. Namun lagi-lagi kami teralih dengan kehadiran Dokter Unohana yang keluar dari ruang ICU, wajahnya jauh lebih kelihatan lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya.

"Dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang berkemauan keras," keluhnya seraya melepas maskernya, jauh lebih lega.

"Dia melawan, dan bertahan. Kebanyakan kasus serupa seperti ini akan meninggal beberapa jam dari kejadian karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dia bukan wanita biasa, dan kita tinggal tunggu dia sadar saja, masa kritisnya telah lewat," jelas Dokter Unohana tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Tidak usah cemas, dia akan baik-baik saja," katanya lagi seraya menepuk bahuku.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," desisku tulus.

Dokter Unohana berbalik dan menghadap Kuchiki Byakuya, pria dengan mata datar penuh intimidasi itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendapatkan tatapan sengit dokter Unohana.

"Anda tidak perlu memanggil Dokter Uryuu ke sini, Mr. Kuchiki, karena Dokter Uryuu adalah junior saya, dia tau apa yang saya lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

Wanita lemah lembut itu memandang Byakuya, membuat wajah Byakuya memerah malu. Namun aku mengerti Byakuya panic dan ingin Rukia ditangani oleh dokter paling baik sedunia, selama ini dokter Uryuu –lah yang menangani semua kesehatan di keluarga Kuchiki.

"Permisi." Dokter Unohana mengangguk dalam untuk undur diri.

"Silahkan," sahut Renji yang langsung berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU.

Pemilik rambut warna merah itu menatap jauh ke dalam ruang ICU, matanya menerawang seolah bisa menembus tirai yang menutupi pandangan tempat Rukia berbaring. Dia terlihat sangat sedih. Namun tidak aku ketahui sumber kesedihannya, apakah dia sedih karena Rukia yang terbaring disana, atau ada hal lain yang sedang mengganggu kepalanya?

"Aku takut Rukia akan pergi, seperti kepergian Ibu ku saat jatuh dari tangga," gumam Renji yang sepertinya tidak sadar keberadaan kami semua, aku mendapati matanya basah seketika, namun air mata tertahan itu tidak menetes.

Aku mengerti kesedihan yang sedang Renji rasakan, karena Renji kehilangan ibunya saat ia berumur 15 tahun, ibunya jatuh dari tangga karena mengalami vertigo,dia tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan diri, dan jatuh, seketika itu pula wanita lemah lembut itu meninggalkan kami semua. Aku menyaksikan proses pemakaman yang diguyur hujan seharian itu, seolah langit ikut menangis bersamanya, namun Renji tak sedikitpun meneteskan air matanya, dia hanya terdiam seperti manusia tanpa hati saat itu, dia tidak memberikan wajah sedih, dia membentengi dirinya dari kesedihan saat itu, karena dia ingin kuat. Renji adalah teman dan sahabat untukku.

Apa yang kami rasakan sekarang sama. Aku pun merana membayangkan Rukia terbaring disana, memperjuangkan dirinya agar tetap bernapas dan hidup. Namun sku sudah sedikit lebih lega mendengar apa yang dokter katakan, kami hanya perlu menunggunya sadar, dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terima kasih karena tidak mengambil Rukia dariku, Tuhan...

"Syukurlah semua baik-baik saja. _Kami _akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih mendalam,dan akan menangkap orang yang telah mengancam nyawa adik Anda, Mr. Kuchiki," jelas Jendral Ichimaru dengan wajah cerah, kali ini senyumnya lebih tulus.

"Aku sangat menghargai hal itu, Jendral." Byakuya menyambut uluran tangan Jendral Ichimaru.

Pria berambut silver itu menoleh padaku sebelum beranjak pergi, dia menenglengkan kepalanya dan membuatku bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu. Dia tersenyum.

Jendral dengan rambut silver itu memberikan banyak teka teki yang aku merasa penting untuk membukanya. Caranya tersenyum menyimpan banyak makna.

Aku pun bertanya-tanya tentang sebuah fakta yang ia ungkapkan pada kami semua.

Seseorang mengincar Rukia, mungkinkah itu Grimmjow? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan orang berjacket hitam yang Rukia temui sebelum ia jatuh dari tangga? Siapa sebenarnya orang yang menginginkan Rukia celaka?

Semua membuat kepalaku terasa penuh dalam seketika.

* * *

><p>Pagi datang dengan sangat cepat, aku melewatinya tanpa memejamkan mata, membiarkanku terjaga melewati malam dan menunggu adanya suara dari dalam ruang ICU. Namun malam berganti dan Rukia tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan yang mungkin bisa membuat perawat atau dokter datang memeriksanya. Dia sangat tenang, aku takut kalau-kalau dia tidak berkenan untuk bangun lagi. Jika itu benar terjadi maka tamatlah sudah cerita tentang diriku, ikut bersama Rukia.<p>

Renji dan Keigo sudah pamit sejak dua jam lalu, mereka harus masuk kantor dan meng-handle pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan. Sementara Byakuya terpaksa pergi saat seorang dari rumah keluarga Kuchiki datang menjemputnya, sepertinya sesepuh keluarga Kuchiki yang tidak lain adalah Mr. Genrei, meminta penjelasan mendetail tentang kekacauan yang menimpa Rukia.

Jadilah tinggal aku dan si wajah datar, Ulquiorra Schiffer, saling mengunci kata-kata dengan mata serta telinga waspada mendengar segala macam suara yang berasal dari dalam ruang ICU.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" tanyaku saat seorang perawat hendak masuk ke ruang ICU.

Perawat berambut ungu dengan postur tubuh yang terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh wanita pada umumnya itu tersenyum padaku, membuatku teringat pada Rukia yang harus mendongakkan kepala setiap kali bicara padaku. Betapa semua hal mengingatkanku pada Rukia.

Aku membaca barisan nama yang terbordir di bajunya. Isane Kotetsu.

"Anda bisa menjenguknya, mmm… mungkin setengah jam lagi. Karena pasien sudah stabil dan akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa," jawabnya.

Aku ingin menarikan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan sekarang, kelegaan karena berita baik ini mengembangkan hatiku hingga sangat luas, harapan itu mendekati 100%, aku percaya Rukia akan segera sadar.

Ku biarkan perawat itu masuk ke ruang ICU. Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi duduk tegak bak patung di kursi tunggu, bangun dan menghampiri ku, dia menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Tuhan tidak akan tega mengambil Rukia dari semua orang yang sangat menyayanginya," katanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat emosi dalam matanya. Mata yang berwarna emerald itu sekarang memancarkan kelegaan, menyilaukanku dengan perubahan auranya yang sangat cepat, dia merasakan lega yang sama denganku.

Pria ini sungguh menempatkan Rukia di tempat yang khusus dalam hatinya, dia sangat cemas pada Rukia, wajah kaku itu tidak sepenuhnya telah mendingin, dia memiliki sisi baik yang bisa menerima orang lain dalam hidupnya, sekalipun dia terkenal sebagai seorang pengusaha yang tak pernah bisa dekat dengan siapapun, pengusaha yang memiliki hati dingin dan bisa melakukan apapun untuk kelancaran bisnisnya, namun akhirnya luluh juga oleh Rukia.

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar dari ruang ICU, membersihkan diri sekenanya, dan mengisi perut dengan segelas kopi dan sepotong roti, baik aku maupun Ulquiorra sama-sama tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengisi perut, hanya syarat agar perut kami tidak melilit berteriak minta diisi.

Saat kami sedang menyesap kopi kami di kafetaria, beberapa orang lewat dengan membawa kamera, terlihat jelas mereka adalah wartawan yang sedang memburu berita.

"Jendral Ichimaru!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Aku dan Ulquiorra sontak menoleh kearah gerombolan itu melihat, dan di pintu kafetaria yang merupakan pintu akses dari area parkir basement rumah sakit, muncul Jendral Ichimaru, berpakaian santai tanpa seragamnya yang berwarna putih bersih yang memberikan kesan tegas. Kali ini ia mengenakan celana dan jas persis eksekutif muda, menyaingi aku dan Ulquiorra, karena harus dengan catatan, aku dan Ulquiorra belum sempat merapikan diri kami sejak semalam, bahkan kami belum mandi.

Jendral berambut silver itu terus melangkah dan tidak mengindahkan tangan-tangan yang menyodorkan microphone padanya, seringai di wajahnya hilang sama sekali, dia sedang kesal, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus percobaan pembunuhan Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

Aku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, heran, cepat sekali berita tersebar.

Dari tempat ku duduk, aku bisa melihat rahang Jendral Ichimaru mengeras, dia menoleh pada para wartawan, dan menghentikan langkahnya, aku bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ia pancarkan untuk semua wartawan itu.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya," katanya. Hah, ini basa basi hanya untuk membuat orang-orang menganggap dia bersikap sopan.

"Ini rumah sakit, dan pasien sedang menjalani perawatan, saya harap Anda semua tau batasan-batasannya," ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan, aku sampai merinding, dan Ulquiorra hanya sedikit menaikkan alisanya saat melihat cara Jendral Ichimaru menghadapi para wartawan.

Para wartawan itu langsung mundur teratur, tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya. Dia melangkah kembali menuju lift, dan anehnya dia tidak membawa para algojonya hari ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita naik sekarang?" Ulquiorra memecah perhatianku yang masih tertuju pada Jendral Ichimaru.

Aku tau maksud kalimatnya, jangan sampai kami kedahuluan si rambut silver. Entah mengapa aku tidak rela si pemilik rambut silver itu berada di dekat Rukia.

Ini hanya pikiranku, mungkin aku cemburu, tapi ku pikir aku pantas merasa cemburu seperti ini. Rukia istriku dan dia seperti medan magnet yang akan menarik semua laki-laki mendekat padanya. Hampir sama dengan perumpamaannya denganku, aku bisa tenang dengan hatiku sendiri karena yakin aku selamanya hanya akan mencintai dia seorang, tapi Rukia..

Dia memiliki hati rentan yang sangat mudah terluka, dia mudah meledak-ledak, dan aku takut jika suatu saat nanti aku terlalu dalam melukainya, atau memang sudah? Apa yang aku lakukan padanya kemarin, sengaja atau tidak sengaja telah melukainya, dan hanya Rukia sendiri yang bisa memutuskan sedalam apa aku telah melukainya.

Aku dan Ulquiorra menyusul Jendral Gin yang sudah menaiki lift beberapa menit lebih cepat dari kami. Namun kami keluar dari lift bersamaan, aku berpapasan dengannya tepat saat aku dan Ulquiorra keluar dari lift. Dia tersenyum hambar pada kami.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kurosaki & Mr. Schiffer. Apa kabar?" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menyambutnya, memberikan senyum lemahku. Karena aku sudah luar biasa lelah, bukan lelah seperti orang yang selesai bekerja, tapi lelah karena beban hati yang terlalu berat.

"Ada keperluan apa kesini? Rukia belum sadar," tembak Ulquiorra langsung, nada suaranya mengancam, aku suka itu. Aku dukung kau sepenuhnya Mr. Stoic, aku juga ingin dia cepat hengkang dari rumah sakit ini, dan berhenti berkeliaran di sekitar Rukia.

"Aku tau hal itu. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk. Apakah itu salah?" jawab Jendral Gin.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, dan terima kasih sudah mengusir wartawan itu," kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukan masalah, wartawan memang seperti semut. Dimana ada berita _panas_ mereka akan langsung datang, terutama menyangkut orang terkenal dan berpengaruh seperti keluarga Kuchiki," sahutnya santai.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, dan ditambah Rukia adalah istri ku, makin jadi sorotan.

Kami melangkah bersama menuju ruang ICU, dan benar seperti dugaanku, Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat di lantai sepuluh, maka kami harus naik lift lagi untuk mencapai ruang rawat Rukia.

Aku tidak melakukan administrasi apapun untuk Rukia, tidak ada satupun dokter atau perawat yang memintaku untuk menandatangani dokumen persetujuan macam apapun, semua terjadi begitu saja, bahkan Rukia yang dipindah ke ruang rawat tanpa memintaku mendampingi. Sudah jelas ini karena campur tangan seorang kakak yang sangat hebat seperti Byakuya, sampai posisi ku sendiri sebagai suami terlupakan.

Ruang rawat Rukia kelas VVIP, saat kami masuk, perawat bernama Isane tadi baru saja merapikan selimut di tubuh Rukia, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada kami. Aku balas dengan mengangguk lesu, dan dia pamit undur diri.

Disanalah aku melihat Rukia yang terbaring di atas ranjang berwarna putih bersih, selang oksigen dan selang transfusi darah serta infus terhubung dengan dirinya, kepalanya di perban hingga dahinya tidak lagi terlihat, rambutnya kusut tak karuan dan yang paling menyesakkanku adalah wajah pucatnya yang tanpa warna. Dadanya naik turun menunjukkan ritme stabil yang sangat perlahan, kepalanya terkulai lemah, tidak terangkat tinggi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali memandang orang lain.

Ragu aku mendekatinya, memerhatikan Rukia secara keseluruhan, terdapat memar di pipi kanannya akibat terbentur tangga, lalu di tangannya juga terdapat beberapa memar yang sama. Ku raih telapak tangannya, mengangkatnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengecup tangan dingin itu, tidak lagi hangat seperti saat ia membelaiku.

"Bangun, Pendek!" bisikku yang merasakan desakan kesedihan dalam dadaku. Aku ingin meluapkannya, namun tidak bisa aku menangis di hadapan Ulquiorra dan Jendral Ichimaru.

"Kau biasanya berteriak padaku setiap kali aku memanggilmu begitu. Maafkan aku, aku telah gagal menjagamu, maafkan aku… maaf… Aku tau kau tidak mudah memaafkan, tapi izinkan aku minta maaf, buka matamu sekarang," rintihku dan menempelkan tangannya di pipiku, tangan mungil yang lincah itu hanya terkulai tanpa tenaga, tidak menjawabku dan tidak bergerak sekedar meyakinkanku dia mendengarku.

Sebuah sentuhan di bahuku membuatku tersentak, aku menoleh dan Ulquiorra menatapku dengan mata dinginnya, bukan mata dingin penuh intimidasi yang biasa ia lemparkan pada semua orang, sorot mata dinginnya sekarang tersimpan simpati padaku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mengerti bagaimana perjuangan ku dan Rukia untuk bisa bersama dengan hati saling mencintai, dan sekarang kami harus menghadapi ujian lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat," celetuk Jendral Ichimaru seraya mendekat padaku, dia menepuk bahuku yang bebas dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak a-"

Kami semua terdiam saat tangan Rukia yang tengah aku genggam bergerak lemah, selanjutnya yang kami lihat adalah kepalanya yang menggeleng seperti tengah mengusir lalat yang terbang di telinga, dan Rukia membuka matanya. Matanya yang ungu gelap langsung menangkap sosok kami bertiga, aku bisa melihat jelas diriku, Ulquiorra dan Jendral Ichimaru berada di matanya sekaligus. Dia mengerjap cepat dan seketika sorot matanya menyiratkan kebingungan yang dalam, dia menarik tangannya dariku.

"I-Ini di rumah sakit?" tanyanya seraya melihat sekitar, dia menggerakkan kepalanya terlalu cepat hingga meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Rukia?" bisikku sepelan mungkin, aku tidak ingin mengejutkannya.

Dia menjawabku dengan alis berkerut dalam. Apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku, atau ada yang dia rasakan, aku tidak bisa membedakan keduanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Ulquiorra mengambil tempatku.

"Kepala," jawabnya pelan.

Aku tau itu pasti bagian paling sakit dari semua tubuh. Rukia memaksa dirinya bangun, tapi aku menahan bahunya, dia tidak boleh bangun secepat ini.

"Lepas! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku."

Aku mundur mendengar nada bicaranya yang sarat dengan kebencian. Dia masih marah padaku, karena itu dia tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya.

"Rukia, aku-"

"Siapa kau? Seenakmu saja menyentuhku!"

Aku tercenung di tempatku berdiri, seluruh tubuhku seperti terpancang dalam-dalam hingga mengakar ke lantai berwarna putih bersih itu. Mata Rukia memberikan sorot penuh kebencian yang tidak aku mengerti, mungkinkah dia sungguh-sungguh membenciku dengan cara seperti itu?

Aku tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana hatiku sendiri, karena Ulquiorra dan Jendral Ichimaru menoleh padaku, memberikan sorot mata bertanya yang aku juga rasakan. Udara di ruang ini berubah pekat dan menyesakkan hingga sulit bernapas, ataukah hanya aku yang merasakan seperti itu?

"Kau jangan bercanda, Rukia," kataku masih menyisakan senyumku yang terpaksa.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawabnya tegas, matanya tidak menyiratkan kepura-puraan seperti yang aku pikirkan, dan tanpa aku sadari rasa sakit yang sangat tidak aku suka itu menyerangku, terlalu menusuk hingga perih sekali.

"Aku panggil dokter," kata Ulquiorra, menyadarkanku bahwa di ruangan ini tidak hanya ada aku dan Rukia.

Namun baru saja Ulquiorra berbalik, tangan Rukia langsung menahannya.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Rukia memohon, dia menatapku dan Jendral Ichimaru sebagai orang asing, benar-benar asing.

"Aku yang akan memanggil dokter," ucapku seraya melangkah gontai, Rukia bahkan tidak menahanku seperti ia memohon pada Ulquiorra.

Setiap langkah yang aku jejak semakin berat, tidak ada lagi pola lantai yang berbentuk kotak-kotak keramik, yang ada hanya bayangan hitam diriku yang perlahan di telan kepiluan hatiku sendiri. Wajah cantik itu memberikanku raut wajah yang paling tidak aku bayangkan, kebencian yang mendalam saat melihat orang asing, persis pertama kali saat aku dan Rukia bertemu di kelas saat ia pindah ke sekolah kami, dia duduk di sisi paling jauh dari ku, dan melirikku dengan sorot bermusuhan yang angkuh.

Saat itu aku memutuskan Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang harus aku lindungi, karena matanya yang kelam itu menyimpan banyak luka yang tak nampak, terlalu dalam hingga yang terlihat malah keangkuhan untuk menolak sekitar. Namun sekali lagi mendapatinya menatapku dengan cara seperti itu bukanlah nostalgia seperti mengenang perasaan saat aku bertemu Rukia, tapi kesedihan dan takut Rukia benar-benar telah menghapusku dari ingatannya.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku lantai, dan Dokter Unohana langsung muncul dalam jarak pandangku, dia baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dokter, Rukia sudah sadar, tapi…" aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku, terlalu pahit terasa di lidah.

"Ada yang ganjil?" tanya Dokter Unohana membaca keraguan dalam nada suaraku.

"Rukia tidak mengenaliku," bisikku jauh lebih pelan, aku takut mengungkapkan kenyataan.

"Aku sudah duga _ini_ akan terjadi," jawab Dokter Unohana seraya melangkah melewatiku, bergegas menuju ruang rawat Rukia.

Sesampainya kami di ruang rawat Rukia, Rukia masih memegang tangan Ulquiorra dan kembali menatapku sengit saat berusaha mendekat padanya. Aku bertindak bijak untuk tidak mendekati Rukia, memberikan ruang untuk dokter Unohana memeriksa Rukia, bahkan Ulquiorra melepaskan tangan Rukia yang menempel erat di pergelangan tangannya.

Mula-mula dokter Unohana memeriksa denyut nadi Rukia, menyamakannya dengan jam di tangannya. Wanita dengan rambut berkepang itu menyentuh tangan Rukia dengan sangat perlahan, tersenyum lembut dan memijat tangan Rukia.

"Apakah kau mengingat siapa dirimu?" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, memangnya aku ini orang bodoh?" Rukia yang berapi-api sudah kembali.

Dokter Unohana tersenyum mendapati sikap Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya bertanya, bagian dari prosedur peraturan Nona Kuchiki Rukia."

"Lalu apakah kau mengenal pria ini?" Dokter Unohana menunjuk Ulquiorra yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dan Rukia mengangguk dalam.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, orang yang sedang bekerja sama denganku untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek," jawab Rukia tanpa ragu.

Ulquiorra menghembuskan napas lega mendengar jawaban Rukia, dan Rukia menyadari hal itu, dia menoleh pada Ulquiorra untuk memberikan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Lalu pria ini?" Kali ini dokter Unohana mengangkat dagunya pada Jendral Ichimaru.

"Kepala Kepolisian, dan… oh ya, kau harus melepaskan Hanatarou karena dia tidak bersalah," seloroh Rukia penuh ancaman.

Jendral Ichimaru tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang tidak bisa?" jawabnya santai.

"Kau-" Rukia memicingkan matanya melihat Jendral Ichimaru.

"Nah, lalu siapa pemilik rambut orange ini?"

Rukia menatapku tajam, terdiam dengan alis berkerut hampir bertemu, menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingatku, namun yang kemudia ia lakukan telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga kepingan terakhir. Dia menggeleng cepat sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kepalaku sakit, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," jawab Rukia dengan mata tertutup rapat, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang sepertinya sangat menyiksanya.

"Baiklah, jangan dipaksakan, sekarang lebih baik Anda istirahat. Mr. Kurosaki, bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Aku masih menatap Rukia yang terbaring sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan saat matanya terbuka ia memberikan sorot mata yang sama padaku. Rasa sakit itu menghujam berkali-kali tepat ke luka yang aku tutupi, perih dan melemahkanku, aku tidak bisa menerima sorot mata Rukia yang mengasingkan diriku dari ingatannya. Bukankah aku bagian terpenting dari semua ingatanmu, Rukia?

"Mr. Kurosaki."

"Ah- iya," kataku yang memecah pandangan antara aku dan Rukia, mengikuti langkah kaki dokter Unohana menuju ruang kerjanya.

Ruang kerjanya sangat sederhana dengan beberapa pajangan tentang anatomi tubuh manusia, di mejanya terdapat tumpukan berkas beberapa pasien dengan map yang berbeda warna satu sama lain, sebuah jam meja tergeletak di sisi mejanya dan foto satu tim dokter dengan seragam serba putihnya, dokter Unohana terlihat masih sangat muda di foto itu.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat perhatianku tertuju pada foto penuh keakraban itu.

"Teman satu angkatanku saat kami praktek," jelasnya.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku padanya yang menarik laci meja kerjanya, dia mengambil selembar hasil CT-Scan dan meletakkannya di atas meja, gambar buram itu hanya berupa beberapa daerah terang yang membentuk tengkorak kepala manusia, aku tidak mengerti dan tanpa sengaja mengerutkan alis.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, Rukia mengalami benturan hebat, kabar baiknya dia tidak mengalami gegar otak, ataupun pendarahan dalam otak yang mengancam nyawa. Namun terdapat kemungkinan terjadi trauma pada otak pasien dengan indikasi amnesia, dan untuk Rukia, telah terjadi sebuah traumatik yang diakibatkan beban otaknya yang tidak ingin mengingat apa yang ia anggap akan menyakitkannya."

Aku mengangguk sekali karena dokter Unohana berhenti bicara dan menatapku dalam, seolah ingin melihat bagaimana aku akan bereaksi. Aku tetap tenang menunggu lanjutan penjelasannya.

"Dia memilih untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan itu. Apa yang menimpa pasien, kami menyebutnya amnesia selektif. Pasien mengalami traumatic yang hebat dan melupakan apa yang otaknya ingin lupakan karena beban serta trauma yang terlalu besar. Kami telah memeriksa kondisi syaraf pasien dengan teliti, memang terdapat beberapa kejanggalan. Namun kami tidak bisa memberitahu Anda sebelum memastikannya, dan kita sama-sama baru saja mengetahuinya, " lanjutnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku terdiam, mendengarkannya dengan baik sekalipun hatiku sudah teraduk tak karuan menahan debur kesedihan yang mendalam ini.

"Amnesia selektif terjadi pada pasien dengan kondisi emosi yang labil, dan karena terjadi gangguan syaraf seperti ini, bisa jadi pasien melupakan satu hal dan mengingat hal lain dari masa lalu yang telah terlupa, untuk mengisi kekosongan ruang otaknya."

"Jadi singkatnya Rukia melupakanku?" ucapku dengan berat hati. Aku ingin memastikan apa yang sedang menghantui kepala dan hatiku. Rasanya semakin menusuk saat melihat dokter Unohana dengan singkat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin tidak hanya tentang Anda, bisa saja hal lain, kami harus memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

"Mungkinkah dia bisa mengingat lagi?"

"Butuh waktu bagi pasien amnesia untuk kembali pulih, bisa beberapa minggu, beberapa bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun, semua tergantung pada pasien itu sendiri."

Tanganku reflek membasuh wajahku yang terasa kaku karena hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan, melakukannya sekaligus untuk melegakan hatiku. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk aku telan, hatiku terlalu berat untuk menerima semua ini, perih ini bukanlah kebohongan semata. Sakit dan menusuk hingga ke tulangku. Rukia benar-benar telah menghapusku dari ingatannya, tidak ada aku lagi dalam ingatannya. Dia melupakanku karena aku telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam, dia tidak ingin mengingat kembali diriku yang telah menggoreskan duka padanya.

Aku beranjak dari kursi, melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter Unohana.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku menyeret kakiku kembali ke ruang rawat Rukia, di dalam sana masih ada Ulquiorra dan Jendral Ichimaru yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Aku menatap Rukia dari kaca pintu ruang rawat, melihat wajah pucat itu sedikit berwarna saat bicara dengan Ulquiorra.

Wajah cantik itu, wanita yang ku cintai, satu-satunya seumur hidupku telah melupakanku. Lalu dari mana aku harus memulainya lagi, Rukia? Bisakah aku membuatmu kembali mengingatku? Bisakah aku mengobati luka yang telah aku torehkan padamu? Ku mohon beritahu padaku apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk mengembalikan semua ingatanmu tentangku.

Rasa sakit itu menyerangku berkali-kali, membuatku sesak dan memaksa air mataku menggenang melihatmu tersenyum pada Ulquiorra, senyum itu sekarang bukan untukku lagi.

Beginikah caramu menghukumku Rukia?

Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Aku salah, dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun hapus aku dari ingatanmu. Jangan!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**A/N :**

Mohon reviewnya…

**Keep The Spirit On **


	5. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk semua review Mina-san, Gomen aku belum bisa balas satu persatu, tapi aku senang membaca semua review Mina-san, karena reviewnya membuatku kadang tertawa sendiri, menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri dalam menciptakan plot atau kalimat yang dipaksakan.**

**Semoga di chap ini tidak separah yang kemarin.**

**Selamat membaca **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Aku ndak punya apa-apa selain imajinasi *Bleach tetap punya Om Tite*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, merasakan hatiku yang meneriakkan perih yang amat sangat. Ingin aku meneriakkan pada Rukia bahwa aku terlalu sakit dia siksa seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan sanggup menanggung beban lebih dari ini, mendapatinya dengan mudah menghapusku dari ingatannya sungguh melukaiku. Aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini begitu saja.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sedang apa kau?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri menjulang dengan angkuhnya menatapku yang sepertinya sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku kembali tenang dan bisa menguasai emosi.

Aku kembali melirik Rukia yang sekarang bicara dengan mata menyala pada Jendral Ichimaru, dia diliputi kemarahan.

Rukia mencintaiku, dan aku yakin dia tetap akan mencintaiku, sekalipun memorinya sudah menghapusku tapi rasa cinta dalam hatinya tidak akan hilang sama sekali, dia masih mencintaiku, dan aku akan membuatnya mengingatku, kalau perlu aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Karena hanya aku yang berhak berada di sisinya, dan hanya aku yang boleh ia cintai, hanya aku yang boleh masuk dalam hatinya.

"Byakuya, aku ingin menegaskan satu hal padamu," kataku seraya menghadap Byakuya dan menatap matanya langsung.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Rukia mengalami amnesia selektif, dia melupakanku, semua tentang diriku."

Byakuya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menautkannya penuh kebingungan.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia kembali pada keluarga Kuchiki, dia benci berada ke rumah itu. Rukia akan tetap bersamaku karena aku suaminya, aku akan membuatnya kembali mengingatku," lanjutku penuh ketegasan, aku mengukuhkan hati yang sempat melemah.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi, itu masalah kalian, sejauh Rukia tidak terluka aku tidak akan turun tangan," respon Byakuya, nada suaranya datar dan tanpa intonasi, aku menyadari kelebihan orang ini dalam mengendalikan emosi. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan lebih detail mengenai amnesia selektif yang mendera Rukia, dia malah masuk ke ruang rawat tanpa satu kata lagi untukku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rukia?"

Byakuya berdiri di samping ranjang, menatap adiknya yang duduk dan tersenyum lebar padanya, persis anak kecil yang kedatangan tamu yang telah lama ditunggu.

"Baik, tadi masih sakit kepala, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa." Rukia nyengir lebar, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat senyum lebar milik Rukia.

"Kenapa si Kepala Aneh itu masih disini?" tanya Rukia seraya menudingku.

Aku mengabaikan sakit dalam hatiku, aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Rukia.

"Aku memang harus disini, karena aku suamimu," jawabku seraya mendekat pada Rukia.

Rukia terbengong dengan kepala menengadah, matanya yang ungu gelap memantulkan bayanganku, setiap kali dia menatapku seperti ini aku merasa kami semakin dekat. Tanpa aku sadari tanganku merengkuh wajahnya, dia mengerjap cepat, pupil matanya memancarkan sejuta pertanyaan tentang diriku.

"Kau sungguh istri yang kejam, kenapa diantara semua orang kau malah memilih untuk melupakanku?" ucapku dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

"Aku? Istrimu? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang berambut aneh sepertimu, Dasar Bodoh!"

Napas hangat Rukia menerpa wajahku saat aku membungkuk, melihat lebih dalam matanya yang berwarna kelam.

"Kau yang Bodoh, berani-beraninya melupakanku, akan ku buat kau mengingatku lagi. Pendek!"

Wajahnya langsung berkerut disana sini mendengar caraku memanggilnya, alisnya berkerut hingga sangat dalam, dan matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang menyala-nyala.

Inilah yang aku mau darimu, Rukia. Kau lebih hidup saat memiliki kemarahan seperti ini, persis seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu, dan aku akan mengulang kembali perasaan itu dalam hatimu agar kau mengingatku lagi.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku Pendek, Dasar Bodoh!" teriak Rukia emosi.

Aku mendengar dengus tawa Ulquiorra, pertengkaran kami sekarang memang seperti anak kecil, namun aku tidak peduli dan tetap menatap mata Rukia jahil.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa?" balasku.

"Kuchiki Rukia, panggil aku Kuchiki Rukia, Dasar Kepala Aneh!" serunya mendebatku.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dan aku suamimu. Salam kenal," bisikku dan semakin bungkuk kearahnya. Aku mengecup bibir mungilnya cepat, bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku yang kering, meninggalkan gelenyar yang sangat aku rindukan di hatiku. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, namun tidak sedikitpun melepas tanganku dari pipinya.

Rukia membeku, wajahnya seperti thermometer yang baru mengukur suhu air mendidih, warna merah naik ke wajahnya dengan cepat, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menolak tatapanku. Cantiknya, melihat Rukia yang tersipu seperti ini, sungguh langka.

Byakuya berdehem keras-keras, membuat Rukia makin panic, dan mendorongku menjauh darinya.

"Kau be-beraninya men-men-"

"Apa?" aku kembali menantangnya, namun aku mengucapkannya dengan suara mendayu manja.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Dasar Kepala Aneh!" seru Rukia dengan mata melirik Byakuya yang tengah memberikan tatapan garangnya padaku, "Kakak, dia…"

"Dia memang suamimu, kau kena amnesia selektif, jadi kau tidak ingat dirinya, Rukia," potong Byakuya, dan seketika mulut Rukia jatuh membuka, menatapku dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali pada Byakuya, dia bahkan menoleh pada Ulquiorra mencari dukungan, tapi Ulquiorra malah mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak ada sanggahan. Aku memiliki banyak pendukung sekarang.

"Aku menikah dengan pria aneh ini?" Rukia masih terus menuding-nudingku dengan telunjuknya, sepertinya dia sudah cukup sehat sampai tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengajukan perdebatan diantara kami.

"Iya, padahal dulu kau yang bilang kau mencintaiku, iya kan?" kataku lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mencintaimu," jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Jangan gunakan otakmu, Rukia. Gunakan hatimu," bisikku seraya mengusap pipinya lembut, Rukia membatu dibawah sentuhanku, wajahnya kembali merah, merona dengan sangat indah. Matanya berpendar menatapku yang tidak sedetikpun melepaskan matanya berpaling dariku. Waktu seperti berputar hanya disekitar kami, membiarkan aku dan Rukia membagi saat-saat ini untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya Rukia rasakan.

"Ehm, aku sepertinya harus kembali ke kantor."

Jendral Ichimaru menghancurkan momenku dengan Rukia, karena dengan cepat suasana hati Rukia berubah marah dan bersungut-sungut, kembali menoleh pada Jendral berambut silver itu.

"Kau harus membebaskan Hanatarou!" suruh Rukia, khas arogansi seorang Kuchiki.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya, Rukia," sahut Byakuya, mengambil alih suara yang sudah akan terlontar dari bibir tipis Jendral Ichimaru. Mendengar Byakuya yang berdiri di kubunya, dia tersenyum lebar hingga garis wajahnya jauh lebih meruncing.

"Tapi, Kak…"

"Kita akan berusaha membebaskan Hanatarou, tapi sekarang yang jauh lebih penting adalah kesehatanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau membelanya sementara kau sendiri tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak," tambah Byakuya lemah lembut. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Kuchiki Byakuya menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya, dan sejauh yang aku ingat hanya Rukia yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Byakuya.

"Sidang Yamada Hanatarou akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, semoga hakim tidak menjatuhkan hukuman yang terlalu berat untuknya, mengingat dia tidak pernah memiliki catatan criminal sebelumnya," tambah Jendral Ichimaru.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pengacara terbaik untuk Hanatarou," celetuk Ulquiorra yang ikut menenangkan cemas di wajah Rukia.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia kembali mengernyit mendengar sebutanku untuknya, namun ia diam saja saat aku mendorong bahunya untuk kembali rebahan, dia menuruti tuntunan tanganku dan membiarkanku menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya, ku sapukan tanganku di pipinya lagi.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengalah lagi dengan semua keegoisanmu, Rukia," bisikku dan membuat pipiku serta pipi Rukia bertemu, mengirim kehangatan satu sama lain.

Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena biasanya aku hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk membiarkan Rukia bertindak sesukanya padaku, baik sikap cueknya, sikap tidak pedulinya, semuanya. Jika sudah sampai klimaks maka aku akan mengucapkan kata pamungkas 'terserah', namun kau harus bersiap Rukia, tidak akan ada lagi kata 'terserah' melompat dari mulutku, semua sekarang aku tentukan sendiri dengan caraku, termasuk tekadku untuk membuatmu kembali mengingatku.

"A-apa?" Rukia tergagap.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan ke rumah untuk mengambil bajumu."

Rukia terdiam dan tidak lagi mendebatku saat aku memberikan tatapan paling tegas, pandangannya mengirimkan pertanyaan yang tidak terucap di bibirnya. Dia masih mengasingkanku dari hidupnya lewat tatapan mata yang dalam itu, tapi aku tidak lantas menjawabnya, aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya setelah pamit pada Byakuya dan Ulquiorra, keluar bersama Jendral Ichimaru menuju area parkir rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu sudah berlalu, kondisi kesehatan Rukia sudah membaik, dan berkembang sangat baik malah. Dokter Unohana melepas selang transfusi darah tepat dua hari setelah Rukia masuk ke ruang rawat, dan saat itu Rukia memaksa perawat untuk memberikan izin padanya menghadiri siding putusan Yamada Hanatarou, tapi sekeras apapun Rukia menuntut, ada aku dan Byakuya yang sama kerasnya untuk menentangnya, Rukia kalah suara dan kalah tegas dengan Byakuya. Akhirnya kami hanya melihat persidangan lewat siaran televisi, pengacara yang dikirim Ulquiorra sangat lihai mendebat jaksa penuntut umum.<p>

Namun saksi dan bukti terlalu kuat untuk menghindarkan hukuman bagi Hanatarou, dia memang terhindar dari hukuman mati, namun hakim memberikan hukuman penjara seumur hidup, plus bakti sosial selama lima tahun padanya. Hanatarou yang mendengar putusan saat itu hanya diam dan menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya dan anehnya dia malah tersenyum saat diboyong polisi untuk kembali ke mobil tahanan dan dikirim ke penjara tempatnya akan berdiam.

Sejak hari itu tekad Rukia untuk sembuh sangat besar, dia memakan semua makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit, bahkan menelan semua obat yang diberikan tanpa banyak tanya, ditambah lagi aku dan Byakuya telah meminta pelayanan nomor satu dari rumah sakit ini, itupun ikut mempercepat sembuhnya Rukia. Rukia ingin secepatnya pulang dan menjenguk Hanatarou.

Dia tersenyum lebar saat dokter Unohana menyampaikan kabar baik, bahwa dia boleh pulang hari ini, ya, tepat seminggu setelah masuk ke ruang rawat. Jadilah sekarang aku dan Ulquiorra mendampinginya merapikan barang-barang milik Rukia, tidak banyak, hanya beberapa potong pakaian yang Rukia gunakan selama di rumah sakit. Byakuya tidak bisa datang karena harus ke luar kota mengurus pekerjaannya, dia hanya berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Rukia. Itu hal yang sangat jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali. Aku akan menjaga Rukia dengan segenap hatiku.

Rukia tidak banyak bicara saat aku menyetir mobil menuju rumah kami, dia diam saja, dan terlihat jauh lebih menurut sejak aku menegaskan sikapku padanya, namun tetap saja keegoisannya tidak bisa terhapus begitu saja, seperti kali ini, Rukia memilih duduk di jok belakang dari pada di sampingku, alasannya tidak nyaman, padahal dia terlihat jelas ingin menjauhiku, dan membuatku terlihat seperti driver yang sedang mengantarnya pulang.

Hah, Rukia memang sulit untuk dibaca.

Kami sampai di rumah, sementara Ulquiorra langsung belok kembali ke kantor, meninggalkanku dan Rukia di halaman rumah. Dia tidak merepotkan diri untuk menemani Rukia beres-beres.

"Kau ingat rumah ini?" tanyaku memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk dalam.

"Bisa kau ingat…"

"Tapi samar," tandas Rukia seraya melangkah masuk ke rumah.

Aku mengerti, tidak semudah itu membuat Rukia mengingat kembali apa yang telah terhapus dari ingatannya, tapi lebih baik _samar_ dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Aku berputar ke bagasi mobil, mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian Rukia. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat pagar rumah kami, orang dengan siluet yang sama, menggunakan jaket hitam dan topi yang warnanya sama gelapnya. Dia melihat kearah Rukia yang masuk ke rumah, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang setengahnya tertutup topi.

"Kepala Aneh, kamarku yang ada tempelan chappy-nya kan?" seru Rukia dari dalam rumah.

Aku melangkah mendekati orang itu, dan tidak menjawab Rukia. Orang itu seperti menyadari kewaspadaanku, karena tepat saat aku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ke tempat persembunyiannya, dia malah berlari.

"Hei!" teriakku seraya mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!" aku terus memanggilnya, tapi lari orang itu sangat cepat, dan dia hilang tepat di belokan jalan, aku kehilangan jejaknya sama sekali.

"Siapa orang itu? Apa maunya mengintai kami?"

Aku hanya bisa bergumam sendiri, tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku sangat yakin orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang ada di club Keigo, ini semua semakin mencurigakan, aku jadi khawatir Rukia sedang diincar seseorang, karena kasus rem yang diputuspun belum selesai, kepolisian belum berhasil menangkap pelakunya, itu artinya nyawa Rukia masih terancam.

Aku kembali ke rumah, sesekali menoleh kanan kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin mencurigakan, tapi sepanjang jalan hanya ada rumah-rumah dengan tembok tinggi, tidak ada banyak orang yang lewat, hanya beberapa anak kecil yang bersepeda.

Napasku masih terengah-engah saat memasuki rumah, mendapati Rukia sedang meneguk air dari botol, kebiasaannya masih sama.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia menurunkan botol dari bibirnya.

Aku menghapus keringat dari dahiku, tidak menjawab Rukia dan mendekatinya.

"Sedikit olahraga," jawabku saat cukup dekat dengannya. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja mendatangi rumah dan bertindak sangat mencurigakan, Rukia bisa diserang horror sekali lagi.

Aku merebut botol dari tangannya.

"Hei!" protesnya, berusaha mengambil lagi botol dari tanganku, tapi berhubung aku tinggi jauh diatasnya, aku sudah keburu meneguk air di botol sampai habis, sementara tangannya tidak sampai-sampai menggapai botol.

"Akh.. segarnya," desisku seraya menyodorkan kembali botol yang sudah kosong padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Rukia bertolak pinggang, menolak menerima botol kosong yang aku kembalikan padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya minum air," jawabku dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau-" dia menggeram melihatku, ku kira dia akan kembali mendebatku, tapi dia malah berbalik dan melengos pergi menuju tangga.

"Rukia," panggilku seraya menahan tangannya sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya menjauh dariku.

"Apa lagi? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kepala Aneh! Aku masih tidak percaya bisa menikah denganmu, mungkin otakku sedang miring saat itu," katanya meracau.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku melihat mata Rukia yang menyipit menatapku, seram sekali wanita ini kalau sedang marah.

"Kita sama-sama gila saat itu, Rukia," bisikku seraya mendekat hingga jarak antara aku dan Rukia hanya beberapa senti. "Tapi aku tau cintaku padamu sungguh-sungguh, karena itulah aku melamarmu. Aku mohon berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Rukia."

Rukia terdiam saat aku menarik kedua tangannya hingga badannya merapat padaku, ku peluk ia erat-erat, merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya. Aneh bagiku karena Rukia tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia diam bak patung saat aku mempererat lengkungan tanganku, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berusaha mengingatku lagi, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Jaga dirimu untukku," bisikku perlahan. Aku hanya terlalu cemas, siapapun yang mengincar Rukia bisa kapan saja datang dan merebut Rukia dariku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat-saat itu akan datang, aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun merebut Rukia dariku.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga diriku, Dasar Kepala Aneh," jawabnya dengan suara sebal.

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, beginilah seharusnya Rukia. Egois, meledak-ledak, namun terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat penurut, dan menerima semua keluh kesahku tanpa banyak tanya.

"Sekarang kau harus menjauhkan tanganmu dariku, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" protesnya seraya mendongakkan wajah, menatap mataku langsung.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kataku menatang.

"Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah menyentuhku!"

"Aku tau itu, Pendek!" sahutku yang langsung melepaskan tangan darinya, namun kali ini aku mengecup dahinya sebelum berlari menuju kamar, menghindari tangan Rukia yang siap menjambak rambutku.

"Kepala wortel!" teriak Rukia keras-keras, aku barbalik untuk melihatnya, namun yang aku dapati dia malah terdiam dengan mata membelalak terbuka, bukan berlari mengejarku seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Wajah Rukia tampak kosong, sekosong matanya yang menatap udara dan tidak fokus.

"Rukia?" aku melangkah ragu mendekatinya lagi, ia masih mematung.

"Kepala wortel…" Rukia berbisik sambil memegangi kepalanya, dan detik kemudian dia meringis seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Kepala wortel…" gumamnya lagi, namun kali ini matanya melihatku, seolah aku adalah makhluk paling langka sedunia.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanyaku tetap tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sakit… Kepala wortel, kepala wortel, kepala wortel, capcay…" bisik Rukia yang kembali menggeleng keras.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu, Rukia?" tanyaku seraya menurunkan tangannya dari kepala, aku takut dia akan mencengkram kepalanya terlalu keras.

"Kau ingat sesuatu tentangku? Kau melihat foto pernikahan kita di ruang utama? Kau ingat pernikahan kita?" kejarku yang melihat tanda-tanda baik darinya.

Rukia menatapku dalam dan lekat, tangannya terulur meraih ujung rambutku, dan matanya kembali terbelalak, apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?

"Warna rambutmu memang benar-benar aneh!" ucapnya tiba-tiba, menghancurkan harapan yang sudah membumbung tinggi di hatiku, ku kira dia tengah mengingat sesuatu tentangku. Rukia memang paling bisa mempermainkan hatiku.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak suka?" kataku, kembali mendebatnya.

Rukia membisu, tapi detik kemudian dia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Lupakan saja, Kepala Aneh. Aku mau istirahat, besok aku akan menjenguk Hanatarou. Bye!"

Rukia berlalu dariku, membawa langkah kaki kecilnya menuju kamar yang sampai tiga bulan lalu adalah kamarnya. Sekarang kami harus tidur pisah ranjang lagi, hah, sampai kapan aku harus bersabar menghadapi Rukia yang tidak ada tanda-tanda sedang berusaha mengingatku lagi?

Aku melihat Rukia yang berbalik sebelum memasuki kamar, dia berbalik dan memandangku dengan mata jahil penuh tebar pesona. Bahkan dengan balutan pakaian ala kadarnya seperti itu dia masih ingin tebar pesona padaku. Apakah dia ingin membuatku berlari kekamarnya dan mengunci kami berdua di sana? Dasar Rukia!

Kakiku meniti anak tangga menuju kamarku, merebahkan diri sejenak di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih. Tadi aku sempat berpikir Rukia tengah mengingat sesuatu, aku harus bersabar labih lama. Namun masih ada satu sisi baik yang aku terima dari Rukia, dia tidak menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku, dia menerimanya dengan sangat tidak peduli, mengiyakan karena Kakaknya mengatakan bahwa aku memang suaminya, betapa Rukia sangat menurut pada Kakaknya yang super dingin itu.

Ponselku berdering, sontak aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Aku mengerutkan dahi melihat nama yang tercantum di layar ponselku, nama Rukia dan barisan nomor ponsel Rukia yang sangat aku hapal. Pertanyaannya dalam benakku menggantung, bagaimana bisa Rukia menelepon ponselku sementara Rukia kehilangan ponselnya tepat di hari dia jatuh dari tangga.

Ragu-ragu aku menerima panggilan itu, aku tidak bicara, menunggu seseorang diseberang sana bicara.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" suaranya berat dan serak, suara laki-laki.

"Ya," jawabku tenang.

"Sudah merasa tenang setelah istrimu pulang dengan selamat ke rumah?" katanya datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-" aku berlari kearah beranda kamar, menyibakkan gorden dan melihat keluar rumah, tepat ke gerbang, lagi-lagi aku melihat orang berjaket hitam berdiri di sana, tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam pekat sedang memegang sebuah ponsel di telinganya.

Orang itu yang telah mengambil ponsel Rukia.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

Aku berlari menuju pintu hendak menangkap basah penelepon gelap itu.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak dari tempatmu."

Aku membatu seketika, merasakan jantungku seperti akan berhenti berdetak menunggu lanjutan perintah dari penelepon ini. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu dan tidak bicara, membiarkanku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari jalan.

"Kau memang suami yang terlalu ideal untuk Rukia, jadi apakah kau akan memanggil polisi untuk menangkapku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak banyak," katanya sambil mendengus tertawa.

"Uang? Berapa banyak?" selorohku terburu-buru.

Dia tertawa keras menanggapi jawabanku.

"Kau orang yang berpikiran pendek, Kurosaki Ichigo," jawabnya dengan suara mencemooh.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal yang sulit, cukup berikan Rukia padaku, dan kau bisa hidup dengan tenang," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jantungku berhenti berdetak, aku menahan napas mendengar jawaban orang itu, dia meminta Rukia. Kenapa Rukia?

"Apakah kau benar-benar bodoh, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya!" ancamku sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sambungan telepon terputus, reflek aku kembali melongok keluar dan orang itu sudah menghilang dari tempat terakhir aku melihatnya, menghilang tanpa jejak. Perhatianku langsung beralih pada Rukia, aku reflek berlari menuju kamar Rukia, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mendobrak masuk pintunya tanpa ketuk pintu.

"Rukia!" seruku panic.

Seketika aku membatu, Rukia sedang memakai bra yang baru terpasang sebelah talinya, dia terbengong sama terkejutnya denganku. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah melihat Rukia yang… ehm.., tapi melihatnya lagi seperti ini sungguh diluar dugaanku, membangkitkan bagian lain diriku ditengah kecemasan yang seharusnya lebih dominan.

"Orang Mesum! Keluar!" Rukia berteriak luar biasa keras hingga telingaku sakit.

Aku masih saja terpaku di dekat pintu, dan tanpa ku duga Rukia mengambil pajangan chappynya yang tergeletak di meja, aku tidak sanggup lagi menghindar, jadilah pajangan berbahan melamin itu menghantam dahiku.

"Akh!" erangku seraya berjongok merasakan denyut sakit bekas hantaman.

Aku menekuri lantai dan merasakan sakitnya semakin bertambah.

"Siapa suruh masuk kamarku sembarangan?" seru Rukia, aku tidak menjawab dan tetap menunduk untuk menghilangkan sakit dari dahiku. Aku melihat kaki mungilnya berlari-lari kecil menuju lemari, dengan cepat ia mengenakan dress, menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sakit, Rukia…" keluhku sambil mengusap-usap dahiku yang terus berdenyut sakit. Namun disisi lain aku juga merasa lega mendapati Rukia tidak apa-apa, dia masih aman.

Sunyi sejenak, hanya ada aku yang masih merintih kesakitan dan berjongkok di lantai kamar Rukia, aku berusaha bangun tapi kepalaku sakit, akhirnya aku lebih memilih tetap jongok di lantai, Rukia memerhatikanku yang terus memegangi kepala.

"Sakit sekali ya?" bisiknya seraya mendekat dan menyentuh tanganku, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, habisnya salahmu sendiri asal masuk begitu. Coba aku lihat."

Aku mendongakkan kepala, mataku bertemu langsung dengan mata Rukia, sekilas aku membaca penyesalan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Rukia menurunkan tanganku dari dahiku, takut-takut ia memeriksa dahiku. Aku mencegah tubuhku bergerak saat Rukia mendekat dan mengusap dahiku dengan sangat hati-hati, sentuhan tangan Rukia sungguh lembut, dan kembali meninggalkan jejak kehangatan di sudut hatiku.

"Berdarah… Sebentar aku ambil kotak obat, kau duduk disana," kata Rukia dengan suara bergetar, tangannya menunjuk tempat tidurnya, menyuruhku duduk dengan sorot matanya yang tegas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Tidak usah cemas seperti itu," ucapku seraya bangun dari lantai, tapi yang aku dapat malah sorot mata sengit dari Rukia, dia tidak terima aku sudah mengguruinya.

"OK, OK, aku akan duduk, duduk manis…" desisku, balas mendelik padanya dan duduk manis di tempat tidurnya yang wangi lavender, wangi khas Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum puas melihatku yang persis anak kecil penurut, yah berhubung aku sedang mengalami cidera dan tidak bisa banyak melakukan perdebatan dengannya, karena itu aku memilih untuk menyimpan amunisi dulu untuk peperangan selanjutnya.

Kaki Rukia sangat lincah berjalan ke toilet, dan membawa keluar satu kotak P3K. Tidak banyak bicara lagi dia duduk di sampingku tanpa melepaskan pandanganya sedikitpun dariku, dan yang membuatku jauh lebih tidak nyaman adalah melihat cemas di wajahnya, tidak biasanya Rukia bersikap seperhatian ini padaku.

Dia membuka kotak P3Knya dan mengambil alcohol lalu kapas steril.

"Memang lukanya parah?" tanyaku saat ia mulai membersihkan lukaku.

"Jangan menilai luka parah atau tidak, nanti kalau infeksi bahaya," jawabnya galak.

"Kalau dulu aku yang mengobatimu, sekarang kau yang mengobatiku. Kalau kau ingat kau pernah terluka karena Grimmjow dan gerombolannya yang melemparimu dengan batu…"

"Aku ingat itu," jawab Rukia cepat.

"Lalu apa kau ingat aku juga yang mengobati lukamu setelah Byakuya datang dan ingin membawamu kembali ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki?"

Rukia nampak berpikir keras, tangannya sampai berhenti mengoleskan kapas basah beralkohol di dahiku.

Ingatlah Rukia, kau menangis saat itu, dan aku memelukmu erat, ingatlah aku…

"Aku ingat kakak pernah melakukan itu, tapi.. aku tidak ingat kau…" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya hingga hampir bertaut.

"Pelan-pelan saja, aku akan mengumpulkan puing-puing ingatan itu untukmu, Rukia," bisikku.

Rukia menatapku dalam-dalam. Hatiku sedikit tenang saat melihat matanya memancarkan aura bersahabat, dan menerima apa yang aku katakan, tidak memberikan sorot mata penuh penolakan yang sangat aku takutkan.

Namun yang jauh lebih menakutkanku adalah si penelepon gelap yang mengancam akan mengambil Rukia, terror menghantui Rukia dan aku.

Rukia membereskan kotak obat setelah selesai memasang plester pada lukaku. Aku beranjak dan berjelaga mata di kamar yang bernuansa lavender lembut itu, sementara Rukia kembali ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan kotak P3K. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah datang ke kamar ini lagi sejak Rukia tinggal ke kamarku, ruangan ini terlupakan begitu saja sejak aku dan Rukia memutuskan tinggal satu kamar.

Aku melirik meja kerjanya yang berisi tumpukan kertas dengan gambar grafik perkembangan prospek pembangunan. Aku sudah menikahi wanita yang sama gila kerjanya denganku. Namun pandanganku tertumbuk pada sebuah kalung berwarna silver, dan emas putih, perpaduan warna elegan yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Tali kalungnya berbentuk untaian dengan aksen lilitan ular, bukan untaian rantai yang biasa disajikan kalung pada umumnya, lalu di bandulnya hanya berbentuk oval dengan ukiran ular di tepiannya, dan di tengah bidang oval itu terdapat dua huruf dengan gaya tulisan gothic 'AS'.

Aku tidak pernah melihat kalung ini sebelumnya, mungkinkah Rukia baru saja membelinya? Atau ada seseorang yang memberikannya? Tapi kalau dilihat dari warnanya, kalung ini sepertinya sudah sangat berumur, dan terlihat agak usang.

"Rukia, dari mana kau menda-"

Aku kontan berhenti melafalkan kalimatku saat tangan Rukia bergerak sangat gesit merebut kalung dari tanganku. Wajahnya memucat saat memasukkan kalung itu dalam laci mejanya.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh barang-barangku!" katanya tajam.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kalung itu tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, apa kau baru membelinya?"

"Aku menemukannya di jalan," jawab Rukia dengan mata menolak tatapan mataku. Dia terlihat aneh, dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin berkata jujur padaku?"

Rukia mencebik, tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membalasku.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin bicara," kataku mendongakkan wajahnya agar menatapku.

"Tapi jangan pernah menyimpan rahasia dariku."

Rukia tetap memberikan sorot mata yang sama, dia berkeras tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kalung itu.

Aku melangkah pergi karena Rukia masih membeku di tempatnya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya bicara, aku akan bersabar hingga ia bersedia membuka kenyataan padaku.

"Rukia," kataku seraya menghentikan langkah tepat saat tanganku mencapai handle pintu kamarnya.

"Di luar sana ada orang yang sedang mengincar nyawamu, dan aku harus memastikan kau tidak pernah sendirian kemanapun. Beritahu aku setiap kali kau akan melangkah pergi dari rumah ini."

"Ehm," jawab Rukia dengan suara tenang.

Aku keluar dari kamar Rukia, memastikan pintu dan jendela rumah tertutup rapat sebelum aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Segera saja aku meraih ponselku, memanggil nomor ponsel Kuchiki Byakuya. Detik berlalu seiring nada sambung yang tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

Bangsawan satu ini sungguh membuatku kesal menunggunya menjawab teleponku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucap Byakuya di seberang telepon.

"Byakuya," aku memberi jeda untuk memastikan Byakuya mendengarku dengan baik, "… tadi seseorang meneleponku menggunakan ponsel Rukia, dia memintaku untuk memberikan Rukia. Menurutku orang ini adalah orang yang sama yang telah memutus kabel rem mobil Rukia. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Byakuya, namun detik kemudian aku mendengar suaranya bicara pada seseorang.

"Lacak GPS ponsel Rukia, sekarang!"

Ternyata dia jauh lebih panic dariku.

"Aku berencana menyewa beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Rukia, setidaknya selama aku tidak berada di dekat Rukia," kataku lagi.

"Rukia harus kembali ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dia akan lebih aman disini."

"Maaf, Byakuya, tapi Rukia tetap tinggal bersamaku."

"Lalu apa maumu?" cecarnya kesal, nada suaranya tidak lagi setenang sebelumnya.

"Aku akan meminta Jendral Ichimaru merekomendasikan dua orang dari badan intelejen untuk menjaga Rukia. Menurutku itu jalan yang terbaik, apa kau ada saran lain?" aku masih berbaik hati meminta saran darinya, karena bagaimanapun dialah kerabat Rukia yang sama-sama ingin menjaga Rukia sepertiku.

"Jendral Ichimaru… tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuannya, tapi pastikan dua orang ini akan menjaga Rukia dengan nyawa mereka sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Rukia," sahutnya tegas.

"Aku tau, tapi rahasiakan hal ini dari Rukia. Dia akan menolak mentah-mentah para pengawal, dia tidak suka diawasi setiap saat."

"Aku paling mengerti hal itu, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Byakuya dengan nada suara tidak suka.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Aku menutup sambungan teleponku dengannya.

Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang, karena besok pagi harus pergi ke penjara bersama Rukia.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi datang terlalu cepat, rasanya aku baru saja memejamkan mata, dan tiba-tiba saja mendengar alarm dari ponselku, menunjukkan sudah 7.30, aku terlambat satu jam dari waktu bangun yang biasanya. Aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar, dan mendapati Rukia baru keluar dari kamarnya juga, namun dia sudah rapi. Putri Tidur bangun lebih awal sekarang, aku kalah satu langkah darinya.<p>

"Aku siapkan susu panas, kau langsung mandi saja," katanya persis titah ratu pada pelayannya.

"Jam berapa kau bangun?" tanyaku yang malas-malasan masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Satu jam lalu."

"Baiklah, aku mandi, dan jangan keluar rumah tanpa aku!" ancamku serius.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti tahanan saja, Kepala Aneh!"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku melihat sikap dingin dan arogan Rukia yang sudah kembali menyala-nyala.

"Kau memang tahananku, tapi tahanan hati," kataku menggombal, dan Rukia mencibir mendengar gombal kacangan dariku.

Aku mandi tidak terlalu lama, memakai kaos warna hitam pekat dengan paduan jas berwarna hitam yang senada, sepatu hitam mengilat dan rambut yang sudah ku sisir -tanpa banyak tampak perubahan- telah memberikan penampilan sempurna padaku. Catatan penting! Bahwa aku tidak pernah mengoleskan gel pada rambutku, aku suka rambutku yang berantakan tertiup angin, karena Rukia akan mencaciku habis-habisan karena rambutku yang persis bulu kucing.

"Aku siap!"

Aku berseru seraya menuruni anak tangga sekali dua dua, Rukia duduk manis di balik counter pantry, di hadapannya tersaji segelas susu dengan uap panas masih mengepul dari dalamnya.

Hari ini Rukia tampil cantik dengan rambut tergerai seperti biasa, namun ada jepit rambut di sisinya, akesories yang tidak pernah Rukia gunakan sebelumnya, yang aku ingat terakhir kali melihatnya menggunakan jepit rambut seperti itu… ya, saat masih kelas tiga SMU.

Aku meneguk susu cepat-cepat, membiarkan panasnya susu membakar tenggorokanku, karena Rukia sudah sangat tidak sabar meninggalkanku sendirian di pantry.

Rukia melirikku yang berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya ke pintu keluar, sesaat dia menoleh pada foto pernikahan kami yang aku pasang di tengah ruang tamu sebelum menoleh padaku lagi. Foto ukuran setengah meter itu menampilkan foto kami yang sedang ciuman dengan pakaian pengantin kami, foto yang entah mengapa terasa telah jauh lebih lama terpampang disana. Aku masih ingat ciuman formalitas dan sangat dingin itu, kami hanya menempelkan bibir tanpa perasaan. Kering dan kosong, sangat berbeda setelah Rukia membalas cintaku, namun sekarang duniaku kembali berbalik ke posisi nol, Rukia sudah tidak lagi mengingat semua hal itu.

Aku meraih tangan Rukia dan menggandengnya.

"Lepas, aku sudah cukup kuat untuk jalan sendiri!" serunya dengan tangan menggeliat untuk lepas dari rangkulan tanganku.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena itu."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau jauh-jauh dariku lagi," kataku seraya melangkah beriringan dengannya.

"Betapa kekanakannya kau, Kepala Aneh!" gerutunya.

Aku tidak akan mendebatnya lagi, aku tidak peduli betapa kekanakannya diriku di matanya. Aku hanya akan membuktikan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lepas dariku.

Perjalanan kami berjalan dengan mulus, sekalipun aku sudah sangat waspada akan ada orang asing yang mungkin menjegal kami di jalan. Tapi kami sampai di penjara dengan selamat, dan setelah ini aku hanya perlu menemui Jendral Ichimaru, meminta dua orang dari intelejen untuk menjaga Rukia, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia tau masalah pengawalan ini.

Kami menunggu Hanatarou di sebuah ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter dengan sebuah meja dan tiga kursi di dalamnya, ruangan khusus yang digunakan untuk menemui tahanan yang masuk dalam kategori tahanan _kelas atas_, karena Hanatarou telah melakukan kejahatan yang terlalu berat serta vonis hakim yang sudah jatuh padanya, telah memberi batasan untuk menerima kunjungan.

Rukia dan aku duduk berdampingan dalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang terkesan kosong, namun aku curiga pada cermin di samping kami, memang terlihat seperti cermin satu arah, tapi aku yakin di ruang lain yang dibatasi oleh cermin itu ada banyak pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi, dan mendengar semua pembicaraan dalam ruangan ini.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" keluh Rukia, dia tiada henti menengok jam tangannya.

"Mungkin mereka ingin membuatmu kesal. Kau bilang saja pada Byakuya untuk memecat mereka semua yang menyulitkanmu!" candaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia memicingkan matanya, sengit.

"Kau selalu mudah terpancing begitu, Rukia," jawabku dengan tangan terangkat di udara, tanda menyerah dan memintanya untuk berhenti menatapku bermusuhan seperti itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan wajah sendu Hanatarou menyapa kami, bersamaan dengan seorang petugas penjara yang mengantarnya.

"Waktu kunjungan sepuluh menit," ucapnya singkat.

Rukia mengangguk dengan patuh.

Pintu kembali tertutup, semua mata tertuju pada petugas yang perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandang kami. Aku memerhatikan wajah lusuh dan lesu Hanatarou, seragam tahanannya yang berwarna kuning kusam terlihat kusut di sana sini, sementara pipinya terlihat jauh lebih cekung dari yang aku lihat terakhir di internet.

"Anda tidak seharusnya datang menjenguk," kata Hanatarou.

Kalimat pertama Hanatarou seperti api yang menyambar kubangan bensin di hati Rukia, karena Rukia langsung beranjak dari kursinya, menarik tangan Hanatarou hingga pemilik badan ringkih itu hampir tersungkur mengimbangi hentakan tangan Rukia.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Hanatarou! Kau tidak pernah membunuh mereka, kan? Katakan! Aku tau kau tidak akan sekejam itu!"

Hanatarou tidak membantah ataupun mengiyakan ucapan Rukia. Dia hanya berdiri bak patung dengan mata sendu menatap Rukia, ada kebahagiaan yang membuncah di matanya saat melihat Rukia, bahkan senyum tipis terukur di bibirnya yang pecah-pecah.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Rukia. Sejak aku dengar kau jatuh dari tangga, aku selalu berpikir mungkinkah aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau-"

"Rukia, duduklah. Biar Hanatarou bisa bicara dengan tenang," bujukku. Menarik perlahan siku Rukia yang menegang, namun ia menurutiku dan duduk di sampingku tanpa satu desis protes sekalipun. Sementara Hanatarou duduk diseberang kami, matanya menolak membalas tatapan kami, dia malah menekuri pangkuannya.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya!" titah Rukia telah membuat mata Hanatarou membelalak lebar.

Rukia menunggu dengan tangan terlipat manis di dada, menatap Hanatarou penuh tuntutan, Nona dari keluarga Kuchiki sangat tau bagaimana mengintimidasi orang. Aku beralih pada Hanatarou yang sekarang memainkan ujung seragamnya, tangannya gemetar hebat, dan keraguan serta ketakutan terekspos di wajahnya.

"Hanatarou!" seru Rukia penuh emosi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku harus mengaku, dan aku bersyukur kau masih baik-baik saja," bisik Hanatarou.

"Harus? Apa maksudmu harus mengaku?" ulangku. Aku membaca ketakutan dalam nada suara Hanatarou tadi.

Hanatarou tersentak, seperti ketakutan karena telah salah ucap, dan Rukia menatapnya dengan sorot mata dalam, menuntut penjelasan.

Pemilik rambut kusut masai itu menghela napas berat, namun di wajahnya tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan ekspresi, masih menunjukkan kelelahan yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku takut Rukia akan celaka nantinya. Maafkan aku, Rukia."

Rukia melompat dari kursinya, menarik tangan Hanatarou secepat kilat, kemarahan menutupi seluruh wajah Rukia. Hanatarou memiringkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, dia adalah pelayan paling setia yang akan menerima perlakuan apapun dari majikannya, dan Rukia seperti macan yang siap menerkam Hanatarou yang persis kelinci lemah dan tengah ketakutan.

Rukia masih dengan posisi yang sama, membungkuk dan satu tangan terjulur memegang tangan Hanatarou. Dia melemah setelah melihat Hanatarou menggeleng tanpa perlawanan.

"Rukia…" aku menyentuh tangan Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya, membelainya hati-hati, dan berhasil. Rukia menarik turun tangannya dan kembali duduk, mata ungu gelapnya tertutup perlahan seiring tarikan napasnya yang panjang. Dia membiarkan tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bicara, Hanatarou?" desis Rukia, matanya perlahan membuka.

"Aku akan mengakui semua kejahatan yang mereka tuduhkan padaku, karena aku tidak ingin _mereka_ menyakitimu, Rukia."

"Siapa?" tembak ku dan Rukia bersamaan.

Hanatarou kembali menunduk, kegelapan yang pekat jatuh di wajahnya, menciptakan murung yang mendalam. Rambut Hanatarou berjatuhan dan menghalangi kami untuk membaca wajahnya yang menjadi satu-satunya mediasi kami untuk membaca isi hatinya.

"Jika aku tidak mengaku,di_a_ mengancam akan membunuh Rukia."

Ucapan Hanatarou hanya berupa bisikan lemah tanpa emosi, dan aku merasakan betapa pasrahnya dia saat mengucapkannya. Namun kebalikannya, aku justru merasakan hatiku jatuh menyentuh lantai yang aku jejak, aku kehilangan denyut jantungku beberapa saat, yang terasa hanya kebas dan mati rasa. Seketika aku mengingat suara serak yang telah meneleponku kemarin, mengancam akan mengambil Rukia. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa Hanatarou ikut dalam permainan terror mereka?

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhku?" ucap Rukia, mengembalikan kesadaranku dan memusatkan perhatian pada Hanatarou.

Hanatarou mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sudah berair karena menahan diri. Wajahnya semakin pucat, takut-takut dia menatap Rukia, ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Apakah Grimmjow?" tanyaku tanpa pikir panjang, mengarah pada pemilik rambut biru yang seharusnya adalah satu-satunya tersangka yang memiliki dendam paling besar pada Rukia, orang itu baru saja keluar dari penjara dan pasti ingin mencelakakan Rukia.

"Jawab, Hanatarou! Karena nyawa Rukia sedang terancam, percuma kau mengorbankan dirimu di penjara, diluar sana dia masih terus mengincar Rukia. Ada yang memutus kabel rem mobilnya di hari yang sama saat Rukia jatuh dari tangga, jika kau terus bungkam, dia malah semakin bebas mengejar nyawa Rukia!" desakku.

Rukia menatapku dengan mata terbuka lebar, aku tidak lantas beralih pandang padanya, aku tetap memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hanatarou. Pelayan itu membelalak parah, ketakutan di wajahnya menambah pucat warna wajahnya yang sudah hilang sama sekali. Ruang ini seperti menyempit dan menghabiskan udara untuk kami bertiga, kami semua menahan napas.

Hanatarou mengepal tangannya kuat dengan tubuh tegang. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkan dirinya yang telah berkorban untuk Rukia, dan bukan salahnya jika dia tidak tau ada yang berusaha membunuh Rukia dengan memutus kabel rem mobilnya, karena Byakuya meminta Jendral Ichimaru merahasiakan hal ini dari publik. Namun pengorbanan besarnya hanya akan berupa angin lalu yang tidak akan menghentikan seseorang itu.

"Bukan Grimmjow… bukan dia yang telah mendesakku mengakui semua kejahatan yang tidak aku lakukan, bukan dia," gumam Hanatarou seperti mantra yang berkali-kali akan dia ucapkan hingga hatinya lega.

"Lalu siapa?" seloroh Rukia tidak sabar.

Hanatarou menatap Rukia langsung, sementara Rukia tidak berkedip menangkap sosoknya dalam iris matanya yang kelam dan dalam itu.

Hanatarou berulang kali menatap permukaan meja dan wajah Rukia bergantian, sesekali melirikku, dan kembali menekuri meja.

"Jangan takut, katakan, Hanatarou!" desak Rukia yang semakin kehilangan kesabarannya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan petugas yang tadi mengantarkan Hanatarou muncul dengan tangan sudah memegang borgol. Secepat itukah waktu kunjungan kami berakhir?

"Tahanan harus kembali ke sel," katanya menegaskan pada kami.

"Siapa, Hanatarou? Katakan…" desis Rukia yang sudah kehilangan percikan emosi dalam suaranya, dia terkesan seperti sedang memohon agar Hanatarou bicara padanya.

Petugas memasang borgol pada kedua tangan Hanatarou, dan menarik Hanatarou bangkit dari kursinya.

Hanatarou menoleh pada Rukia, menahan langkahnya saat petugas mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang itu, tapi dia menyebut dirinya _Aizen_."

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu Hanatarou pergi bersama petugas penjara, meninggalkanku yang masih tidak mengerti dengan teka teki yang ia tinggalkan. Aku melihat pintu yang perlahan menutup, dan Hanatarou masih menoleh pada kami, matanya terkunci pada sosok Rukia, semakin sedih dan gelap di wajahnya.

"A-Aizen…"

Aku menoleh pada Rukia karena mendengar suaranya yang bergetar, dan benar saja, aku mendapati Rukia memeluk dirinya sendiri, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar diwarnai ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Rukia, kenapa?" tanyaku seraya meraih bahunya, merasakan gemetar tubuhnya yang hebat. Mata Rukia membelalak sangat lebar, dan dia seperti akan menangis dengan mata penuh air mata menggenang.

"Tidak mungkin… Aizen… tidak mungkin…" gumamnya yang perlahan tertunduk dalam, buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih karena terlalu kuat memeluk diri.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Aizen? Siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku beruntun.

Rukia tetap bungkam, seolah tidak merasakan kehadiranku di sisinya. Lambat-lambat aku menarik Rukia masuk dalam pelukanku, mencoba menenangkannya, ku usap puncak kepalanya, namun ia terus terguncang, bahkan tambah parah. Aku mendengar suaranya yang terus menggumamkan nama Aizen, aku tidak mengenal nama itu, dan tidak pernah mendengarnya terucap dari mulut Rukia.

Kenapa sebuah nama itu telah membuatnya ketakutan hingga seperti ini?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia? Kenapa orang itu ingin membunuh Rukia?

Aku merasa kepalaku akan meledak karena memikirkannya…

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**A/N :**

Konbanwa Mina-san, apa kabar?

Semoga semua sehat selalu, yup, chapter 4 sudah selesai, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membacanya, semoga chapter 5 tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena otak benar-benar tersumbat akhir-akhir ini, panggil tukang sedot wc juga ga' mempan *maksud loe?*

Aku sadar masih banyak kekurangan, karena itu aku menunggu review dari Mina-san, semoga penulisanku membaik ya ^0^

**Yosh! Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan terima kasih pada Anda semua yang telah bersedia membaca fict ini, bahkan memberikan review, tapi aku malah lambat sekali updatenya. Gomenasai! *bungkuk2 dalam***

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Haruskah ku pertegas kalau Bleach cuma punya Om Tite Kubo? *but this story pure mine ^_^***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

* * *

><p>Hal yang paling membuatku tidak nyaman adalah saat Rukia bungkam dan tidak mau mengatakan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Dia terus saja diam, dan membiarkan dirinya gemetar hingga petugas mengantar kami keluar dari ruangan tempat kami bertemu dengan Hanatarou. Namun aku tidak sedetikpun melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya, menjaganya agar tetap berdiri tegak, karena aku merasa Rukia akan ambruk seketika. Wajahnya semakin putih, bukan warna memukau yang selalu aku kagumi, tapi putih sepucat tubuh tanpa nyawa.<p>

"Aku ingin bertemu Kakak," gumamnya saat kami melintas ke kantor utama ruang kepolisian.

Kontan aku menghentikan langkahku, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Byakuya, padahal sebelumnya Rukia paling menjaga jarak dengan Byakuya, dalam kondisi apapun itu. Karena menghubungi Byakuya sama saja dengan mengantarkan diri ke keluarga Kuchiki.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku yang mengingat rencanaku untuk bertemu dengan Jendral Ichimaru.

"Aku harus," desisnya, suaranya sangat memohon.

"Aku mengerti," bisikku.

Aku menggiring langkah kaki kami menuju pintu keluar, dan aku tidak akan membantah apapun yang Rukia minta, karena aku harus bersabar hingga ia bersedia membuka semua beban dalam benaknya.

Langkah Rukia melambat saat kami melewati kerumunan orang dengan seragam tahanan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang makan, mereka semua menatap Rukia dengan mata lapar, mata mereka liar mengunci sosok Rukia dalam mata mereka. Aku merasakan tangan Rukia memeluk pinggangku erat, dia merapat dengan wajah hampir bersembunyi seluruhnya di dadaku. Dia ketakutan.

Rasanya ingin aku gendong Rukia, dan lari, agar kami bisa secepatnya menghilang dari pandangan para narapidana yang sepertinya akan menelan hidup-hidup Rukia.

"Jadi keluarga bangsawan juga mengenal tempat bernama penjara, heh?" seru salah satu diantara mereka.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Nnoitra!"

Aku dan Rukia melihat Jendral Ichimaru berdiri di barisan paling belakang, dia tidak mengenakan seragamnya, hanya celana olahraga dengan kaos berwarna putih, sangat senada dengan warna rambutnya. Senyum lebarnya masih terpasang rapi di wajahnya saat ia mengatakan kalimat mengancam tadi.

Tahanan yang berwajah bengis itu mendesis mencemooh.

"Aku bahkan bertaruh, perempuan itu lebih busuk dari pada pengkhianat manapun!" lanjut orang bernama Nnoitra itu.

Alis Jendral Ichimaru terangkat sangat tinggi, kemarahan dan kebencian di wajahnya menjadi satu-satunya warna yang dominan, dia mendekat pada Nnoitra dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencengkram bahu Nnoitra. Wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah Nnoitra, hingga kami tidak mampu mendengar apa yang ia katakan hingga tahanan berwajah bengis itu membelalak penuh kengerian, dan bergegas meninggalkan kami semua.

"Pengkhianat…" bisik Rukia dengan suara puraunya. Dia melafalkan kata itu dengan cara yang sama dengan caranya mengucapkan nama Aizen.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia mengangguk dalam, namun aku tau dia sedang berbohong.

"Sepertinya, Nyonya Kurosaki perlu segelas air untuk menenangkan diri?" kata Jendral Ichimaru yang bergerak mendekati kami, tangannya bergerak mempersilahkan kami mengikutinya menuju sebuah ruangan di dekat pintu keluar.

Aku menganggap ucapannya cukup masuk akal, karena itu aku mengikutinya.

Jendral Ichimaru, aku dan Rukia seperti memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia juga bisa berada di penjara, tepat di saat aku dan Rukia datang ke sini, tidak mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan kan? Terlalu banyak kebetulan yang membuat kami bertemu.

"Silahkan," dia meletakkan dua gelas di atas meja seberang sofa yang aku dan Rukia duduki. Satu gelas kosong yang berdampingan dengan botol berisi air mineral dan yang lain berisi kopi.

Air mineral?

Aku mengerutkan alis melihat sajiannya, Rukia memang suka minum air mineral. Mungkinkah…?

"Dispenser di ruangan ini sedang rusak, jadi hanya ada air kemasan," jelasnya seraya duduk.

Aku menghela napas lega, bukan seperti dugaanku.

Rukia meraih gelas yang telah aku isi dengan air dari botol, dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Apakah Anda sedang bebas tugas hari ini?"

Aku sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan ini karena aku ingin membuktikan kecurigaanku pada semua kebetulan yang selalu membuat kami bertemu.

"Tidak, aku sedang keliling memeriksa setiap sel dalam tempo seminggu ini, dan _kebetulan_ mendengar Anda dan istri Anda datang untuk bertemu dengan Yamada Hanatarou, aku mendengar semua pembicaraan Anda di ruangan itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat istri Anda sangat ketakutan."

Satu lagi kebetulan yang tidak aku sukai. Karena ini _terlalu_ kebetulan.

"Jadi apakah kau bisa melepaskan Hanatarou? Karena bukan dia yang melakukan semua pembunuhan kejam itu!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba.

Aku sampai kaget, karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam, entah dari mana datangnya suara tegas itu.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kuchiki. Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa membuat kami melepaskan Yamada Hanatarou. Pertama dia sudah mengakui semua tuduhan di depan hakim, dan hukuman telah dijatuhkan padanya. Yang kedua adalah orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan, sudah meninggal sejak lima belas tahun lalu."

Rukia mengangguk samar, setuju dengan ucapan Jendral Ichimaru, entah ucapan yang mana yang ia setujui.

Namun jika orang bernama Aizen telah meninggal lima belas tahun lalu, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia hidup lagi dan mengincar Rukia?

Lima belas tahun lalu berarti sebelum aku bertemu dengan Rukia, dan sebelum Rukia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki, ini semakin menjadi teka teki yang rumit dan belum ku ketahui polanya.

"Jendral Ichimaru, jika orang bernama Aizen itu-"

Ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar ponsel Rukia yang berdering, dia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menerimanya.

"Iya, Kak?"

Rukia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, menjauh dari kami yang mungkin bisa mendengar pembiacaraan dirinya dengan Byakuya. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengutarakan permintaanku tentang pengawal Rukia.

"Jendral Ichimaru, bagaimana perkembangan kasus rem mobil Rukia?" tanyaku sebagai intro, karena sepertinya Rukia akan lama bicara dengan Byakuya. Memang sangat kecil kemungkinannya jika si bangsawan berwajah stoic itu banyak bicara, namun dengan Rukia apapun bisa mungkin.

"Sudah ada titik terang, ada seorang saksi yang mengatakan melihat seseorang dengan jacket hitam berkeliaran di sekitar mobil Rukia saat Rukia masuk ke club," jawabnya bangga.

"Aku ingin meminta Anda memberikan pengawalan khusus pada Rukia," kataku dengan nada serendah mungkin, aku takut Rukia akan mendengarnya.

"Maksud Anda?" dia terlihat bingung kali ini.

"Aku ingin Anda merahasiakan hal ini dari Rukia."

Dia mengangguk sekali.

"Nyawa Rukia dalam bahaya, dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membiarkannya pergi tanpa perlindungan sama sekali, karena itu aku meminta Anda memberi pengawal untuk Rukia, melindunginya secara sembunyi, tanpa terbaca oleh orang awam ataupun Rukia sendiri."

Jendral Ichimaru kembali duduk tegak setelah condong agar bisa mendengar suaraku yang pelan. Dia tampak berpikir saat melihatku yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah.

"Apakah aku bisa menolak permintaan Anda?" ucapnya santai, dan kembali menyeringai lebar.

"Anda yang paling tau bagaimana cara melindungi warga sipil," balasku tenang.

"Warga sipil yang special, mengingat dia adalah salah satu bangsawan Kuchiki," jawab Jendral berambut silver itu.

Aku tetap menunggu pernyatan persetujuannya. Sesaat dia melirik Rukia yang berdiri dengan bahu lesu di pojok ruangan, nada suara Rukia pelan dan lemah, bahkan sesekali terdengar merajuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga diriku, lagi pula ada si Kepala Aneh bersamaku."

Rukia, kau masih saja menyebutku dengan sebutan itu. Panggil namaku langsung apakah akan membuatmu gatal-gatal?

"Baiklah, aku menyetujui permintaan Anda. Akan ada tiga orang dari badan intelejen untuk melindungi istri Anda, dan aku pastikan mereka tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan."

"Terima kasih," kataku sungguh-sungguh, akhirnya aku bisa sedikit lega karena Rukia sudah ada yang menjaga selain aku.

"Tidak masalah, karena Kuchiki Byakuya tidak akan berdiam diri jika adiknya terluka lagi. Mungkin dia akan mengobrak-abrik kepolisian untuk mencari pelakunya," candanya dengan suara riang.

"Itu sangat jelas," jawabku.

Rukia selesai menelepon disaat yang tepat, dia kembali ke tengah-tengah kami, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya, aku meraih tangannya dan meremasnya perlahan, dia tersenyum lemah merespon sikapku.

"Kakak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, dan memintaku kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak-"

Rukia menggantung kalimatnya, dia menatapku dengan mata penuh, penuh kebingungan seolah aku adalah alien dari planet Mars.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan ku melangkah keluar dari rumah kita kecuali aku sendiri yang memintanya, iya kan… Ichigo?" gumamnya seperti tengah menghapal satu baris dialog dalam scenario, tatapannya kosong menatap mataku.

Aku pernah mengatakan kalimat yang serupa saat Byakuya hendak membawa Rukia kembali ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Rukia menyebut namaku langsung.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, tapi ia langsung memegang kepalanya.

"Kakak datang ingin membawaku pulang karena aku terluka di lokasi proyek, tapi kau disana, dengan celana piyama bergaris zebra kusut, rambut orange berantakan, menahan Kakak membawaku ke rumah itu, dan.. AKH!"

Rukia mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Rukia?" aku merenggut bahunya.

"Kepalaku sakit…" keluhnya, dan aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, tenanglah… perlahan kau akan ingat," kataku seraya mengelus punggungnya perlahan, menenangkan Rukia yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya di hatiku?" gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, dia terlihat sangat merana.

"Sst… jangan dipikirkan lagi, atau kepalamu akan semakin sakit," desisku.

Aku tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia telah mengingat satu kepingan ingatan tentang diriku. Rasanya aku sangat senang karena Rukia tidak menutup sama sekali dirinya tentangku, waktu akan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mengingatku lagi.

"Aku jadi iri melihat kemesraan kalian. Sayang aku belum punya pasangan."

Aku dan Rukia kontan menghancurkan pelukan kami, kami sama-sama canggung dan duduk menegakkan diri, kami sudah lupa dengan keberadaan Jendral Ichimaru. Jendral satu ini memang belum menikah, dan aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya tidak enak karena harus melihatku berpelukan dengan Rukia.

"Anda beruntung sekali Mr. Kurosaki," katanya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ya, Rukia adalah keberuntungan yang tidak akan bisa aku peroleh dua kali."

"Karena itu Anda harus menjaganya baik-baik," sahut Jendral Ichimaru.

Nada dalam suaranya seperti biasa, namun aku merasakan ancaman yang kental darinya, dia mengancamku untuk menjaga Rukia?

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali berkeliling, mari aku antar kalian kaluar."

Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar, menuju pintu keluar dan menyapa udara bebas di hadapan kami. Angin siang berhembus pekat dengan debu, namun juga terasa hangat karena naungan pohon yang menyaring cahaya terik matahari. Beberapa mobil lalu lalang di depan kami, dan semuanya adalah mobil kepolisian dengan warna senada, semua penghuni mobil akan memberi hormat pada Jendral Ichimaru yang berdiri disebelah kami.

"Sampai jumpa, Nyonya Kurosaki. Pastikan Anda bisa mengingat dengan cepat semua tentang suami Anda," pesannya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kami yang hendak berjalan menuju mobilku.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Rukia, lalu berputar untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Rukia duduk kaku, tangannya mengepal kuat saat aku menyalakan kontak mobil, matanya menatap horizon langit yang membentang di depannya, langit biru cerah yang tidak bernoda sama sekali, beberapa gumpalan awan putih bersih menutupi beberapa tempat.

"Ichigo…" ucap Rukia seraya menoleh padaku.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar lanjutan kalimat yang sepertinya sangat berat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Mungkinkah orang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup kembali dan mengejarmu?" lirihnya dengan mata memelas penuh ketakutan.

"Rukia, bicaralah padaku. Apa yang mengganggumu? Berbagilah denganku, kau harus percaya padaku."

Rukia kembali menarik diri, bersikap kaku dan membentengi dirinya. Dia kembali dingin saat aku berpikir dia sudah sedikit membuka tangan untuk membiarkanku mendekat padanya. Sekalipun dia sudah mengingat satu saat dimana kami bersama, tapi dia belum tau kenapa dan apa posisiku di hatinya, aku masih terlalu samar untuknya, semua sepertinya masih jauh dari jangkauan. Aku akan bersabar.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau bicara aku akan menunggu. Sekarang kita pulang," gumamku dan Rukia hanya melirikku sesaat, duduk sesantai mungkin dan menyandarkan bahunya yang kaku di jok mobil.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Jendral Ichimaru, Rukia sudah kembali bekerja untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya dengan Ulquiorra Schifer, dan aku pun kembali beraktivitas di kantor. Aku selalu mengantar Rukia setiap pagi, tidak membiarkannya membawa mobil sendiri, dan memastikan dia sampai dengan aman ke tempat yang ia tuju, dan aku akan menjemputnya jika dia akan pulang ke rumah.<p>

Sejak pulang dari penjara, dia tidak bertemu dengan Byakuya, padahal waktu itu dia jelas-jelas meminta untuk bertemu Byakya, entah apa yang telah merubah niatnya, mungkinkah karena Byakuya kembali memintanya pulang ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Hari menggelap, hujan sepertinya akan turun dengan cepat, berkali-kali aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah waktunya Rukia pulang dari kantor, tapi aku harus sedikit lebih lama tinggal di kantor, pekerjaanku belum selesai seluruhnya, laporan yang aku tinggal karena menjaga Rukia selama di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Kau pulang saja, kasihan Rukia menunggumu."

Renji muncul dari pintu yang sengaja aku buka setengahnya, dia bersandar di badan pintu dengan tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada. Pria bertato itu tampak sangat mengasihaniku.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya, aku akan terlambat menjemputnya hari ini, dan dia bilang dia akan menunggu," jawabku dengan hati gelisah, tidak setenang jawabanku pada Renji.

"Jadi sekarang dia sudah jadi penurut, heh? Dia bersedia menunggumu?" suara Renji terdengar meledek, dan aku tersenyum sekenanya.

Ini memang diluar dugaanku, Rukia bisa menghemat energinya untuk mendebatku setiap kali aku menentukan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Seolah dia sedang menjaga jarak dengan dunia luar, dan secara sadar aku membaca ketakutannya setiap kali dia sendirian di luar rumah, karena itu dia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari kantor, dia bilang merasa lebih _nyaman_ berada di kantor, namun yang aku tangkap adalah dia merasa lebih _aman_ berada di kantor.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja semua kertas itu, lagi pula aku masih bisa mempresentasikannya dua minggu lagi pada para pemegang saham," lanjut Renji.

Aku berpikir sejenak, menatap tumpukan kertas di atas mejaku. Mungkin aku memang harus pergi, karena aku merasa tidak bisa konsentrasi memeriksa semua barisan angka ini.

"Terima kasih, Renji. Sepertinya aku memang harus cepat pergi menjemput Rukia, aku merasa tidak tenang," kataku seraya merapikan kertas di mejaku.

"Kau memang harus pergi, kan? Aku dan Keigo akan melanjutkan sisanya hari ini, sampaikan salam ku pada Rukia."

Aku mengangguk dan meraih jasku. Aku pergi dan memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku seperti orang gila menekan gas mobil, mendahului kendaraan lain tanpa mengkhawatirkan badan mobil yang mungkin tersenggol mobil lain. Bahkan menunggu lampu merah berubah warna jadi hijau terasa berabad-abad bagiku.

Aku parkir tepat di depan loby kantor Rukia, dan berlari melewati anak tangga, namun seorang petugas security menghadang langkahku.

"Mr. Kurosaki, istri Anda sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit lalu," ucapnya dengan suara tegas, aku membelalak dan merasakan hatiku jatuh menyentuh tanah, jantungku berdebum keras hingga akan menghancurkan dadaku. Kata-kata itu menggema di telingaku.

"Dengan siapa dia pulang?" tanyaku berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Dia memanggil taxi, dia terlihat kurang sehat," jawab petugas itu.

Aku segera kembali ke mobil dan menelepon rumah, namun disaat yang sama nomor ponsel Rukia memanggilku, membuatku menggentikan panggilanku.

Kenapa dia meneleponku? Apakah dia sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia? Aku semakin cemas.

Aku menerima panggilan namun tidak bicara.

"Mr. Kurosaki, ceroboh sekali kau membiarkan Rukia pulang sendirian? Bukankah sudah ku katakan, Rukia akan aku ambil secara paksa jika kau tidak bisa menyerahkannya padaku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" seruku frustasi.

Namun tidak ada jawaban, dia malah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku kontan menelepon Jendral Ichimaru, namun ia tidak juga menjawabku. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa tiga orang pengawal yang telah ia janjikan telah menjalankan tugas mereka sepenuh hati. Lalu aku menelepon rumah, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon.

Seketika aku melempar ponselku ke jok di sebelahku, membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah, jantungku kembang kempis kehabisan oksigen, aku takut hingga merasakan kepalaku kosong, hanya mampu berpikir untuk cepat sampai rumah dan berharap Rukia tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup dalam terror seperti ini?

Aku berteriak frustasi saat mendapati kemacetan di depanku, kenapa selarut ini pun masih macet?

Aku tidak sabar menghadapi semua kekhawatiran dalam diriku, bagaimana jika… Tidak! Aku tidak seharusnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Rukia akan baik-baik saja, ya, pikiran yang positif akan sedikit menenangkanku.

Tapi aku semakin tidak tenang karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kegelisahanku, mobil melaju dengan amat lambat, aku pun kembali meraih ponselku untuk menelepon rumah, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kemacetan akhirnya hilang, segera saja aku melintas tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kecepatan hingga mencapai 120km/jam, tidak menginjak rem sama sekali saat menemui belokan menuju rumah, dan aku langung menginjak rem tepat di depan pagar rumah, membuatku terlontar kedepan, dan hampir menabrak kaca mobil.

Aku keluar secepat kilat menuju pintu rumah, dan berteriak seperti orang gila memanggil Rukia. Aku terus berteriak dengan mata berjelaga ke sekeliling rumah, mencari kehadiran Rukia, tapi dia tidak ada di lantai satu, aku segera meniti tangga, secepat aku bisa, menggedor kamarnya tidak sabar, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Rukia! Dimana kau?" teriakku putus asa, harapanku mendekati nol, aku merasakan darah dari kepalaku turun semua ke kaki.

"Kau kenapa, Kepala Aneh?"

Aku berbalik cepat, mendapati Rukia berdiri di belakangku, dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna gelap, dia berdiri dengan sangat anggun.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?" kataku yang merasa lega sekaligus kesal disaat yang sama.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan, makanya langsung pulang," jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa tidak kau telepon aku dulu, aku cemas setengah mati, Rukia." Bahuku merosot, merasakan beban itu telah terlepas sama sekali dari diriku.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu, karena itu aku pulang sendiri. Kau habis lari marathon? Sampai keringatan mengucur seperti ini," katanya seraya menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pelipisku dengan kaki berjinjit.

Aku menahan tangannya tetap menempel di pipiku, hangat. Rukia baik-baik saja, aku sangat bersyukur.

"Lain kali jangan pernah pergi tanpa memberitahu aku."

Dia mengangguk, terlihat agak menyesal setelah aku melepaskan tangannya.

Aku melihatnya masuk ke kamar, dan aku kembali ke kamarku, menyamankan diri sejenak untuk meredakan lelah yang aku rasakan. Mandi berendam, dan menghela napas berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan lelah dalam hatiku.

Orang itu sengaja menerorku, dia ingin aku terus tertekan dengan semua ancamannya. Tapi aku juga ketakutan setiap kali dia mengancam akan mengambil Rukia, sekedar mengambil mungkin masih terlalu halus baginya, aku takut dia akan melukai Rukia. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah Aizen yang disebut Hanatarou? Lalu apa mau orang itu hingga mengejar Rukia sedemikian rupa?

Andai Rukia mau jujur padaku, mungkin aku bisa memburu orang itu dan mengakhiri terror ini.

Aku bangun dari bathtub dan berdiri di bawah shower, membiarkan air hangat membilas sabun yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Segera aku mengeringkan tubuh dan mengambil piyama ku, piyama dengan motif zebra, piyama yang telah berhasil Rukia ingat. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Pintu kamarku terbuka tepat saat aku selesai mengeringkan rambut. Rukia muncul di balik pintu, tangannya memegang sebuah cangkir.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh," ucapnya seraya masuk.

Dia meletakkan cangkir di meja samping tempat tidur. Saat aku pikir ia akan langsung beranjak dari kamarku, dia malah duduk di tempat tidurku, dan memerhatikanku yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan handuk di gantungan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucapku tulus dan menyesap teh buatannya, rasanya masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apakah aku sudah membuatmu begitu cemas?" ucapnya ragu, aku mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan kembali cangkir ke atas meja.

"Kau tau ada orang yang berusaha mencelakaimu," kataku menegaskan. Aku menggunakan kata yang terlalu ringan, karena aku tidak tau apakah orang itu hanya ingin mencelakai atau benar-benar mengincar nyawa Rukia.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, karena itu jangan pernah pergi tanpa ditemani siapapun," lanjutku.

"Aku jadi kesal, apakah benar karena Grimmjow sudah keluar dari penjara, jadi dia berusaha mengejarku untuk balas dendam!" celetuknya dengan wajah berlipat sebal.

"Kau pikir dia yang ingin mencelakaimu? Bukan orang bernama Aizen?" tanyaku bingung.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya, aku makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Seperti yang Jendral Ichimaru katakan, Aizen sudah mati sejak lima belas tahun lalu, dan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengincarku adalah Grimmjow, lagi pula…" mata Rukia menerawang menatap tembok kamar, "… sekalipun Aizen masih hidup, dia tidak akan menginginkanku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa," bisiknya lirih.

Aku terperanjat mendengar kalimatnya, dan langsung menarik bahunya agar menghadap padaku. Dia terbelalak dengan sikapku yang terang-terangan memaksanya menatapku, dan aku mendapati matanya menolak tatapanku.

"Siapa Aizen, Rukia?" desakku.

Rukia menurunkan tanganku dari bahunya, menghindari tatapanku dan menekuri lantai, murung dan duka menyelimutinya.

"Aizen adalah mimpi burukku, siapapun yang mengenalnya akan gemetar ketakutan setiap kali mendengar namanya. Aku mengutuk diriku karena telah terjatuh di lubang hitam itu," tutur Rukia.

Aku terdiam dan mendengar dengan baik. Aku takut juga menginterupsinya dan akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka diri padaku. Rukia menggenggam tangannya sendiri, cara yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia menahan sesuatu dalam hati dan benaknya, aku pun tersiksa melihatnya seperti ini, karena aku tidak dapat menjangkau apa yang ia takutkan, tidak dapat menghapuskan dukanya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah baik menceritakan padamu tentang semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu, cukup hanya aku. Jika memang dia masih hidup, dia pasti sangat dendam pada pengkhianat sepertiku, aku tidak heran jika dia ingin menyiksaku hingga tidak bernyawa lagi."

Aku merenggut telapak tangannya, mencegah ia semakin mencengkram tangannya yang buku-buku jarinya sudah memutih, dan kukunya sudah tertancam kuat di kulitnya.

"Bukankah aku orang yang akan melindungimu? Jadi baik atau tidak aku harus tau, Rukia," bisikku perlahan, memastikan dia merasakan perhatian yang aku tujukan padanya.

Rukia menghela napas berat, melirikku sesaat dan dia seperti menarik diri dariku, menghindariku dengan melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, berdiri tegak di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak mengenalimu, jadi selama aku belum mampu mengingatmu, aku tidak akan ceroboh mengatakan apapun," tandasnya seraya berbalik.

Reflek aku menarik tangannya, menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak menjauh dariku.

Seketika aku merasa udara di ruangan ini bertambah, hembusan angin malam seolah mampu menerobos jendela yang tertutup rapat, karena aku merasakan dingin di seluruh punggungku. Setelah cemas yang baru saja aku rasakan, aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia luput dari pengawasanku lagi, dan orang yang aku minta pada Jendral Ichimaru tidak dapat sepenuhnya aku andalkan.

Aku tidak tau keberadaan mereka.

"Apa lagi?" kata Rukia kesal, dia menatap sinis cekalan tanganku.

Aku menghentakkan tangannya hingga ia terjerembab ke pelukanku, segera saja aku membawanya rebahan di tempat tidur, ku peluk ia erat-erat.

"Kepala Aneh! Lepaskan aku, apa maumu?" teriaknya seraya terus meronta berusaha lepas dari pelukanku. Aku tidak melepaskan lingkaran tanganku, aku mempereratnya saat Rukia menendang habis-habisan dan mendorong bahuku menjauh darinya.

"Lepas!"

Aku mengunci kaki Rukia dengan kakiku, dan merangkul tubuh mungilnya dalam lingkaran tanganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Rukia, aku ingin memeluknya erat, dan tidak membiarkannya lepas dari pandanganku, aku ingin ia terus di sisiku dan memastikan dia tidak lagi membuatku cemas seperti tadi.

"Kepala Aneh! Bodoh! Lepas, Ichigo!"

Rukia makin keras menentang, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah. Tangan Rukia berkali-kali menghantam bahuku, tapi aku mengunci gerakannya, menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Lepas atau kau mau aku membuat wajahmu lebam-lebam?" ancamnya berusaha meninju wajahku.

"Hanya malam ini, Rukia…" bisikku sambil menggeser bahuku hingga wajah Rukia benar-benar tersembunyi di dadaku, dan seketika dia berhenti meronta.

"Kau kenapa?" katanya masih berapi-api, namun suaranya sedikit tenang.

Aku merenggangkan tanganku, menatap Rukia yang membalas tatapanku dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Rukia ku…" desisku seraya memeluknya kembali. Ku biarkan napas hangat Rukia menerpa leherku. Tenang, aku lebih tenang seperti ini, Rukia disini, bersamaku.

"Malam ini tidurlah di sini, aku tidak ingin bermimpi buruk lagi. Kau harus di sini, dalam pelukanku," gumamku yang lebih mirip perintah dari pada permohonan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia, dia bungkam.

Lagi-lagi ku tatap wajahnya, dan kali ini air wajahnya lebih tenang, tidak diliputi kemarahan seperti tadi, kami bersitatap cukup lama, aku ingin selamanya seperti ini, tapi rasanya sakit lagi saat melihat mata ungu gelap itu tidak menatapku seperti seorang kekasih yang menatap kekasihnya, tapi seperti orang asing.

Aku masih belum bisa memasuki hati Rukia, dia masih belum menyadari betapa berharganya dia bagiku, dan dia belum juga menghadirkan ingatan bahwa ia pun pernah dan akan terus mencintaiku. Mungkinkah perasaan itu telah hilang sama sekali setelah aku membuatmu menangis Rukia?

"Apakah kau selalu merasa takut kehilangan?" bisikku saat mengingat saat Rukia memintaku pergi dari hidupnya beberapa bulan lalu, dia menangis saat itu, berkata tidak akan bisa lagi menghadapi kehilangan setelah dia kehilangan Kaien.

Rukia membisu.

"Percayalah aku tidak akan pernah hilang dari hadapanmu, jika kau menghapus perasaan cintamu padaku karena aku telah melukaimu, karena kau takut kehilanganku, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan perasaan itu hilang begitu saja darimu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Karena aku berhak atas itu."

Rukia tidak bereaksi apapun, pandangannya tidak beralih sama sekali dariku. Aku membelai rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke pipinya, dan mengarahkannya ke belakang telinganya, mengekspos wajah Rukia sepenuhnya.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

Aku mengelus pipinya, merasakan gelenyar kebahagiaan karena menyentuhnya membekas di hatiku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sikapku saat itu?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengingat saat-saat bersama kami.

"Kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku, membiarkanku menyentuhmu, menciummu, seperti…"

Aku memerhatikan bibir lembut Rukia, merasakan kebutuhan dari dalam diriku mencuat dan menutupi akal sehatku. Aku tidak bisa mencium Rukia, Rukia akan marah. Aku menelan ludah untuk menenangkan diri, bagaimana mungkin aku merasa sebegini terdesaknya untuk menyentuh bibir Rukia.

Rukia mengerjap menatapku, aku makin terpojok.

"Seperti…?" bisiknya dengan mata mengerling jahil.

Sikap Rukia yang menantang seperti ini yang selalu menghancurkan pertahanan diriku.

Aku membeku di tempat, jantungku akan berhenti berdetak jika Rukia terus menatapku seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Rukia maju, dan naluriah aku menyambut bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhan singkat namun terasa sangat mendalam dalam hatiku.

"Sebelum kau menyerangku, lebih baik aku yang melakukannya, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum meledek.

Aku tersenyum, ada seseorang yang menabuh genderam dalam diriku, meneriakkan kebahagiaan yang terlalu membutakan mataku.

"Aku akan tidur di sini, tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku, Kepala Aneh!" katanya retoris.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kurosaki…" jawabku dengan nada suara merajuk.

Ini benar-benar aneh, Rukia sangat penurut, padahal jika mengingat bagaimana tatapan penuh kebenciannya padaku saat pertama kali tersadar di rumah sakit, benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi aku suka Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Ini yang terakhir kali, tidak akan ada lain kali. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berlaku seenakmu lagi!"

Dia menjawab apa yang aku pikirkan. Apakah aku sejelas itu di matanya?

Aku kembali memeluknya, menyamankan posisi dan terpejam, menyenandungkan lagu merdu untuk menyuarakan kebahagiaanku.

Malam ini Rukia bersamaku. Hanya untukku.

Napasnya terdengar teratur dan seperti alunan music yang indah di telingaku.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun keesokan harinya, merasakan sangat nyaman karena Rukia masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukanku, seperti kembali pada saat-saat itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kepala Aneh?"

Aku terperanjat dan langsung mengkeret melihat wajah Rukia yang pucat penuh kemarahan. Ini sama persis saat aku kepergok menyatakan cinta di pagi hari setelah pernikahan kami. Wajah Rukia terlihat biasa saja, tapi sorot matanya yang mematikanlah yang membuatku langsung kehilangan kata-kata dalam kepalaku.

"A- aku hanya … itu reflek…"

"Habis kau sekarang!" Rukia tiba-tiba menjambak rambutku tanpa ampun, aku mengaduh kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang semakin erat mencengkram, Rukia memang berbadan mungil, tapi tenaganya sungguh tidak bisa ku lawan.

"Ampun, aku menyerah, menyerah!"

Aku angkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, berusaha pasang tampang paling memelas, tapi tidak mempan, akhirnya aku menggunakan pembawaan kalemku, layaknya seorang Kurosaki di mata para klien bisnis.

"Rukia," gumamku dengan suara datar tanpa intonasi.

"…"

"Aku bisa saja diam saat kau berlaku seperti ini, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku membalasmu."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, hingga kami bisa merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain, ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam, menegaskan sikapku. Rukia bergidik sekalipun sangat samar, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah takutnya saat mengembalikan sorot mataku. Aku bertahan dengan sikapku.

"Dasar Kepala Aneh!" umpatnya yang langsung beranjak pergi, melepaskan rambutku yang sudah berantakan tak karuan.

Menghadapi Rukia memang sulit, jika aku tidak pasang wajah serius seperti ini mungkin dia tidak akan berhenti menjambak rambutku. Hah… wanita ini sungguh sangat rumit.

.

.

* * *

><p>Minggu-minggu berlalu, aku sedikit tenang karena tidak lagi menerima telepon teror dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Penyelidikan kasus Rukia pun berkembang dengan baik, orang yang berusaha memutus rem mobil Rukia di kenali memiliki postur tinggi besar, dan seorang saksi mengatakan memang melihat orang itu, tapi tidak melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.<p>

Ada jutaan, bahkan milyaran orang di dunia ini dengan postur tinggi besar. Dari mana kami harus mulai mencari?

Orang yang menamakan dirinya Aizen pun tidak dapat kami telusuri lebih lanjut, tidak ada jejak kehidupannya lagi, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis hingga mobil yang ia kendarai tidak berbentuk lagi. Kasus makin rumit karena penelepon gelap tidak dapat kami deteksi lagi, GPS ponsel Rukia tidak pernah aktif, dan dia hanya menyalakannya random, sangat acak, kami tidak dapat mengikuti pola pergerakannya.

Tapi pengawalan Rukia tidak lantas aku kendurkan, sekalipun tidak ada lagi teror-teror lain yang hadir diantara aku dan Rukia, tetap saja nyawa Rukia tidak aman selama pelaku utamanya ditangkap dan masuk penjara.

Hari ini genap tiga minggu setelah Rukia pulang dari rumah sakit. Proses penyembuhan lukanya semakin cepat, tapi aku heran karena wajahnya justru semakin pucat, dan setiap kali aku tanya dia bilang hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkinkah efek terjatuh dari tangga?

"Kau harus ke dokter, Rukia."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

Kalau sudah keras kepala seperti ini aku akan menyerah saja. Rukia yang gila kerja tidak dapat dilawan lagi.

Malam ini aku berencana menjemputnya pulang kerja lebih awal, aku sudah bicara dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, Si Irit Bicara itu sedang berusaha menahan Rukia lagi sekalipun proyeknya sudah selesai. Pusat perbelanjaan mereka sudah grand opening seminggu lalu, dan antusiasme masyarakat sangat baik, tapi rupanya dia masih terus mengikat Rukia dengan meminta review pengembangan infrastruktur bangunan. Hah… sepertinya Ulquiorra belum menyerah sepenuhnya akan Rukia.

Aku meraih jasku yang aku sampirkan di sandaran kursi, jas yang sudah kusut dan aku gunakan untuk menutupi hem yang sudah melekat di tubuhku.

Renji melambai sambil lalu saat aku hendak keluar dari kantor, dia tersenyum cerah, orang satu itu memang tidak pernah kehilangan semangatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu kerja.

Mobil aku lanjukan dengan kecepatan normal, mengingat hari masih terlalu dini, masih jam 7, dan Rukia berpesan agar aku menjemputnya jam 8 nanti, sedangkan perjalanan menuju kantornya hanya setengah jam.

Aku membanting stir menuju jalan masuk kantor Rukia, sekilas aku melihat seseorang berjacket hitam pekat, mobilnya melintas lambat keluar dari area parkir kantor, dia berambut hitam pekat dengan postur sedang, matanya menatap lurus jalan, iris mata berwarna emas yang sangat mencolok, sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing dalam benakku. Iris warna emas… emas…

Mobil berlalu dari jarak pandangku, aku merenungkan wajah orang itu, siapa dia?

Tapi warna mata emas seperti itu tentu saja sangat jarang ku temui, tapi di mana aku pernah melihatnya?

Mobil aku parkir tepat di depan lobby, langkahku lebar-lebar menuju lift yang mengantarku menuju lantai dimana ruang kerja Rukia berada. Suara khas lift terdengar, dan pintu membuka, aku bergegas lalu mendengar suara Rukia bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kontan aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, aku berbelok, namun di saat yang sama aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Rukia berada di sana, di ujung jarak pandangku, dia berada dalam pelukan Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Apa-apaan mereka? Darahku serasa mendidih hingga naik semuanya ke otak.

Aku memacu langkahku, didorong kemarahan membara dalam diriku, tapi mereka tidak juga menyadari kehadiranku sekalipun langkah kakiku bergema di seluruh koridor.

"Rukia!" seruku dengan nada tinggi, seraya meraih siku tangan Rukia, dan menariknya menjauh dari Ulquiorra, tapi Rukia seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh dalam pelukanku, tangannya merenggut jas bagian depan milikku.

"Mr. Kurosaki." Mata hijau Ulquiorra menudingku dengan tatapan tajam.

Apakah dia marah karena aku sudah menarik Rukia darinya? Tidak bisa lagi memeluk Rukia?

Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata 'Rukia milikku!'

"Kau sudah sampai, Kepala Aneh?" tanya Rukia seraya mendongakkan wajah, memecah kemarahanku pada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku menemukan Rukia terduduk di lantai tadi, jangan salah paham," jelas Ulquiorra yang membaca kemarahan dalam wajahku.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" kataku.

"Itu yang baru saja aku tanyakan padanya," sahut Ulquiorra datar. Ingin aku teriakkan pada si wajah kaku 'aku tidak bicara denganmu!'.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing," bisik Rukia yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Sudah ku bilang kita harus ke dokter, sudah tiga hari ini kau terus terlihat pucat, Rukia," desakku.

"Aku tidak apa, sepertinya aku terlalu lapar sampai pusing seperti ini. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Aku mengagguk menjawab Rukia.

Rukia lagi-lagi memeluk pinggangku erat untuk bisa tetap berdiri tegak, namun aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu pusing seperti ini, dan selalu menolak pergi ke dokter, dia sangat meremehkan penyakit yang tidak jelas ini.

"Aku pulang, Ulquiorra." Rukia menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri tegak dan memerhatikan kami berdua, dia menenglengkan kepalanya dan memperdalam tatapan.

"Pastikan kau istirahat, Rukia," gumamnya seraya berjalan mendahului kami.

Manusia satu ini sangat pintar menebar pesonanya, melihat caranya memerhatikan Rukia, sangat tidak biasa, dan aku tidak heran, kesan sekejam apapun yang melekat padanya, dia tetap menjadi incaran banyak tatapan perempua – sama denganku-, sikap diamnya yang menjadi nilai lebih, kebalikan dariku. Aku takut jika terlalu lama Rukia berada di dekatnya, akhirnya Rukia akan luluh juga.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke dokter?" aku kembali memastikannya, dan Rukia tetap pasang wajah yang sama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing."

Kami berdua kembali ke parkiran, dan memacu mobil menuju restoran yang sudah aku pesankan tempat. Kami berdua berada dalam aksi diam, karena Rukia memilih untuk duduk manis dan bersandar di jok mobil, mengistirahatkan dirinya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Mobil berhenti sebentar di lampu merah, dan aku kembali mengingat orang yang tadi aku lihat. Seseorang dengan wajah kukuh, warna mata emas, aku yakin pernah melihatnya. Aku melihat ke luar jendela mobil, melihat sebuah toko yang memasang poste orang hilang, poster orang hilang, kepolisian, tahanan yang kabur, tahanan… itu dia!

Aku ingat si pemilik mata emas itu. Dia salah satu tahanan yang baru saja diberikan remisi oleh kepolisian, tahanan yang keluar bersama Grimmjow dan Syazel serta beberapa tahanan lain beberapa minggu lalu. Namanya Ggio Vega.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Tapi ada urusan apa orang itu datang ke kantor Rukia?

"Rukia, tadi aku melihat seseorang keluar dari area parkir kantormu, setahuku dia tahanan yang baru saja bebas dari penjara, apakah kau bertemu dengannya tadi?"

Rukia menegakkan diri seketika, matanya membelalak terbuka dan menatapku dengan mata diwarnai ketakutan yang sangat familiar denganku. Rukia akan memiliki ekspresi wajah sama seperti ini. Saat dia akan jatuh dari tangga, aku mengenali ekspresinya sama dengan ini, saat ia bertemu orang berjacket hitam itu, serta saat Hanatarou menyebut nama Aizen, dan sekarang dia kembali menunjukkan wajah yang sama saat aku menanyakan orang dengan iris mata berwarna emas itu.

"A-aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia hanya salah jalan," jawab Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

Dia berbohong. Rukia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang orang itu, aku yakin hal itu.

"_Lagi_, Rukia?" tanyaku dengan suara penuh penekanan. Rukia mengerutkan alis karena nada suaraku.

"Sekali _lagi_ kau tidak jujur padaku," kataku tegas.

Rukia membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain, tidak mengembalikan tatapan mataku.

"Berapa banyak lagi rahasia yang akan kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia?"

Rukia tetap bungkam, matanya menerawang melihat langit pekat dari kaca mobil.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Apa kabar semuanya?

Semoga selalu baik dan sehat.

Chapter demi chapter masih terus aku buat, gomen terlalu lama, aku sering sekali stuck akhir-akhir ini.

Yosh, yang penting selalu berusaha yang terbaik *Ganbatte, Mina-san!*

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**

Review please, n thanks for read this chap, n my other storys *its really a big prise for me*… Love u all 3


	7. Chapter 6

Terimakasih untuk review yang sangat berharga dari Mina-san…. Plus untuk Mina-san yang telah dan akan terus mampir di fict ini

Selamat membaca ^_^

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach cuma punya Om Tite Kubo *I don't own anything but imagination***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku memilih untuk tidak memaksanya lagi, dan meneruskan perjalanan kami menuju restoran dalam kesunyian yang sangat tidak nyaman.<p>

Kami sampai di restoran lima belas menit kemudian, aku parkir dengan mulus di bagian depan dekat pintu masuk, Rukia tampak kaget saat melihat plang nama restoran, dia menoleh padaku setelah memerhatikan tulisan di restoran.

"Restoran ini…" desisnya ragu.

"Iya, kita sering ke sini. Ingat saat kita bertemu teman-teman lain tepat setelah hari pernikahan kita?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan cepat, tapi matanya kembali menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat ada kau," ucapnya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahku hingga sangat dekat dengan Rukia, dan Rukia tidak sedikitpun menarik diri.

"Aku disana, duduk tepat di sampingmu, berlaku sebagai suami yang sangat baik."

Rukia tampak berusaha mengingat, mata ungu gelapnya menatap mataku dalam, berusaha mengenali keberadaanku. Seketika matanya berkedip.

"Ada seseorang disana… tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, hanya berupa bayangan hitam, mungkinkah itu kau?" katanya balik bingung.

"Iya, karena aku satu-satunya yang terlihat kabur dari ingatanmu. Kau tau betapa terlukanya aku karena hal itu?"

"…"

"Hanya aku yang kau hapus dari ingatanmu, hanya aku dari sekian banyak orang yang kau kenal."

"Kalau begitu buat aku bisa mengingatmu seutuhnya, Kepala Aneh!" tandasnya dengan mata menantang.

"Baik, kita lihat saja. Nyonya Kurosaki!"

Aku tetap mengunci matanya dalam pandanganku, Rukia tampak sedang menahan napas di bawah tatapan mataku. Apakah aku terlihat menakutkan, atau justru menarik di matanya? Aku tidak bisa membaca sorot matanya.

"Ayo masuk, aku lapar!" kataku seraya melerai tatapan kami. Aku mendengar Rukia menghembuskan napas lega, dalam hati aku tersenyum, Rukia ternyata bisa terlihat gugup juga.

Restoran cukup ramai, aku langsung menggandeng Rukia menuju meja yang sudah aku pesan, karena aku memesan khusus meja dekat jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan ke taman yang di hiasi lampu, tempat yang biasa aku dan Rukia duduki, aku berharap dia akan mengingat sesuatu jika duduk di tempat yang sama. Berharap dia akan mengingat ingatannya tentang tempat ini, dan akan menyadari aku berada dalam memorinya itu.

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

Aku dan Rukia menoleh ke belakang, kearah datangnya suara dan kami melihat seorang yang sangat aku kenal, Nona Senna, salah satu anak dari investor yang telah menanamkan modalnya dalam proyek perumahanku.

"Nona Senna, apa kabar?" sapaku seraya menjulurkan tangan dan dia menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Baik, apakah aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

Aku melirik Rukia yang tengah membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, dia duduk dengan tenang, dan tidak sedikitpun menoleh padaku yang sedang bicara dengan Senna. Senna melihat pada Rukia juga, tapi sepertinya sikap cuek Rukia bisa aku artikan izin yang tak terucap.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku antusias.

"Rukia, ini Nona Senna, dan Nona Senna, ini Rukia, istriku."

Senna melambaikan tangan pada Rukia, Rukia balas dalam satu anggukan pelan, melirik dengan sangat singkat.

Tepat disaat itu Rukia menenglengkan kapala padaku, matanya menatap tajam, dan menusuk, dilihat dengan ekor mata seperti ini oleh Rukia sungguh membuatku merinding, sepertinya aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga Rukia berubah sengit seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan proyeknya?" tanya Senna seraya menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku, sementara Rukia duduk di seberangku, dan tetap melihat keluar.

"Baik, semua berjalan baik. Bagaimana dengan rencana fashion show Anda?"

"Minggu besok, dan kau harus datang, jangan sampai lupa!"

Aku mengangguk, dan lagi-lagi satu tatapan sinis dari Rukia. Kenapa Rukia tampak sangat tidak bersahabat hari ini?

Pelayan datang dan memberikan kami daftar menu, aku memesan udang goreng mentega, dan satu porsi sup gingseng. Aku bertanya pada Rukia apa yang ia pesan, tapi dia malah melirik Senna yang sedang membaca daftar menu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan?

"Aku pesan yang sama dengan Mr. Kurosaki," kata Senna .

"Aku pesan pizza jamur, extra pedas," kata Rukia dengan mata kembali melirikku.

Apa yang membuatnya kesal seperti ini? Tapi mood Rukia mudah sekali berubah, aku tidak mengerti.

"Berikan kami dua botol air mineral," lanjutku. Rukia akan memesan itu, jadi aku menyamakan pesanan kami.

"Aku juga," seloroh Senna.

"Air mineral satu botol saja. Aku pesan jus strowberi, tanpa gula."

Rukia tidak minum air mineral? Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan air mineral juga?" tanyaku pada Rukia.

"Apa aku harus selalu seperti yang kau pikirkan?" jawab Rukia datar.

Aku makin ngeri melihat Rukia yang seperti ini, ini sungguh menggusarkan hatiku. Aku menangkap makna ganda dari kalimatnya.

Kami makan lima menit kemudian saat pesanan datang. Aku menyodorkan sup gingseng pada Rukia, tapi dia menolaknya. Padahal aku sengaja memesannya untuk Rukia, dia tampak sangat pucat. Dia malah melahap pizzanya, duduk dengan posisi tubuh miring, tidak menghadapku atau pun Senna, dia menarik diri dariku.

"Aku bersyukur pembunuh sebenarnya sudah ditangkap, jadi proyekmu bisa kembali berjalan."

Rukia menoleh padaku, wajahnya jauh lebih bersungut-sungut dari sebelumnya, aku menghela napas berat karenanya. Senna sudah mengajukan satu topik yang tidak baik di telinga. Rukia sangat sensitif masalah Hanatarou, dan dia sama bertekadnya untuk membebaskan Hanatarou.

"A-aku pikir bukan dia pelakunya. Polisi sudah salah tangkap," sahutku dengan napas tertahan, menungguh reaksi Rukia yang lebih bersahabat.

"Lalu siapa? Kau melindunginya karena dia pelayan di rumah keluarga Kuchiki?" tanya Senna, nada suaranya meremehkan.

"Berapa besar investasi Ayah Anda di perusahaan Kurosaki?" celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba, menahan kalimat jawabanku untuk Senna. Kalimat Rukia tentu saja menimbulkan teka teki pada Senna, sama sepertiku, tapi rupanya Rukia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap kami yang bertanya-tanya, dia malah kembali menggigit pizzanya, sengaja membuat kami menunggunya.

"Melindungi seseorang bukan karena sesuatu, tapi karena kebenaran. Aku harap Anda dapat menjaga ucapan dan apa yang Anda pikirkan."

Rukia berkata dengan sangat ketus, matanya hingga menyipit tajam, membuat bulu kudukku meremang karenanya. Senna pun tampak kikuk mendapati Rukia yang sangat tidak berkenan mengatakan kalimat lain, sekitar kami menyempit dan membuat kami bertiga berada dalam suasana tegang, pancaran hawa bermusuhan dari Rukia terlalu kental.

"Rukia, bukan maksud Nona Senna untuk-"

"Apakah penting bagimu menjelaskan apa maksud Nona ini?" potong Rukia cepat, membuatku kembali menelan ludah karenanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Rukia berdiri setelah meneguk jusnya, mengabaikan aku dan Senna yang masih belum merasakan makanan turun ke perut.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani kami, Nona Senna," kata Rukia seraya berlalu seiring anggukan kepalanya pada Senna.

Wow! Rukia terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tapi ini bukan waktunya aku mengagumi sikap Rukia, segera saja aku berdiri dari kursiku, melirik Rukia yang hamper mencapai meja kasir. Dia akan membayar, aku harus mencegahnya.

"Nona Senna, permisi. Lain kali kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini," ucapku undur diri.

"Oh, ya. Sampai jumpa Mr. Kurosaki." Senna terlihat agak bingung tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan membiarkanku pergi.

Aku berlari tanpa menoleh lagi pada Senna, menarik dompet dari saku jasku tanpa mengurangi kecepatan kaki, dan di saat yang tepat aku meletakkan kartu kreditku di atas meja kasir, menahan tangan Rukia yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Rukia menggerakkan ekor matanya dengan malas, melirikku tajam.

"Berhentilah memasang bendera perang padaku, Rukia," kataku merajuk. Kasir di hadapan kami tersenyum melihatku dan Rukia, dia berpura-pura sibuk meregister kartu kreditku. Bahkan aku merasakan beberapa pasang mata lain yang berada dalam restoran berpusat pada kami berdua, tidak dapat dihindari lagi, kami memang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak lama aku mendengar bisik-bisik beberapa diantara orang-orang di belakang kami menyebut-nyebut nama Kuchiki dan Kurosaki, aku makin gerah, ditambah lagi tatapan mata Rukia yang terus tajam menghujam padaku.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya!"

Rukia lagi-lagi menghindariku, berlalu keluar restoran dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, menyatakan seorang Kuchiki sedang berjalan melintas di bawah tatapan semua orang. Aku kembali menyamakan langkahku dengannya, berusaha mencapai mobil lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuknya, tidak ada ucapan apa pun, dia langsung duduk di jok mobil, menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku melirik ke kiriku, tempat dua orang dengan kaos hitam sedang berdiri dan mengobrol. Dua orang itu aku kenali sebagai pengawal Rukia, utusan dari Jendral Ichimaru, mereka sangat lihai menyembunyikan identitas mereka, hingga terlihat seperti orang umum, bahkan cara mereka berpakaian cenderung berganti-ganti, dengan begini aku sedikit lebih tenang berada di tempat umum dengan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rukia kesal. Aku sudah membiarkannya menunggu menyalakan mobil, dan aku tersenyum lemah untuk memohon maaf padanya.

"Kau kenapa jadi marah begini, Rukia?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin marah setiap kali melihat warna rambutmu."

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya," desakku.

Perhatian Rukia tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja aku perhatikan, mata ungu gelapnya menyiratkan kecurigaan, mungkinkah dia sadar dua orang itu adalah pengawal untuknya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya berpindah pada barisan pepohonan yang memagari area parkir restoran, tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat menarik bagiku, tapi dia terus saja melihat tempat gelap dan kosong itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku kembali mengingatmu dengan membawaku ke restoran ini?" bisik Rukia dengan suara tertahan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, hingga tidak mengetahui apa yang mungkin terbaca dari wajahnya. Rukia sulit ditebak, apa yang dia pikirkan sama sekali tidak bisa aku terka.

"Aku kehilangan keingininanku untuk mengingatmu kembali, Ichigo. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin aku mengingatmu, kan?" kata Rukia lagi.

"Rukia…"

"Kau biarkan orang lain hadir-"

"Kau cemburu!" tandasku, memotong ucapannya.

Rukia menoleh padaku hingga ku kira lehernya sudah terlalu lentur saking cepatnya dia bergerak.

"Aku? Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak-"

"Aku tau kau cemburu, Rukia. Kau tidak suka ada Senna saat kita berdua, iya kan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia dengan kemarahan menyala di matanya.

"Jujur saja, Rukia. Kau cemburu!" aku kembali condong padanya, memberikan kerlingan jahil milikku, dan seketika dia terlihat kikuk dan gugup, dia bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya, menjauhi pandangan mataku. Aku nyaris tertawa melihat tampangnya, dia benar-benar cemburu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, dan kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya dari tadi. Pantas saja dia terlihat sangat bersungut-sungut saat melihat Senna datang. Dia tidak suka ada perempuan lain yang mengganggu saat-saat kami berdua. Rukia jadi terlihat seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Jangan sembarangan bicara, Kepala Aneh!" Rukia makin salah tingkah menghadapiku.

"Aku tidak sembarangan, lalu kenapa pipimu merah?" kataku lagi, semakin memojokkannya.

"Aku-aku demam!" selorohnya mencari alasan.

"Oh ya?" aku menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar. Aku menyentuh dahinya tanpa permisi, membuatnya berjengit menghindari tanganku, dan memang aku merasakan dahinya agak hangat, tapi yang aku yakin itu bukan demam.

"Kau tidak demam," vonisku.

"Aku memang dem- Huek!"

Rukia menekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sontak aku mendekat dan meraih bahunya, memastikan keadaannya, tapi saat Rukia menurunkan tangannya dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, dia kembali hampir muntah.

"A-aku mual," desisnya diantara usahanya menahan muntahan dari mulutnya.

"Ok, kita ke dokter terdekat!" kataku setelah memberikannya tissue dari dasbor mobil.

Tanpa banyak kompromi lagi aku menyalakan mobil dan menginjak gas tanpa ampun, Rukia membuka jendala mobil, berusaha menghilangkan mualnya dengan membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, tapi aku kawatir dia malah makin masuk angin, bisa saja mual yang ia rasakan karena masuk angin kan?

Aku terus melihat kanan kiri, mencari klinik terdekat, rasanya panik bukan main dan ingin mengenyahkan semua pohon atau palangan yang menghalangi jarak pandangku. Rukia kembali ber-huek ria dari tempat duduknya, membuatku makin tidak tenang menggerakkan stir mobil, dan perubahan warna wajahnya sangat cepat, wajahnya sudah pucat, seputih warna kemejanya.

"Tahan sebentar, Rukia."

Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menutupi mulutnya, dia sangat ngeri mengotori mobilku, padahal aku tidak apa-apa jika dia benar muntah di mobilku, asalkan dia cepat pulih, tapi yang aku lihat malah dia terus saja seperti itu.

Itu dia klinik, aku segera berbelok dan parkir sembarangan, membopong Rukia masuk ke klinik, mengabaikan protes Rukia yang tidak terima aku gendong. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko mendapatinya pingsan di tengah langkah menuju klinik.

"Aku hanya mual! Sudah aku bilang aku mual setiap kali melihat warna rambutmu!"

"Sudah bisa mendebatku?" kataku kesal, disaat seperti ini masih saja dia bisa adu argumen seperti ini. Sekalinya bisa bicara lancar malah mau membuatku marah.

"Dokter, Suster!"

Mataku berputar cepat, karena di klinik ini tidak aku temukan kehadiran satu manusiapun, padahal jelas-jelas di pintu terpasang papan dengan tulisan BUKA, tapi kemana para penghuninya?

"Dokter!"

"Ada apa, Mr.?"

Seorang suster muncul dari salah satu ruangan yang tertutup tirai warna putih, dia membawa alat pemeriksa tensi darah di tangannya, dia meneliti aku dan Rukia dengan mata bingung, mungkin dia tidak melihat betapa daruratnya kondisi Rukia hingga membuatku berteriak seperti ini mencari mereka semua.

"Tolong istriku, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang dia harus ke dokter, tolong dia, aku takut dia-"

"Istri Anda terlihat tidak terluka sama sekali," potong suster.

"Apakah harus terluka dulu, baru kalian mau memeriksanya?" hardikku marah. Suster itu langsung menciutkan diri, menunduk dalam menyadari betapa marahnya aku karena sikapnya yang menganggap remeh keadaan Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Rukia merenggut kerah bajuku, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Kau terlalu panik, aku hanya mual," bisiknya dengan suara tenang, hal yang aku syukuri, dia tidak lagi muntah-muntah, sepertinya sudah sedikit reda, aku menghela napas panjang untuk melegakan hatiku.

"Turunkan aku?" ucap Rukia dengan wajah memohon, aku ragu hendak menurunkannya kembali menjejak lantai. Suster di hadapan kami makin terlihat gerah, dia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan.

"Silahkan Anda rebahkan istri Anda di sini, dokter akan memeriksanya," kata suster itu, menunjukkan sebuah ranjang tertutup kain serba putih dari tirai yang ia tahan dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku mendekatinya dan merebahkan Rukia di atas ranjang, berdiri menunggu di sampingnya, dan detik kemudian dia kembali hampir muntah, aku takut semua isi perutnya akan tumpah, maka sia-sia saja semua makan malamnya.

"Bisa Anda tinggalkan istri Anda untuk saya periksa?"

Seorang dengan jas putih muncul dari tirai ruangan, seorang perempuan, aku bisa memercayakan Rukia padanya, aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu, berdiri tegang menunggu di sisi tembok menuju ruangan tempat Rukia tengah di periksa.

Klinik ini cukup sederhana, namun aku merasa sedikit nyaman berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu luas dan dengan dekorasi secukupnya. Beberapa poster petunjuk anatomi tubuh manusia terpampang jelas di tembok, menunjukkan bagian tubuh manusia dan kemungkinan penyakita yang bisa menyerang bagian organ tersebut. Aku bergidik membayangkan Rukia berada dalam salah satu pengaruh penyakit itu, semoga pikiran burukku ini segera hilang dan Rukia baik-baik saja. Aku berharap Rukia hanya mual pizza yang terlalu pedas.

"Sejak kapan istri Anda mual seperti itu, Mr.?" tanya suster sambil menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Baru saja," jawabku kembali menoleh pada tirai yang menghalangiku melihat proses pemeriksaan.

"Saya kaget waktu melihat Anda dan istri Anda, saya kira saya bermimpi melihat sepasang Mr. & Mrs. Kurosaki. Kalian pasangan yang sangat saya idolakan, tampan dan cantik," kata suster itu.

Aku terperanjat. Sekali lagi aku menemukan bahwa popularitas Rukia dan aku hampir sama seperti popularitas artis papan atas sekalipun. Hampir semua orang dapat dengan mudah mengenaliku dan Rukia, dan ini malah membuatku takut, Rukia semakin mudah untuk diincar oleh siapapun yang tengah berniat jahat padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku membaca barisan nama yang terbordir di seragam suster itu, Sora Neigino, aku tersenyum membaca namanya. Nama yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna cherry.

"Anda akan mendapat kabar baik hari ini," kata suster itu dengan wajah cerah.

"Kabar baik apa?" Aku berpikir suster ini memiliki indra ke-6 hingga bisa menebak apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku.

"Tunggu saja hingga waktunya," lanjutnya yang kemudian menyodorkanku sebuah kartu berwarna hijau gelap. Kartu pendaftaran pasien, dan tanpa aku tanya-tanya lagi aku langsung menandatanganinya.

Suster ini suka sekali bermain petak umpet, dia sendiri yang menyodorkanku informasi bahwa akan ada kabar baik, tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang menutupinya, memblokirnya dari aksesku. Apa maksudnya dengan menunggu hingga waktunya? Ada waktu khususkah untuk mendengar kabar baik yang belum jelas itu?

Tirai terbuka setelah aku menunggu hampir lima belas menit, dokter itu tersenyum cerah dan menyembunyikan Rukia di balik bahunya, aku sampai harus menjulurkan kepala jauh ke samping untuk dapat melihat wajah Rukia. Rukia malah tertunduk dalam. Sekali lagi jantungku bertabuh-tabuh, menunggu ucapan dokter yang entah baik atau buruk.

"Istri Anda ingin menjambak rambut Anda, Mr. Kurosaki, dan Anda tidak boleh menolak itu, atau janin dalam kandungannya akan marah," seloroh dokter dengan senyum lebar.

Aku ternganga mendengar ucapan dokter, kehilangan kesadaranku untuk bernapas, seluruh bagian di otak ku seperti berhenti bekerja, dan sekelilingku hanya berupa tirai putih dan di salah satunya ada Rukia yang sedang berdiri kaku tanpa mau melihatku.

Apakah bisa aku asumsikan ucapan dokter tadi?

Otak ku macet seketika, macet karena apa aku pun tidak tau, tapi hatiku mengembang seluas dunia ini.

"Janin?" ulangku seperti orang idiot dengan IQ super jongkok.

"Istri Anda sedang mengandung, dan usia kandungannya sudah berumur tiga minggu," lanjut dokter itu lagi, aku melonjak kegirangan, meninju udara berkali-kali sambil berteriak bahagia, meluapkan taburan bunga kebahagiaan dalam hatiku, melupakan cemas yang sedari tadi menghantui dan berganti dengan kesenangan yang terus bergema ini.

Berhubung otakku sedang sulit bergerak, aku jadi tidak perlu lagi menalarkan lebih lanjut apa yang diucapkan oleh dokter. Rukia hamil, dan… titik. Yey! Aku kembali melompat tinggi-tinggi, dan menghampiri Rukia yang berdiri bak patung di tempatnya, pipinya bersemu merah karena malu melihat tingkahku, atau senang mendengar kabar baik ini? Aku tidak tau yang mana, yang jelas keduanya membuatku lebih bahagia lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus periksa ke dokter, coba kau mendengarku. Mulai saat ini- Akh!"

Aku melongo, dan kehilangan kata-kata karena Rukia tiba-tiba menarik rambutku keras-keras, sampai rasanya mau tercabut dari kulit kepala.

"Kenapa kau-?"

"Bukan aku yang mau melakukannya, tapi dia!" kata Rukia seraya menunjuk perutanya yang datar.

Aku berhambur dan memeluknya erat, mengapit dirinya dan calon anak kami dalam rangkulan tanganku, kebahagiaan ini akan selamanya berkutat dalam hatiku.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Rukia. Silahkan kau jambak rambutku, sampai botak juga tidak apa-apa!" gumamku dengan seringai lebar.

"Jadi benarkah kau begitu berharga untukku hingga dalam diriku terdapat dia dalam rahimku?"

Aku mengangguk lebih dari sekali, meyakinkan Rukia bahwa janin dalam perutnya adalah bukti bahwa kami sangat saling mencintai, dan Tuhan menganugerahkan pada kami seorang pencerah dalam rumah tangga kami. Seorang calon bayi yang akan segera lahir ke dunia ini, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya berada dalam gendonganku.

Tanganku bergerak bebas mengelus perut Rukia, terasa hangat, sekalipun belum berbentuk seperti perut ibu hamil besar pada umumnya, tapi aku mampu merasakan napas kehidupan lain dalam diri Rukia. Sekarang aku memiliki dua nyawa yang harus aku jaga baik-baik.

"Baik-baik di sana ya sayang, Ayah akan selalu menjagamu dan Ibumu," bisikku pada angin, aku berharap sekalipun dia masih berumur tiga minggu, dia akan bisa mendengarku dan merasa aman di dalam sana.

Anakku sayang.

"Belum puas menyentuh perutku, Kepala Aneh?" kata Rukia seraya menurunkan tanganku dari perutnya.

Suster dan dokter menertawakan tingkahku, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku akan memiliki seorang anak.

"Akhirnya Anda mendengar kabar baik itu, Mr. Kurosaki," kata perawat dengan senyum hangat memberi selamat padaku lewat tatapan matanya.

"Anda harus lebih bersabar menjaga ibu hamil, kehamilan sampai dengan usia tiga bulan sangatlah rentan, kondisi si ibu akan sangat tidak stabil, harap perhatikan pola makannya, dia akan seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya, jadi jangan heran jika istri Anda akan meminta sesuatu yang menyusahkan Anda."

Aku mengangguk dalam, mengiyakan apapun yang diucapkan dokter, karena aku sedang bahagia dan tidak akan membantah ucapan macam apapun selama itu untuk kebaikan Rukia, istriku yang sedang hamil.

Dokter memberikan banyak sekali wejangan pada kami sebelum kami beranjak dari kelinik, kami membawa pulang satu kantong berisi multivitamin yang harus Rukia minum untuk menjaga kandungannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tuduhku pada Rukia saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Rukia mengendikkan bahu dengan sangat cuek, aku gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau sudah terlambat haid, karena selama ini aku sering terlambat datang bulan," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Kau memang sangat tidak peka, Rukia." Aku menghela napas berat, namun juga bersyukur dalam hati.

"Untungnya kau tidak sedang hamil saat terjatuh dari tangga, aku takut kau akan-" aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku, aku tidak mampu membayangkannya sekalipun.

"Ehm," sahut Rukia mengangguk dalam, dia bersyukur dalam diamnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus mengurangi aktivitasmu, jangan terlalu sering pulang malam. Aku pastikan aku akan menjadi polisi yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasimu!"

"Kau mulai mengintervensi daerah pribadiku!" seru Rukia tidak suka, aku meliriknya sesaat dan mendapati matanya kembali terbelalak.

"Aku pernah mengatakan kalimat ini pada seseorang…" gumamnya tidak yakin.

"Ya, kau mengatakannya padaku saat aku marah melihatmu bersama Ulquiorra," jawabku ringan, aku berpikir sepertinya pintu ingatan itu satu persatu terbuka, seiring kehadiran calon buah hati kami dalam kandungan Rukia. Mudah-mudahan kehadirannya akan membuka ingatan Rukia seluruhnya, karena si bayi tidak ingin kami tidak saling mengenali, iya kan?

"Betapa anehnya hidup ini, aku merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba tidak lagi merasa asing dengan kehadiranmu, Kepala Aneh!"

"Karena aku-lah orang yang selalu menempati hatimu!" bisikku kembali menggombal, tapi Rukia malah mencibir mengembalikan ucapanku, menolaknya mentah-mentah. Perjuangan masih sangat panjang sepertinya.

.

.

.

Ayah, Karin dan Yuzu adalah orang pertama yang aku beritahu mengenai berita bahagia ini, sedangkan Byakuya setelahnya, aku memberitahunya dan dia tidak terdengar ia bereaksi lebih dari sekedar gumam suara menyuarakan ikut berbahagia.

Tidak ada kerabat lain yang aku kabarkan tentang hal ini, tapi aku mengirim pesan pada Renji, dia langsung meneleponku dan mengucapkan selamat, berteriak seperti orang gila, aku sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku karena suaranya yang terlalu membahana. Tidak lama setelah Renji meneleponku, Keigo dan penghuni kantor yang lain meneleponku, sampai Tatsuki pun meneleponku, berlanjut sampai Hitsugaya dan Rangiku serta guru kami Kenpachi, cepat sekali kabar beredar, sampai semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena ponsel terus saja bordering, dari pesan singkat hingga telepon singkat, semuanya memang singkat tapi di akumulasi jadi berjam-jam, alhasil aku terjaga semalaman.

"Kau berisik sekali semalaman," kata Rukia keesokan harinya, matanya berpusat pada wajahku, mungkin karena mataku yang sudah luar biasa merah.

"Gara-gara mulut besar Renji, mengabarkan semua orang tentang kehamilanmu. Aku menyesal sudah memberitahunya," gerutuku seraya menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Rukia berjalan di depanku, langkahnya terlihat biasa, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari yang pernah aku lihat. Setiap langkahnya seperti meninggalkan desir-desir dalam hatiku. Inikah pesona seorang wanita hamil muda? Yang aku pernah dengar ya seperti itu, wanita yang sedang hamil terlihat lebih memesona.

"Huek!"

"Rukia?" Aku tersadar sepenuhnya dari kantuk yang aku rasakan, membuangnya jauh dan berganti cemas, tanganku merangkul pinggang Rukia, mencegahnya jatuh dari anak tangga.

"Aku mulai benci dengan mual ini," katanya sambil mengusap kening, dia terlihat sangat lelah, mungkinkah semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena mual?

"Jangan menyusahkan ibumu, Sayang," bisikku sambil mengusap perut Rukia, berusaha bicara pada calon bayi kami.

Rukia terdiam saja saat aku melakukannya, dia tidak menghindar, namun juga tidak meresponku, aku malah suka dia yang tidak bersungut-sungut seperti ini. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan meniti anak tangga mengantar kami menuju pantry, dan mengambil air dari kulkas, tapi tanganku menghentikan tangan Rukia saat ia akan meneguk air dari botol.

"Tidak baik minum air dingin untuk bayi sepagi ini, kau minum ini saja," kataku seraya menyodorkannya segelas susu yang sudah aku seduh sepuluh menit lalu. Berhubung aku tidak bisa tidur, aku berpikir untuk membuatkannya susu bernutrisi untuk ibu hamil, matahari masih malas keluar aku sudah keluar rumah pergi ke toko untuk mencari susu yang di rokemandasikan oleh dokter Uryuu.

"Susu?"

"Baik untuk kau dan bayi dalam kandunganmu," jelasku.

Rukia membuka tutup gelas, tapi baru saja gelas sampai di hadapan wajahnya dia kembali ber-huek! Kontan aku meraih gelas dari tangannya, takut dia akan menumpahkannya.

"Bau! Aku jadi makin mual," protesnya, tangannya terjulur menjauhkan gelas di tanganku.

"Ibu yang sedang hamil memang akan terus merasa mual, tapi jika kau turuti bisa-bisa bayi dalam kandunganmu akan kekurangan nutrisi, dan aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha membantah apa yang telah aku katakan, mata ungu gelapnya bergerak malas melihat gelas susu di tanganku. Dia menghela napas berat, dan saat aku membuka tutup gelas lagi, dia memucat dan kembali hampir muntah, aku jadi iba melihatnya yang tersiksa seperti ini.

"Kau mau aku membantumu meminumnya?" tawarku.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"_Mouth to mouth_?" selorohku.

"Jangan harap!" tandas Rukia kesal, aku nyengir karenanya, lagi pula aku tidak bisa membayangkan membantu Rukia meminum susu dengan… hah, otak ku kenapa jadi ngeres begini ya?

"Buka mulutmu!" suruhku seraya mendekat.

"Jangan coba-coba!" ancamnya yang langsung menekap mulut.

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan memencet cuping hidungnya, tapi aku kembali melepasnya saat ia kelabakan melepaskan tanganku dari hidungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencium baunya, kau tidak akan mual. Ayo, aku bantu, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Aku bergerak ke belakang Rukia dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi depan counter, setelah merasa tinggi badannya sudah setara denganku, aku mengarahkan kepalanya agar bersandar di bahuku.

"Susahnya punya istri pendek," candaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Rukia marah. Rukia sangat mudah dipancing untuk naik darah, aku tertawa lebar melihat matanya yang hampir melompat keluar.

"Sudah, jangan banyak marah, tidak baik untuk bayimu. Sini!"

Aku kembali menarik bahunya agar bersandar di dadaku, dan tanganku yang bebas aku arahkan ke dahinya hingga ia bersandar sepenuhnya di bahuku, Rukia diam saja saat aku tersenyum meliriknya, meledeknya dengan seringaiku lagi.

"Apakah aku begitu lucu, Kepala Aneh?" seloroh Rukia kembali bersungut-sungut.

"Bukan lucu, tapi cantik. Nah, sekarang minum susumu, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Aku memencet cuping hidungnya perlahan, dan dia memejamkan mata saat gelas susu di tanganku yang satu lagi menyentuh bibirnya, ragu-ragu ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan cairan berwarna putih itu masuk ke mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia berjengit berkali-kali, alisnya bahkan berkerut lebih hebat saat isi gelas sudah setengahnya masuk ke mulutnya.

"Eng!"

Rukia bergumam hendak menghentikan aliran susu ke mulutnya, tapi aku menempelkan pipiku ke pipinya.

"Sedikit lagi, Rukia."

Rukia diam dan kembali tenang, menghabiskan susu hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah ia menghabiskannya aku mengecup dahinya lembut dan lambat.

"Ibu pintar!" pujiku seraya melepaskan tanganku dari hidungnya.

"Huah!" Dia membuang napasnya habis-habisan, dan menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah berkerut di mana-mana, segera saja aku memberikannya segelas air mineral yang bukan berasal dari kulkas. Dia sangat berterima kasih dan membilas bekas susu di mulut serta tenggorokannya, tapi dia juga memberikan satu tatapan sebal karena aku sudah memaksanya meneguk susu itu.

"Berapa kali aku harus minum susu seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa tatapan tajam, aku bersyukur karena itu.

Rukia sepertinya sudah tidak ingin membantahku lagi, dan sadar bahwa ia pun harus melakukannya untuk menjaga bayinya. Keinginan untuk melindungi buah hati kami sungguh telah menyatukan kami berdua, sekalipun dia masih belum mengingatku, tapi aku tidak akan meributkan hal itu, karena waktu akan membantunya kembali mengingatku, dan buah hati kami dalam perutnya tidak akan berdiam diri melihat ayah ibunya tidak bersama dalam satu jalan untuk menjaganya.

"Dua kali sehari,nanti kau juga akan terbiasa," kataku senang akhirnya dia mau mengerti.

"Semoga saja," jawabnya kalem.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tidak akan membiarkan perhatianku luput sedikitpun dari Rukia. Karena Rukia adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peka dengan hal seperti ini, aku yang harus selalu mengingatkannya, seorang workaholic seperti dirinya tidak akan mau dibatasi saat sedang sibuk bekerja.

Buah hati kami di dalam sana, dengarlah bahwa aku akan menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Akhirnya, chap 6 selesai. Sampai jumpa di chap 7

Review please, n Arigatou…!

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

Terimakasih untuk review yang sangat berharga dari Mina-san…. Plus untuk Mina-san yang telah dan akan terus mampir di fict ini.

Enjoy reading!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Om Tite Kubo *I don't own anything but imagination***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul Sembilan, dan aku baru mengantar Rukia setelah memastikan dia membawa semua barangnya, aku jadi seperti orang yang sedang kena phobia ibu hamil. Mengurus semuanya tentang Rukia, padahal baru usia tiga minggu, bagaimana jika sudah mendekati saat-saat anak bayi akan lahir? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.<p>

Aku mengantar Rukia menuju rumah sakit, entah mengapa aku jadi lebih mempercayai dokter Unohana untuk mendetailkan pemeriksaan tentang kehamilan Rukia.

Kami sampai di rumah sakit setelah melewati kemacetan jalan karena ada perbaikan, aku kasihan sekali melihat Rukia yang berkali-kali hampir muntah, dia tampak sangat tersiksa karena mual yang tidak berhenti menderanya.

Dokter Unohana sudah menunggu kami, kami bertiga masuk dalam ruang pemeriksaan, dan sementara Rukia di periksa di balik partisi yang menyelubunginya, aku menunggu dan duduk manis di kursi tunggu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat pemeriksaan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar dokter Unohana menanyakan waktu terakhir Rukia haid, namun Rukia menjawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, aku merasa ingin menerobos masuk untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Aku mendengar suara tawa dokter Unohana yang lembut, dan suara Rukia yang bergetar karena malu samar-samar menyapa telingaku.

"Berarti salah," kata dokter Unohana riang.

"Bukan begitu, aku-"

"Sudah-sudah,"

Suara mereka kembali hilang, aku tidak mendengar lagi kasak kusuk suara mereka, hanya suara beberapa alat yang tidak aku ketahui, jujur ruang pemeriksaan ini sangat luas, bahkan menjadi dua bagian yang sangat jauh dengan sekat ruangan partisi yang menghalangiku mendengar jelas perbincangan keduanya.

Akhirnya keduanya keluar dari ruangan, dokter Unohana tersenyum cerah, membawa Rukia bersamanya kehadapanku.

"Sebelumnya aku menyampaikan selamat, Mr. Kurosaki. Kehamilan istri Anda sungguh sebuah mukjizat, saat Rukia jatuh dari tangga, sesungguhnya sel telurnya sudah mengalami pembuahan, rahimnya kuat, setegar ibunya, karena itu janin itu bertahan hingga saat ini. Aku pun tidak mendeteksi kehadiran janin itu saat melakukan pemeriksaan pada Rukia sebelumnya. Selamat ya untuk Anda berdua."

Aku mengangguk dalam, dan sangat bersyukur.

"Kapan terakhir kalian berhubungan?" tanya dokter Unohana tiba-tiba, dan pertanyaannya membuat pipi Rukia merona merah seketika. Mungkin ini pertanyaan tabu yang mungkin dia sendiri merasa jengah dan bingung untuk menjawabnya, karena dia sendiri tidak ingat telah berhubungan denganku.

"Rukia tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena itu harus bertanya padamu, Mr. Kurosaki," tambah dokter Unohana dengan kerlingan mata jahil.

Aku memutar kembali pita memoriku, terakhir kali kami berhubungan itu malam sebelum Rukia kecelakaan, ya, tepat malam sebelumnya.

"Malam sebelum kecelakaan," jawabku.

"Itu sangat jelas," sahut dokter Unohana cepat, membuat pipi Rukia makin merah, "…berarti hari ini tepat tiga minggu lewat empat hari," lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Aku melirik Rukia yang tersipu di tempat duduknya, pipinya merona dengan sangat indah, membuatku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Tadinya Rukia berkeras mengatakan tidak dalam keadaan hamil saat jatuh dari tangga, lalu dari mana datangnya janin itu? Rukia lupa kapan periode kedatangan haidnya, tapi setelah tadi dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, sudah jelas semuanya," kata dokter Unohana lagi, dan aku makin yakin Rukia sudah sangat malu mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tentang dirinya pada kami semua.

Tentu saja dia malu, dia kan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku pantas untuk tau semua tentang dirinya. Mungkin dia masih berpikir seperti seorang wanita yang belum menikah dan menganggap semua yang berhubungan dengan kewanitaannya adalah hal yang rahasia.

"Mulai saat ini harus perhatikan pola makan, dan asupan vitamin serta gizi yang cukup untuk kalian berdua." Dokter Unohana menunjuk Rukia dan perutnya dengan sorot matanya.

Aku masih senyum-senyum kegirangan melihat Rukia yang mengangguk pasrah di kursinya. Sekarang dia sedang dalam sesi konseling penuh nasehat dari dokter, ini yang aku suka dari sikap diamnya, dia jadi sangat penurut.

"Untuk saat ini harus rutin periksa, aku akan ingatkan jika Rukia lupa," gumam dokter Unohana.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," jawabku.

Kami pun pamit, tenang karena ternyata semua sangat baik, bukan sekedar baik. Rukia duduk tenang di kursi penumpang sampingku, matanya menatap jalan yang lurus di depan kami. Kami berdua melintasi jalan yang lebih dekat menuju kantornya, aku tidak ingin Rukia terlalu lama di jalan, karena dia kembali seperti orang yang sedang menderita mabuk perjalanan, berkali-kali hampir muntah setelah sepuluh menit berada dalam mobil.

Aku berbelok memotong jalan, melihat GPS di dekat dasbor mobil.

"Ichigo, berhenti sebentar."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu mual, aku butuh istirahat sebentar. Belikan aku jus strowberi," ucapnya tanpa beban.

Aku mengernyit mendengar permintaannya. Tapi aku menepikan mobil untuk mengambil langkah aman.

Melihat sekitar yang masih terasa asing di mataku, kami berhenti di dekat daerah pemukiman dengan deretan rumah yang sangat sederhana, aku tidak sadar jika di jalur ini ada perumahan yang bernuansa sangat pedesaan seperti ini, tidak ada café ataupun penjual minuman pinggir jalan, dimana aku harus mencari penjual jus strowberi?

"Bisa kita beli nanti saja setelah sampai di kantor?" aku mencoba menawar permintaan Rukia yang kurang tepat waktu.

"Aku mau sekarang!" tegasnya tanpa nada memohon lagi, telah berubah menjadi perintah.

Beginikah kelakukan ibu hamil yang sedang mengalami masa krisis yang disebut 'ngidam'?

Benar-benar sungguh merepotkan.

"Tapi Rukia, di sekitar sini tidak ada-"

"Ichigo, bukan aku yang meminta, tapi dia." Lagi-lagi Rukia menunjuk perutnya, yang sekrang merupakan satu-satunya kelemahanku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau ikut aku mencari jus itu," kataku yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko membiarkan Rukia sendirian, sekalipun Rukia dijaga oleh dua orang pengawal itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayakan sepenuhnya kan?

"Aku sedang mual, aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan. Aku ingin rebahan."

Rukia menekan tuas jok dan memosisikan dirinya hingga rebahan, sudah tidak bisa lagi aku membantahnya sekarang.

Posisiku benar-benar lemah, tidak ada pertahanan untuk melawannya sekarang, karena sekarang posisinya dua lawan satu, dua karena Rukia bersama bayi kami, dan aku sendiri. Aku menghela napas berat, ini sungguh pertandingan yang tidak adil, apalagi kedua lawanku adalah yang harus aku lindungi, turuti atau aku akan makan hati sendiri. Tuhan, anugerah yang kau berikan ternyata juga agak sedikit merepotkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta ke salah satu pemilik rumah di sini, siapa tau mereka punya strowberi, kau tunggu di sini," kataku dengan telunjuk teracung tinggi mengancamnya.

"Aku akan menunggu," jawab Rukia tetap dengan mata terpejam.

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan mulai memindari deretan rumah di kanan dan kiriku, ada sekitar ratusan rumah, dan rumah mana yang harus aku kunjungi dulu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku melihat sebuah rumah yang luar biasa besar diantara yang lainnya, rumah orang terpandang sepertinya, seharusnya pemilik rumah ini memiliki buah lengkap di rumahnya.

Aku langsung menuju rumah besar itu dengan cat berwarna hijau terang mencolok, sangat tidak serasi warna yang dipilihnya. Aku menekan bel rumah itu, tapi yang menyapaku kemudian adalah dua ekor anjing helder dengan taring tajam dan berliur. Euh! Aku jijik melihat liur yang menetes-netes itu, dan pemilik rumah tidak juga keluar. Bukan dapat jus malah kena rabies gara-gara gigitan anjing ganas itu.

Mungkin tidak ada orang di dalam, aku berbalik, tapi kemudian aku mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Lee, Clave, diam!"

Aku terdiam saat melihat orang yang keluar dari rumah besar itu, seorang dengan dandanan nyentrik. Dia menghias kepalanya dengan hiasan menyerupai konde, lengkap dengan cepol di puncaknya, make up yang ia gunakan pun tidak lazim, dia tersenyum lebar padaku yang berdiri mundur perlahan, sedetik kemudian aku melirik papan nama pemilik rumah.

Kurotsuchi Residance

Dia membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, dan mengisyaratkan pada kedua anjingnya yang bernama siapa tadi? Oh ya, Lee dan Clave, nama anjing yang terlalu keren untuk anjing seganas mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Aku bergidik mendengar namaku melesat dari mulutnya, merasakan bulu kudukku meremang seketika, melihat orangnya saja aku sudah ngeri, ditambah lagi dia tau namaku. Aku memang sudah setenar artis, dan aku benci hal itu.

Aku mendengar dari Tatsuki bahwa suami dari ibu hamil tidak boleh melihat, mendengar dan melakukan hal yang buruk, bisa menular pada si bayi. Dan harus mengucapkan mantra ampuh 'amit-amit cabang bayi' dalam hati. Aku setengah percaya saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu semalam, tapi aku lebih baik ambil amannya saja, aku mengikuti nasehat Tatsuki.

Amit-amit cabang bayi, jangan sampai anakku mirip dengan orang ini.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Maaf, Mr. Kurotsuchi?" kataku takut mengucapkan namanya, tapi lalu ia mengangguk mengiyakan sebutanku, dan dia tersenyum lebar lagi, menunjukkan giginya yang luar biasa bersih, kontras sekali dengan warna make up yang ia gunakan.

"Istri saya sedang hamil dan ingin minum jus strowberi, apakah di rumah Anda-"

"Oh, maaf sekali, kami tidak memiliki strowberi, tapi kalau kulit buaya kering, rempah-rempah kering, taring cobra dan soda api kami ada, mungkin istri Anda akan berubah pikiran jika sudah melihat rumah kami."

Aku makin ngeri pada orang ini, bisa-bisanya menawarkan seorang ibu hamil benda-benda aneh seperti itu, bisa pingsan seketika Rukia karenanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, saya akan mencari ke rumah lain. Terima kasih!"

Aku langsung kabur tanpa menunggu jawaban orang aneh itu. Apa-apaan dia? Dukun? Mengoleksi benda-benda aneh seperti itu, pantas saja dandanannya beda dari yang lain dan tidak umum seperti itu.

"Salam untuk istri Anda, Mr. Kurosaki!" seru orang itu saat aku berjarak lima meter darinya.

Lebih baik tidak aku sampaikan! Amit-amit…

Aku sampai di rumah yang aku pikir cukup bersahabat, halamannya luas, dan sangat teduh dengan pohon mangga dan kebun kecil di sampingnya, aku mengetuk pagar besi rumah, karena tidak ada bel di rumah itu.

"Permisi!" teriakku keras-keras, sambil sesekali melirik mobilku yang terparkir di ujung jalan, aku tidak menyangka sudah berjalan sejauh ini untuk mencari segelas jus strowberi.

"Ya?" seorang nenek luar biasa renta muncul dari pintu rumah, jalannya saja seperti sudah menghabiskan berabad-abad untuk mencapai gerbang tempat aku berdiri.

"Apakah nenek punya strowberi?" seruku yang sudah tidak sabar, berharap dia segera menjawabku, karena aku sendiri ragu dia sendiri memiliki strowberi.

"Apa, Nak?" dia mendekat selangkah demi selangkah, berat dan sangat lambat. Argh! Aku makin tidak sabar melihatnya, kalau aku tinggal, sangat tidak sopan.

"Strowberi, Nek!" teriakku hingga menggema.

Si nenek sepertinya mengalami gangguan pendengaran, dia tidak juga bisa mendengarku sekalipun jarak kami hanya beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Aku akhirnya berdiam sejenak, membiarkan dia bergerak kearahku dan membukakan pintu, percuma aku berteriak keras, hanya membuang tenaga dan dia tidak juga mendengarku.

"Ada apa, Nak?"

Akhirnya dia berada cukup dekat denganku.

"Nenek punya strowberi?" kataku.

"Apa?" Si nenek mendekatkan telinganya yang sudah berkeriput padaku, aku menarik napas panjang dan meninggikan suaraku.

"Strowberi, Nek!"

"Setruk Berry?"

"Strowberi, strow-beri!" aku mengeja kata-kataku perlahan, berharap dia akan mendengarku.

"Scrup?"

Argh! Aku jadi kesal di buatnya, buat apa aku cari scrup? Untuk mengencangkan engsel di kepalaku mungkin, karena aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menghadapi nenek ini, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah.

"Kalau linggis Nenek ada," lanjut nenek itu.

"Habislah aku," gerutuku kesal sambil menepuk dahi. Linggis pula, untuk apa?

"Jus strowberi, Nek. Istriku sedang hamil."

"Kamu bercanda saja, Nak!"

Tiba-tiba nenek itu menepuk bahuku, dan mengalihkan wajah dengan gaya malu-malu, aku heran, apa yang salah dari kalimatku?

"Nenek sudah 72 tahun, mana mungkin Nenek hamil lagi, lagi pula tidak ada yang mau sama nenek tua seperti aku ini. Jangan berlebihan, Nak!"

Heh? Aku benar-benar sedang menderita kesialan beruntun, tadi ketemu orang aneh dan sekarang ketemu satu lagi nenek aneh, sudah menderita gangguan pendengaran, masih juga bisa bersikap layaknya remaja yang tersipu malu begini.

"Bukan Nenek, tapi istriku," ralatku.

"Kamu mau melamar Nenek jadi istri? Kamu sudah tidak waras Nak."

Oh, tidak! Aku bisa mati berdiri menghadapi Nenek satu ini.

"Permisi, Nek!"

Aku pun kabur darinya, merasakan jantungku akan meledak karena kesal yang mencapai ubun-ubun. Ini sungguh hari yang berat bagiku. Aku kembali mendarat di salah satu rumah yang sudah aku pilih secara acak, dan untungnya mereka masih normal, tidak mengatakan atau berlaku aneh, tapi rupanya Tuhan masih ingin menguji kesabaranku.

"Kami punya strowberi tapi tidak ada gula dan blender," jelas mereka yang sudah sangat mengasihaniku. Aku sudah bercucuran keringat hingga kemejaku rasanya menempel ke kulit saking basahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan mencarinya di rumah yang lain."

Mereka pun memberikanku satu kantong strowberi, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka meminta foto bersama satu keluarga, sebagai kenang-kenangan aku pernah berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah kucel seperti ini pun masih saja mau di foto, hilang sudah kesan tampan dalam diriku.

Aku kembali bertandang ke rumah-rumah lain, aku sudah mendapatkan strowberi dan gula, tapi tidak juga menemukan rumah yang memiliki blender, hampir semua rumah aku kunjungi, hingg rumah terakhir yang berada di dekat aku parkir mobil. Aku sempat melirik Rukia yang terbaring pulas di dalam mobil, sangat tenang sementara aku sudah kepanasan mencari jus strowberi, hah… demi anak harus sampai seperti ini ya.

Kali ini aku bertemu dengan pemilik rumah lebih cepat, dia tersenyum lebar padaku saat aku menyodorkan padanya sebuah kantong plastic berisi strowberi dan sebungkus gula.

"Apakah Anda punya blender?" tanyaku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tidak, di lingkungan ini hanya Mr. Kurotsuchi yang memiliki blender," jawabnya.

"Apa?" seruku hampir pingsan. Pantas saja dari tadi aku berkeliling tidak juga mendapatkan blender, rupanya hanya si orang aneh itu yang punya. Lalu apakah aku harus mendatangi lagi rumah orang itu? Lagipula apakah blender miliknya steril? Bagaimana jika blendernya sudah dia gunakan untuk menggiling kulit buaya? Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko.

"Sebenarnya siapa Mr. Kurotsuchi itu?"

"Dia dokter terkenal di lingkungan ini, dia menyembuhkan penyakit semua warga di sini."

Aku mengangguk dalam, mungkin dia adalah dokter dengan metode pengobatan alternative dan tradisonal, hingga masih menggunakan kulit buaya seperti itu.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah satu jam aku menghabiskan waktu mencari jus sederhana namun begitu menyusahkan ini. Aku menelan ludah, menelan kengerian yang terasa di mulutku, dan kembali ke rumah besar itu.

Anjing bernama Lee dan Clave itu tidak lagi menggonggong, mereka terikat rapi di dekat kandang mereka, sedang melahap sesuatu dari tempat makan mereka, makanan yang berbentuk cairan lengket yang mereka terus jilat. Apa yang tengah mereka makan?

"Silahkan masuk!"

Aku melompat mundur saat tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dengan baju terusan serba hitam sepaha muncul dalam sekejap tanpa suara, menatapku dengan mata malasnya. Dari mana munculnya perempuan ini? Tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapanku seperti sekelebat bayangan saja.

"Mr. Kurotsuchi sudah menunggu Anda, silahkan masuk!"

Mendengarnya mempersilahkan aku masuk malah mengundang kecurigaanku, orang ini begitu yakin aku akan datang lagi ke tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin-"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan blender untuk Anda," kata perempuan itu kembali memotong ucapanku.

"Te-terima kasih." Kataku mengikutinya yang melangkah masuk ke rumah, aku tersentak saat memasuki rumah yang sangat remang itu, dekorasi rumah lebih mirip tempat pemujaan sekte atau dukun supranatural, dari pada tempat seorang dokter.

Aku sampai di ruangan yang berada dokter bernama Kurotsuchi ini, dia tengah duduk di kursi yang aksyen dan hiasannya lebih menyerupai kursi para raja zaman dulu, ukiran rumit dan alur yang meliuk-liuk.

"Ini blendernya, silahkan. Pasti istri Anda sudah terlalu lama menunggu," ucapnya seraya mendorong blender dengan ukuran kecil itu, bentuknya menyerupai gelas terbalik, dan tanpa permisi lagi perempuan yang tadi merebut kantung dari tanganku, dan gerakannya sangat cepat memotong strowberi, dan dalam sekejap jus strowberi sudah tersaji di dalam gelas, siap untuk aku angkut.

"Istri Anda sungguh memiliki kepribadian dan masa lalu yang rumit. Aku berharap dengan kehadiran bayi dalam kandungannya akan merubah semua nasib buruk yang tengah mengintainya," ucap Mr. Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Anda?" aku meneliti wajah orang yang terkesan kaku karena make up itu, dia terlihat sulit berkata-kata lagi karena pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya berpesan agar Anda jangan pernah membiarkan istri Anda kembali pada masa lalunya,atau dia akan terjerumus dan tidak akan bisa keluar lagi," lanjut Mr. Kurotsuchi dengan suara serius, bahkan nyaris mengancam.

"Kau pun harus bersyukur atas janin dalam kandungannya, kau dan istrimu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Betapa kalian pasangan yang sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Seperti siang dan malam, yang satu terlalu cerah sementara yang lain begitu kelam."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Apakah dia peramal atau ahli sihir? Hingga bisa mengetahui apa yang telah dan akan terjadi padaku dan Rukia, atau dia sedang meracau hingga tidak menyadari ucapannya, mungkin dia dokter gila, ya dokter gila. Tapi jika dia gila dari mana dia tau kecelakaan Rukia? Mungkin dari berita. Argh, aku jadi ikut gila jika lama-lama disini, apa penghuni pemukiman ini memang tidak waras semua?

Aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini, lebih cepat pergi akan lebih baik.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku harus kembali," kataku seraya beranjak dari hadapannya, membawa gelas plastic yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Sama-sama. Anda bisa menganggap ku gila, tapi Anda tidak boleh menganggap ucapan ku hanya kalimat tanpa makna, karena aku melihat awan hitam menyelubungi istri Anda."

Aku berdiam sejenak, merenungkan ucapan Mr. Kurotsuchi, mungkin ada benarnya apa yang telah ia sampaikan, karena hingga detik ini Rukia tidak berkenan membuka sedikitpun lembaran tentang kehidupannya, masa lalu yang tidak bisa aku sentuh dari Rukia. Mungkinkah itu yang dia maksud? Lalu bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Bukankah itu juga bagian dari masa lalu?

"Aku akan pastikan istriku baik-baik saja," kataku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu aku berlalu keluar rumah didampingi perempuan tadi. Jus sudah di tanganku, namun ada hal lain yang membebani kepalaku, aku merasa apa yang diucapkan oleh orang itu memiliki makna lain. Menjaga Rukia agar tidak lagi terjatuh dalam masa lalu, tapi masa lalu yang mana dan seperti apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Mobilku dalam jarak pandangku, dan aku menggegaskan langkah mendekati mobil, merasakan ketidaksabaran untuk segera melihat Rukia.

Aku masuk mobil dan membanting pintu terlalu keras, aku tidak sadar karena terlalu bersemangat, hingga Rukia membuka mata dan melirikku, segera saja ia terbangun dan memerhatikan gelas di tanganku. Aku mengangkat gelas penuh kebanggaan, membiarkan napasku masih memburu dan bercucuran keringat, memberikan gelas berisi jus strowberi padanya. Aku yakin blender dari dokter nyentrik itu steril, karena cukup bersih saat aku lihat tadi, dan semoga tidak ada efek apapun dari blender itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucapnya kesal.

Sabar, sabar, kau harus sabar Ichigo.

Rukia, kau tidak tau bagaimana perjuanganku mencari segelas jus itu, sampai ketemu nenek aneh yang mengira aku akan melamarnya, bahkan seorang nyentrik dengan kalimat petuah agar aku menjaga Rukia. Semuanya benar-benar menyiksaku.

Rukia merebut gelas dari tanganku dan menghabiskan semua jus dalam sekali gerakan, terlihat sangat puas dengan jus yang aku berikan. Jerih payahku tidak sia-sia.

"Hari ini panas sekali, aku sampai haus," gumamnya seraya meletakkan gelas kosong di atas dasbor, dia menelitiku yang tengah memerhatikannya.

"Kau sampai basah begitu, habis lari marathon?" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, tapi ia meraih tissue dan mengusap dahiku, mengeringkan keringatku, seperti tersapu hujan yang mendinginkan, panas yang aku rasakan hilang begitu saja, atau mungkin karena efek AC mobil? Hah, terserah saja, yang penting Rukia tidak lagi teriak-teriak minta sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku bisa menyebut dan memperingati hari ini sebagai hari _Tragedi Jus Strowberi_, aku akan mengingat baik-baik hari ini. Tapi aku juga senang bisa memenuhi keinginan anak kami, sudah aku buktikan aku ini Ayah yang baik, kan?

Kami baru sampai di kantor Rukia menjelang makan siang, jadilah aku ikut makan siang bersama Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Si wajah stoic yang semalam baru saja beradu mulut denganku itu, sekarang sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang semula,dia bahkan sempat menjabat tanganku untuk memberikan selamat atas kehamilan Rukia.

Aku bangga minta ampun mendapat salut darinya, karena ini salah satu pembuktian Rukia adalah milikku dan tidak bisa di rebut lagi oleh siapapun.

Hinammori mencegat langkah kami saat kami akan kembali dari kantin kantor, setelah makan siang, dia memberikan sebuah karangan bunga pada Rukia, hanya terdiri dari tiga kuntum bunga yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Ini dikirim oleh seseorang kebetulan dia tidak mencantumkan nama, tapi kurir paket bunga menyampaikan pesan dari pengirimnya, ucapan selamat atas kehamilanmu, Rukia," ucap Hinamori yang bermaksud menyerahkan karangan bunga itu, tapi Rukia malah terdiam melihat bunga di tangan Hinamori, tidak juga menerima karangan bunga itu.

Bunga itu terdiri dari tiga kuntum bunga mawar, tapi warnanya ada putih, orange, dan pink. Aku belum pernah melihat ada seseorang yang memberikan karangan bunga dengan kombinasi warna seaneh ini.

"Seseorang?" bisik Rukia purau, dan Hinamori mengangguk dalam.

"Kau boleh mengambil bunga itu, Hinamori. Aku tidak suka bunga itu!"

Aku membaca kebencian dalam suaranya, bahkan wajahnya menggelap saat kembali melangkah menjauh dari Hinamori yang masih berwajah bingung karena reaksi Rukia yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku dan Ulquiorra pun sama bingungnya dengan reaksi Rukia, entah apa yang salah dengan karangan bunga itu? Mungkinkah karena warnanya yang saling bertabrakan?

Aku mengejar langkah Rukia, dan saat aku sudah cukup dekat aku mendengar Rukia sedang berbisik, sangat pelan, bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa aku dengar apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Rukia?" aku menepuk bahu Rukia, membuat Rukia kembali ke dunia nyata dan berhenti mengoceh, dia membeku menatapku yang meneliti wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau kembali ke kantormu sekarang, Ichigo."

Rukia mendorongku berbelok menuju pintu keluar, tenaganya sangat kuat, hingga mau tidak mau aku menurutinya. Aku berjalan menuju lobby, dan mobilku sudah di parker disana.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore," kataku sebelum masuk ke mobil, Rukia menjawabnya dengan sekali mengangguk, sedangkan Ulquiorra yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya diam, orang ini jadi jarang bicara hari ini. Sedang menghemat suara rupanya.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku datang!" ancamku sungguh-sungguh.

Aku pun masuk mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya, melambai sambil menginjak gas dan keluar memutar, aku melihat sosok Rukia yang perlahan mengecil dari kaca spionku, dia aman bersama Ulquiorra disana, dan dua orang pengawal akan selalu menjaganya, aku tersenyum melihat Rukia melambai padaku, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, wajahnya berubah penuh kengerian, dia menunjukku, aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia tunjuk, dan kemudian aku merasakan hantaman keras dari sisi kanan mobil hingga aku terhempas ke kiri dan kepalaku menghantam kaca mobil. Reflek aku menekan pedal rem agar mobil tidak berputar.

Kepalaku sakit sekali, pandanganku kabur saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi mendahuluiku, mobil yang terlalu gelap hingga aku tidak bisa melihat siapa pengemudinya. Kepalaku seperti berputar-putar, aku reflek memegang kepalaku untuk mengusir sakit yang terus berdenyut.

Ku pejamkan mata dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, ditengah-tengah usahaku mengusir sakit, aku mendengar ketukan di kaca mobil, tanganku yang masih gemetaran mencari-cari tombol otomatis penurun kaca mobil, tapi pintu mobil malah terbuka dan seketika aku mendapati wajah Rukia memenuhi jarak pandangku, dia terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak boleh lari-lari, Rukia. Kasihan bayinya," kataku lemah, kepalaku masih sakit sekali.

"Bodoh!" Rukia menubrukku dan memelukku erat, aku mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Kau seharusnya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, bukan aku," bisiknya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar, memelukku, napasnya tidak teratur, berhembus hangat ke leherku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing," jawabku untuk menenangkannya, dan aku mengelus puncak kepalanya, sakit di kepalaku perlahan hilang, meresapi harum dari tubuh Rukia memberikan sedikit efek penenang padaku.

"Aku sangat takut, mereka mengincarmu, Ichigo…" desisnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat menderita, aku menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas pangkuanku, dia tidak juga mengendurkan pelukannya, tetap memelukku erat, seolah takut aku akan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Sshh, aku baik-baik saja, Rukia. Aku tidak terluka, jangan terlalu cemas, ingat kandunganmu. Hmm?" gumamku seraya mencium puncak kepalanya, dan aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Rukia. Aku tau kecemasannya padaku, tapi bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin tadi hanya orang mabuk yang sedang mengendarai mobil dan menabrakku tanpa sengaja.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar, Rukia kontan mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatapku dengan mata basahnya, dia menangis karena mencemaskanku.

"Polisi sudah datang, aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka," kataku meminta Rukia untuk berhenti mencemaskanku lewat tatapan mataku.

Ragu-ragu Rukia beranjak dari pangkuanku, dan berdiri menungguku bangun dari jok setelah susah payah aku berkutat dengan sabuk pengaman.

"Mobil itu tanpa plat nomor, warnanya hitam pekat, dan dia benar-benar ingin menghantam mobil Mr. Kurosaki, tapi karena laju mobil Mr. Kurosaki lambat, tidak sampai menyebabkan tabrakan hebat."

Aku menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang tengah bicara dengan salah satu petugas polisi, polisi itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, ku pikir pengendara mobil itu pasti sedang mabuk hingga menabrak mobilku," jelasku.

"Tidak ada orang mabuk di jam begini, dan mengendarai mobil tanpa plat nomor. Kesengajaan tidak mencantumkan nomor plat agar tidak terdeteksi, ini percobaan pembunuhan yang direncanakan, Mr. Kurosaki!" tandas Ulquiorra datar namun penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana mungkin-"

"Mobil itu bergerak cepat setelah mobilmu keluar dari parkiran, bergerak lurus bermaksud menabrak mobilmu," kata Ulquiorra tegas.

Aku bergerak dan memeriksa kondisi mobilku. Benar saja, bagian kanan mobil sampai ringsek dan hancur total. Siapa orang yang ingin membuatku menjemput maut?

Aku menoleh pada Rukia yang berdiri memeluk diri di seberangku, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, dia tengah menahan diri, dia sangat ketakutan. Dibanding aku yang baru saja mengalami kejadian yang sesungguhnya, Rukia terlihat jauh lebih terguncang.

"Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini, kami akan membawa mobil Anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Silahkan, pastikan Anda menangkap pelakunya dengan cepat, tidak seperti kasus Rukia yang terus berlarut-larut tanpa kejelasan!" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kembali pada Rukia.

Aku memeluknya tanpa isyarat apapun, membawa Rukia berjalan kembali ke kantornya, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang kebanyakan adalah penghuni kantor dan Ulquiorra yang memberikan keterangan pada polisi. Aku tidak cemas pada diriku sendiri, aku lebih cemas pada Rukia yang tidak bisa juga menenangkan diri. Dia seperti sedang dikejar mimpi buruk yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Dia mengatakan aku sedang diincar,dan seharusnya mencemaskan diri sendiri. Rukia mengetahui sesuatu, dan aku harus mencari tau semua kebenaran tentang ini semua. Jika tidak kami akan sama-sama gila hidup dalam tekanan tanpa akhir seperti ini.

Rukia duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya, bersandar sepenuhnya di sandaran sofa, mengistirahatkan kepalanya, dan aku mendapati raut wajahnya semakin putih, dia semakin pucat. Aku membiarkannya istirahat sementara aku memeriksa kepalaku yang baru bengkak akibat benturan tadi, sakit juga ternyata, aku pun mengoleskan salep yang diberikan Hinamori untuk mengurangi efek memar yang bisa jadi makin besar.

Hari ini aku benar-benar sial, dan yang ini bukan kesialan tak disengaja, memang ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha memecah kebahagiaanku dengan Rukia. Padahal aku berpikir teror itu sudah reda sedikit, tapi rupanya aku memang tidak boleh lengah barang sedetikpun, karena sekarang justru aku yang diserang.

"Kau tidak perlu ke dokter?" tanya Rukia yang kembali menegakkan tubuh setelah aku meletakkan salep di atas meja, selesai mengobati bengkak di bekas benturan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku tenang, dan Rukia tidak nampak lega mendengar jawabanku. Aku tau yang ia inginkan bukan jawaban atas keadaanku, tapi jawaban kapan berakhirnya semua teror ini.

"Aku tidak perlu pengawal, yang membutuhkan pengawal adalah kau, Ichigo. Aku tau dua orang yang dikirim Jendral Ichimaru untuk melindungiku, kau yang memintanya, kan?"

Aku terbelalak seketika, seluruh gerakan dalam tubuhku terkunci di bawah tatapan Rukia. Tidak ada yang mampu aku katakan untuk mengelak dari tuduhan dalam sorot matanya.

"Aku menyadari kehadiran mereka setelah kita pulang dari penjara, dua orang itu sangat tidak lihai menyembunyikan diri mereka sebagai pengawal," lanjut Rukia.

"Rukia, aku…"

"Yang butuh pengawal sekarang bukan aku, TAPI KAU, ICHIGO!" Aura keseriusan terpancar dari Rukia, membuatku takut untuk membantahnya.

Rukia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengejutkanku. Kenapa sekarang aku yang butuh pengawal?

"Bunga itu... mereka tidak lagi mengicarku, mereka mengincarmu, Ichigo" bisiknya berat, matanya terpekur menatap lantai yang kami jejak, wajahnya tersembunyi dalam-dalam.

Aku makin bingung mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan padaku, mungkinkah teror ini tengah merambat hingga aku pun menjadi sasarannya?

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Aku masih terus berusaha agar bisa lebih cepat update, Minna-san.

Tadinya aku niat buat Ichigo luka-luka, tapi aku tidak tega. Menurut Minna-san juga gitu kan?

Nah sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.

Please don't mind to review…

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

Aku senang dan sangat tersanjung membaca review dari Anda semua, dan membuatku semakin terpacu untuk membuat cerita yang jauh lebih baik, dan membekas dihati Mina-san.

Review dari Minna-san adalah hartaku yang paling berharga, aku suka sekali membacanya, bahkan sampai berulang-ulang *nyengir gaje*

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I do want own Bleach but I can't *Tite Kubo Sensei will hit ur dumb skull, Nakki!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

* * *

><p>Detik demi detik berjalan lambat, mengisi kekosongan dalam ruangan yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. Hembusan angin dari pendingin ruang terasa jauh lebih menggigit kulit, mengirimkan udara dingin ke sekujur tubuh dan menjadikan kami seperti seonggok tubuh yang hanya mampu gemetar kedinginan.<p>

Aku mendongak dan menatap Rukia. "Tapi Rukia, aku tidak-"

"Jangan membantahku lagi!" seru Rukia, aku sampai menahan napas mendengar emosi dalam suaranya, Matanya kembali basah, dan aku sadar sekarang bukan waktunya mendebat Rukia, betapa emosionalnya dia, dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk bayi dalam kandungannya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang tidak ingin aku terluka? Aku juga takut melihat kau terluka. Sekalipun aku tidak mampu mengingatmu lagi, tapi aku sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, berapa kalipun itu sepertinya aku hanya akan berakhir jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Ichigo. Aku berusaha menghindari perasaan itu, tapi tidak bisa. Aku memang takut kehilangan dan aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas, membuatku ternganga melihatnya.

Rukia menekap wajahnya rapat-rapat, detak jantungku tertahan seketika, merasakan bahwa apa yang baru saja Rukia katakan telah menyentuh bagian terdalam dari hatiku. Aku memang tidak berhasil langsung membuka ingatannya tentangku, tapi mendapati pernyataannya tentang kembali jatuh cinta padaku telah menghilangkan semua cemas dan rasa sakit di diriku, berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Karena itu aku mohon, mulai saat ini kau juga harus menjaga dirimu. Kau ataupun aku tidak akan tau kapan mereka akan benar-benar menyerang, sepuluh orang pengawal sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka, karena mereka memang menginginkanku untuk membalas dendam mereka," gumam Rukia dengan suara bercampur ketakutan, serta rasa jijik.

Aku mendekat dan meraih tangan Rukia yang gemetar hebat, dia terdiam melihatku, menyelami diriku lewat sorot mata yang aku berikan semampuku untuk menenangkannya. Aku tersenyum untuknya dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipinya yang sehalus sutra. Menghapus jejak air mata dari pipinya, tapi yang ada dia malah kembali tersedu, bagaimana ini?

"Katakan padaku semuanya, Rukia. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan masa lalumu yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Rukia menatap dinding di belakang sofa, cukup lama dia terdiam, lagi-lagi ragu untuk membuka dirinya padaku. Rasanya semua sikap diamnya akan menghujam dan membunuhku perlahan, seperti ada yang sedang menyanyikan lagu di telingaku '_Killing me Softly with her silent…'_

"Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu, Ichigo. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri," selorohnya mengembalikan ku ke dunia kesadaran, mengunci mata kami berdua dalam satu tatapan dalam. "Rukia. Aku suamimu, aku-"

"Aku tau, karena itu aku juga ingin me-"

"Rukia!" ucapan Rukia terhenti saat kami sama-sama mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang kembali diiringi suara panggilan untuknya, kami mengenali suara berat dan penuh aura bangsawan itu hanyalah milik Kuchiki Byakuya, namun kali ini tergmbar jelas kecemasan dalam suara penuh kebanggaan itu.

Rukia pun beranjak dari sofa, membukakan pintu untuk bangsawan berambut panjang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Byakuya langsung meraih bahu Rukia dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Aku beranjak dari sofa untuk menghormati kedatangannya bangsawan Kuchiki, dia hanya melirikku sekilas. Dia sibuk meneliti Rukia dan kemudian dia mengusap pipi Rukia yang tadi aku sentuh. Aku tidak suka melihat caranya menyentuh Rukia, terlalu intens dan penuh rasa memiliki. Apa aku cemburu pada Byakuya?

"Kau menangis?" tanya Byakuya pada Rukia.

Ulquiorra berdiri di belakang Byakuya, mengikutinya masuk ke ruangan. Dia seperti manusia tanpa suara, namun wujudnya sudah membuatku gerah. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat matanya yang berwarna hijau itu membuatku tersingkir, karena matanya menarik perhatian semua orang karena pendar cahaya matanya yang samar, namun menyiratkan sisi misterius si pemiliknya.

"Aku hanya kaget," bisik Rukia ragu-ragu. Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada kakak adopsinya, dia menghindari tatapan mata Byakuya saat Byakuya kembali meraih pipinya dan memaksanya kembali menatapnya.

Arghh! Aku jadi makin gerah melihat sikap Byakuya yang terlalu perhatian seperti itu.

Ulquiorra hanya melirikku dan Byakuya bergantian sebelum duduk di sofa tanpa perlu minta izin pada pemilik ruangan, serasa seluruh kantor ini sudah menjadi miliknya saja. Mungkin dia membaca ketidaksukaanku pada sikap Byakuya, karena dia langsung membuang tatapannya yang luar biasa malas itu pada lantai yang kami jejak.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mencemaskanku, Byakuya?" selorohku, sengaja bertujuan untuk menghancurkan kedekatan Byakuya dan Rukia, karena aku seperti orang asing yang berada diluar lingkup kesadaran mereka, aku hanya figuran bagi mereka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau tau Rukia sedang hamil. Bukankah seharusnya kau cukup bersyukur masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah hampir tertabrak? Sedangkan kondisi Rukia tidaklah sesederhana itu, kau harus ingat bayi dalam kandungannya," jawab Byakuya dengan nada suara paling dingin yang pernah aku dengar.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara, menyatakan menyerah dan tidak lagi mendebat bangsawan berharga diri tinggi ini.

"Jendral Ichimaru sedang menuju ke sini, dia akan me-"

"Untuk apa dia kesini? Kasus Rukia saja belum selesai, seharusnya dia urus dulu kasus Rukia," sahutku memotong ucapan Kuchiki Byakuya, dan karena itu aku mendapatkan kerutan alis yang sangat dalam diiringi tatapan penuh hawa membunuh darinya.

"Kasus Rukia sedang dalam penyelidikan, dan bukan hakmu menghakimi kemampuan sekelas Jendral Ichimaru," kata Byakuya.

Rukia melihatku dan Byakuya bergantian, matanya menyiratkan kecemasan karena melihat debat diantara aku dan Byakuya makin panas. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka pada Jendral berambut silver itu, dia terlalu mencurigakan dan tidak bisa dibaca raut wajahnya, seringai abadi di wajahnya menyembunyikan banyak rahasia pemiliknya.

Rukia melangkah dan mendekatiku, tangannya mengapit tanganku dengan cepat, membuat Byakuya mengangkat alis penuh tanya dengan sikapnya yang terlalu terang-terangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo juga hanya sedikit memar di kepala. Jendral Ichimaru tidak perlu kesini karena tadi pihak kepolisian sudah datang untuk menyelidiki kasus ini," ucap Rukia dengan tangan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku erat.

"Kau memar?" ulang Ulquiorra tidak percaya, sebelah alisnya terangkat padaku, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu untuk meyakinkannya ini bukanlah memar bahaya yang bisa membunuhku.

Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu benak Rukia, dan aku yakin karena itu dia juga berdiri di sebelahku dan memegang tanganku terlalu erat, dia sedang berusaha menguatkan diri.

Byakuya memilih duduk di sofa dari pada menjawab ucapan Rukia atau menambahkan nada ejekan dari kalimat Ulquiorra, dia duduk dengan gaya santai namun tetap tampak bersahaja khas seorang Kuchiki, menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang dan melirikku dengan ekor matanya. Dia kesal padaku.

Rukia pun membimbingku untuk duduk, jadilah kami berempat berbicara mengenai kejadian tadi, dan kehamilan Rukia. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar baik, tidak membiarkan diriku kembali mengangkat bendera perang padanya, karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutku hanya akan mengundang perdebatan antara aku dan Byakuya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Jendral Ichimaru datang, dengan seragam resminya dia hadir diantara kami, menginterogasi dan mengorek segala macam keterangan tentang kejadian yang baru saja aku alami. Aku sempat menyinggung mengenai kelanjutan kasus Rukia, dan dia menjawab dengan santainya bahwa beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menangkap pelakunya, hanya perlu melacak posisi pelaku yang dinyatakan sebagai orang yang dicari alias buronan.

Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Jendral Ichimaru terus menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Rukia di sela-sela perbincangan kami. Sekalipun matanya tidak pernah menunjukkan warna yang sebenarnya, sekalipun dia terkesan sedang memerhatikan ucapanku dan Byakuya, serta sesekali melihat Ulquiorra, sesungguhnya dia selalu memandang Rukia yang tengah duduk di sisiku dan tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku.

Sikapnya yang seperti ini membuatku kembali merasakan kemarahan dan api cemburu yang membara, setelah tadi melihat sikap Byakuya, dan ditambah panas dengan kehadiran Ulquiorra, sekarang aku masih harus melihat Jendral Ichimaru. Betapa Rukia seperti medan magnet bagi laki-laki di sekitarnya, aku merasa beruntung karena telah memiliki Rukia, namun juga tidak bisa hidup penuh kecemburuan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kasus seperti ini sampai harus Anda yang mengurus, Jendral?" tanyaku saat dia menutup notebooknya, selesai mencatat semua keterangan dariku.

"Karena Anda menantu keluarga Kuchiki, dan karena Mr. Kuchiki yang meminta," jawabnya ringan, tidak luput diirigi seringai.

"Nyonya Kurosaki, selamat atas kehamilan Anda," ucapnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara langsung dengan Rukia setelah sekian lama mencuri pandangan pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia tulus.

"Semoga kandungan Anda tetap sehat, dan tidak terganggu dengan kejadian-kejadian seperti ini nantinya," katanya lagi.

"Nanti?" ulangku membaca kejanggalan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang mungkin akan terjadi, karena Tuhan punya rencana,tapi kita hanya boneka bagi Nya. Bukan begitu, Nyonya Kurosaki?"

Aku terdiam karena seketika mata Rukia membulat besar, terbuka hampir sepenuhnya menatap Jendral Ichimaru.

"AS…" bisik Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jendral Ichimaru. Tangan Rukia gemetar, dia mengunci sosok Jendral Ichimaru dalam pandangannya, namun Jendral itu tetap saja menyeringai lebar seolah perubahan sikap pada Rukia bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya.

"Aku permisi, aku akan mengabari jika ada perkembangan. Untuk kasus istri Anda aku pastikan akan selesai dalam dua hari ini. Selamat siang."

"Silahkan," jawab Byakuya.

Rukia masih saja terus gemetar, dan menatap lantai kosong di depannya saat Jendral Ichimaru keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

Aku mengguncang bahu Rukia yang tertegak kaku, dan dia tidak bicara malah berdiri dari sofa, melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Aku ingin ke mencuci muka," ucap Rukia seraya melangkah menjauh dariku menuju pintu.

"Perlu aku antar?" kataku menawarkan, karena sikap Rukia sungguh aneh.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan lama," respon Rukia tanpa melihat mataku. Dia berbohong, aku tau itu.

Tinggal aku dan Byakuya dalam ruangan setelah Rukia berlalu dari ruangan. Kesunyian yang aneh menyelimuti kami, tidak ada yang bicara, karena bangsawan itu sedang asik mengotak-atik ponselnya, entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan, dan aku yakin dia mampu mengabaikan keberadaanku sekalipun berada dalam ruangan ini selama dua belas jam kedepan.

"Aku menyusul Rukia."

Byakuya mengangguk, tapi aku sudah bergerak tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku berlari menuju toilet, namun langkahku tertahan saat berpapasan seorang karyawan kantor dan menahan langkahku.

"Anda mencari Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Baru saja aku melihatnya naik lift turun," jawabnya.

Aku sanksi dengan jawabannya, namun aku tetap mengucapkan terima kasih. Mungkin kecurigaanku benar, Rukia tidak ingin mencuci muka, dia bertindak aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Jendral Ichimaru, dan dia melafalkan satu kata 'AS' mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah 'AS' seperti yang pernah aku lihat di kalung miliknya waktu itu.

Rukia…

Aku bergegas kearah lift, namun detik demi detik berlalu lift tidak juga terbuka, akhirnya aku menerobos pintu menuju tangga darurat, beberapa lantai harus aku jejaki untuk mencapai lobby, karena entah mengapa instingku mengatakan bahwa Rukia menyusul Jendral Ichimaru, ada sesuatu diantara mereka, dan sengaja atau tidak Rukia sedang berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku,aku harus mencari tau kebenarannya.

Napasku memburu sejalan dengan kecepatan kakiku yang menjejak anak tangga tanpa berusaha berhenti sedikitpun, aku hanya berharap apa yang instingku katakan salah total, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang suami yang seumur hidup berada dibawah kecurigaan dan ketidak-percayaan pada istrinya. Aku ingin sepenuhnya mempercayai Rukia sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjaga hati dan seluruh kepercayaanku.

Lampu yang menerangi tangga darurat sangat minim, bahkan cenderung remang, namun aku sangat lega saat melihat pintu dengan sticker nomor satu, segera saja aku menarik tuas handle pintu dan membukanya. Kakiku sangat cepat melangkah, mencoba meredakan napas yang tak kunjung teratur, mataku bergerak liar mencari sosok Rukia.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Aku menghentikan kakiku tepat saat akan berbelok menuju koridor yang akan mengantarku ke lobby, dimana tempat lift barang berada. Aku membeku dan menahan napas seketika saat mendengar suara riang yang dibuat-buat khas seorang Jendral Ichimaru. Ada hembusan napas tidak yakin dalam suaranya yang terdengar santai itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Rukia berganti ragu.

"Apakah hanya Kaien yang ada dalam ingatanmu? Benarkah kau sudah menghapus semua ingatan masa lalumu? Menghapus semua ingatan yang kau anggap menyakitkan?" Kali ini aku tidak lagi mendapatkan nada riang dari suara Jendral Ichimaru, ini untuk pertama kalinya, dan terdengar sangat aneh. Suara yang datar, kering dan sarat dengan kekecewaan. Mungkinkah seorang Jendral Ichimaru memiliku suara seperti ini?

Hening berlangsung lama, tidak ada suara maupun respon dari Rukia.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam benakku, Jendral Ichimaru menyebut Kaien, yang aku tau Kaien adalah seseorang dari masa lalu Rukia, Rukia sangat menghargai dan menghormati orang itu, seseorang yang ia merasa sangat kehilangan karena kematiannya. Tapi apakah Jendral Ichimaru mengenal Kaien?

"AS mungkin sudah masuk dalam daftar penghapusan ingatanmu, Rukia. Kau tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi, bahkan apa yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalumu."

Aku mendengar Jendral Ichimaru menyebut Rukia dengan nama langsung, bukan lagi dengan sapaan hormat Nona Kuchiki ataupun Nyonya Kurosaki, dia sungguh bukan Jendral Ichimaru yang pernah aku kenal. Aku terperanjat dalam persembunyianku, mencerna dan menerka apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, namun yang aku tangkap hanya kesunyian yang tak pernah terpecahkan karena tidak ada lagi suara diantara mereka. Mencuri dengar seperti ini sungguh menyiksaku karena aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajah mereka saat bicara, apa yang tengah berlangsung dalam benak mereka.

"Ingatlah apa yang seharusnya kau ingat, Rukia. Tidakkah kau berpikir orang yang kau lupakan akan terluka?"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Jendral Ichimaru, karean yang selanjutnya aku dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang menjauh meninggalkan Rukia. Dari Rukia pun tidak ada respon, semua semu dalam benakku, dan rangkaian benang itu semakin kusut karena tidak bisa juga aku uraikan.

Aku akhirnya muncul dari persembunyianku, menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri tegak dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, ketegaran dan keangkuhan yang masih mampu ia pertahankan disamping kerapuhan yang sedang ia coba hilangkan, karena bahunya gemetar menahan gejolak dalam dirinya, aku mellihat jelas telapak tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

"Rukia…"

Setengah hati aku meraih bahunya, dan kehadiranku sepertinya diluar dugaannya, karena dia berjengit kaget dan mundur selangkah untuk menegaskan wajahku. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, karena yang aku temukan pada diri Rukia adalah kerapuhan yang sempurna, matanya berair, dan hampir menetes membasahi pipi, sekalipun dia kaget tapi kepedihan di wajahnya adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa aku abaikan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"…"

Aku membawanya dalam dekapanku, meyakinkannya bahwa ada aku disisinya, dan dia bisa memercayakan semua bebannya padaku. Tapi setelah beberapa saat yang aku dapati hanya bungkam dan keteguhan untuk tidak bicara.

Ada sesuatu dalam hidup Rukia, dan sepertinya Jendral Ichimaru mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal itu. Sekalipun kalimat yang ia lontarkan banyak sekali tersirat maksud dan teka teki, hanya satu hal yang aku yakini, dia mengetahui sedikit atau banyak tentang Rukia yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Aku akan hancur, Ichigo. Seluruh diriku…" gumam Rukia yang mencengkram jasku erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," kataku meyakinkannya. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghantui kami dengan teror kacangan yang hanya bisa membuat kami tidak tidur dengan nyenyak, dan aku yakinkan bahwa aku akan menangkap dalang dari semua ini.

"Aku tau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia. Begitu beratkah bagimu untuk membaginya denganku?"

Aku mengelus helaian rambut Rukia hingga bahunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongku, bahkan diriku sendiri pun tidak, Ichigo."

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu Rukia melepaskan pelukanku, mendorongku menjauh darinya yang menunduk menekuri lantai. Membuatku kembali tidak bisa membaca wajahnya yang tertutup helaian rambutnya.

Rukia meninggalkanku tanpa menyisakan satu jejakpun ketenangan dalam hatiku, entah mengapa aku membiarkan punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dariku, seolah dia tengah dibawa seseorang ke dunia yang tidak aku kenal. Rukia menutup dirinya dariku, setelah belasan tahun kami saling mengenalpun tidak mampu menghancurkan tembok yang ia bangun dengan sangat kokoh itu.

.

.

Aku kembali ke ruang kerja Rukia, namun aku tidak mendapati Rukia maupun Ulquiorra berada disana, aku hanya melihat Byakuya sedang menyesap teh nya, dia bertanya lewat sorot matanya, dia pasti bingung karena aku kembali tanpa Rukia, tapi aku tidak merasa harus menjawab karena dia sendiri tidak mengajukan pertanyaan secara verbal, dan aku duduk di sofa dengan kaki terjulur, menyaingi kaki bangsawan Kuchiki yang panjang dan terkesan elegan.

"Dimana Ulquiorra?" tanyaku menyadari ketidakhadirannya.

"Dia baru saja pergi," jawab Byakuya santai.

"Byakuya, boleh aku menyakan satu hal padamu?" kataku membuka pembicaraan yang terasa sangat kering di kerongkonganku sendiri.

"Tentang apa?" jawabnya dengan nada suara lebih bersahabat.

Aku mengendurkan urat di kepalaku sesaaat, karena apa yang akan aku tanyakan perlu persiapan mentalku sendiri untuk menerima jawabannya, dan aku harus memastikan diriku sedang sadar sepenuhnya untuk menyerap semua jawaban Byakuya yang pastinya akan sangat singkat dan tidak banyak penjelasan.

Byakuya melirikku tidak sabar.

"Tentang Rukia. Kenapa kau memutuskan mengadopsinya? Ada kisah apa di masa lalu Rukia?" tanyaku langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

Byakuya terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi lalu ia merubah posisi duduknya kembali tegak tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dariku.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menanyakan hal ini, Kurosaki?" jawabnya dengan mata memicing tajam. Aku menelan ludahku otomatis, orang ini sangat bisa membuat orang tertekan hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Seketika saja aku merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal ini, karena aku sendiri tau, aku tidak percaya pada Rukia hingga bertanya tentang Rukia pada orang lain.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, karena Rukia tidak juga jujur padaku."

Kuchiki Byakuya menutup matanya sejenak, tampak menarik napas dengan sangat hati-hati, mungkinkah dia juga merasa berat untuk menyampaikan cerita tentang masa lalu Rukia?

"Tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang Rukia, dia pernah mengalami luka parah saat aku membaca riwayat dirinya saat akan mengadopsinya. Anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang sangat pendiam, dia bungkam setiap kali aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang dirinya."

Tatapan mata Byakuya menerawang melihat meja kerja Rukia, tengah mengenang saat-saat itu. Aku membayangkan kondisi Rukia saat itu.

" Menurut pemilik panti asuhan, dia ditemukan saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun dan dalam keadaan terluka parah. Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalunya, dia hanya pernah menyebut nama Kaien sebagai seseorang yang selamanya menjadi penyelamatnya. Tidak lebih dari itu, dan pemilik panti mengatakan dia mengalami gangguan ingatan karena kecelakaan, hingga tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang dirinya. Setiap kali Rukia berusaha mengingat maka setiap itu pula Rukia akan berteriak kesakitan."

"Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya Rukia mengalami amnesia?" kataku seketika, menyimpulkan apa yang telah Byakuya katakan.

Byakuya sendiri tidak memiliki titik terang tentang asal muasal Rukia, tentang masa lalunya pun tidak, tidak ada satupun yang jelas dari eksistensi Rukia di masa lalu, karena hanya Rukia yang menyimpannya dan hanya orang dari masa lalunya pula yang mengetahui hal itu.

Apakah teka teki ini hanya akan bisa diselesaikan oleh Rukia sendiri? Aku tidak bisa membantunya mencari tau kebenaran sama sekali? Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, dan Rukia tidak juga bisa mengingat masa lalunya?

"Kau belum menjawabku kenapa kau memutuskan mengadopsi Rukia."

Byakuya terlihat masih sangat tenang bagi orang awam, namun untukku yang sudah terlalu sering menghadapinya menyadari bahwa ia sedikit jengah dengan pertanyaanku, sekalipun dia hanya sedikit mengangkat ujung alisnya yang rapi.

"Aku hanya berpikir Rukia berhak mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk bernaung," bisiknya tetap dengan suara tenang. Aku mendapati isyarat sebuah rahasia yang ditutup rapat-rapat dalam suaranya yang tenang. Namun apapun alasannya mengadopsi Rukia tidaklah menjadi beban untukku, karena jika ia tidak mengadopsi Rukia mungkin aku selamanya tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Kaien, aku semakin berpikir ada sesuatu dibalik kematiannya," kataku semakin curiga.

Baik aku maupun Byakuya langsung menutup mulut kami saat mendapati pintu ruangan kerja Rukia terbuka, dan wajah Rukia yang pucat muncul, langkahnya gontai mengantarnya menuju sofa, dan dia duduk jauh dariku.

"Kau pucat, Rukia. Tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah. Aku akan meminta Yuzu datang untuk membantumu," kataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula bukankah seharusnya kau ke kantor, mau sampai kapan kau berkeliaran di sekitarku?"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar, sungguh heran karena Rukia sudah kembali ke sikapnya semula. Dia sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya lagi padaku, hah, aku takut dia sedang mengikuti bayi dalam kandungannya untuk membenciku. Menurut apa yang Renji pernah katakan, terkadang ibu hamil bisa sangat membenci sesuatu dan itu bisa karena pembawaan si bayi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan pulang sebelum aku jemput, ok?" ucapku seraya berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya, mengusap puncak kepalanya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sampai jumpa, Byakuya."

Aku melambaikan tangan sekenanya pada Byakuya, lalu aku pun berlalu dari pandangan mereka, mengantar diriku menuju parkiran, dan karena mobilku harus masuk ke kantor polisi aku terpaksa naik taksi.

Hanya lima menit aku menunggu taksi parkir di lobby.

"Kemana, Mr.?" tanya sang driver dari kaca spion dalam saat aku sudah duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang tepat dibelakangnya.

Aku terpekur sejenak, mengingat kembali Rukia yang menyebut-nyebut nama AS berkali-kali hari ini, dan aku pun berpikir untuk mencari tau sesuatu tentang hal itu. Aizen pun tidak boleh luput dari pencarianku, semua teror ini membuatku frustasi, dan tidak tenang dalam tidur sekalipun. Aku harus menemukan setidaknya satu tanda-tanda titik terang siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari semua teror ini.

Rukia menyembunyikan kalung dengan bandul AS di laci mejanya, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dari sana. Aku langsung meminta driver untuk mengantarku pulang.

Maafkan aku, Rukia. Karena kau tidak juga bisa jujur padaku, aku sendiri yang akan mencari kejujuran itu.

Aku sampai di lima belas menit kemudian, merasakan darahku sendiri berdesir mengingat reaksi dan apa yang mungkin aku dapatkan dari tindakan menyelinap di kamar istriku sendiri seperti ini.

Kamar Rukia tertata rapi dengan perabot yang diletakkan secara apik, langkah kakiku ragu menuju meja riasnya, tempat dimana ia pernah meletakkan kalung usang itu. Aku meraih handle laci dan menariknya perlahan, tidak ada banyak benda dalam laci itu, hanya ada beberapa kotak aksesoris yang pernah Rukia kenakan, sekotak kartu nama miliknya, album foto pernikahan kami.

Namun mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah tali yang menyembul keluar dari sela-sela kotak perhiasan, aku mengeluarkan salah satu kotak perhiasan, dan mendapati amplop cokelat di bawah kotak aksesoris yang tersusun rapi diatasnya, membuat amplop itu terkamuflase. Rukia sengaja menyembunyikan amplop ini dari pandangan orang lain.

Sangat hati-hati aku menarik keluar amplop itu, amplop kosong tanpa judul, pengirim ataupun data apapun yang yang tertulis di bagian luar amplop, namun amplop itu cukup tebal dan aku merasakan salah satu isi amplop menggelembung di permukaan.

Aku menarik ujung tali kait amplop dan membukanya, mengintip isi amplop yang tidak bisa aku lihat sama sekali, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi amplop di atas meja rias Rukia, seluruh isi amplop keluar begitu saja dengan satu gerakan tanganku.

Mataku tertuju pada isi amplop yang berserakan di meja, seketika napasku tercekat di tenggorokan, membuatku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha menghilangkan segala macam pikiran yang berkecimpung dalam benakku, mengirimkan gelombang pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak hingga aku sulit berpikir lebih jernih lagi.

Ada beberapa lembar potongan berupa berita dari koran dan hasil print dari internet mengenai berita yang begitu banyak. Aku meraih salah satunya, lembar cetak komputer yang paling atas, berita tentang kecelakaan mobil hebat lima belas tahun lalu, Aizen Sosuke meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang diindikasikan karena kebocoran tanki bahan bakar, mobilnya hancur, dan jasadnya dikabarkan hangus bersama mobilnya, hingga tidak tersia.

Lalu lembar lain mengabarkan mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi dua puluh tahun lalu, tidak satupun nama yang tertera disana aku kenal. Sepuluh orang investor asing meninggal secara beruntun dan semuanya ditemukan dalam keadaan tubuh terpotong-potong. Kepolisian mengabarkan hasil otopsi menunjukkan tubuh terpotong karena pisau yang terlalu tajam, karena hasil potongan terlalu rapi.

Lalu potongan kliping lain mengenai pembebasan tahanan yang beberapa waktu lalu dilakukan oleh kepolisian, ada bekas stabilo pada dua nama yang tertera disana, satu untuk Syazel Apporo, dan satu lagi untuk Ggio Vega. Aku terperanjat, nama Ggio Vega pernah aku tanyakan pada Rukia karena aku melihat orang itu keluar dari area parkir kantor Rukia beberapa waktu lalu, dan Rukia mengatakan tidak mengenal orang itu. Rukia berbohong, dia mengenal orang itu.

Lalu aku melihat bandul kalung lusuh yang aku cari berada diantara tumpukan kertas, kalung dengan bandul tertulis AS itu membuatku sangat ingin menyibak kebenarannya.

AS… AS.. mungkinkah singkatan atau inisal sesuatu?

Aku menatap tumpukan kertas lalu beralih pada kalung ditanganku, melihat hubungan yang mungkin terkuak jika aku menatapnya berkali-kali, tapi harapanku hanya berupa omong kosong yang tidak nyata, tidak ada sinkronisasi macam apapun yang mungkin aku temukan dari benda-benda dihadapanku.

Aizen Sousuke adalah seorang pengusaha properti terkenal, pria itu meninggal saat masih sangat muda, pria yang memiliki wajah paling ramah yang pernah aku temukan. Inikah orang yang tengah mengintai Rukia? Lalu bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup kembali dan meneror seseorang? Sekalipun itu mungkin, apa yang melatarbelakanginya melakukan itu semua?

Benang di kepalaku semakin kusut saja. Hanya Rukia yang bisa menjabarkan semua kenyataan ini, karena itu aku putuskan untuk merapikan semua kertas dan potongan kliping, memasukkannya kembali ke amplop bersama kalung bentuk aneh itu, dan membawanya ke kamarku, meletakkannya di laci mejaku, aku akan menanyakan bahkan kalau perlu memaksa Rukia untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kantor, mulai berpikir bahwa semua ini mungkin ada hubungannya antara Rukia, Aizen, Syazel Apporo dan Ggio Vega, dan aku harus mencari tau. Alhasil aku tidak memeriksa laporan yang diletakkan Renji di mejaku, aku malah membuka internet dan mulai mencari berita yang mungkin berhubungan nama-nama yang tengah berkutat di benakku.

Pertama-tama aku mengetik nama Aizen Sousuke, dan beberapa link site langsung muncul di hadapanku, mataku berjelaga melihat barisan tulisan singkat yang paling mendekati pada informasi yang sedang ku cari. Akhirnya aku meng-klik link kedua, menjabarkan tentang profil Aizen Sousuke.

Perlahan aku membaca data diri Aizen Sousuke. Dia seorang pengusaha sukses yang terkenal sangat ramah, namun juga sangat membatasi diri berinteraksi dengan para kliennya, kebanyakan dia berkomunikasi hanya melalui pers confrence dengan para kliennya. Tidak banyak data diri yang bisa aku temukan, namun salah satu footnote menyatakan bahwa Aizen memiliki banyak saingan dalam tender-tendernya, dan kebanyakan tender akan ia menangkan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Tapi ada satu pendapat dalam site itu, isinya serapah yang sangat keras. Mengatakan bahwa Aizen Sousuke adalah iblis yang tidak sepantasnya hidup, manusia berdarah dingin yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Apa maksud kata-kata orang ini?

Aku beralih pada Syazel Apporo dan Ggio Vega, menurut berita mereka ditahan pertama kali tujuh belas tahun lalu, ditangkap karena melakukan pembunuhan sadis terhadap seorang pengusaha, mereka ditangkap setelah polisi melakukan penyelidikan selama tiga bulan penuh, saat itu Syazel Apporo berumur delapan belas tahun, dan Ggio Vega berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka masih sangat muda saat masuk tahanan, tapi ternyata lima tahun kemudian mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari penjara, dan kembali melakukan pembunuhan yang jauh lebih kejam, dua belas nyawa jatuh di tangan mereka, dan mereka kembali masuk penjara setelah pencarian selama hampir setahun.

Aku heran kenapa hakim tidak juga menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada kedua orang tak berakal ini? Tega dan sangat sadis menghabisi nyawa tanpa belas kasihan seperti itu?

Bahkan mereka bisa bebas tanpa syarat beberapa bulan lalu, apakah hukum sudah selemah itu?

"Ichigo!"

Aku tesentak dari layar laptop, menoleh pada pintu ruanganku yang terbuka dan Renji muncul dari celah pintu. Wajahnya tampak tidak terbaca saat mendekatiku, tapi dari bahasa tubuhnya dia akan melontarkan kata-kata konyol padaku. Aku bertanya lewat sorot mataku.

"Apakah kau lupa, ini sudah jam 5, kau tidak menjemput Rukia?"

Aku melirik sudut kanan bawah layar laptopku, dan melihat angka sudah menunjukkan enam tiga puluh. Aku langsung bangun dan meraih jasku, Renji tersenyum lebar melihat tingkahku.

"Lihat siapa yang kebakaran jenggot sekarang? Jadi begini kelakukan calon Ayah, heh?" kata Renji meledekku, aku tersenyum kecut melihat sikapnya yang selalu saja iseng begini.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengalaminya, Kepala Nanas!" sahutku seraya mematikan laptop, aku meraih map diatas mejaku, "Aku periksa laporanmu nanti malam," kataku sambil berlari keluar.

"Aku sudah siapkan driver. Salam untuk ibu hamil, ya?" serunya lagi sebelum aku berjarak terlalu jauh darinya.

Aku cukup berjalan ke lobby dan diver kantor sudah berada di sana menungguku. Aku langsung masuk dan memintanya secepat mungkin mengantarku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan lebih cepat dari yang aku harapkan, dan aku juga heran kenapa Rukia tidak juga meneleponku?

Segera aku raih ponsel dari saku celana, aku menekan screen cepat, tapi tidak bergerak. Aku menekan tomol power dalam tiga hitungan. Bagus! Pantas saja Rukia tidak meneleponku, ponselku habis baterai. Tidak ada protes dari Nyonya Kurosaki, aku malah curiga, jangan-jangan dia malah sudah kabur seperti kemarin, hatiku mencelos hingga jauh dari badan rasanya, membayangkan Rukia benar-benar kabur dari kantor dan mengabaikan peringatanku.

Sabar Ichigo, sabar. Ingat, Rukia sedang hamil dan biasanya keadaan emosi ibu hamil tidak stabil, jadi sekarang aku harus lebih banyak melapangkan dada. Kalau perlu seluas lapangan bola.

"Saya tunggu disini, Mr.," kata driver setelah membukakan pintu untukku, aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, dan bergegas mengejar waktu yang terus berlalu dariku.

"Rukia masih di dalam, Mr. Kurosaki," kata Hinamori mengejutkanku. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih tinggal di kantor di jam ini.

"Dia sendiri?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ada Mr. Schiffer bersamanya," jawab Hinamori. Seketika aku merasakan semua darahku naik ke otak, bagaimana mungkin si bujang es itu masih bertahan menemani Rukia, apakah dia tidak tau Rukia sudah menjadi istriku sejak dia mengenalnya?

"Terima kasih, Hinamori," ucapku sambil lalu dan kembali mengejar langkah menuju lift.

Langkah kaki kembali memburuku saat keluar di lift, ingin rasanya dalam satu langkah langsung bisa mencapai pintu ruangan Rukia, tapi kakiku yang sudah terbilang panjang ini juga tetap saja harus melangkah beberapa kali untuk mencapai ruangan Rukia. Aku tidak bisa memaksa kakiku jadi panjang seketika, sekalipun aku membayangkannya. Seperti memakai egrang…, kenapa pikiranku jadi melantur begini?

Segera saja aku membuka pintu ruangan Rukia, tapi gerakanku langsung dihentikan oleh tangan Ulquiorra yang terangkat ke udara memintaku untuk tidak berisik, dan membuat keributan lagi. Aku mengangguk, dan kemarahan yang sedari tadi terbangun dalam diriku tiba-tiba saja surut.

Aku mendapati Rukia tengah tertidur pulas di sofa, badannya bagian atas tertutup jas yang aku kenali sebagai jas Ulquiorra, jas yang ia kenakan dari pagi. Ulquiorra beranjak dari sofa dengan sangat lambat, sampai napasnya saja tertahan karena tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia terbangun.

"Dia tertidur sejak jam 6 tadi, sepertinya dia terlalu lelah, dan beberapa kali mengigau," jelas Ulquiorra yang hanya berjarak selangkah dariku, suaranya sangat rendah, bahkan hampir berbisik jika saja aku tidak menajamkan pendengaranku mungkin aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Rukia mengingau?" ulangku tidak percaya, karena tidak pernah dan tidak biasanya Rukia mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Ya, dia menyebut nama Aizen dan namamu berkali-kali. Terkadang aku bingung mimpi buruk apa yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya," tutur Ulquiorra. Aku mengendikkan bahu, karena aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Rukia.

"Sebaiknya segera kau bawa dia pulang, dia sangat kelelahan," katanya lagi.

Aku mendekati Rukia dengan langkah teredam, mencegah satu hentakan kakipun menimbulkan suara. Punggungku bungkuk dan aku meraih jas Ulquiorra dari bahu Rukia, dan menyodorkannya pada Ulquiorra, mengganti jas Ulquiorra dengan jasku, menutupi bahu Rukia.

Rukia tidak nampak ingin bangun cepat ataupun terganggu, dia tetap saja pulas, bahkan saat aku perlahan menyusupkan tanganku di bawah bahu dan kakinya dia hanya menggeliat sebentar, dan aku membopongnya dengan sangat hati-hati, menggendong tubuh Rukia yang sangat ringan membuatku mengingat membawa setumpuk bantal saja.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Rukia, Ulquiorra," ucapku saat Ulquiorra membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya datar.

Kami bertiga menaiki lift, sementara Rukia tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di dadaku, wajahnya sangat tenang.

Aku pikir tidak perlu lagi berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Ulquiorra, karena dia menjaga Rukia dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan aku tidak membaca niatnya untuk merebut Rukia dariku, setelah apa yang aku lihat hari ini, dia sangat mendukung hubungan aku dan Rukia, dan kontribusinya juga kami bisa saling jujur pada perasaan masing-masing.

Driver kantor membukakan pintu belakang mobil saat aku tiba, dan langsung saja aku merebahkan Rukia di jok, sepertinya aku kurang perhatian, karena Rukia langsung membuka mata, dan melihat sekitarnya dengan mata bingung.

"Sst, tidur saja, kita pulang sekarang," gumamku sambil mengusap tangannya, berharap sentuhanku dapat memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum lemah, namun tidak menutup matanya, pandangannya malah beralih pada Ulquiorra yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Besok aku akan memberikan laporannya," desisnya yang lebih mirip suara orang meracau, dia pasti mengucapkannya dengan setengah sadar.

"Iya, sampai besok," jawab Ulquiorra yang turut menundukkan kepala padaku, tanda dirinya juga pamit, dan dia melangkah menuju belakangku, tempat di mana mobilnya baru saja di keluarkan oleh security.

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berputar untuk masuk ke sisi jok satu lagi. Driver sempat tersenyum padaku sebelum menutup pintu untukku, adakah sesuatu yang aneh dariku hingga dia tersenyum seperti itu?

"Pantas saja Anda menjadi kejaran banyak wanita, Mr.," katanya saat duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aku tidak menyahut, malah menoleh pada Rukia yang mungkin bisa marah karena kalimat yang terlalu terang-terangan dari driver ini. Tapi yang aku terima hanya mata mengantuk dan wajah lelah Rukia.

"Anda sangat perhatian, gentle," lanjut driver itu seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku sedikit tersanjung dengan pujiannya, tapi aku juga ingin menerima pujian dari Rukia, tapi Rukia hanya terdiam dengan mata hampir menutup rapat.

"Kau mengantuk sekali, Rukia. Sini!"

Aku menggeser dudukku hingga cukup dekat dengan Rukia, awalnya Rukia ragu dengan uluran tanganku, tapi setelah aku mengangguk sekali untuk meyakinkannya dia pun mendekat. Perlahan aku membawa bahunya turun hingga kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuanku, ku sibakkan rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke wajahnya, mengekspos seluruh wajah Rukia yang menghadapku.

"Kau seharusnya banyak minum pemutih pakaian, siapa tau rambutmu bisa berubah warna jadi hitam lagi," gumamnya dengan tangan kembali terjulur untuk meraih rambutku.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada rambutku, Nyonya Kurosaki?" desisku seraya menahan tangannya agar tetap berada di kepalaku.

"Kurasa dia yang benci," bisik Rukia sambil mengusap perutnya yang datar.

"Tidurlah," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, karena mata Rukia terlihat semakin berat.

Aku membelai pipinya dengan ibu jariku, dan mengecup dahinya, membuatnya menutup mata sepenuhnya, namun aku menjaga agar kecupanku membekas di hatinya, ku biarkan bibirku menempel di dahinya yang hangat, sementara tangan yang lain masih meresapi kelembutan kulit pipinya.

"Tidurlah, mimpi indah, jangan biarkan mimpi buruk macam apapun mengganggumu, Rukia," bisikku dengan ujung bibir masih bersentuhan dengan dahinya.

"Ehm," jawab Rukia yang perlahan rileks, dan napasnya terdengar teratur sementara tanganku tetap berada di puncak kepalanya, membelai kepalanya, berharap dengan begini dia akan lebih cepat tertidur.

Mungkin aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan apapun mengenai amplop yang aku temukan di laci mejanya dan rahasia yang masih ia simpan. Aku akan bersabar, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyakan ini semua.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Banyak sekali misteri yang belum terungkap ya, tapi aku janji akan membukanya, karena jiwa Detective Conan dalam diriku sedang menyala-nyala *ditimpuk Ran*

Saat menulis chap ini aku membayangkan diriku sendiri yang digendong Ichigo *ngiler netes2*

Nyengir2 gaje sampe diomelin nyokap, yah… kebanyakan ngayal sih!

Yosh, yang pasti aku senang sekali Minna-san terus mengikuti cerita ini, dan chapter selanjutnya akan aku update dua hari lagi.

Jangan lupa review, aku tunggu review dari Minna-san agar aku tau pendapat Minna-san mengenai fict ini, dan memperbaiki tulisanku lagi.

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, aku terkesan dengan review dari Minna-san *lompat-lompat kegirangan* dan sesuai dengan janjiku aku akan update chap ini dua hari setelah chap 8, nah inilah chap 9!

Btw GOMENASAI kerena aku sudah membuat Minna-san penasaran, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang itu tujuanku *ho ho ho ho – dilempar bakiak rame2*

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I want to shout that I own Bleach, but I know Tite Kubo Sensei will lock my damn mouth before I do that *wink-give a blank face***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari yang dijanjikan oleh Jendral Ichimaru pun tiba. Aku bersyukur karena dua hal, yang pertama kasus Rukia akhirnya terpecahkan, dan Rukia belum mengetahui bahwa amplop dari lacinya telah lenyap, sepertinya dia belum memeriksan kembali laci mejanya. Hingga aku tidak perlu memulai pembicaraan berat yang aku sendiri ragu untuk memulainya.<p>

Jendral Ichimaru mengundang kami agar datang ke kantor polisi untuk melihat langsung orang yang telah memutus kabel rem mobil Rukia. Aku dan Rukia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, kami langsung datang tepat setelah Jendral Ichimaru memberi kabar telah menangkap pelakunya.

Jadilah sekarang kami sedang berhadapan dengan pelaku yang memiliki wajah sadis yang tidak aku mengerti dari mana aura kejahatan yang sangat kental itu. Orang yang telah dinyatakan sebagai pelaku percobaan pembunuhan Rukia adalah seorang dengan tubuh gemuk besar,seperti raksasa yang luar biasa berisi. Senyum yang serupa dengan seringai terus terplester di wajahnya yang terdapat bekas jahitan sepanjang lima senti.

Dia terlihat sadis dan bengis dalam satu waktu, Rukia duduk santai dengan tangan terlipat di dada, seperti tengah meneliti wajah pelaku yang mencoba membunuhnya.

"Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Rukia pada Jendral Ichimaru.

"Silahkan," jawab orang berambut silver itu.

Jika aku perhatikan cara Rukia bicara pada Jendral Ichimaru, aku mendapati sedikit perbedaan dengan caranya menatap orang yang sering menyeringai itu dengan saat mereka bicara di ruang kerja Rukia dua hari lalu. Rukia cenderung menjauhi dan menolak berhadapan lebih dari tiga detik dengan Jendral Ichimaru, dan sering kali aku melihatnya mengepalkan tangan saat melirik Jendral Ichimaru.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuhku?" tanya Rukia langsung pada tersangka yang tak hentinya memberikan tatapan kebencian pada Rukia.

Tersangka bernama Yammy itu langsung mendengus, mencemoohpertanyaan Rukia.

"Apa kau pikir dirimu begitu berharga hingga tidak berhak untuk mati?" jawab Yammy tanpa memindahkan sorot matanya.

Jawabannya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, aku jadi ragu bahwa orang ini yang telah berusaha membunuh Rukia. Karena dari apa yang pernah aku dengar dari saksi yang pernah memberi keterangan, dia bilang pernah melihat orang berjacket hitam dengan postur tinggi besar, tapi orang bernama Yammy ini bukan tinggi besar lagi, tapi sudah menyerupai setengah ukuran raksasa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau anggap aku berhak untuk mati?" sambut Rukia menantang, aku mendelik mendengarnya mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kau seorang pengkhianat, seharusnya kau jatuh dalam lubang yang sama seperti kami, bukan malah masuk dalam keluarga bangsawan dan berpikir dirimu adalah seorang yang terhormat, dosa yang kau tanggung sama saja dengan kami!" jawab Yammy santai.

"Kau-"

Rukia semakin menekan tangannya hingga mengepal terlalu kuat, lekuk tulang jemarinya tergambar jelas hingga berwarna pucat, aku meraih bahunya dan berbisik agar ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang, tapi yang aku dapati malah wajah kukuh Rukia yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Kemarahan yang menyala dalam matanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" ucap Rukia lagi.

"Jika ku sebut namanya kau pasti tidak akan percaya," ucap Yammy dengan mata berputar malas.

"Kau takut untuk menyebut namanya?" tantang Rukia, matanya memicing tajam, sangat mengintimidasi. Sisi inilah yang sering membuatku bergidik setiap kali melihat Rukia, karena dia bisa tampak sangat menakutkan jika dia memang ingin.

"Grimmjow dan Aizen adalah perpaduan dua dendam yang cocok untukmu, Rukia."

"Grimmjow?" kataku dengan tubuh terhempas hingga condong di atas meja yang membatasi kami dengan Yammy.

"Jadi orang itu benar ingin membunuh Rukia?" kataku berusaha menegaskan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menyebut namanya, tapi disuruh atau tidak aku tidak keberatan jika harus membuatmu mati dalam kecelakaan mobil, seperti yang terjadi pada Aizen," tutur Yammy lagi.

"Kapan kau bergabung dengan AS?" seloroh Rukia dengan gigi rapat bergemeletuk, ketakutan dan kemarahan bercampur dalam sorot matanya yang semakin kelam.

Yammy tertawa sangat keras, kami semua berdiam diri mendengar suara tawanya yang menggelegar hingga memekakkan telinga. Aku sendiri terperangah karena Rukia tidak terganggu dengan suara tawa yang terlalu keras itu, dia masih menatap Yammy dengan sorot mata mengancam yang sama.

Yammy berhenti tertawa dan mengendikkan bahu dengan santainya, seperti dia adalah seorang benar yang tidak seharusnya mengenakan baju tahanan dengan borgol melilit tangannya.

"Kau pikir AS sudah hilang?" kata Yammy yang kemudian condong untuk menegaskan wajah Rukia, "Sekalipun _dia _tidak ada, kami tetap hidup dan akan mengejarmu, Rukia. Kau adalah legenda yang selalu aku dengar sejak aku berada di sana, beberapa kali saja cukup bagiku untuk mendengar semua omong kosong tentang mu," lanjut Yammy yang kembali berdiri tegak.

Apa yang tengah Rukia dan Yammy bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti dan semua seperti alur cerita yang mereka berdua sama-sama telah mengetahuinya, hingga kami hanya seperti orang luar yang mendengar dongeng dan dengung mereka berdua.

Jendral Ichimaru dan aku adalah dua orang yang sama berada dalam ruangan, sementara aku bertanya-tanya dan berusaha menyibak kebenaran, dia malah tetap menyeringai lebar sekalipun Yammy sedang mengancam Rukia dengan kalimatnya.

"Bahkan kepolisianpun tidak dapat menghentikan kami," tambah Yammy seraya melirik Jendral Ichimaru, aku tidak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Jendral berambut silver itu, dia hanya terus diam menghadap ruang kosong di hadapannya, karena dia tengah berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding ruangan, tangannya tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya plus seringai lebar tanpa beban.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup bualanmu, kau dinyatakan bersalah, dan tinggal menunggu keputusan hakim untuk menghukummu," kata Jendral Ichimaru yang mengisyaratkan pada dua orang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk masuk dan membawa Yammy keluar dari ruangan.

Yammy tertawa lagi saat dua orang polisi menarik tangannya yang luar biasa besar untuk mengikuti mereka keluar ruangan.

"Rukia, kau tidak akan bisa lolos!" Yammy pun hilang dari pandangan kami, saat ia berbelok ke arah sel yang menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Aku tertegun, menekuri kursi yang baru saja diduduki oleh Yammy, merasakan aura kejahatannya masih tersisa dari sana, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Rukia, dan yang aku dapati wajah pucat yang sulit sekali aku baca, antara marah, takut, namun juga pedih, karena air mata Rukia sudah mengembang di pelupuk matanya, menyiratkan tekanan sudah tidak mampu ia tahan lagi.

"Rukia?" aku menepuk bahu Rukia, berusaha menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

Rukia berdiri tegak dan menoleh pada Jendral Ichimaru, ekor matanya mengunci sosok Jendral yang tersenyum penuh pura-pura itu, penuh dengan kebingungan yang tak aku mengerti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya belum aku ingat?" bisik Rukia tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari wajah Jendral Ichimaru, seolah dengan melihat wajah Jendral Ichimaru bisa membuatnya mengingat apa yang ia lupakan.

Kenapa ia justru menanyakan hal itu pada Jendral Ichimaru? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti sementara Jendral Ichimaru mengerti tentang sesuatu itu?

Jendral Ichimaru memantulkan punggungnya hingga ia berdiri tegak di atas kakinya, dia menghapus senyum di wajahnya, dan berjalan melewati kami berdua.

"Yang paling mengerti hal itu hanya Anda," jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Tunggu!" seruku menahan langkahnya. "Ada apa diantara kalian?" tanyaku saat Jendral Ichimaru kembali berputar untuk menoleh padaku.

"Kami hanya sekedar klien dan rekan pengawal, benar kan, Nyonya Kurosaki?" jawabnya.

"Rukia?" aku mencoba mengkonformasi jawaban Jendral Ichimaru pada Rukia, tapi Rukia hanya beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah melewati kami.

Rukia melangkah menuju parkir dan tidak sedikitpun menoleh padaku yang berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya. Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan ia menghempaskan diri di jok mobil, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, melihat jalan yang menuju pintu gerbang.

Mendung di wajahnya berganti dengan kemarahan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Kaien meninggal karena aku, aku bisa selamat, tapi apakah aku harus kembali melihat seseorang diambil dari sisiku hanya untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri?" bisiknya seraya menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Rukia…" aku menarik turun tangan Rukia, membawanya dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Bukankah aku selalu memintamu untuk membagi semua bebanmu? Aku disini untuk melindungimu, Rukia," bisikku.

Rukia menggeleng lemah, membuat air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Aku- aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi," katanya dengan suara purau, "ku kira mereka telah berhenti memburuku setelah Aizen meninggal tapi ternyata tidak."

Rukia kembali menekuri pangkuannya yang kosong, membiarkan air matanya kembali menetes dan membasahi roknya yang berbahan sutra paling halus.

"Apakah kau akan terus seperti ini?" seruku diluar kendali. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku terlalu benci berada dalam ketidaktahuan yang membebat hebat seperti ini. Aku orang luar yang selamanya tidak akan tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlangsung dalam dunia orang yang paling aku sayangi. Aku hanya setitik tempat yang tidak pernah Rukia anggap berharga untuk dia jadikan tempat untuk bernaung.

Aku meraih bahu Rukia dan mengguncangnya keras, dia tetap memberikanku raut wajah yang sama.

"Siapa Aizen, apa yang telah terjadi padamu dan dirinya? Apa AS? Kenapa kau menyimpan kliping tentang Syazel Apporo dan Ggio Vega? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri selamanya, Rukia!"

Rukia membelalak mendengarkan ucapanku, tapi dia kembali tenang dan cenderung dingin saat aku tetap memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, dia sangat bisa membentengi dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak menyerah dan terus menatapnya langsung, menegaskan bahwa aku pun memiliki tekad kuat untuk melindunginya serta mencari kebenaran.

"Jujurlah demi anak kita, Rukia…" desisku akhirnya, aku melembut karena aku tidak bisa melawan kekerasan hati Rukia dengan kekerasan yang sama.

Bahu Rukia merosot saat aku mengucapkan kata _anak_, dia langsung mengusap perutnya.

"Apakah Tuhan benar-benar percaya aku mampu menjaganya, jika aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?" bisik Rukia lirih.

Sikap diam Rukia seperti mengisi hatiku dengan virus yang akan menelanku hidup-hidup. Rukia sengaja mengulur waktu dan membiarkanku menunggunya mengucapkan apa yang selama ini aku tunggu, kejujurannya! Yang mengisi kesunyian kami hanyalah suara dengung mesin mobil, aku memerhatikan Rukia lewat kaca spion dalam, dan sesekali meliriknya yang terus merenggut kain roknya, menahan emosi yang aku yakin tengah mengoyak hatinya. Dia pasti ragu dan luar biasa ragu untuk jujur padaku, dia seperti sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bunga yang dua hari lalu dikirim ke kantorku adalah peringatan," ucap Rukia akhirnya, memecah garis bungkam yang ia sendiri ciptakan.

"Bunga?" ulangku berusaha mengingat kembali bunga yang Rukia maksud, dan seketika ingatanku mengirimku pada momen Rukia menolak tiga kuntum bunga yang ia berikan pada Hinamori. Karangan bunga yang berisi tiga warna mawar, yaitu putih, orange dan pink.

"Isyarat yang selalu AS berikan. Dia mengancam untuk memilih siapa yang akan dibiarkan selamat, putih untuk keluarga, orange untuk sahabat dan pink untuk kekasih. Karena itu aku yakin mereka sedang mengincarmu, termasuk orang yang menabrak mobilmu, pasti orang AS. Tapi logikaku tidak bisa menerima bahwa dendam itu hidup kembali dan mengincarku setelah lima belas tahun," lirih Rukia yang kembali murung.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik rambut yang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

Rukia mendongak dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, aku sudah mengembangkan harapan dalam hatiku, namun ia berhenti tepat saat suara dering ponselnya menggema diantara kami. Aku mendesis kesal karena dia langsung meraih ponselnya, dan menerima panggilan tanpa sungkan lagi. Rasanya ingin aku rebut dan melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh, karena sudah menginterupsi saat-saat pentingku memperoleh keterangan dari Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang," kata Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ichigo, bisa antarkan aku ke lokasi proyek? Ulquiorra harus memeriksa beberapa struktur bangunan," kata Rukia yang sudah kembali ke sifat Rukia yang biasanya, si bangsawan Kuchiki yang tegas dan kaku, serta gila kerja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Rukia," tandasku dengan tangan tetap mengunci jari-jarinya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika waktunya sudah tepat, Ichigo. Karena…" tatapan Rukia menerawang melihat langit biru bersih di atas sana, lalu dia menghela napas berat dan kembali tertunduk lesu, membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam diam, "-karena aku sendiri belum mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, semua masih potongan ingatan yang satu demi satu harus bisa aku rangkai," lanjutnya tidak yakin.

Aku mengunci mulutku rapat, ku pikir sekarang bukanlah waktunya, berkali-kali aku berpikir bukan waktunya, bukan waktunya, lalu kapan waktu itu akan tiba? Jika Rukia sendiri belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang tengah mengincarnya, bagaimana kami bisa memecahkan permasalahan ini dengan lebih cepat? Semua masih teka teki, dan akan tetap menjadi teka teki hingga Rukia benar-benar bisa mengingat semuanya dengan utuh.

Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang pernah disampaikan oleh dokter Unohana tepat setelah kami semua mendapati Rukia yang mengalami amnesia selektif?

"_Amnesia selektif terjadi pada pasien dengan kondisi emosi yang labil, dan karena terjadi gangguan syaraf seperti ini, bisa jadi pasien melupakan satu hal dan mengingat hal lain dari masa lalu yang telah terlupa, untuk mengisi kekosongan ruang otaknya."_

Aku mengingat kembali dan menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi pada Rukia saat ini, Rukia memiliki emosi yang labil, dia bisa melupakan apa yang ingin ia lupakan dan dia tidak luput bahwa ia bisa mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lupakan dari masa lalunya, dan saat ini ia sedang dikejar masa lalunya setelah ia kembali mengingatnya.

Trauma apa yang pernah kau alami, Rukia? Trauma yang membuatnya bisa berhubungan dengan Aizen seorang pengusaha besar dan sukses, namun juga berhubungan dengan Syazel Apporo serta Ggio Vega, pembunuh berdarah dingin serta sesuatu tentang AS.

.

.

Kami sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Schiffer Center, proyek yang baru saja Rukia selesaikan dengan sukses, aku tertegun melihat design bangunan yang benar-benar unik dan tertata rapi. Pusat perbelanjaan sangat ramai, padahal hari ini adalah hari libur, tapi Ulquiorra masih saja meminta Rukia datang untuk bekerja, betapa orang itu sangat tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang duduk tenang mengurusi urusan pribadinya.

Langkah Rukia sangat anggun melewati beberapa wanita yang baru saja keluar dari butik ternama, dua orang wanita itu menjatuhkan tatapan mereka pada Rukia yang terus melangkah menuju lift, sementara aku berjalan berdampingan di sebelahnya. Rukia berjalan tanpa sepatu hak tinggi, hingga tinggi badannya yang pas-pasan terlihat jelas, tapi sekalipun begitu dia masih terlihat anggun dengan caranya sendiri, dan cantik mempesona tanpa cela.

Hingga kami berdiri di depan lift, menuggu lift terbuka, dua orang wanita itu masih memerhatikan kami saat aku iseng melihat jajaran pertokoan.

"Mereka mencoba menarik perhatianmu," celetuk Rukia tiba-tiba, membuatku tersedak napasku sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti, karena menurut nalar ku justru kedua wanita itu tengah mengagumi Rukia, bukan aku.

"Lihat bagaimana mereka melihatmu, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan pengusaha sukses sekelas Mr. Kurosaki," tambah Rukia yang langsung melangkah masuk saat lift terbuka dan tanpa penghuni.

"Kau yakin mereka sedang melihatku?" kataku meledeknya.

"Kau pikir mereka lesbi?" jawab Rukia sengit.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rukia, wanita ini selalu berkibar marah setiap kali menyikapi pandangan wanita lain yang jatuh padaku, jelas sekali dia sedang mengalami api cemburu, sama seperti sikapnya pada Senna beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau jangan cemburu seperti itu, kau tau kan aku hanya mampu menatapmu?" kataku seraya meraih dagunya dengan jemariku, mengarahkannya untuk menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Lagi-lagi Rukia mengelak, aku jadi gemas melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" aku menunduk hingga wajah kami sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa senti, kami mampu merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain. Aku tertarik hingga tenggelam dalam kolam berwarna ungu gelap di matanya, mata yang menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia yang ingin aku ungkap keseluruhan.

"Kau mau kita berciuman?" celetuk Rukia saat aku merasakan hampir menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut itu, dia langsung mendorong wajahku menjauh darinya, membuatku kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan bibirnya.

"Hah, sulit sekali rasanya menaklukan hatimu, Rukia," keluhku yang menyandarkan punggungku di dinding lift yang terlapis keramik bermotif mozaic, tapi yang aku dapati malah tatapan tidak suka Rukia dari balik bahunya, aku mengendikkan bahu tanda aku pasrah pada apapun reaksinya.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku menyusul Rukia yang sudah lebih cepat beberapa langkah di depanku.

Kami langsung menuju sebuah restoran, tanpa aku tanyakan lagi, disanalah tempat pertemuan Rukia dengan Ulquiorra, karena Ulquiorra berdiri tegak bak patung di sebelah pintu masuk. Aku bingung, apakah tidak tersedia lagi kursi untuknya duduk di dalam sana?

"Kau lama menunggu?" tanya Rukia yang mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Tidak juga, aku baru sampai," jawab Ulquiorra yang lalu menganggukkan kepala padaku sekali.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan ruang di lantai tujuh, bisa kita langsung ke sana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan menunggu disini," jawabku saat Rukia menoleh padaku.

"Aku tidak akan lama," kata Rukia meyakinkan, aku tersenyum menenangkannya, dan dia membalasnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Mereka pun beranjak sementara aku duduk di salah satu kursi restoran yang langsung menghadapkanku pada view bangunan secara keseluruhan. Bangunan pusat perbelanjaan ini memiliki design unik dengan bentuk dasar melingkar, tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan kosong untuk ruang melihat ke lantai lain, dan melihat hingga puncak bangunan yang berhias beberapa pita yang masih menjulur indah.

Aku memesan segelas kopi, sambil melihat-lihat promosi serta banner yang di pasang di tiap toko. Ada salon kecantikan di lantai tepat di atasku. Sementara eskalator memutar ada di sebelah salon kecantikan, beberapa wanita tertawa sambil melihatku, benarkah aku sebegitu mencoloknya di mata para wanita? Aku jadi merasa bangga sendiri begini.

Beberapa petugas keamanan gedung berkeliling dengan alat komunikasi di tangan mereka, tapi mereka terlihat sangat ramah pada pengunjung, hingga kesan tegas mereka samar sama sekali, Ulquiorra benar-benar pebisnis yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, untuk bangunan sekelas pusat perbelanjaan saja dia sangat memerhatikan tiap detail, dari keamanan, penyusunan toko yang diplot per lantai, lalu dia juga memasang kamera hampir di sudut-sudut yang tidak mencolok, namun cukup untuk aku sadari keberadaannya.

Aku menyesap kopiku perlahan, merasakan zat kafein itu menyapa tenggorokanku, memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada kepalaku yang sedari tadi tegang dan cemas.

Bangunan sudah sehebat dan semegah ini pun masih memiliki kekurangan, hingga Ulquiorra tidak ada hentinya meminta Rukia datang memeriksa dan mendiskusikannya.

Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuh toko yang menjual perlengkapan bayi dan ibu hamil, berada tepat di sebelah salon kecantikan, beberapa ibu hamil keluar dari toko itu, perut mereka sudah berbentuk dan menyembul dari dress yang mereka kenakan, aku membayangkan Rukia yang mengenakan dress saat kehamilan sudah memasuki usia beberapa bulan, dia akan terlihat sangat manis dengan dress yang membentuk perutnya.

Aku pun beranjak langsung menuju toko yang menarik perhatianku itu, aku menaiki eskalator, dan langsung menuju toko dengan label 'Mom & Baby's' foto bayi yang sedang tertawa lepas dipasang di bagian atas pintu masuk toko yang lumayan luas itu.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pelayan toko, aku tersenyum dan langsung melangkah ke bagian kanan toko yang memajang pakaian khusus ibu hamil, ada berbagai macam model dan motif, aku merasa semua perhatian tertumbuk padaku saat aku meraih sebuah dress yang sangat mungil, entah mengapa aku merasa baju ini sangat cocok dengan Rukia, panjangnya tanggung, sepertinya jika Rukia pakai mungkin hanya akan mencapai lututnya, model lengannya pun hanya sampai bahu, apalagi warnanya, lavender, pastinya sangat cocok dengan warna mata Rukia.

"Apakah Anda suka dengan model ini?" tanya pelayan yang tadi menyapaku.

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil yang ini," jawabku seraya memberikannya pada pelayan itu.

"Istri Anda sangat cantik, pasti akan tambah cantik jika mengenakan dress ini."

Aku mengangkat alis tinggi mendengar ucapan pelayan itu, jadi dia juga tau aku dan Rukia, sungguh sepertinya dimanapun aku menjejakkan kaki, mereka akan dengan mudah mengenali kami.

Pelayan itu langsung menuju meja kasir, dan disana ia mengemas dress pilihanku, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna hijau cerah, lengkap dengan pitanya. Seperti hadiah untuk orang yang sedang berulang tahun saja.

"Terima kasih," ucapku setelah melakukan pembayaran, tapi aku tidak langsung pergi, aku beralih pada bagian kiri toko, bagian yang memajang perlengkapan bayi. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sepatu yang ukurannya sangat kecil, sepertinya jika aku kenakan hanya jempolku yang masuk. Bermacam warna dari pink, biru dan ada juga yang ungu, aku membayangkan bagaimana mungilnya anak kami nanti, apakah akan mirip Rukia tau mirip aku?

Ingin aku membeli sepatu dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk calon bayi kami, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu buru-buru, nanti saja jika memang sudah dekat waktu kelahirannya.

Aku berlenggang keluar dari toko, membawa kantong kertas yang berisi kotak dress untuk Rukia. Aku kembali melihat kanan kiri, mencari toko lain yang mungkin menjual hal serupa, entah mengapa aku jadi sangat senang dan tertarik untuk melihat semua benda yang berhubungan dengan bayi, bahkan saat seorang ibu sedang menggendong bayinya melintas di depanku, rasanya ingin aku menggendong bayi itu, membayangkan diriku sendiri tengah menggendong anakku sendiri.

Ah, iya. Aku belum latihan menggendong, karena mungkin tanganku akan kaku jika menggandongnya nanti.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah toko olahraga yang memasang iklan, menyediakan latihan dan senam untuk ibu hamil, dengan fasilitas lengkap. Ternyata ada juga senam untuk ibu hamil? Aku jadi sedikit demi sedikit mengenal dunia ibu hamil yang tidak pernah aku jamah. Aku melangkah mendekati toko itu, namun langkahku tertahan saat melihat seseorang dengan rok sutra selutut tengah mondar mandir di depan restoran yang tadi aku kunjungi.

Aku tertegun dan berjalan kearah palang besi yang melingkar di sepanjang pembatas. Aku memerhatikan sosok Rukia yang berjalan panik mencari sesuatu, apa yang sedang ia cari?

Rukia terus bolak balik, masuk ke restoran lalu keluar lagi, dia bahkan berjalan lagi hingga mencapai lift, berkali-kali memanjangkan leher untuk melihat isi toko yang ada di kana dan kirinya. Apa yang membuatnya panik seperti itu? Mungkinkah dia sedang mencariku? Secemas itukah dia mencariku?

Rukia meraih ponselnya, tapi kembali terlihat kesal setelah melihat ponselnya dan kembali mengantonginya. Aku heran, apakah Ulquiorra tidak bersamanya?

Wajah Rukia seperti orang yang hampir menangis, dia kembali lagi ke restoran dan bicara pada pelayan yang tadi memberikanku kopi. Aku pun yakin, dia sedang mencariku. Seketika aku merasa sangat bahagia, Rukia menyadari ketidakhadiranku di sisinya, dan dia mencariku dengan segenap hatinya, kebahagiaan itu mengembang hingga memenuhi seluruh hatiku.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku tidak ada, Rukia?" bisikku yang mengikutinya berjalan dengan cepat kearah eskalator, namun berhenti untuk melihat ke lantai bawah.

"Mungkinkah yang kau rasakan sama dengan cemas yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit?"

"Apakah boleh aku menganggap diriku sangat berharga dimatamu, Rukia? Sekalipun tidak setinggi posisimu di hatiku, aku sudah cukup senang."

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak panik, kontan aku tersentak dari lamunanku sendiri, karena sepertinya ini bukan waktunya membuat Rukia cemas, tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

Aku pun berlari menuju eskalator dan menuruni benda bergerak itu dengan cepat, memperpendek waktu yang aku tempuh untuk mencapai lantai di bawahku. Aku mengatur napasku seraya melangkah kalem mendekati Rukia yang masih celingukan melihat sekeliling pertokoan.

"Rukia," panggilku dengan suara santai, dan aku kaget saat Rukia berbalik secepat kilat hingga ku takut ia akan jatuh seketika, tapi ia malah berhambur padaku, memelukku erat hingga aku hampir jatuh mengimbanginya.

"Jangan pergi," rintih Rukia dengan wajah tersembunyi di dadaku, aku mampu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, aku takut mendapatinya yang cemas hingga gemetar seperti ini.

"Aku sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jangan pernah membuatku ketakutan seperti ini, Ichigo. Jangan pergi," bisiknya purau.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya mencari sesuatu untuk Nyonya Kurosaki," jawabku saat Rukia melepas pelukannya, dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli saat melihat orang-orang memerhatikan kami dengan mata bermacam ekspresi, ada yang iri, ada yang tersipu malu, bahkan ada yang marah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia pada kantong kertas yang aku pegang di tangan kananku.

"Untuk ibu hamil yang paling cerewet, dan keras kepala," kataku sambiil menyodorkan kantong di tanganku padanya. Rukia menerima pemberianku, tapi tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, malah kembali memelukku, dan aku bersyukur karena kali ini dia sudah tidak gemetaran lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanyaku karena pelukannya sangat erat.

"Pegang kepalaku!" perintahnya memaksa, aku sempat bingung mendengar permintaannya. Mungkin Rukia sedang dalam saat labil, jadi dia ingin aku berbaik-baik padanya, aku juga mengerti dia mungkin sudah sangat cemas karena aku membiarkannya mencariku tadi. Aku pun menyentuh puncak kepalanya, tapi aku tau bukan asal memegang puncak kepala yang ia inginkan, jadilah aku membelai rambutnya, dengan satu tangan membalas pelukannya.

Memeluk Rukia sungguh aneh, karena tubuhnya yang kecil, namun entah mengapa terasa sangat pas setiap kali merasakan kehadirannya dalam lengkungan tanganku, meresapi kehangatan yang bersumber dari tubuhnya dan mengingat bahwa ia tetap di sampingku.

Ini sungguh aneh, kan? Aku jatuh cinta hingga seperti ini pada seorang wanita yang isi hatinya saja sulit untuk aku baca, tapi aku bersyukur telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia, karena dengan jatuh cinta padanya aku mampu mengerti bagaimana seharusnya hidup yang aku jalani, dari saling percaya, saling mengerti dan saling melengkapi, itulah yang aku dapati sejak aku menjatuhkan pilihan hatiku pada Rukia.

.

.

* * *

><p>Satu hal yang paling tidak aku mengerti adalah permintaan yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia, selalu saja, apa pun yang terucap dari mulutnya selalu saja mengejutkanku. Apakah masuk akal jika Rukia meminta kembali ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki?<p>

Bagiku itu sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang terjadi!

Rukia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia merasa lebih aman jika tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dia memintanya tepat setelah kami pulang dari Schiffer Center, betapa aku seperti disambar petir berkali-kali -sayang saja aku tidak sampai gosong- karena ketegasan di wajah Rukia menggambarkan keteguhan hatinya, dia tidak sedang bercanda atau mengetes kesabaranku.

Aku sempat menolak dan menuding Byakuya sebagai dalang semua ide gila ini, tapi rupanya Byakuya justru pihak yang tidak tau apa-apa. Aku tidak mampu menolak lagi saat Rukia mengancam tetap pergi ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki sekalipun aku tidak ikut bersamanya, tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Jangan sampai aku tidak bisa mengikuti perkembangan Rukia hanya karena egoku yang tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Byakuya.

Aku membujuknya untuk tinggal di rumahku saja, bersama Yuzu dan Karin, karena sebenarnya wanita akan lebih membutuhkan bantuan dari perempuan lain, kan? Dari pada kembali ke rumah yang dingin dan tanpa satupun orang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bersandar? Tapi Rukia ya Rukia, jika dia sudah bilang A, ya mau tidak mau harus A.

Jadilah kami pindah ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki, awalnya Byakuya menatapku dengan sorot tajam yang biasa, karena jujur saja berada sedekat ini dengannya memang bukan keinginanku. Karena aku dan Byakuya bagai api dan es. Kalau orang lain melihat mungkin seharusnya kami bisa saling melengkapi, tapi ternyata tidak, aku dan Byakuya tidak akan bisa akur jika kami sama-sama bertahan dengan kekerasan hati masing –masing, dan percaya hanya Rukia yang mampu membuat Byakuya luluh dan mengalah dengan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu.

Awalnya tidaklah nyaman berada di rumah besar dan luas dengan puluhan pelayan itu, karena kebanyakan pelayan akan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak pernah memprotes sikap mereka, dia seperti menganggap semua pelayan itu hanya angin bercampur debu yang pasti akan lewat dengan sendirinya.

Kami berdua menempati kamar Rukia, sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga pantas untuk kami berdua tinggali. Rukia pun tidak komentar saat malam pertama kami tidur satu ranjang lagi, senang karena akhirnya kami bisa tidur satu ranjang lagi, tapi juga tidak nyaman karena berada dalam rumah yang bukan rumah sendiri, ditambah lagi dinding ruangan yang hanya berupa kayu dengan lapisan tipis, yang bisa dengan mudah membuat siapapun yang melintas di depan ruangan kami mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Aku membatasi diriku untuk tidak terlalu berumbar gombal dan kemesraan saat malam belum benar-benar jatuh ke bumi, aku hanya akan berlaku sebagai menantu yang baik di mata tetua keluarga Kuchiki. Karena Rukia akan marah besar setiap kali mulai tidak tahan ingin menyentuhnya saat tidur, padahal aku hanya ingin ia sedikit lebih dekat saat tertidur.

Dua bulan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki adalah saat kritis bagi Rukia, dua bulan ini aku sangat repot dengan perubahan emosinya yang sangat tidak terduga, terkadang dia bisa menangis seketika, meminta ini dan itu, dan kebanyakan permintaanya tidak masuk akal. Aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya, dan untungnya Byakuya sangat pengertian hingga bersedia membantuku. Dua bulan Rukia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya sampai mengkhususkan waktunya untuk menjaga Rukia saat aku terpaksa harus keluar rumah untuk bertemu klien.

Byakuya seperti suami cadangan saja. Sepertinya salah aku berpikir seperti itu!

Habisnya dia memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan apa yang aku berikan pada Rukia, tapi ku pikir itu yang terbaik saat ini, bagiku dan Rukia. Rukia yang berkeras tidak ingin pindah ke rumah keluargaku, ataupun membiarkan Yuzu datang untuk membantunya, hingga aku serba salah.

Rukia suka sekali makan biskuit dan crackers. Aku stock berkardus-kardus biskuit beragam rasa untuknya, karena menurut nasehat dokter Unohana, ibu hamil di masa kehamilan tiga bulan pertama harus memiliki asupan gizi yang cukup untuk perkembangan bayinya, makan sedikit-sedikit tidak apa, yang penting teratur, karena itu Rukia membawa kantong kemanapun dia melangkah, isinya biskuit dan crackers.

Ulquiorra yang sepertinya merasa sangat kehilangan dengan ketidak-hadiran Rukia di kantor, dia sering mengunjungi Rukia dan membawakan cemilan segala macam, membuat Rukia selalu tersenyum untuk berterima kasih padanya.

Tapi ucapan Rukia terbukti, karena setelah dua bulan kami tinggal di rumah itu, semua tentram, tidak ada lagi teror yang aku pikir mungkin akan membuat hidup kami jauh lebih tidak tenang. Tidak ada lagi telepon gelap dari ponsel Rukia, dan Yammy sudah dihukum sesuai dengan vonis hakim, sekarang tugas Jendral Ichimaru tinggal mengejar pelaku yang mencoba menghabisiku.

Satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku setiap harinya, Rukia belum juga bicara tentang masa lalunya, mungkinkah dia belum bisa mengingat semuanya seperti yang pernah ia katakan?

Tapi aku sadar, kami lebih aman berada di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dan karena itu singkirkan dulu masalah keingin-tahuanku, aku harus lebih memerhatikan Rukia. Jangan memberikan dia beban pikiran yang terlalu berat, agar bayi dalam kandungannya mampu tumbuh sempurna, karena tekanan yang dialami ibu hamil pun akan berakibat pada bayi dalam kandungannya.

Rukia rutin memeriksakan kandungannya yang sudah memasuki akhir bulan ketiga, perutnya sudah agak berbentuk, sedikit buncit seperti orang baru saja selesai makan banyak, tidak terlalu gembung, tapi sedikit ada tanda-tanda pertumbuhan yang baik. Aku senang karena dokter Unohana menyatakan kandungan Rukia sangat sehat, jadi tidak perlu banyak khawatir.

Berat badan Rukia bertambah, tapi tidak banyak, dia kurus dan aku khawatir karena dia justru terlihat seperti orang terkena busung lapar. Dia akan menjitak kepalaku jika mendengar sebutan ini lagi keluar dari mulutku. Habisnya badan Rukia kurus, hanya perutnya yang membesar, aku yang selalu memerhatikan perkembangannya tentu saja akan berpikir seperti itu.

Celana dan rok yang biasa Rukia gunakan sekarang mulai ketat, dan dokter menyarankan untuk tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian itu, sekalipun masih masuk, tapi akan menekan perut terlalu kuat, dan itu tidak baik. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Rukia mengenakan dress yang aku belikan saat kami bertandang ke Schiffer Center, sangat cocok seperti dugaanku, _feeling_ ku tentang ukuran badan Rukia memang tidak pernah meleset.

Jendral Ichimaru mengabarkan padaku bahwa pelaku yang mencoba menabrakku telah kabur ke luar negeri, aku tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu, karena ku tidak menganggap itu masalah berat, karena aku baik-baik saja, dan biar saja jika orang itu benar buron ke luar negeri, toh aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, dia kabur, dan aku tinggal menunggu kesungguhan pihak kepolisian untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Sesuai rencana hari ini aku dan Rukia kembali mengunjungi dokter Unohana, kunjungan rutin untuk memeriksa kandungan Rukia. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu, karena dokter Unohana bukan seorang dokter spesialis kandungan, apakah akan baik-baik saja menangani Rukia, tapi aku salah besar, dokter Unohana sangat bisa diandalkan, dan sekarang aku mempercayakan semua yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan Rukia padanya.

Rukia mengenakan dress lain yang aku belikan saat pulang dari kantor, kali ini warna pink pastel, aku suka sekali melihatnya karena warnanya sangat masuk dengan warna kulit Rukia yang bersih, dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Mungkin karena Rukia selalu tampak cantik dimataku, aku tersenyum sendiri saat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Aku melirik Rukia yang sesekali melirik ke spion dalam, matanya terlihat menekuri tanpa mau berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku ikut melihat apa yang tengah ia lihat, tapi yang aku dapati hanya jalan barisan beberapa mobil yang mengantri untuk keluar dari lampu merah.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat dan kembali menyamankan dirinya duduk di jok mobil.

Jujur aku belum terlalu biasa dengan mobil ini, aku agak kesal setiap kali mengingat mobil kesayanganku rusak karena tabrakan tanpa penyelesaian itu.

Dokter Unohana sudah menuggu kami, aku seperti tengah menunggu hadiah yang akan diberikan padaku saat kami masuk dalam ruang USG, aku akan melihat bagaiman bayi kami hari ini. Dokter Unohana tersenyum saat Rukia rebahan diatas ranjang, dan mulai memeriksa bayi dalam kandungan Rukia. Entah aku harus menyebutnya apa, bayi, janin, embrio, atau yang lain, aku tidak tau yang mana aku harus gunakan, tapi aku suka menyebutnya dengan sebutan apapun, karena dia anak kami.

Aku melihat makhluk kecil kami bergerak teratur dalam kandungan Rukia, hanya seperti gumpalan berbentuk hitam, namun menurut dokter Unohana embrio berumur 3 bulan sudah bisa menendang dan bisa mengalami cegukan hingga 90 kali dalam satu jam, dan ini berguna untuk memperkuat otot-otot pada bagian organ pernafasan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika diriku sendiri yang harus cegukan sebanyak itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bicara.

"Sudah ada gerakan tapi belum terasa jelas," jelas dokter Unohana sambil merapikan alatnya, dan dia berjanji akan memberikan satu foto kami, satu lagi sebagai bukti pertumbuhan bayi kami.

"Masih mual?" tanya dokter Unohana saat Rukia kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Sudah tidak separah sebulan lalu," jawab Rukia dengan dengus napas penuh syukur.

Jelaslah, karena aku yang paling tidak tega melihat Rukia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya berdiri di dekat wastafel, hanya untuk jaga-jaga takut memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai. Tapi aku juga sangat kerepotan setiap kali Rukia meminta hal-hal aneh, dan yang paling aku tidak habis pikir adalah kebiasaannya yang selalu merenggut rambutku, entah gemas atau sebal, bagiku sama saja, karena keduanya sakit sekali.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga akan hilang," kata dokter Unohana lagi, menyapukan tangannya yang terawat diatas tangan Rukia.

Tidak ada resep apapun yang diberikan oleh dokter Unohana, karena itu kami langsung pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku kembali mendapati Rukia melihat kaca spion dalam, memperhatikan barisan mobil di belakang kami dengan sekelebat gerakannya yang sangat samar.

"Kita mampir dulu ke supermarket, bukankah susu untukku sudah tinggal sedikit?" kata Rukia seraya menarik ponselnya dan melirik sesuatu di layarnya, dan kembali memasukkannya ke tas.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu telepon?" tanyaku seraya memutar setir untuk berbelok kearah supermarket yang berada tepat di kanan kami.

"Tidak." Jawabannya singkat, namun aku sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan sikapnya yang sangat waspada memerhatikan sekitar. Tidakkah dia berpikir sekarang kami sudah bisa sedikit merenggangkan pengawasan karena teror itu sepertinya sudah akan berakhir?

Aku parkir di bagian depan pertokoan, dan langsung masuk ke supermarket. Langkah Rukia terbilang cepat untuk ukuran ibu hamil yang harusnya menjaga tiap langkahnya, dan matanya tidak bosan-bosan melihat kanan dan kiri, yang menurutku dia tidak sedang mencari stand susu, tapi mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Aku ikut memerhatikan sekitar, dan memang tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan, mereka semua hanya customer dan para sales yang berusaha menjajakan product mereka, tidak ada satupun yang terlihat aneh.

"Rukia…" aku meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia dan memperlambat langkahnya, dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku yang berdiri di belakangnya dan perlahan mensejajarkan diri.

"Kau terlihat tegang, ada apa?" sengaja aku membelai wajahnya dengan tanganku yang bebas, tapi dia tidak sedikitpun terlihat lebih santai, dia malah menatapku dalam lewat matanya yang berwarna ungu gelap, membuatku tertelan sepenuhnya dalam sorot mata kelam itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku hilang dari pandanganmu, Ichigo?" gumamnya tiba-tiba, membuatku terbujur kaku di tempat, mencoba membaca apa yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga mampu memberikan kalimat tanya yang aku sendiri tidak dapat menjawab, bahkan membayangkannya.

"Aku-" aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat ku.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Ayo, aku mulai pegal lama-lama berdiri," katanya yang langsung merangkul tanganku, mengajakku melangkah menuju stand susu.

Sikap Rukia santai, namun sarat dengan pura-pura, dia sedang akting agar aku tidak cemas padanya. Bukan hanya dia yang berpikir semuanya terlihat tidak aman, tapi aku juga bisa membaca ketidak-beresan dalam dirinya. Tapi menurutku dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak patut merasa khawatir, karena kami sudah dalam keadaan tentram beberapa bulan belakangan ini, bukankah ini bisa menjadi indikasi perbaikan kondisi.

Tidak banyak yang kami beli, karena ini kami hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit berada di supermarket, aku dan Rukia sudah berada dalam mobil lagi, sekarang langsung pulang karena tidak ada keperluan lain lagi yang harus kami lakukan di luar rumah, berhubung hari ini adalah Minggu dan kami bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu di rumah.

Aku memutar lagu klasik, menurut saran dokter Unohana bagus untuk kecerdasan bayi dalam kandungan.

Rukia kembali melirik kaca spion dalam, tapi belum sempat aku menanyakannya apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Agak panik dia meraih ponselnya, sejenak Rukia tampak kaget, dan melirikku.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku saat ia menggerakkan ponselnya ke dekat telinga.

Rukia tidak menjawab dan terdiam seperti tengah berkonsentrasi mendengarkan si penelepon.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar, melihat jalan yang kami tempuh, dengan tangan mencengkram tasnya erat-erat. Aku ngeri melihat perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak ini, kontan aku menepikan mobil dan menarik tangannya yang mencengkram tas untuk melepaskan tas dari tangannya, dan dia melirikku tanpa sedikitpun merubah sikap, tangannya malah menegang di bawah sentuhanku.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan aku yakin Rukia tidak akan bicara hingga dia selesai menelepon.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Rukia seraya menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Tangannya terkulai tanpa tenaga diatas pangkuannya, membiarkan ponselnya lolos dari genggaman. Aku takut Rukia terkena serangan jantung, atau merasakan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya, karena dia diam bak patung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aspal.

"Rukia?" aku kembali memanggilnya, berusaha mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Rukia sedang menerawang dan rohnya tidak berada di sini, dia tidak juga menjawabku ataupun berkedip, ada apa dengannya?

Aku meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang telah meneleponnya, dan aku melihat barisan nomor ponsel Rukia yang telah hilang berada disana, dalam daftar panggilan masuk paling atas. Aku terkesiap dan meraih bahu Rukia, mengguncangnya agar ia melihatku dan berhenti berdiam diri seperti ini, aku takut dia akan kehilangan napasnya sendiri. Apa yang telah dikatakan si brengsek itu pada Rukia?

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanyaku yang kembali mengguncang bahu Rukia lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namun yang aku dapatkan hanya bungkam Rukia, "Jawab aku, Rukia! Katakan, apa mereka mengancammu? Rukia!"

Diluar dugaan aku malah berteriak pada Rukia, membiarkan suaraku menggema di gendang telingaku sendiri, namun aku berhasil membuat Rukia menoleh padaku dan mengedipkan matanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa waktu.

"Apakah pengawal itu masih bersama kita?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan matanya mengunci pada sebuah mobil sedan warna putih tepat di belakang kami. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin, dan memang kedua pengawal itu masih terus mengikuti kami, karena aku belum mencabut permohonanku pada Jendral Ichimaru, kedua pengawal itu sedang berdiri tepat di dekat kami, mereka sedang melihat mobil kami dengan seksama.

"Dengarkan aku, Ichigo."

Aku mendengar nada mengancam dari suara Rukia, dan seketika aku memasang semua insting waspada dalam diriku.

"Mobil putih itu, mereka mengikuti kita sejak kita keluar dari rumah. Siapapun yang berada dalam mobil itu berniat untuk menangkap kita, aku, kau, ataupun kita berdua tidak ada bedanya bagi mereka," ucap Rukia yang kembali menoleh padaku.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada bedanya aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki atau tidak," lanjut Rukia dengan napas tertahan, aku bergidik mendengar nada suaranya yang luar biasa dingin, hingga rasanya menusuk ke bagian terdalam hatiku, membuatku tertekan ketakutan hingga sulit bernapas.

"Jika mereka tetap mengikuti kita, ingat untuk menginjak gas dan secepatnya sampai di rumah," katanya lagi seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

Aku menelan ludahku banyak-banyak, mengeratkan pegangan di kemudi saat aku mendorong tuas gigi, dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku menginjak gas sekuat mungkin, dan jadilah kami melintas jalan seperti seorang buron, aku berusaha menyalip semua mobil di hadapanku, sesekali aku melirik spion dalam, melihat mobil sedan putih itu berusaha terus mengejar kami.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu sejak tadi? Malah Rukia yang menyadarinya, pantas saja dari tadi sikapnya sangat aneh.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku mengingat satu hal yang sangat janggal.

"Dari mana orang itu tau nomor ponselmu?" tanyaku dengan mata bergerak liar melihat sekitar, mencari celah agar aku bisa menghalangi mobil sedan putih itu terus mengikuti, membuat jarak kami sejauh mungkin dari mereka.

Beberapa mobil yang hampir aku senggol mengklakson berkali-kali, aku tidak ambil pusing dan terus melaju, sementara Rukia berpegang erat pada dasbor, melihat wajah tegangnya aku ingin menghentikan mobil karena terlalu khawatir dengan kandungannya.

"Terus jalan, Ichigo!" serunya dengan wajah kukuh, membuatku kehilangan niat untuk mengurangi kecepatan.

"Bukankah yang tau nomor ponselmu yang sekarang hanya aku, Byakuya, dan Ulquiorra?" tanyaku seraya membanting setir hingga hampir seluruhnya saat kami melewati belokan menuju jalan yang lebih sempit, aku kembali menoleh ke spion, mobil sedan sudah agak jauh dari kami, namun aku tidak lantas mengurangi kecepatan.

"Aku tidak tau, entah dari mana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselku," jawab Rukia yang ikut melihat ke belakang.

Jantungku memacu cepat, membuatku hampir menahan napas saat kami kembali berbelok tajam dan melaju menuju jalan yang mengantar kami menuju jalan yang sedikit lagi mencapai kawasan dimana rumah keluarga Kuchiki berada.

Tanganku terasa kebas memegang kemudi, aku memacu mobil melampaui batas maksimal kecepatan…

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Aku menahan napas saat menulis chapter ini, rasanya tegang sekali, semoga Ichigo dan Rukia selamat ya readers, do'a-kan mereka selalu *hiks hiks*

Terima kasih sekali atas review Minna-san, aku girang abis saat membaca review dari Anda semua, dan tidak lupa kali ini aku juga berharap Minna-san tidak sungkan untuk meninggalkan review, setidaknya biarkan aku tau pendapat kalian mengenai fiction ini, bagus, jelek, atau datar saja, apapun itu biarkan aku tau ya.

Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter klimaks *kalau aku ndak salah-?-plakk*

Sampai jumpa di chap depan Minna-san

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10

**GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!**

PENYAKIT TYPO KU MASIH TERUS BERLANGSUNG & JADI BIKIN MATA MINNA-SAN SAKIT, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! *SUJUD SERIBU KALI*

Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengurangi karena menghilangkan sepertinya agak susah. Berulang kali aku baca, tetapi saja masih ada typo(s), sepertinya mataku susah diajak kerjasama nih *BLETAK!*

Aku masih banyak sekali kekurangan, terutama masalah typo, minta maaf karena Readers harus menderita karena author gaje sepertiku.

Terima kasih atas review, masukan, dukungan, tebakan plot, perasaan deg2an, penasaran, pokoknya semua yang sudah bersedia memberi review dan juga bersedia mampir untuk membaca fict ini ^_^ **===== LOVE U GUYS! =====**

Mengenai Chapter ini ….banyak sekali emosi yang aku tuangkan,*terlalu banyak malah* habisnya mau aku penggal setengahnya, sepertinya tidak tepat, karena itu chap ini panjang sekali.

Kalau kata Linkin Park (In The End) *apa maksudnya?* ENJOY READING GUYS!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer : I do want own Bleach, but… u know whats next**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

* * *

><p>Ketegangan yang amat sangat menghantui kami, terlebih saat Rukia meraih ponselnya dan mengubungi seseorang, wajahnya terlihat tidak sepanik aku yang merasakan tanganku berkeringat hebat hingga hampir licin saat memegang setir mobil.<p>

"Kakak, apakah ada pengawal mu di rumah?"

Hah? Byakuya menggunakan pengawal di rumahnya sendiri? Pengusaha macam apa dia? Apakah seorang pengusaha yang sekaligus keluarga bangsawan itu tengah mengalami terror juga?

"Siapkan mereka, kami diikuti mobil sedan putih, aku mohon blokir jalan mereka, kami akan sampai lima menit lagi. Cepatlah, Kak!"

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kata perintah untuk Byakuya dari mulut Rukia, ini sungguh aneh. Mungkinkah nyawa kami menjadi taruhan dari semua kekacauan dan ketakutan yang tengah mengintai kami sekarang.

Hatiku tidak tenang, sangat tidak tenang, jantungku jauh lebih bergenderam setiap kali aku mencoba meredakan debaran jantungku yang berkali-kali menghantam rusuk, hingga aku tidak mampu menarik napas panjang untuk melegakan hati.

"Akh!" Rukia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya, kontan aku mengurangi kecepatan mobil.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, Ichigo. Terus saja!" pintanya dengan wajah merengut menahan sakit.

"Apakah perutmu sakit?" tanyaku sesekali meliriknya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Rukia diantara katupan giginya yang berusaha menahan sakit, sakit yang aku tidak tau dari mana datangnya, mungkinkah karena emosinya yang terguncang?

Tidak ada gunanya jika kami berdua sampai tertangkap sedan putih itu, karena itu aku harus sekuat mungkin menginjak gas mobil hingga kami mencapai rumah, atau setidaknya hingga tim penyelamat yang notabene adalah pengawal Byakuya datang untuk membantu kami. Tidak akan bisa aku membiarkan kami berdua ditangkap dan menjadi tahanan tanpa perlawanan bagi mereka, para peneror yang membuatku hampir muak menghadapi mereka yang tiada henti menghantui kami.

"Itu pengawal Kakak!" Rukia menunjuk dua mobil sport warna hitam, melaju kearah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengingat kondisi kami yang tidak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai orang lain, aku jadi balik ragu ingin mengurangi kecepatan mobilku.

"Kita akan terus hingga mencapai rumah, biarkan mereka dan para pengawal yang menghadang sedan putih," kataku seraya membanting setir untuk mengindari tabrakan saat kedua mobil itu melintas di jalur tengah, tidak mau mengalah.

Aku melihat sedan putih berhasil mengejar kami, sedangkan para pengawal Rukia berusaha menyusul di belakangnya, kewalahan berusaha memperpendek jarak. Cepat sekali mobil sedan putih itu bisa mengejar kami. Apakah orang yang mengendarai mobil itu tidak berpikir resiko yang terlalu besar jika terus mengejar kami seperti ini, karena pengawal Byakuya pasti tidak akan berbaik hati pada mereka.

Mobil hitam yang sudah melewatiku langsung berhenti tepat beberapa meter di belakang mobilku, menutup jalan untuk sedan putih, aku mengurangi kecepatan mobil setelah yakin mereka memang berpihak pada kami. Aku melihat lewat kaca spionku saat sedan putih berhenti dan pengendaranya keluar dari sana, bersamaan dengan pengawal yang keluar dari mobil hitam.

Dua orang pengawal yang sedari tadi berusaha mengejar kami pun ikut dalam pengepungan, mengelilingi mobil sedan putih.

Rukia membatu di tempat saat melihat ke belakang, melihat dua orang yang keluar dari sedan putih. Salah satu diantaranya berambut pink menyala, aku ingat betul pemilik rambut dengan warna mencolok itu hanya satu, Syazel Apporo, dia menggunakan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, jacket hitam yang sangat familiar di mataku, dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang yang aku kenal sebagai Ggio Vega, ekspresi wajahnya monoton.

Syazel menyeringai, seringai bukan pada para pengawal Byakuya yang menyelamatkan kami, tapi seringainnya ia tujukan langsung padaku dan Rukia, matanya berkilat licik melihat mobil kami, dan di sebelahnya, Ggio Vega hanya memberikan tatapan malas pada para pengawal Byakuya, menganggap remeh semua pengawal yang siap menghajar mereka.

"Mereka sungguh-sungguh," bisik Rukia dalam nada ketakutan yang jauh membangunkan bulu kudukku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggas mobil lagi, mengejar kecepatan yang telah aku tinggal, membuat kami secepat kilat mencapai rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dan aku pun tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia lebih ketakutan lagi karena melihat dua orang mantan tahanan yang merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

"Apakah mereka orang yang ingin menghabisi-"

"Bukan, mereka hanya suruhan, bukan otak dari semua ini. Masuk, Ichigo!"

Rukia keluar dari mobil setelah kami parkir dengan mulus, dan tiga orang penjaga langsung mengamankan kami, mengawasi sekitar dan menjadi perisai saat kami melangkah masuk ke rumah. Betapa langkah Rukia sangat tegas dan tegap, dia memberi komando dengan mata menggeliat melihat sekitar penuh kecurigaan. Aku tidak pernah melihat sisi Rukia yang ini, dia sangat berbeda, bukan Rukia yang arogan dan egois, yang sering aku lihat, Rukia yang ini seperti tentara atau polisi yang biasa berada dalam suasana perang penuh dengan misil yang melintas di atas kepala.

Aku sangat cemas melihat gerakannya yang terlalu cepat, tidakkah dia berpikir akan membuat kandungannya akan terganggu dengan cara jalannya yang seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang mampu meredakan ketegangan dalam diriku, sekalipun kami sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

Kami langsung menuju kamar kami, aku membuka kulkas dan meneguk sebanyak mungkin yang mampu aku tampung dalam perutku, aku melakukannya hanya untuk meredakan deburan jantung yang terus saja memburu. Kebalikan dariku, Rukia malah duduk dengan kaki terulur dari atas tempat tidur hingga jari-jari kakinya bersandar lunglai di lantai, matanya membelalak dengan tangan terkepal kuat, hingga hampir semua buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kita sudah aman, Rukia."

Aku mendekat, memberikan senyum sebaik mungkin yang aku miliki, karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasa senyumku cukup ampuh untuk mengubah suasana hati Rukia.

"Mereka tidak pernah memandang siapa lawan mereka, mereka akan terus mengejar hingga mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," gumam Rukia, seperti tengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri, karena dia terus melihat tangannya yang pucat pasi.

Pelahan aku menjulurkan tangan dan menggosok kedua tangannya, berusaha membuatnya sedikit rileks, namun Rukia malah berjengit kaget, seperti tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku di hadapannya sedari tadi.

"Kau harus tenang, kasihan dia," bisikku dengan satu tangan terulur mengelus perutnya.

Rukia menghela napas berat dan memberikanku senyum tipis yang sangat terpaksa namun tetap saja terlihat manis, memberikanku kelegaan karena dia telah meyakinkanku dia baik-baik saja.

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku yang tidak sadar semakin mendekatkan wajah kami. Rukia tampak tidak keberatan dan hanya menggeleng cepat, aku gemas melihatnya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

Aku mengusap pipinya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan Rukia sedikit menegakkan diri karena tindakanku kali ini, aku kecewa karena wajah Rukia langsung menjauh, padahal aku berharap, sangat berharap bisa menyapukan bibirku di bibirnya yang agak kering, membasahinya dengan bibirku, dan hah, aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal seperti itu disaat genting seperti ini. Namun melihat Rukia yang seperti ini tertekannya, aku merasa harus mencairkan suasana.

"Kau mandilah, aku akan minta pelayan siapkan makan malam," bisikku di telinganya, sekuat mungkin menahan keinginan dalam diriku untuk membawa bibirku masuk dalam lekuk lehernya, merasakan kulitnya yang lembut.

"Ichigo," seru Rukia yang tiba-tiba menubrukku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh dan kami berdua jatuh di lantai, sebisa mungkin aku mengurangi benturan perut Rukia dengan perutku, aku menahannya, menahan pinggangnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjaga dirimu," bisiknya seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti, membuatku berharap Rukia tidak akan marah jika aku sedikit saja menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Disaat aku berpikir sudah cukup hebat bisa menahan diri, kenapa sekarang kami berada dalam posisi yang sangat membahayakan ini?

Tubuh Rukia menekan tepat di atas tubuhku, membuatku menggeliat merasakan tekanan dalam diriku. Argh! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pria mesum pada istriku sendiri, dan hamil pula. Aku ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, tidak akan ku biarkan nafsu yang mendesak dalam diriku membuatku kehilangan pertahanan diri lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku, Rukia," jawabku yang terus menatap matanya dalam-dalam, merasakan tidak ada satu pun yang aku inginkan lagi selain selamanya memeluk Rukia seperti ini.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" suara Rukia terdengar gemetar dan penuh keraguan, dan semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

Aku ternganga sekejap, merasa gayung bersambut, dan tidak perlu aku melontarkan jawaban apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan sejak kecelakaan Rukia, setelah mendapati mata Rukia yang selalu bersuara permusuhan, setelah merasakan sakit karena mendapatinya telah melupakanku, aku merasa semua itu terhapus karena kebahagiaan ini, Rukia meminta izin untuk menciumku, dan itu berarti dia sudah menerimaku sepenuhnya.

Ku tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, membenamkan jemariku di rambutnya, dan membawa wajahnya mendekat padaku, dan aku merasakan perutku yang menggeliat saat bibir kami bertemu, membagi kegelisahan hati kami satu sama lain, melepaskan emosi dan segala ketakutan dalam hati kami, membuatku merasa sangat butuh menyentuhnya seperti ini, untuk meng-klaim dirinya hanya untukku.

Ciuman kami semakin dalam saat aku mendengar Rukia mengerang, tapi saat kami sama-sama kehabisan napas, aku melepaskan bibirnya, penuh sesal, namun jejak manis bibir Rukia masih terasa di bibirku.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyaku dengan mata jahil, dan menghela napas lega karena ketegangan di wajah Rukia sudah benar-benar musnah, ternyata ciuman ini tidak hanya efektif padaku, tapi juga padanya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya," jawab Rukia santai, dan detik kemudian aku menemukan jejak kesedihan dan penyesalan di matanya. Kenapa?

Namun aku tidak sempat bertanya karena Rukia langsung berdiri, membuatku kecewa karena tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya di dekatku.

"Kau harus bertahan, Ichigo," bisiknya purau.

"Aku mandi, dan kumohon pastikan pengawal Kakak baik-baik saja, Ichigo," ucap Rukia sebelum bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi, dan menguncinya rapat. Dia takut sekali aku akan mengintipnya.

Aku masih terduduk santai di lantai, melihat ruang kosong di sudut ruangan, dan wajah Rukia yang diliputi kesedihan membuatku tidak mampu berpikir sedikit lebih tenang. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dering ponsel, suara ponsel Rukia, segera saja aku beranjak dari lantai dan meraih tas Rukia untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Aku ragu untuk menjawab telepon karena yang tertera di sana adalah sebaris nama Byakuya, Rukia menyimpan nomornya dengan sebutan Kakak, aku sedikit merasa iri, karena Rukia masih menyimpan nomor ponselku dengan sebutan Kepala Aneh. Aku benci sekali Rukia memberi jarak yang sangat jauh dalam menempatkan aku dan Byakuya, padahal dia sendiri sudah bilang jatuh cinta padaku.

Ponsel terus saja berdering, dan akhirnya aku menerimanya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting mengenai para pengawalnya.

"Rukia."

"Ini aku," jawabku untuk memperjelas suaraku, ku harap dia tidak kena amnesia juga hingga tidak mengenali suaraku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, dimana Rukia?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat datar.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Dia sedang mandi, dan baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan para pengawalmu? Apakah mereka berhasil menangkap orang itu?"

"Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri, tapi aku sedang berada diluar negeri dan jadwal penerbangan sudah habis, aku bisa kembali paling cepat besok pagi." Aku mendengar Byakuya menghela napas berat, "Jaga Rukia baik-baik, Ichigo. Aku percayakan Adikku sejak aku melihat kalian berdua mengikat janji di pelaminan, aku tidak ingin dia terluka, dan jaga calon keponakanku," ucapnya lagi.

Aku terkesiap dan tidak percaya telah mendengar suara nelangsa Kuchiki Byakuya, suara yang sarat dengan nada memohon, dan penuh ketakutan. Ternyata, sekeras apapun dia, sedingin apapun dia kelihatannya, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya tetaplah manusia, sebatu apapun dia terlihat dari luar, tetap saja dia memiliki sisi lemah, dan kelemahannya sama dengan kelemahanku, Rukia.

Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Byakuya pasti sudah tau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Rukia terluka, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Dua orang itu menumbangkan para pengawalku, dan dua diantaranya harus meregang nyawa saat dibawa ke rumah sakit," seloroh Byakuya, membuatku lebih menahan napas dan kembali merasa ketakutan yang sudah menguap kembali mengepungku, kedua residivis itu sungguh-sungguh telah membuat teror yang mencekam hingga aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dalam ketenangan barang sedetikpun.

Dua orang pengawal Byakuya telah menjadi korban, dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan kami lolos.

"Mereka menggunakan senapan, polisi menemukan peluru di tempat kejadian, dan dengan mudah mereka kabur."

Jeda sejenak antara aku dan Byakuya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki pun bukan jaminan kalian aman. Ku kira pengawal keluarga Kuchiki cukup untuk menjaga kalian, ternyata aku salah besar," tutur Byakuya dengan hembusan napas penuh sesal.

"Jadi itu alasan utama Rukia meminta tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki? Dia tetap ingin tinggal disini sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa menerima kami dengan tangan terbuka?" jawabku dengan gigi gemeletuk menahan amarah, betapa Rukia tidak pernah mau membuka sedikit saja rahasianya padaku, setidaknya aku bisa menyewa pengawal yang lebih banyak untuknya.

"Syazel Apporo dan Ggio Vega, kau harus bisa menangkap mereka, dan mencari semua kebenaran da-"

Aku kontan kehilangan napas yang aku hembuskan ketika mengingat kembali dari mana mereka berasal, kedua orang itu baru saja keluar dari penjara, dan bukankah Jendral Ichimaru pernah bilang mereka masih berada di bawah pengawasannya? Seharusnya dia tau dimana mereka berada, harus!

"Jendral Ichimaru! Aku harus menelepon Jendral Ichimaru!"

Byakuya tidak sempat membalasku, karena aku langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon, dan meraih ponselku sendiri, menghubungi Jendral Ichimaru.

Dalam nada tunggu, aku memerhatikan pintu kamar mandi, dan mendengar suara kucuran air shower. Membayangkan Rukia tengah berdiri di bawah shower sama sekali tidak membangunkan hasrat dalam diriku, semua hasrat itu telah hilang bersama ketegangan yang datang tanpa akhir. Setiap kali sedikit ketenangan hadir diantara kami, maka kejutan lain akan datang, menguji keteguhan hati kami. Andaikan Rukia bisa mengatakan sedikit saja kebenaran tentang semua ini, mungkin aku tidak akan terus ketakutan seperti ini dan berbalik mengejar pelaku utamanya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Kurosaki," jawab Jendral Ichimaru.

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang menimpa kami beberapa menit lalu?" tanyaku tanpa mengubah sedikitpun nada penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata.

"Tentu saja, tapi mohon maaf, jika Anda bertanya mengenai Syazel ataupun Ggio, mereka murni warga sipil sejak dua hari lalu, dan sudah bukan dibawah pengawasan kepolisian lagi. Sekarang kami sedang melacak keberadaan mereka," jelasnya dengan sangat lancar, aku mengira dia sedang membaca naskah yang ia hapal berulang kali. Bagaimana mungkin dia tau apa yang hendak aku tanyakan, padahal sedikitpun aku belum menyebut kedua residivis itu. Namun mendengar jawabannya pun bahuku ikut merosot, bukan lega tapi kebalikannya, karena itu artinya pencarian kami akan semakin sulit.

"Pastikan kau menangkap mereka, Jendral. Aku tidak ingin kecewa karena sudah terlalu tinggi menilai prestasimu," selorohku, yang tidak aku duga sarat sekali dengan kebencian. Aku tidak bisa menahan gelenyar kemarahan setiap kali mengingat dia menyeringai lebar padaku setiap kali bicara, dia bahkan bisa menjadi orang lain saat bicara dengan Rukia. Orang ini memiliki kepribadian yang tidak mudah aku baca.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, semua ini akan segera berakhir."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyaku curiga. Mungkinkah dia sudah mengetahui pelaku sesungguhnya?

"Bukankah itu yang Anda inginkan?" ucapnya lagi. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, sebuah tanda seseorang sedang menghindari menjawab langsung pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang debat yang mungkin hanya akan berarti omong kosong.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar, berpikir bagaimana mengakhiri teror ini, tapi jika aku berpikir kembali tidak akan bisa aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya, kunci dari semua ini adalah Rukia. Rukia terlalu penuh rahasia.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar kami, dan suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari luar.

"Tuan Kurosaki."

Aku segera berjalan ke pintu dan menggesernya hingga terbuka, seorang wanita hampir mencapai umur 45 tahun berdiri di hadapanku dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, dia lah pelayan sopan yang selama ini melayani kami. Hanya dia yang mampu bersikap sopan sementara pelayan lain mencibir setiap kali kami melintas di koridor sepanjang rumah besar Keluarga Kuchiki.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan," ucapnya dengan kepala agak terangkat untuk melihatku.

"Bawa ke sini saja, dan aku minta kau bawakan lilin, meja dan puding, segera. Aku ingin makan malam sudah tertata sebelum Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi," kataku menegaskan.

"Baik, Tuan," jawabnya seraya undur diri.

Tapi baru saja pelayan melangkah pergi dan aku menutup pintu, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan dress warna putih dengan lengan spagetti, melangkah lunglai kearahku. Mata ungu gelapnya berpendar di bawah cahaya lampu kamar yang benderang, warna kulitnya berkilau indah dan memberikan kesan cantik pada pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" ucapnya mengagetkanku hingga terhempas dari kekagumanku sendiri.

"Sebentar," kataku seraya menarik selimut dari tempat tidur, melipatnya hingga ukurannya cukup dan aku menggelar selimut itu di lantai, menjadi alas yang akan kugunakan saat makan malam kami.

"Untuk apa kau-"

"Lihat saja kejutan ku nanti, ok?" kataku dengan satu kerlingan mata, dan semburat merah langsung mewarnai wajah Rukia.

"Aku mandi, dan tidak akan lama, lima menit!" seruku seraya berlari meraih handuk, Rukia tersenyum melihat sikapku yang sembrono berlari ke lemari dan mengambil piyama, kembali berlari ke kamar mandi seperti sedang dikejar kepolisian karena sudah mencuri pakaian dalam seseorang.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru," sahutnya saat aku hampir menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

Aku mandi secepat mungkin, membasuh badanku dengan sabun keseluruhan, hanya cukup memastikan jejak wangi sabun tersisa di tubuhku. Aku tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Rukia lama-lama di luar pandanganku, aku takut seseorang atau sesuatu datang menyerang kami lagi.

Ku ambil handuk dan segera saja aku memakai piyama, rambut hanya ku keringkan sekedarnya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi.

"Cepat sekali," komentar Rukia yang sedang memegang ponselnya, dia pasti tau baru saja ada panggilan dari Byakuya, aku lupa bilang padanya.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, duduk berdampingan di tempat tidur. Aura wajahnya sudah berubah lagi, saat aku meninggalkannya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, dia masih bisa memberikan wajah tersenyum, namun sekarang dia kembali murung, wajahnya menggelap, mungkinkah dia marah karena aku tidak mengatakan Byakuya sudah menelepon?

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan pa-"

Lagi-lagi saat intens kami terganggu, kali ini suara ketukan di pintu kamar. Aku benci mendapati hal ini terus terjadi dan berulang-ulang, aku tidak bisa melapangkan dadaku lagi jika ini terjadi lagi.

"Tuan, makan malamnya."

"Masuk saja, letakkan di atas sana" jawabku, malas beranjak dari tempat tidur, sementara tanganku mengarah pada selimut yang sudah ku bentangkan di lantai.

Perlahan aku menghela napas berat, dan Rukia menyadari hal itu. Dia meraih tanganku dan meremasnya perlahan, yang perlu dikuatkan bukan aku, tapi Rukia sendiri. Bayi kami dalam kandungannya pasti merasakan takut yang sama seperti yang Rukia rasakan, dan aku tidak ingin dia ketakutan seperti ini bahkan sebelum dia lahir ke dunia ini. Dia hanyalah jiwa baru yang masih sangat bersih, dan polos, tidak seharusnya menerima kekejaman dunia ini bahkan sebelum ia tau mana yang baik dan jahat.

Aku mengusap perut Rukia, membiarkan kata-kataku untuk bayi dalam kandungannya mengalir dalam benakku, berharap dia dapat mendengarnya.

"Ayah ada untukmu, Sayang. Ayah berjanji akan menjadikan kita bertiga hidup dalam ketentraman, menjadi keluarga yang harmonis, dan kami akan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik," kataku dalam hati.

Pelayan meletakkan sebuah meja pendek lengkap dengan isinya, dan dia meletakkan sebuah lilin beserta wadahnya dan pematik di sudut meja, makan malam kami sudah siap dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia saat pelayan menunduk untuk mohon izin keluar dari kamar.

Rukia selalu berbicara dengan sopan, dan tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, sekalipun pelayan itu masih saja bersikap tidak ramah padanya, aku tersenyum melihat betapa rendah hati dirinya.

Aku meraih tangan Rukia dan mengarahkannya untuk mengikutiku. Kutarik bantal dari tempat tidur, dua sekaligus, dan saat kami sama-sama duduk di atas selimut yang terasa sangat hangat itu, aku meletakkan bantal di sisiku.

Rukia nyaris berteriak saat aku menekan stop kontak lampu, hingga ruangan berubah gelap gulita.

"Ichigo!" serunya tegang.

"Ssst!"

Aku meraih tangan Rukia dan membasuhnya dengan tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lain meraih pematik dan menyalakan lilin, yang akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar kami.

"Untuk apa semua ini, Mr. Kurosaki?" bisik Rukia yang sudah berubah tenang, dia sepertinya membaca niatku melakukan semua tindakan konyol ini, aku hanya ingin merubah suasana hatinya dan juga suasana hatiku. Tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya makan malam di luar lagi, sementara pembunuh tengah mengejar kami, jadi aku ciptakan makan malam romantis di kamar kami sendiri.

"Tidak penting tujuannya, sekarang kita makan, kau pasti sangat lapar."

Rukia mengangguk dan membiarkanku mengisi piringnya, satu porsi penuh, dan aku harus siap untuk mengisinya lagi jika sudah habis, Rukia makan lebih banyak sejak ia hamil dan aku tidak sungkan membiarkannya makan sebanyak yang ia mau, padahal dia sering kali protes takut kegendutan, tapi Rukia ya Rukia, badannya saja sudah kecil begitu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dibilang gendut?

"Kau benar-benar mengira aku kena busung lapas, Mr. Kurosaki?" katanya dengan mata menatapku tajam, dan cahaya lilin membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda dengan piyama tipis itu, dan matanya menantang ku.

Aku tertawa, dia ternyata masih sangat sakit hati dengan sebutanku padanya.

"Sudah, aku tidak ingin berdebat," jawabku seraya mengambil sendok dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Awalnya dia ragu, tapi akhirnya dia tetap meraih sendok yang aku tawarkan dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Aku pun makan bersamanya, memerhatikan tangan Rukia yang bergerak memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya menit demi menit, dan akhirnya dia menghabiskan makanannya jauh lebih cepat dariku. Ibu hamil benar-benar aneh, mereka bisa menjadi sangat berbeda dengan sebelum hamil.

"Tambah?" tanyaku, namun Rukia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan dia membuka mulut hendak bicara, tapi yang keluar malah suara sendawa panjang.

Kontan Rukia menutup mulutnya dan terlihat sangat malu, susah payah aku menahan tawaku karena tindakan lucunya ini. Baru aku lihat seorang bangsawan bersendawa sekeras itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" protesnya seketika, membuatku menahan senyum di wajahku, karena pipi Rukia sudah memerah malu.

"Iya, aku tidak tertawa," kataku seraya menggeser piringku dan piringnya, menggantinya dengan puding.

"Ini _dessert_ untuk Nyonya Kurosaki," ucapku riang. Kami sama-sama sudah mencair dalam suasana makan malam buatan yang menurutku belum romantis namun cukup untuk membuat kami melupakan ketakutan kami sendiri.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya tinggi, merenggangkan tubuhnya, mungkin dia pegal karena duduk tanpa sandaran. Segera saja aku menggeser posisi duduk ku dan memeluk pinggangnya, hingga aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang bersandar di bahuku.

"Ichigo."

"Mmm?" jawabku. Seketika aku merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, mungkinkah aku terdengar sangat seksi saat ini?

Sengaja aku mempererat lingkaran tanganku di pinggangnya, dan mengusap perutnya berkali-kali seraya mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ja-Jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku," gumamnya tergagap. Jadi dia grogi saat aku terlalu romantis seperti ini? Aku mendenguskan tawaku, takut tawa ku akan terlalu mencolok.

"Kau kan istriku, tidak ada salahnya aku memanjakanmu," desisku seraya memotong puding dan mengarahkan potongannnya ke mulut Rukia, Rukia terdiam sejenak, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku, membiarkan tanganku menggantung menunggunya.

"Apakah kau kekasih yang selalu seperti ini sebelum aku melupakanmu?" ucapnya dengan mata menyelidik, menatapku sangat dalam.

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Kapan kita pertama bertemu?"

"Saat kau pindah ke sekolah ku, aku melihat kesendirian dalam dirimu saat itu, namun aku tau takdir sudah memilihmu untukku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa bersabar, dan memintamu menikah sekalipun tanpa cinta," bisikku yang kembali menegaskan tanganku agar Rukia membuka mulutnya.

Rukia tersenyum simpul dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan potongan puding melesat ke mulutnya dan dia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi aku menikahimu tanpa cinta? Lalu bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa tinggal dan membiarkanmu menyentuhku, bahkan hingga hamil seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi setelah menelan puding.

Aku mengingat kembali saat-saat berat itu, dan kami berhasil melewatinya, semoga kali ini pun akan menjadi saat yang sama seperti saat itu, kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik, hingga keteguhan cinta kami bisa bertahan.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjawab perasaanku, itu saja, dan kita menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sesungguhnya," jawabku.

Tanganku kembali menyuapi puding ke Rukia, dan memasukkan potongan lain ke mulutku, rasa puding meleleh di mulutku, rasanya sangat segar dan menenangkan.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu?"

Pertanyaan ini tidak bisa aku jawab dengan tepat, karena Rukia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melupakanku, dan aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatnya melupakanku.

Aku memandang wajahnya, melihat matanya yang bulat sempurna, mengagumi setiap sudut di wajahnya, dan rasa takut kehilangan dalam diriku membengkak hingga sulit aku kendalikan.

"Rukia ku," gumamku seraya memeluknya erat, dan membawanya rebahan di atas selimut, ku sandarkan kepalaku di atas bantal, sementara kepala Rukia bersandar di dadaku.

"Jawab dulu satu pertanyaanku."

Rukia mendongak dan menunggu lanjutan kalimatku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenciku saat baru bangun di rumah sakit?"

"Mmm…" Rukia tampak berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutku jawabannya akan sanagt menyakitkanku, karena pada kenyataannya Rukia tetap saja melupakanku, menghapusku dari memorinya yang terdalam, bukankah cinta kami sangat kuat, tapi Rukia bisa menghapusnya dalam sekejap.

"Mungkin karena warna rambutmu, aku sangat sebal saat melihat rambutmu!" jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Berarti itu karena bayi dalam kandunganmu, dia sangat membenci rambutku," kataku menyimpulkan dan mengusap perut Rukia lagi dengan telapak tanganku.

"Kau anak nakal, belum-belum sudah membenci rambut Ayahmu!" bisikku, dan Rukia tertawa.

Kedua tanganku kembali memeluk Rukia, membagi kehangatan diantara kami, merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain yang menenangkan, aku senang berada dalam ketenangan seperti ini. Andaikan ini untuk selamanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku terkesiap dan berpikir lagi apa yang membuat Rukia melupakanku. Seperti kata dokter ini karena pengaruh emosi yang labil dan juga trauma. Aku masih mengingat dengan baik saat Rukia memergoki ku di club Keigo dan seorang wanita bernama Sunsun tengah memelukku, sebelum jatuh dia mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hatiku sendiri sakit saat mendengarnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Haruskah aku teriakkan itu pada dunia? Haruskah aku membuktikannya agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu? Haruskah aku terluka dulu untuk meyakinkanmu?"_

Rukia membenciku dengan segenap hatinya saat itu, dia terluka sangat dalam, dan secara tidak sadar Tuhan mendengar do'anya dan Rukia membalasku dengan cara seperti ini. Semua karena aku yang terlalu posesif dan takut kehilangan, aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku sekalipun hanya sekejap, Rukia adalah cahaya yang aku miliki untuk menerangi jalan yang aku jejak, kehilangan dirinya sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh dari eksistensi ku.

"Kau membenciku karena aku terlalu posesif dan tidak sengaja melihat aku sedang bersama wanita lain di klub, kau salah paham, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mungkin kau merasa takut kehilanganku, dan akhirnya menghapusku begitu saja karena tidak ingin merasa kehilanganku," jelasku lagi.

Rukia terdiam, tidak menjawabku, seperti tengah mengingat apakah yang aku sampaikan benar telah terjadi padanya.

"Cukup bertanya tentangku, sekarang kau harus jujur padaku," kataku dengan jemari meraih dagunya, membawanya untuk kembali menatapku.

"Jadi sekarang sesi _sharing_?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat nakal.

"Iya, karena aku sudah cukup bersabar menunggu penjelasanmu tentang masa lalumu. Aku suamimu, dan aku akan melapangkan tangan untuk menerimamu seutuhnya, Rukia. Masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan, kita akan membaginya bersama." Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan, Rukia berkedip dan melihat tempat lain, mencoba menghindari tatapanku lagi, dia selalu begini setiap kali aku memintanya untuk jujur, tapi kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan dia lolos lagi.

"Kau harus jujur padaku, Rukia."

Rukia menghela napas berat dan mengembalikan matanya padaku, kami sangat dekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu di dadaku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau sangat mengerti aku, Ichigo. Kau bahkan memaksaku tepat disaat aku baru saja bisa mengingat semua masa laluku, apakah kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca hatiku?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya merasa harus membuatnya bicara jujur saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau mengingat masa lalumu?" tanyaku serius, namun berusaha agar terdengar tetap lembut seperti biasa.

Rukia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, menggesekkan pipinya di piyamaku, sementara tangannya bertengger di dadaku, merasakan debaran jantungku yang sama tidak teraturnya dengannya.

"Tadi, saat kita berusaha kabur dari Syazel dan Ggio," bisiknya sangat hati-hati.

Dari nadanya menyebut nama kedua residivis itu aku membaca nyata bahwa ia mengingat mereka, dan sangat mengenal keduanya, aku menahan napas dan menyiapkan diri mendengar semuanya, karena aku yakin Rukia akan jujur kali ini.

"Saat aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan ketakutan yang aku rasakan saat berusaha kabur dari AS," gumam Rukia perlahan, jari telunjuknya bergerak perlahan, membentuk pola lingkaran di dadaku.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa sakit lagi?" Aku mengingat lagi saat Rukia kesakitan dalam mobil tadi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Ehm, sudah tidak sakit," jawabnya meyakinkan, "jika aku runut kembali masa laluku, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri, Ichigo. Kau pun pasti akan begitu," lanjutnya.

Aku menjadi pendengar yang baik, membiarkan dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa interupsi. Inilah saat yang tidak pernah aku peroleh dari Rukia, saat dimana Rukia akan membuka dirinya, jujur padaku.

"Aku masih berumur 8 tahun saat bertemu dengan Aizen, seorang yang aku anggap dewa karena telah mengangkatku dari neraka, menawarkan hidup yang lebih baik padaku. Aku hidup di jalanan tanpa tau siapa diriku, dan siapa keluargaku, yang aku tau hanya aku harus bertahan hidup sendirian di jalan, hingga Aizen datang, aku tidak pernah berpikir dia memiliki senyum ramah dengan hati sejahat iblis."

Aku merasakan piyamaku basah, dan baru aku saadari Rukia menangis.

"Sst," aku membelai kepala Rukia.

"Saat itulah aku mengenal Syazel, Ggio, Kaien dan Gin."

"Gin?" ulangku, karena aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ya, anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam selurus jarum, mata berwarna merah cerah, mata yang menggambarkan keteguhan hati dan kekosongan jiwanya, dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental dan menjauh dari semua orang. Aizen mendidiknya dengan kejam, ya, dia kejam pada siapapun, tidak terkecuali aku. Saat itu aku berpikir Gin menjadi seorang yang memiliki kelainan karena tangan tiran Aizen. Dia akan mencambuk kami, sekecil apapun kesalahan kami. Dia iblis yang pantas terbakar di neraka paling dasar."

Jeda sejenak hingga Rukia menghapus air matanya.

"Aizen Sousuke, kebanyakan orang mengira AS adalah singkatan dari namanya, tapi salah besar, itu adalah organisasi yang hanya berisi para pembunuh tanpa hati yang kekejaman hatinya lahir dari tangan Aizen sendiri. 'AS' dan kami menyebutnya _Aizen's Slaves_, karena kami adalah budaknya yang bisa ia suruh untuk menghabisi nyawa siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Kami masih sangat kecil saat itu, kami tidak mengenal masa kecil kami, yang kami tau hanya menuruti Aizen."

Aku merasakan kebencianku bangun seketika, membenci orang yang sama sekali belum aku kenal itu.

"Aizen yang menciptakan kami, mengikuti semua perintahnya. Aku hanya ingin tetap hidup, hingga mau tidak mau mengikuti semua perintahnya. Aku menjadi seseorang tanpa hati, membantu setiap aksi mereka, menyembunyikan semua bukti, bahkan potongan tubuh yang telah mereka ciptakan dari tiap korban mereka. Tanganku, seluruh tubuhku sangat _kotor_, Ichigo."

Rukia tersedu dan sekujur tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada kisah sekelam ini dari masa lalu Rukia, ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk, tidak salah jika Rukia selalu ketakutan setiap kali kami dikejar teror.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Rukia. Kau hanya anak kecil yang takut padanya," bisikku yang berkali-kali mengusap punggungnya, dan aku merasakan dia semakin gemetar.

"Dua tahun hidup di bawah AS, membunuh puluhan orang, hidup dalam neraka, dididik menjadi pembunuh tanpa hati. Aku diajari cara bertarung dengan pedang, Gin yang mengajariku. Kami dekat saat itu, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk berlatih, dan aku sedikit demi sedikit mengenal sosoknya yang sangat pendiam. Sedangkan Syazel, Ggio dan Kaien telah menjadi anggota tetap, mereka lebih lihai dariku dan Gin, karena itu mereka yang selalu diturunkan Aizen untuk melakukan tiap tugas tanpa perikemanusiaan itu." Rukia menarik napas berat, "Hingga akhirnya aku merasa begitu muak dengan semuanya, aku tidak ingin lagi hidup dengan mata terbuka sepanjang malam, karena setiap kali aku memejamkan mata aku akan mendengar suara teriakan para korban yang memohon belas kasih kami, teriakan mereka mencekikku hingga sulit bernapas."

Rukia terdiam, membuatku merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Syazel dan Ggio telah keluar dari penjara, sedangkan Kaien meninggal saat menyelamatkanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan Gin?" tanyaku, karena aku tidak membaca satu pun potongan kliping tentangnya dari amplop yang aku curi dari kamar Rukia.

"Aku tidak tau, dia menghilang, dan aku tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, tidak ada satu pun berita tentangnya," jawab Rukia.

Sunyi turun diantara kami saat Rukia terdiam, dia sedang menguatkan diri untuk mengungkapkan semua kenyataan yang pastilah sangat berat untuk dia paparkan padaku.

Sekilas cahaya menyinari kamar kami, aku tersentak dan seketika suara guntur menggelegar, Rukia berjengit ketakutan. Sungguh suasana itu sangat mendukung, sekarang kami harus bicara dengan hujan mengguyur atap, serta petir, dan guntur yang bersahutan.

"Aku bicara pada Kaien, memintanya untuk membantuku kabur dari AS, dan kami berhasil kabur, kembali hidup di jalan, tapi juga berusaha agar AS tidak menemukan keberadaan kami, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan kami, Kaien dihajar hingga tidak bernyawa lagi, orang suruhan AS tidak pernah berbelas kasih sekalipun Kaien sudah memohon agar mereka berhenti memukulnya," tutur Rukia, dan suaranya menghilang dalam isak tangis keras, dia merintih dengan tangan mengggengam erat piyamaku.

"Dia menyuruhku kabur, mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku kabur, berlari secepat aku bisa, namun AS tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku lolos, aku tertabrak mobil dan terluka parah, mungkin mereka mengira aku sudah mati, dan membiarkanku, tapi Tuhan masih terlalu baik padaku. Aku masuk rumah sakit, dan berhasil selamat, sejak saat itu ingatanku kabur, hanya sedikit masa laluku yang bisa aku ingat. Ketakutanku telah membuatku menghapus ingatan mengerikan itu.

"Aku masuk rumah asuh, tiga tahun kemudian Kakak mengadopsiku, dan selama lima belas tahun ini aku hidup dalam ketenangan hingga aku kembali bertemu Syazel di club Keigo, dan itulah yang membuatku seketika jatuh dari tangga. Dia menyebutkan sebaris kalimat yang merupakan mantra kutukan bagi kami para anggota AS, seperti apapun ingatanku telah terhapus, ketakutan setiap kali aku mendengar kalimat itu, hanya akan membawaku kembali pada neraka itu."

Petir dan guntur kembali menggelegar, namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kekuatan Rukia untuk menyampaikan masa lalunya padaku. Aku merasakan hati dan jantungku mengkerut mendengar kisah hidupnya, Rukia adalah wanita paling tegar dan penuh dengan kekuatan, dia mempertahankan dirinya dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki, melawan orang sekejam Aizen.

"_Kau hanyalah kucing jalan, dan aku Tuhan yang mengangkatmu, patuhlah, karena aku yang akan memberikanmu surga dan neraka disaat yang sama_," ucap Rukia, mengulang kalimat dalam benakknya seperti tengah membaca kertas hapalan.

"Bagi semua anggota AS, Aizen adalah Tuhan, dan karena Tuhan punya rencana, tapi kami hanya boneka bagi dia."

Aku tersentak dan merasakan bulu tengkukku berdiri, dingin yang amat sangat mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangku, karena aku mengingat dengan jelas, kalimat ini pernah diucapkan oleh Jendral Ichimaru, jadi benar orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Rukia.

"Apakah kau mengenal Jendral Ichimaru, bukankah dia pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Rukia cepat, dan aku tidak mendapatkan nada ragu dalam suaranya.

Ini aneh, lalu kenapa Jendral Ichimaru bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang Rukia katakan, dan tepat setelah Jendral Ichimaru mengatakan kalimat itu, saat itu Rukia juga melafalkan AS dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"Aku baru mengenali Syazel dan Ggio setelah aku terbangun di rumah sakit, ingatan masa laluku satu demi satu kembali, dan mereka mengejarku, ingin membalas dendam pada pengkhianat sepertiku. Ggio datang dan kembali memberiku peringatan, kau melihatnya keluar dari kantor. Saat itu aku berbohong, aku tidak ingin membuka masa laluku yang terlalu hitam ini padamu, Ichigo.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan kembali memburuku setelah lima belas tahun, dendam itu tidak pernah padam. Mereka akan terus mengejarku hingga mereka berhasil menangkapku, Ichigo. Karena itu aku sangat takut bayi ini tidak akan bertahan, semua karena aku, karena ibu yang buruk seperti aku!"

Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya, entah apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya, aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat, mengecup puncak kepalanya. Haruskah aku bilang padanya aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menjaganya dan bayi kami? Mungkinkah aku bisa melindunginya jika orang-orang kejam itu datang dan ingin mengambilnya dariku?

"Aizen telah mati, tapi mereka tidak pernah mau menyerah mengejarku, aku pengkhianat, pengkhianat yang mereka harap bisa mereka tangkap dan disiksa hingga tak bernyawa lagi."

"Sst, sudah, jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, kasihan bayinya. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan balasan macam apapun, kau baik, ibu yang baik, dan istri yang baik. Kau hanya ingin mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, mereka yang telah menyiksamu yang pantas mendapatkan balasan," bisikku.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, Ichigo," rintihnya.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun dan siapapun, hmm?"

Rukia menangguk lemah, menyatakan betapa tidak berdayanya dia sekarang.

Tangis Rukia sedikit reda, sengaja aku terdiam, mendengarkan desah napasnya yang teratur dan berirama tetap. Ku biarkan petir dan guntur yang terus menggelegar, bercampur dengan deras hujan yang jatuh di atap, memberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi hati kami.

Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu Rukia, betapa kelam masa lalunya, persis seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh dokter aneh Kurotsuchi, aku tidak ingin mengabaikan lagi.

Rukia, apapun yang mengejar dari masa lalunya adalah bagian dari diriku.

Teror itu tidak akan berhenti hingga Rukia kembali ke tangan mereka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan pada Rukia dan kandungannya, dan aku pun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mereka jika berani menyentuh keduanya, apalagi hingga melukai mereka.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan tangan Rukia tidak lagi mencengkram piyamaku, tubuhnya pun tidak lagi tegang dan gemetar, napasnya perlahan dan tenang, takut-takut aku menengok wajahnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri, ternyata dia sudah terlelap, aku bersyukur dia mampu tidur dalam pelukanku. Aku pun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kami berdua, hangat dan nyaman.

Aku mengikuti jejak Rukia, terlelap saat merasakan mataku berat, karena cahaya lilin sudah mati sama sekali, membawaku ditelan alam bawah sadar seketika.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidur nyenyak, Mr. Kurosaki?"<p>

Aku tersentak, dan membuka mataku seketika, kantuk masih menggelayut di mata ku, tapi seluruh syaraf dalam diriku mendesakku agar waspada seluruhnya, karena suara yang baru saja bicara penuh dengan nada mengancam, membuatku bergidik saat melihat si pemilik suara, saat penglihatanku buta karena cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menerangi ruangan.

Rukia berdiri kaku dengan tangan terkunci ke belakang, matanya basah oleh air mata, aku sontak berdiri dari lantai, terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan karena memaksa diriku bergerak cepat padanya.

"Mau kemana, buru-buru sekali?" ucap suara yang sama yang telah membangunkanku, dan aku menoleh padanya, merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di dahiku, mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu berkunang saat aku memaksa diri melihat apa yang tengah menempel di dahiku.

"Belum bangun sepenuhnya, heh?" katanya lagi, suara mencemooh penuh kebencian.

"Grimmjow?" bisikku, dan menyesali nada ketakutan dalam suaraku.

Senapan di tangannya menempel di dahiku, jarinya sudah siap menarik pelatuk jika aku seketika bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

Aku menghitung keadaan sekitar, rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu aku dan Rukia terlelap dengan damai di lantai, setelah melewati saat-saat intens kami saling berbagi, saling jujur, dan sekarang kami berada dalam ruangan yang sama, masih dalam hujan dan guntur menggelegar yang sama, namun dalam ruangan ini bukan hanya aku dan Rukia lagi, ada dua orang lain yang tidak diundang dan membawa kengerian pada kami.

Grimmjow dan Syazel, entah kapan mereka masuk ke kamar ini, dan bagaimana melewati pengawal yang menjaga rumah ini? Tapi sekarang itu tidaklah penting, karena mereka sudah berada di kamar ini, dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka incar sejak lama, yaitu Rukia.

Rukia berdiri berjarak beberapa meter dariku, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menatapku, sementara Syazel berdiri di sebelahnya, tangannya menggenggam senapan yang sama dengan milik Grimmjow, tapi tidak dia arahkan pada Rukia.

Bagaimana kami bisa membuat diri kami lolos dari mereka?

Jantungku kembali berderam keras, menghantam rusuk tanpa henti, membuatku sulit bernapas dan sulit berpikir. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan, tidak bisa melawan, karena jika kami berteriak maka peluru dari senapan akan melesat padaku. Sekalipun aku berakhir di sini, bagaimana dengan Rukia? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan berlangsung seperti ini.

"Berpikir untuk kabur?" gumam Grimmjow dengan mata berkilat jahat, dan melirik Rukia yang menggeleng lemah padaku, memberi isyarat agar aku tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah yang bisa membahayakan nyawa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapku dengan suara keras, berharap ada seseorang yang mungkin mendengar kami dan membawa bala bantuan untuk menolong kami.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Kau salah bertanya, yang benar apa yang AS inginkan, karena aku sudah bergabung dengan AS setelah mengenal Syazel dan Ggio, setelah aku tau bukan hanya aku yang menyimpan dendam padamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Bawa saja aku, jangan libatkan dia!" pekik Rukia, wajahnya merah, semerah hidungnya karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis, aku merasakan hatiku telah pergi dari diriku sendiri, terluka karena melihat Rukia yang memohon untuk keselamatanku, seharusnya dia yang selamat, dia harus hidup bersama satu nyawa lainnya yang berada dalam dirinya.

"Kau tau itu tidak mungkin, Rukia." Kali ini Syazel bicara dengan tangan mencengkram bahu Rukia.

Aku memerhatikan Rukia, bersyukur karena tidak ada luka padanya, mereka tidak ingin melukai Rukia, mungkinkah mereka benar ingin membawa Rukia dan menyiksanya hingga tidak bernyawa lagi?

"Berani kau menyentuh Rukia, kalian akan menyesalinya," ancamku berusaha menahan amarah dalam diriku.

"Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa mengancam, Mr. Kurosaki," cemooh Syazel.

Syazel bergerak mendekatiku, menghalangi pandanganku dari Rukia.

"Sulit sekali untuk menangkap Rukia, karena kau selalu bergentayangan di sisinya, kau benar-benar kekasih dan suami yang baik untuk wanita selicik Rukia." Syazel menarik kerah piyamaku hingga ku tercekik kerah piyama yang membebat leherku.

"Kau pantas mati, Mr. Kurosaki."

"JANGAN!" pekik Rukia hingga suaranya bergema di seluruh ruangan, baik Syazel maupun Grimmjow sama-sama kaget mendengar suara Rukia. Kedua orang itu menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan kemenangan yang sudah berhasil mereka genggam. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

"Kau merasa dirimu hebat?" tiba-tiba tangan Grimmjow melayang dan menghantam rahangku, aku pun jatuh tersungkur tanpa pertahanan, merasakan denyut sakit dari rahangku dan seketika darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"Ichigo," rengek Rukia yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

Aku berdiri tegak, ingin membalas tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak bisa menaruhkan nyawa Rukia jika aku melawan mereka. Mataku memicing melihat Grimmjow yang mengelus senapannya penuh kasih, tapi aku tau dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat isi senapannya bersarang di kepalaku.

"Ayo lawan aku!" tantang Grimmjow. Langkahnya mendekat padaku, dan tangannya sudah mengepal siap kembali meninjuku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow mengangkat kakinya, dan menghantam perutku dengan lututnya, seketika aku tersedak napasku sendiri, dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dari perutku.

"Kau sampah!" sekali lagi dia menendangku, hingga aku kehilangan semua tenagaku untuk melawan, aku terkapar di lantai, merasakan sakit dari perutku.

"Jangan, jangan pukul dia lagi!" pinta Rukia dalam isak tangisnya. Betapa tidak bergunanya aku, aku hanya mampu melihat Rukia menangis di sana, menangisi ku yang bahkan tidak mampu mempertahankan diri sendiri.

"Kau benar mencintainya, Rukia?" suara Syazel terdengar sangat jijik saat ia mengucapkan kata _cinta_.

Rukia tidak menjawab, terus gemetar di tempatnya dengan mata tak beralih dariku. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku hanya mampu terdiam, mengulur waktu hingga aku mendapatkan kesempatan yang baik untuk menyerang mereka, setidaknya aku harus merebut salah satu senapan dari mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tau apa konsekuensi yang akan kau terima karena telah bergabung dengan AS," kata Syazel lagi, "Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untuk aku, kau atau kita semua. Karena kita diciptakan untuk mengikuti perintah Aizen, Rukia. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi!"

Rukia menengadah dan matanya diliputi kemarahan yang menyala-nyala, dia menatap Syazel penuh kebencian, bukan lagi tatapan memelas meminta, tapi keteguhan tekad yang sangat kuat. Rukia akan melawan, aku tau dari sorot matanya yang keras itu.

"Aku tau hal itu, Syazel. Karena itu jangan pernah menyentuh orang yang aku sayangi, jika tidak aku akan membuatmu merasakan neraka yang lebih kejam dari pada neraka yang pernah Aizen ciptakan!" ancam Rukia, matanya kukuh menegaskan keseriusan kata-katanya, aku bergidik melihatnya, ini bukan Rukia yang aku kenal, sama sekali berbeda.

"Wah, wah, wah, ini baru Rukia yang aku kenal. Tidak punya hati dan siap mencincang siapapun dengan pedangnya," sahut Syazel dengan tepuk tangan keras berulang kali. Grimmjow menyeringai melihat mereka berdua.

Aku melihat kelemahannya, dia lengah karena memerhatikan Rukia dan Syazel, dan mengira aku sudah cukup lemah karena telah menerima beberapa pukulan darinya. Aku menggeser tubuhku perlahan mendekat padanya, dan melirik lampu meja tepat di atas meja dekat kakiku, aku bisa menghantamnya dengan lampu itu dan merebut senapan darinya, sementara Syazel sibuk dengan Rukia.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya melangkah mendekati Syazel, menantang si rambut pink dengan tatapannya yang mematikan, Rukia sangat berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melawan pria ini.

"Aku Rukia, bertahun-tahun aku belajar bagaimana hidup dalam neraka, dan aku yang paling tau bagaimana aku harus menghadapi tikus-tikus busuk seperti kalian. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian begitu patuh sementara Aizen sudah menjadi abu bersama bangkai mobilnya!"

Aku terus bergerak tanpa suara, dan lampu sudah berada di tanganku, aku menggenggamnya erat, ku kumpulkan tenagaku di tanganku, aku harap satu kali pukulan bisa membuat Grimmjow tumbang, dan aku cukup melawan Syazel saja.

"Kau!" Syazel mengangkat senapannya dan menghunuskannya tepat ke kepala Rukia, telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Tembak saja, bukankah kau ingin sekali membalas dendam padaku?" ucap Rukia dengan tetap dengan nada sombong menantang, aku terkesiap melihat keberaniannya.

"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu, Rukia." Syazel menggemeretukkan giginya, menahan kemarahan dan yang aku yakin keinginan untuk menembak Rukia, siapapun yang memerintahnya, sangat tidak ingin Rukia terluka karena itu dia masih kuat menahan diri untuk tidak melukai Rukia.

"Oh ya?" Rukia kembali menantang, kali ini menegakkan kepala hingga matanya mampu menatap mata Syazel sepenuhnya.

"Sudah, Syazel, habisi saja dia. Gin akan mengerti," sahut Grimmjow kegirangan, matanya membulat lebar menunggu peluru melintas dari senapan Syazel dan membuat Rukia bersimbah darah.

"Gin?" ulang Rukia yang kembali gemetar, keberanian dalam dirinya sedikit pudar saat ia mendengar nama itu.

"Kau kira siapa yang meminta kami menangkapmu? Kau pikir dia akan berbaik hati padamu, hanya karena kau begitu dekat dengannya selama berada di AS? Jika aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menembakmu sekarang," kata Grimmjow.

Rukia menatap Gwimmjow dan Syazel bergantian, mundur selangkah dan berusaha keras menguatkan diri, karena tubuhnya kembali gemetar.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya dengan mata kembali basah.

"Setelah Aizen mati, Gin-lah yang memimpin kami, dan berusaha menangkapmu. Cih! Sayang aku masuk penjara, tapi sekarang aku bebas dan bisa menangkapmu, Wanita Pengkhianat!"

Syazel bergerak mendekati Rukia, mencengkram rambut Rukia begitu kuat hingga Rukia berteriak kesakitan, baik Grimmjow maupun Syazel sama-sama menikmati rintihan Rukia, aku merasa begitu marah, seketika aku mengayunkan lampu meja di tanganku, mengarahkan badan lampu hingga beradu dengan kepala Grimmjow.

Seketika teriakan kesakitan membahana dari mulut Grimmjow yang terkapar di lantai, dia mengerang kesakitan, namun aku bergerak cepat meraih senapan dari tangannya.

"Ap-"

Syazel berbalik dan hendak menembakku, tapi aku sudah berdiri dengan senapan menempel di belakang kepalanya, ku dorong moncong senapan ke kepalanya, dia lengah dengan menoleh padaku, dan aku kaget bukan main saat Rukia mengangkat kakinya hingga hampir sejajar dengan kepalanya dan menendang tangan Syazel hingga senapan jatuh dari tangannya, dengan sigap Rukia menendang senapan jauh ke pojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak bisa melawan lagi," kataku seraya mendorongnya agar bergerak jauh dari Rukia.

Grimmjow tak bergerak di lantai dan segera saja darah dari kepalanya menggenang di selimut yang bergumul di lantai.

"Keluar!" suruhku, seraya mendorongnya kearah pintu.

"Rukia ambil ponsel, telepon Byakuya!"

"Aku tidak bisa, tanganku diikat!" seru Rukia penuh kemarahan. Bodohnya aku tidak sadar kalau tangan Rukia sedang terikat. Aku terlalu panik dan ingin membawa Syazel keluar kamar, membawanya pada penghuni lain rumah ini, agar mereka bisa menolongku.

Syazel yang terus melangkah maju ke luar kamar. Rukia mengekorku, berdiri cukup aman di belakangku. Namun yang aku takutkan justru diriku sendiri, aku tidak pernah memegang senapan sebelumnya dan tanganku gemetar saat memegangnya, aku takut akan membuat kesalahan fatal yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawa Rukia.

Aku mendapati beberapa orang terkapar di lantai tepat saat aku dan Syazel mencapai koridor. Tiga orang pengawal tergeletak dengan mata tertutup rapat, bersama dua orang pelayan, mereka berjarak beberapa langkah dariku, dan tidak jauh dari tubuh dua orang pelayan itu, aku melihat tubuh Kakek Rukia, tidak ada darah, syukurlah, aku berharap mereka semua masih bernapas, masih hidup dan tidak terluka.

Apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada seluruh penghuni rumah ini, hingga semuanya terkapar di lantai?

"Aku memberikan gas beracun pada mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu heran seperti itu," jelas Syazel yang menjawab pertanyaan dalam benakku.

"Ck, ck, ck, Rukia - Rukia," Syazel berdecak merendahkan, "kau kira kau bisa lolos? Sekalipun aku tidak bisa menangkapmu hari ini, masih ada hari lain untuk menangkapmu, sekalipun tidak ada aku, masih ada Ggio dan mungkin Gin sendiri yang akan turun tangan," cemooh Syazel seraya bergerak perlahan saat Rukia mendekat dan mendorong tangannya agar ikatan di tangannya dibuka.

Syazel bergerak malas membuka ikatan tangan Rukia, dia masih saja mendengus merendahkan saat Rukia benar-benar lepas dari ikatan, dan berdiri di sampingku, mata ungu gelapnya menatapku lemah, dia sudah lelah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" hardikku, sekali lagi mendorong senapan ke kepalanya, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Permainan ini jadi tidak seru, iya kan, Grimmjow?"

Seketika aku tersentak saat mendengar jerit dari Rukia, semuanya begitu cepat.

Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang Rukia, dan memukul Rukia hingga Rukia terjatuh di lantai, berdebam sangat keras di lantai, kontan aku berbalik dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku menarik pelatuk senapan, seketika Grimmjow terlempar beberapa meter dariku, mengerang dan meneriakkan kesakitan, dan tak bergerak lagi.

"Bangsat!"

Syazel mengumpat dan menyikut perutku, dan menghantam kepalaku dengan tinjunya, aku mundur beberapa langkah, namun tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan diriku sendiri, dan jatuh ke lantai, kepalaku berdenyut sakit, sebisa mungkin aku tetap memegang senapan di tanganku, dan pandanganku kabur karena denyut sakit di kepalaku yang terus mendera.

Rukia, Rukia… hatiku meneriakkan namanya.

"Wanita jalang, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perintah Gin, habis kau!"

"Argh!"

"Rukia!" seruku, bergerak limbung ke arahnya, berusaha menghentikan Syazel yang menampar pipi Rukia, dia menarik tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya mengikuti Syazel, menarik tangan Rukia dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan! Arrgh!" pekik Rukia sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Rukia!" aku berlari, menguatkan diri, dan mengabaikan sakit serta pusing di kepalaku, pandanganku kabur saat aku mengangkat senapan, aku takut salah menembak bagai mana jika aku salah menembak dan malah mengenai Rukia? Ku tampar diriku kuat-kuat, mengembalikan sorot mataku, dan aku langsung bergerak mengejar Syazel.

"Lepaskan dia, Brengsek!" Aku menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu lagi, suara letusan senapan begitu keras, bersamaan dengan Syazel yang jatuh ke lantai, entah bagian mana yang telah aku tembak, aku tidak peduli.

Aku bergerak cepat, melempar senapan dari tanganku ke lantai, meraih Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai, ku bawa kepalanya dalam sandaran tanganku, Rukia terus merintih dan menangis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bayinya, Ichigo, bayiku…" rintih Rukia yang tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari kakinya. Darah mengalir dari sana, dan dia menangis hebat, melihat darah yang menggenang di kakinya.

"Tuhan, jangan…" bisikku seraya meraih Rukia dalam gendonganku.

"Bertahanlah, Rukia! Kau akan baik-baik saja," gumamku sementara Rukia meringkuk dalam gendonganku, gemetar ketakutan.

_Tuhan, Engkau tau bahwa kami sangat mencintai anugerah yang Kau berikan, jangan biarkan dia pergi dari sisi kami, jangan Kau ambil dia dari kami._

Aku berlari keluar rumah, merasa jarak yang sepertinya sangat jauh untuk mencapai garasi rumah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan waktu banyak terbuang, bayi kami harus segera diselamatkan. Aku mencapai mobil dan langsung menginjak gas kuat-kuat, Rukia terbaring di jok belakang, terus memegangi perutnya, dan merintih, mengiba, memohon.

Kepedihan dalam suaranya, tangisnya yang menggema, kesedihan yang kami rasakan, karena kami sama-sama mencintai bayi kami. Apa yang akan kami lakukan jika dia benar-benar hilang dari kami?

Jangan pergi anakku, bukankah Ayah pernah bilang dan berulang kali bilang, Ayah akan menjagamu, Ayah akan menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu, dan kau juga memiliki Ibu yang sangat baik, jangan pergi.

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir membasahi pipi, membuat pandanganku kabur saat melihat jalan dan melintas melewati kendaraan lain menuju rumah sakit.

"Tahan, Rukia. Kau akan baik-baik saja, bayi kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku, Rukia?" seruku, menguatkan diri, sementara Rukia terus meringis kesakitan.

"Rukia?" panggilku saat tidak lagi mendengar suara isak tangisnya, aku menoleh dan mendapati tangan Rukia terkulai di pinggir jok.

"Rukia, bangun! Bangun, Rukia, aku mohon, bertahanlah. Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau pun akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah Rukia, aku mohon, AKU MOHON!"

Aku berteriak keras terus memanggil Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak juga menjawab. Sesak dan rasa takut itu menggrogotiku, membuat sekujur tubuhku lemas, dan merasa kehilangan harapanku.

Aku berhenti di depan rumah sakit, membuka pintu belakang dan menggendong Rukia masuk ke rumah sakit, dua orang perawat datang, membukakan pintu untukku dan membawa sebuah ranjang bersama mereka, Rukia langsung di bawa ke ruang ICU.

"Anda tunggu di sini," kata perawat saat aku memaksa masuk ruangan.

"Tapi dia istri ku. ISTRI KU!" seruku penuh kemarahan, tidak tau kah mereka aku sangat cemas dan takut terjadi apa-apa padanya?

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, mohon tunggu disini," katanya berkeras, dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahku.

Lututku lemas, dan seketika saja aku merosot turun di lantai, kehilangan semua sisa tenagaku. Jantungku sudah kebas, tidak ada lagi denyut yang aku harapkan, yang aku rasakan sekarang hanya kepasrahan yang melayang dalam benakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia, pada bayi kami, dia harus baik-baik saja.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

Aku menengadah dan melihat dokter Unohana di hadapanku, dia berlutut dan memandangku penuh tanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi, luka di badanku bukan apa-apa, darah yang mengering di baju dan tanganku bukan apa-apa, aku hanya cemas pada Rukia.

"Dokter…" rintihku tanpa sadar, aku tersungkur dan dokter Unohana meraih bahuku dalam rangkulan tangannya, untuk sekejap aku merasakan pelukan seorang ibu yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku rasakan, perasaan aman dalam lindungannya.

"Rukia…" kataku dalam isak tangis, "Bayi kami, ku mohon selamatkan mereka. Aku mohon…" pintaku mengiba padanya, merasakan dadaku sesak, dan tidak bisa lagi bernapas, air mataku menetes dan aku menangis sejadinya. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah sesedih ini, setakut ini, secemas ini, aku tidak pernah menangisi diriku sendiri saat aku berada dalam kesulitan macam apapun, aku tidak pernah memohon akan diselamatkan, tapi aku mohon, kali ini saja, selamatkan Rukia dan bayi kami.

"Kau harus tenang, dan berdo'a, serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan. Kau Ayah yang baik, bayi itu akan mendengarmu, percayalah," bisik dokter Unohana seraya merangkul bahuku dan mengusap punggungku lambat-lambat.

Rukia, kau selalu melawan apa yang aku minta, namun kali ini aku mohon dengarkan aku. Bertahanlah…

Kurasakan gelap jatuh dalam pandanganku, semua gelap, kepalaku sakit bukan main, membuatku tidak mampu tetap membuka mata.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" mataku terlalu berat, aku semakin ditelan kegelapan, dan tidak lagi merasakan keberadaan diriku sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini Minna-san?

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan=== aku menunggu review, karena aku ingin memperbaikinya, agar lebih nyaman dibaca.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**PS.** Terima kasihku sebesar-besarnya untuk Anda yang telah memasukkan THE IRIS dalam daftar fave story, story alert, bahkan menjadikanku fave author, **MAKE ME LOVE U MORE, GUYS!**

**Keep the Spirit On ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian, dan review yang sudah diberikan, bahkan menjadikan The Iris favorite story, im so glad, love u guys.

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Yang pertama kali menyapa mataku adalah cahaya terang lampu ruangan yang serba putih, setengah sadar aku memegang kepalaku yang luar biasa berat. Ingatan tentang Rukia menyeruak begitu cepat dan aku langsung menghentakkan punggung, terduduk seketika, tapi sakit kembali menderaku dan kali ini berasal dari perutku.<p>

"Kakak, jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Aku menoleh pada sepasang tangan yang memegang tanganku, tangan lembut yang sangat aku kenal.

"Yuzu?" kataku bingung, melihat mata Yuzu yang berair menahan tangis, aku tersenyum lemah untuk meyakinkannya aku baik-baik saja, karena Yuzu memiliki hati jauh lebih lembut dari siapapun dalam keluarga Kurosaki, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ikut kena imbas tragedi ini.

"Kakak jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu," kata Karin yang bergerak mendekat padaku.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Nak. Rukia sedang di tangani dokter."

Suara Ayah menyapa telingaku, jadi semua sudah berada disini untuk menjengukku? Betapa mengerikannya diriku saat ini, tidak bisa menjaga diri dan membiarkan Rukia terluka, hingga seperti ini.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" ucapku perlahan, menyembunyikan ragu dan takut dalam diriku.

"Sejauh ini Rukia baik-baik saja, dan dokter sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang kandungannya," jelas Ayah perlahan, sangat hati-hati dengan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, dia tidak ingin aku khawatir, karena itu ia menggunakan kalimat yang sangat halus dan samar maknanya.

Namun itu justru membuat hatiku mencelos, aku bukan tenang malah semakin cemas mendengar keadaan kandungan Rukia yang belum diketahui.

Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti terlihat sangat lemah saat ini. Ayah selalu mengajariku untuk terus menjadi laki-laki kuat dalam menghadapi hidup, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Ayah, kali ini aku tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki kuat, aku tidak bisa kuat sementara nyawa calon bayiku terancam.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin, Nak," bisik Ayah yang perlahan mendekat, tangannya terulur meraih bahuku dan membawaku dalam dekapannya, pipiku menempel di kemejanya yang lembut.

"Jangan menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali tersiksa, seperti saat mendapati kematian ibumu, kau manusia seutuhnya, dan kau pantas untuk menangis. Rukia adalah bagian dari hidupmu sekarang, bayi dalam kandungannya juga menjadi cahaya dalam hidup kalian."

Aku menahan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah dari mataku. Ayah selalu saja memiliki sisi yang tidak aku mengerti, terkadang sangat keras, namun di sisi lain dia bisa begitu lembut, namun aku harus mengakui bahwa dia lah yang paling mengerti aku.

"Menangislah. Tapi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi, Ichigo," lanjut Ayah seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Apakah aku begitu rapuh saat ini?

Ya, aku rapuh. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Rukia ataupun bayi kami, mereka adalah bagian terindah dari hidupku, mereka adalah dua nyawa yang harus aku jaga.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," tambah Ayah meyakinkanku, aku mengangguk dan membiarkan air mata menetes di pipiku. Dari balik tangan Ayah, aku melihat Yuzu dan Karin yang ikut menangis melihatku, aku tersenyum untuk menenangkan mereka, bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu menguatkan diri lagi setelah ini.

Kedua adikku yang telah berubah menjadi remaja cantik yang mampu mempesona banyak pria. Mereka tetap seperti itu, memerhatikanku yang tidak pernah peka pada sikap mereka, kelembutan hati Yuzu mengingatkanku pada ibu, dan ketegaran pada Karin membuatku seperti melihat potret lain dari diriku. Awalnya saat kami menghadapi kematian Ibu, aku ingin menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan bisa menjaga mereka semua, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi kakak yang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri karena merasa bersalah atas kematian ibu.

Ibu meninggal karena menyelamatkanku saat dua orang penjahat merampok rumah kami. Ibu menghalangi penjahat yang hendak menusuk perutku, karena aku melawan mereka, dan akhirnya malah Ibu yang menjadi korban. Secara tidak langsung aku lah penyebab kematiannya.

Ayah meyakinkanku bahwa aku bukanlah penyebab semua itu, tapi aku tau aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan itu, dan sekarang hal itu terjadi lagi pada Rukia dan kandungannya. Bagaimana aku harus menghukum diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka? Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Kakak tenang saja, Kakak Rukia kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati masa sulit ini," bisik Yuzu yang mendekat dan mengusap punggungku.

"Kau jangan lembek begini! Bagaimana aku bisa membanggakanmu pada teman-temanku," celetuk Karin seraya meninju bahuku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku tulus. Aku memiliki keluarga yang sangat baik.

.

.

Matahari terbit, membutakan mataku karena cahayanya yang terlalu terang. Rumah sakit pun sangat tentram, mengirim suara pagi yang sangat indah, dan damai, ku harap hatiku bisa setenang pagi ini, tapi nyatanya gemuruh yang aku rasakan tak juga reda, semua cemas, dan takut ini menghantuiku hingga ke tulang.

Sejak tersadar dua jam lalu, aku tidak bisa lagi membuat diriku tertidur, hanya terpejam, kosong. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam, ditambah lagi apa yang sedang terjadi pada Rukia, dan aku tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaannya, serta keadaan bayi kami, semua memperburuk kegundahanku. Dokter belum bisa memberitahu ku keadaan terakhir mereka berdua, dan itu lah penyebab kecemasan yang terus melemahkanku sekarang.

Yuzu dan Karin terlelap di sofa, sementara Ayah bersandar di sisi sofa dengan mata hampir jatuh tertutup rapat, dia berusaha untuk tidak tertidur. Kasihan Ayah, si 'Jenggot Tua' itu lah sebutanku untuknya, setiap kali kami beradu mulut karena sikapnya yang terlalu terang-terangan. Sekarang dia kembali menjadi seorang Ayah bagiku, padahal sudah seharusnya aku menjadi pribadi mandiri yang mampu menopang bebannya sendiri, namun bebanku saat ini terasa sangat berat, baik aku maupun Rukia, kami berdua sama-sama tau beban itu tidak akan mudah kami lewati.

Aku melihat keluar jendela dari ranjang tempat aku bersandar sekarang, tidak berani banyak bergerak karena dokter bilang rusukku retak dan bisa fatal jika sampai patah. Langit perlahan berubah warna, awan bergerak perlahan menggantikan kabut yang masih terlalu pekat.

_Cahayaku_ akan bersinar seperti matahari ini, dia akan menyinari seluruh hidupku, berada di sisiku ataupun tidak, dia akan terus menyinari hidupku. Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan anak ku.

"Ichigo!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, asal suara. Di sana berdiri Renji dan Keigo, lalu di belakang mereka, adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Wajah dingin Byakuya sudah berganti, sekarang kekalutan dan cemas tingkat tinggi mewarnai wajahnya, setelah sekian lama dia tidak memiliki warna wajah. Aku berharap dia tidak datang membawa berita buruk, tentang siapapun itu!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ichigo?" ucap Renji simpati.

Aku tersenyum sederhana untuk meyakinkan mereka, karena sesungguhnya aku baik-baik saja, tapi hatiku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sebelum aku menengok Rukia, aku tidak akan sanggup menjawab semua macam pertanyaan tentang keadaanku.

"Rukia baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, tepat di sampingmu." Kali ini Byakuya menunjuk tembok di sisinya, dinding yang memisahkan ruanganku dengan ruangan milik Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Byakuya menghindari tatapan mataku, dan memilih melihat lantai yang ia jejak, ini sama sekali bukan khas seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Dokter belum bisa memastikannya, masih harus memeriksa lebih lanjut, namun ada berita baik, Rukia normal dan kandungannya pun baik," jawab Byakuya, matanya menyiiratkan cemas yang sama denganku.

Jika memang semuanya baik, kenapa dia masih memberikanku wajah penuh kekalutan seperti tu? Ada yang ia sembunyikan, dan mereka sengaja melakukan itu untuk menjaga hatiku, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan pengecualian, karena yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kebenaran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _baik_?" ucapku sanksi.

Byakuya menyimpan suaranya, dan tidak menjawabku. Baik aku, Renji maupun Keigo sama-sama memusatkan perhatian padanya, berharap dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Katakan, BYAKUYA!" bentakku secara tidak sadar, aku hanya tidak ingin terus dibohongi, aku ingin kebenaran dari semua keadaan ini, tidak ada kebohongan lain, ini menyangkut istri dan anakku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam seperti ini.

Byakuya mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapku ragu. Dia tidak terganggu dengan suara kerasku, karena tetap memberikan raut wajah yang sama untukku.

"Dokter bilang kandungannya mengalami abortus iminens, kemungkinan kandungan bisa diselamatkan, tapi kau harus siap menerima kondisi paling buruk sekalipun jika dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandungannya, Ichigo."

Guntur itu menghampiri hatiku yang terdalam, menghilangkan denyut jantungku, mengirimkan sakit yang amat sangat hingga menghujam setiap bagian dalam diriku, sakit dan sesak, tidak ada lagi yang mampu aku katakan. Jangan pernah bilang aku harus siap kehilangan anakku, aku tidak akan bisa!

Kesedihan yang amat sangat kembali menyerangku. Tuhan, jangan pernah hadapkan aku pada kenyataan pahit lagi, aku merasa tidak akan sanggup menerima kepedihan lagi, tidak bisa jika pedih itu jatuh pada Rukia atau anakku, aku tidak akan mampu berdiri lagi dengan kakiku sendiri.

Gelenyar ketakutan itu memuncak, namun aku tidak mampu memberikan reaksi lebih pada diriku sendiri, karena mendadak aku mati rasa, aku tidak mampu merasakan diriku sendiri, aku melayang dalam duniaku sendiri. Bayangan aku akan menggendongnya, membawanya berjalan, bersamanya sepanjang waktu, perlahan pudar, berganti menjadi air mata yang tak hentinya menetes.

"Anak ku akan baik-baik saja, dia akan bertahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Ayah dan Ibunya menangisinya seumur hidup!" kataku pada diriku sendiri, dan berusaha menghapus bayangan mengerikan itu dari benakku.

"Kami akan mendo'akannya, Ichigo. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," bisik Keigo seraya mengusap bahuku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku tulus.

Kami semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sinar matahari di luar sana semakin terang, menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi, memberikan harapan cerah pada siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali aku, aku akan terus berharap dan berdo'a, tidak akan ada kesedihan atau kepedihan macam apapun lagi yang akan menimpa keluarga kecilku.

Pintu ruang rawatku terbuka, dan tiga orang dengan seragam kepolisian muncul di sana. Satu orang yang aku kenal adalah Jendral Ichimaru, si kepala kepolisian yang sangat suka menyeringai, namun aku mendapati seringainya pudar hari ini, tidak lagi selebar yang pernah aku lihat. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya melintas di ruangan, bersama dua orang anggotanya yang satu berambut pirang dengan sebaris nama di kanan bajunya, K. Izuru, dan satu lagi, dengan nama Omaeda.

Aku sudah mengira mereka akan datang, dan meminta semua keterangan serta kesaksianku tentang penyerangan itu, dan aku sudah cukup siap untuk memaparkan semuanya, karena aku sudah merasa sedikit lega sekarang, sekalipun belum sepenuhnya, setidaknya dua orang AS yang sedang mengincar Rukia sudah berkurang sekalipun aku tidak tau berapa banyak orang yang berada dalam organisasi mengerikan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kurosaki. Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" sapa Jendral Ichimaru seraya mendekat padaku, dan Renji serta Keigo membuka jalan untuknya dapat lebih dekat padaku yang berusaha terbaring senyaman mungkin.

"Seperti yang bisa Anda lihat," jawabku singkat. "Apakah Anda ingin meminta keterangan tentang kejadian semalam?" tanyaku dan mengenai sasaran, karena entah mengapa alis Jendral Ichimaru terangkat sedikit, seperti menggambarkan dirinya yang disengat rasa sakit. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ya." Dia memberi isyarat pada kedua anggotanya untuk menyalakan notebook mereka.

Aku mengangguk menyatakan kesiapanku, tapi lalu aku mendapati Yuzu terbangun di sofa, lalu disusul Karin dan Ayah, mereka bertiga menatap ku penuh simpati.

"Ayah, bisakah kau ajak Yuzu dan Karin untuk sarapan?" kataku.

Ayah adalah orang yang paling bisa mengerti isyarat dari ku, dia tau aku tidak ingin kedua adikku mendengar kejadian yang mengerikan itu, aku tidak ingin membagi mimpi burukku dengan mereka. Ayah menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, dan langsung mengajak Yuzu serta Karin keluar ruangan, namun sebelum Karin benar-benar mencapai pintu keluar, dia menoleh padaku.

"Kakak pasti bisa melewatinya, karena Kakak tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menindas Kakak, kan?" ucapnya lirih.

"Tenang saja, Karin. Kau tau bagaimana aku," sahutku seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kami juga akan menunggu di bawah," kata Renji seraya mengajak Keigo, mereka tau mereka tidak akan dilibatkan dalam interograsi ini.

Kami yang berada dalam ruangan, menunggu hingga mereka semua keluar ruangan, setelah itu baru Jendral Ichimaru menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahku. Belum ditanya apapun, aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut sangat hebat, membuat sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhku jadi jauh lebih parah.

Jendral Ichimaru menarik napas, memasang wajah penuh penyesalan untukku, ya, simpatinya cukup untuk meyakinkan ku dia tidak sedang berada dalam perayaan atas apa yang menimpaku.

"Kalian menangkap kedua pelaku?" tanyaku sebelum mereka menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan.

Yang aku dapati malah wajah berkerut dari K. Izuru dan Omaeda, mereka seperti bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Namun saat aku mendengar helaan napas berat dari Jendral Ichimaru, aku tau ada yang tidak beres.

"Kami telah melakukan pemeriksaan tempat kejadian, namun yang kami temukan hanya Kuchiki Genrei, beberapa pengawal serta pelayan Keluarga Kuchiki yang pingsan, tidak kami temukan pelaku, hanya ada bercak darah di lantai," jelas Jendral Ichimaru.

"Apa?" aku terkesiap seketika, ini sama sekali bukan hal yang mungkin aku dengar setelah aku jelas-jelas menembak Syazel dan Grimmjow hingga mereka tidak bergerak lagi.

"Sepertinya para pelaku memang berniat membersihkan tempat kejadian dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali," kata Jendral Ichimaru penuh keyakinan.

Akhirnya aku meminta mereka menjelaskan keadaan sesungguhnya tempat kejadian saat mereka pertama kali tiba di tempat kejadian. Kali ini K. Izuru yang memberikan penjelasan padaku. Dia mengatakan saat mereka datang, berselang tiga puluh menit setelah menerima laporan dari tetangga kami yang mendengar suara tembakan, samar tapi mereka cukup yakin mendengar suara senapan. Dalam hati aku sudah mengira akan terdengar samar, karena rumah keluarga Kuchiki sangat besar dan suara keras seperti apapun akan sulit didengar oleh orang luar, jika tidak sedang dalam keadaan tenang.

Mereka datang ke lokasi dan mendapati beberapa pengawal serta pelayan, termasuk tetua keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Genrei tergeletak di lantai, dan saat mereka mencapai kamar kami, mereka hanya menemukan bercak darah di lantai koridor dan kamar kami, namun tidak ada sisa peluru, hanya bau gas yang terlalu pekat.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka melakukan olah tempat kejadian, dan memeriksa setiap sudut rumah, memasang garis batas polisi untuk mengamankan lokasi sekitar. Mereka memeriksa sidik jari yang mungkin tertinggal, tapi tidak ada sama sekali, semua tempat bersih, dan darah yang ditemukan adalah darah Rukia saja, tidak ada darah orang lain.

Aku menahan kengerianku sendiri, menelan penuh-penuh ludah yang terasa asam di mulutku, takut karena betapa lihainya para pelaku, atau mungkin komplotan AS dalam membersihkan lokasi kejadian tepat setelah aku meninggalkan rumah untuk membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit. Aku bisa menyimpulkan sendiri, bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada orang lain yang membawa mereka dan tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

Karena itu Jendral Ichimaru dan anggotanya langsung kesini untuk meminta keteranganku. Tidak cukup apa yang mereka dapati di lapangan, karena semua bersih, dan terkesan kami sedang menyiksa diri kami sendiri, memukuli diri kami sendiri karena tidak ada satupun sidik jari pelaku disana.

Bulu tengkuk ku berdiri seketika, mereka adalah pembunuh profesional, hanya itu yang mampu terlintas di benakku saat ini. Benar seperti yang Rukia katakan padaku sebelumnya, sepuluh orang pengawal pun tidak akan cukup untuk menghadapi mereka, karena mereka terlatih untuk membunuh tanpa _bekas_ sama sekali.

"Kami bukan ingin lepas tangan, Mr. Kurosaki, tapi tanpa bukti kami tidak bisa menangkap pelaku," tandas Jendral Ichimaru sebelum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku tertegun, merenungi betapa semua ini sangat rumit. Tadinya aku berpikir bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena dua orang anggota AS sudah lenyap, setidaknya berada di penjara, membusuk bersama tahanan lain, tapi aku salah besar, dan ini berarti mereka tidak akan berhenti memburu Rukia.

"Aku diserang Syazel dan Grimmjow, kau seharusnya sudah curiga sejak mereka mencoba mengejar kami, bahkan menewaskan dua orang pengawal Byakuya, Jendral," kataku penuh penekanan, karena aku yakin dia bukan kepala kepolisian yang bodoh sehingga tidak membaca tanda-tanda kejahatan sebesar itu.

"Dia mencoba membawa Rukia, dan…"

Aku menjelaskan semua yang aku dengar dan aku alami tadi malam. Yang aku dengar mengenai masa lalu Rukia, dan yang aku alami tentang kejadian semalam, aku pun menjelaskan bagaimana anggota AS berulang kali meneror Rukia dengan menemui langsung ataupun sekedar mengirimkan karangan bunga yang berisyarat ancaman kematian bagi orang terdekat. Anggota Jendral Ichimaru yang bernama Omaeda menuliskan semua ucapanku dalam notebook, sementara K. Izuru memegang erat alat perekam di tangannya, memastikan tidak ada satupun kalimatku yang terlewat.

Sementara Byakuya berdiri bak patung di tempatnya, mendengarkanku dengan seksama, hanya dua atau tiga kali aku mendapati perubahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya, saat dia mendengar masa lalu Rukia yang kelam, kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat mendengar Rukia diseret oleh Syazel hingga mengalami pendarahan.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak pernah merubah raut wajahnya sejak aku menuturkan kenyataan itu, yaitu Jendral Ichimaru, dia tetap santai dengan seringainya, aku tidak heran, karena menurutku wajahnya sudah dicetak oleh Tuhan untuk terus tersenyum seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Baiklah, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Kuchiki. Kami sudah menerima keterangan sangat jelas dan akan melacak keberadaan organisasi bernama AS serta pelaku penyerangan Mr. Kurosaki dan Nyonya Kurosaki. Kami akan memberikan informasi setiap kali ada perkembangan. Kami juga akan memperketat pengamanan bagi Nyonya Kurosaki dan Mr. Kurosaki, untuk mencegah pelaku kembali menyerang," katanya untuk mengakhiri interograsi ini.

Aku mengangguk dalam, namun diri ku sendiri merasa tidak yakin atas apa yang mereka janjikan padaku, karena organisasi AS sangat mengerti celah dan peluang untuk menyerang kami saat kami sedang lengah, saat kami berpikir sudah berada dalam tempat yang cukup aman, lalu bagaimana mungkin kepolisian yang aksesnya sangat terbatas bisa dengan mudah menangkap mereka?

Jendral Ichimaru pergi bersama kedua anggotanya, berjalan dengan sangat tegap menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkanku dan Byakuya dalam ruangan yang dingin menggigit ini. Aku kembali melihat keluar, merana karena tidak juga bisa lepas dari kenyataan buruk ini.

"Aku akan menjenguk Rukia," kata Byakuya seraya berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Byakuya." Byakuya kembali menghadapku, "benar tidak ada yang kau ketahui tentang masa lalu Rukia?" tanyaku saat ia berdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimatku.

"Kau sudah tau lebih banyak dari aku, Ichigo. Itu artinya Rukia jauh lebih percaya padamu, di banding siapapun. Kau harus yakin Rukia menutupinya bukan karena alasan lain, semata-mata ingin menghindari jerat masa lalunya meluas pada siapapun," tutur Byakuya.

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya, melihat kesungguhan dalam tiap kata-katanya terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Aku tau," kataku lemah. Kenyataan itu yang paling jelas bagiku, tapi aku pun merasa _harus_ menyalahkan Rukia atas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Andai saja ia bersedia jujur, maka kami tidak harus mempertaruhkan anak kami dalam semua kekusutan masa lalunya, aku akan menyewa pengawal, atau mungkin kami lari ke luar negeri, bukan cemas seperti ini, bukan merana sepertii ni, menunggu ketukan palu dari Tuhan, apakah anak kami akan bertahan atau tidak.

Aku takut, sangat takut.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut menjenguk Rukia, Ichigo."

Tanpa ku sadari Byakuya menarik tanganku, menghentakkanku hingga terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Tenaganya terlalu besar, ditambah lagi aku masih lemah, hingga tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri, dia menarikku kuat keluar dari kamar rawatku.

"Kau harus lebih kuat dari siapapun, Ichigo. Rukia bergantung padamu, bagaimana bisa kau melindunginya jika kau lemah seperti ini?"

Mataku membuka lebar, merasakan bagian terdalam dari diriku tertohok oleh kata-kata Byakuya. Byakuya benar, aku seharusnya tidak menangisi diri sendiri seperti ini, bukan mencari objek untuk aku salahkan. Aku harus lebih kuat, lebih tegar, membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjaga Rukia, karena Rukia adalah orang yang harus aku jaga, harus aku lindungi.

Byakuya tengah menyadarkanku dari keterpurukan yang tidak aku sadari sudah sangat menggrogotiku, bangsawan yang biasanya terlihat tak peduli dan penuh intimidasi ini masih memiliki hati untuk ku, dalam hati aku hanya bisa berterima kasih padanya,karena entah mengapa mulutku sangat berat untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Masuklah!"

Aku tertegun karena Byakuya membukakan pintu di hadapanku, melewati dua orang penjaga dan mendorongku, melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menjadi penopangku. Tubuhku hampir limbung saat benar-benar berada dalam ruangan, namun aku menguatkan diri, berusaha mengenyampingkan sakit yang mendera di kepalaku.

"Ichigo?"

Kepalaku tersentak menoleh pada pemilik suara dingin dan datar itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, berdiri di sisi Rukia, mata emeraldnya memandangku dengan sorot mata kosong tanpa ekspresi, sementara Rukia terbaring dengan jarum infus terbenam di tangan kanannya, dan dadaku kembali sakit saat melihat bekas memar di pipinya, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya menatapku dalam, seperti akan menangis.

"Aku keluar dulu," kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, membuat pandanganku kembali padanya, mengikutinya yang bergerak lambat menuju pintu di belakangku.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," bisik Rukia.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra, dia terus melangkah dan menutup pintu saat keluar dari ruangan.

Sunyi, itulah yang jatuh diantara aku dan Rukia saat pintu ruangan benar-benar tertutup rapat, hanya ada kami dalam ruangan, dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat berat melontarkan satu kata saja dari mulutku. Aku takut akan mengatakan kata-kata tajam yang akan menyakitinya.

"Kau pasti akan sangat membenciku jika anak kita tidak selamat. Iya kan, Ichigo?"

Mataku kembali membesar, melebar hingga rasanya hampir robek, seperti hatiku yang baru saja terbuka di hadapan Rukia, dia menyuarakan apa yang aku pendam dalam hatiku. Napasku tercekat, menghambat aliran darah hingga aku tidak mampu lagi menahan sakit yang terus menghantam tanpa henti. Lututku lemas, tidak mampu lagi menopang diriku, dan aku terjatuh di lantai.

Rukia membaca seluruh isi hatiku, dan aku merasa begitu hina telah menjadi orang sejahat ini yang menyalahkannya sementara Rukia pun berusaha keras untuk menjaga dan menyelamatkan anak kami.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," lirihku penuh penyesalan, menangkup wajahku dan mencengkram rambutku frustasi.

"Kau tidak salah, ini memang salahku, bencilah aku jika kau memang ingin, Ichigo."

"Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas semua bencana ini," bisikku, merasakan gemuruh di hati ku makin menyesak.

Aku mendongak dan melihat Rukia yang meneteskan air mata menatapku, kesedihan menggantung di wajahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan pun membludak, sakit, terlalu sakit, menyadari Rukia pun terluka karena aku.

Ku paksa kakiku untuk tegak berdiri, dan melangkah mendekati Rukia, meraih tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus, dan mengecupnya perlahan. Dingin, sekujur tubuh Rukia dingin.

"Anak kita akan selamat, dia akan bertahan, kau harus yakin," bisikku, dan mengecup dahinya.

Rukia terpejam, membiarkanku beberapa saat menempelkan bibir ku di dahinya, meyakinkan diriku sendiri, dan meyakinkan Rukia, kami akan berjuang bersama, bersama anak kami yang masih berada dalam kandungannya. Tidak peduli abortus iminens atau apapun, anak kami akan bertahan, dia akan sekuat Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi anak ini. Bencilah aku Ichigo, aku akan terima," bisik Rukia diantara isak tangisnya.

Aku mengangguk dan menempelkan pipiku di dahinya.

"Biarkan aku membencimu hingga hatiku lega, Rukia," kataku. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, namun aku harus bisa menghapus semua kebencianku pada Rukia. Aku akan menunggu hingga hatiku yakin bahwa Rukia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menerima semua rasa bersalah ini.

Tuhan, aku mohon lindungi orang yang aku cintai…

.

.

* * *

><p>Dokter Unohana merawatku dan Rukia dengan sangat baik, Byakuya meminta khusus pada pihak rumah sakit untuk menugaskan dokter Unohana untuk menjadi dokter ku dan Rukia. Proses penyembuhanku berlangsung cepat, di samping dokter Unohana yang sangat ahli, aku juga memaksa diriku sendiri untuk lebih cepat sembuh.<p>

Pengamanan di sekitar rumah sakit sudah persis seperti rumah presiden, karena dua orang polisi menjaga kamar Rukia, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, sekalipun mereka tanpa seragam, mereka tampak sangat mencolok, sepanjang waktu berdiri di depan kamar Rukia, bergantian dan terus menerus. Rumah sakit pun memasang detector untuk mencegah peneror menyusup, bahkan jumlah CCTV ditambah hingga luar biasa banyak. Aku bersyukur karena Byakuya, pengaruhnya sebagai seorang bangsawan sungguh besar pada dunia kepolisian.

Genap dua minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, hari- hari awal kami berada di rumah sakit, tidak ada ketenangan sama sekali. Tidak bisa sekalipun aku memejamkan mata, aku takut meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam satu kamar rawat bersama Rukia.

Ulquiorra, dan Byakuya menjadi pengunjung tetap Rukia, sementara Yuzu dan Karin tidak pernah absen menemani Rukia setiap kali mereka memiliki waktu kosong. Setelah memasuki minggu kedua, tambah satu lagi pengunjung tetap Rukia, dan yang satu ini sangat janggal bagiku, Jendral Ichimaru selalu hadir sekalipun hanya beberapa menit dalam sehari.

Aku selalu menanyakan alasannya, namun alasan yang ia paparkan sangat kuat hingga tidak ada celah bagiku untuk melihat letak kejujuran atau kebohongan dari kata-katanya. Dia memiliki anggota yang selalu bekerja di rumah sakit, menjaga dan mengamankan kami, dan itu menjadi alasannya hadir setiap hari di rumah sakit, untuk memastikan kinerja anggotnya. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya lagi.

Ditambah lagi Byakuya sangat mempercayai Jendral berambut silver itu, dan tidak ada lagi cacat yang mungkin terbaca dari kesempurnaan seorang Kepala Kepolisian penuh prestasi itu.

Dokter Unohana menyampaikan padaku bahwa kandungan Rukia semakin baik, dan kemungkinan besar anak kami dapat bertahan, aku bahagia sekali saat mendengarnya, namun Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, kesedihan masih terus membayanginya tanpa akhir, sejak malam mengerikan itu dia terus terlihat pucat, tanpa nafas kehidupan, aku berusaha menghiburnya namun raut wajahnya tidak sedikitpun membaik.

Renji rutin datang ke rumah sakit, selain untuk menjengukku, juga untuk membawa beberapa dokumen kantor yang harus aku tanda tangan, terkadang ia datang bersama Tatsuki, dan Keigo.

Teman lama kami datang menjenguk kami setelah berita tentang kami dimuat besar-besaran oleh media. Sekalipun Byakuya sudah menghadang para wartawan, tetap saja kebutuhan mereka untuk menaikkan oplah jauh lebih besar, hingga mereka mencari berita, atau lebih tepatnya _mencari-cari berita_.

Hanya satu hal yang hingga saat ini sangat aku sadari. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mempercayai kami untuk menjaga anugerah Nya.

Hari ini aku membawakan soup untuk Rukia, karena menurut dokter Unohana Rukia hanya sedikit mengonsumsi soup yang disediakan rumah sakit, bahkan secara tidak sadar Rukia sudah mengurangi asupan gizi untuk dirinya dan kandungannya. Aku ngeri dengan kondisi kritis seperti ini.

Aku memerhatikan dua orang pengawal di depan pintu kamar Rukia, hari ini adalah dua orang yang aku lihat di hari pertama kami masuk rumah sakit, kami selalu merubah pengawal untuk mengacaknya, agar para peneror itu tidak bisa menebak siapa orang yang bisa mereka serang, tapi yang jelas kesemua pengawal itu adalah anggota kepolisian yang terbaik.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Kurosaki?" sapa Jendral Ichimaru yang berdiri santai di depan ranjang Rukia.

Aku menenglengkan kepala agar bisa melihat Rukia langsung, dan betapa kagetnya aku saat mendapati Rukia membelalak sambil mencengkram selimutnya, dan disaat mata kami bertemu dia malah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" tanyaku yang langsung berlari mendekati Rukia, dan memindahkan tempat makan yang ada di tanganku ke atas meja. Aku meraih wajahnya, tapi seketika Rukia menghentakkan tanganku hingga terasa sakit menusuk hatiku. Dia menolakku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya singkat.

"Jendral! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" seruku, melampiaskan kemarahanku.

Jendral Ichimaru berbalik dengan sangat lambat, mengulur kemarahanku yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menjenguknya, dan sekarang aku ingin pamit. Semoga istri Anda cepat sembuh, Mr. Kurosaki."

Dia pun pergi, menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kebohongan yang sangat jelas di suaranya.

"Jendral!" Aku berusaha mengejarnya, namun aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahanku, menariknya dengan sangat kuat, bahkan aku terhempas satu langkah ke belakang. Aku menoleh pada Rukia, lagi-lagi terkejut karena tenaganya yang begitu kuat.

"Jangan kejar dia, dia memang tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Apa kau membawa sesuatu untukku, Ichigo?" Rukia mengucapkan kalimatnya seiring dengan senyum lebar yang berusaha ia yakinkan padaku, namun aku tau dia sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Aku tidak ingin memaksanya lagi, dia akan tutup mulut, aku tau dari wajahnya, karena itu aku memilih untuk menarik napas panjang dan meredakan emosiku sendiri, lalu meraih tempat makan dari meja di sebelah ranjang Rukia. Rukia duduk dan menurunkan kakinya hingga menggantung di sisi ranjang, tampak sangat tertarik dengan isi kotak makan yang aku bawa.

Ku buka kotak makan, berisi soup yang aku sempatkan untuk memasaknya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sini, untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Rukia di rumah.

Aku memberikan sendok pada Rukia, dan menyodorkan kotak makan padanya.

"Makanlah, dokter Unohana bilang kau kurang makan sayuran akhir-akhir ini, itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu," kataku saat ia ragu-ragu menerima sendok pemberianku.

Rukia yang sudah bisa bersenyum penuh ke-pura-pura-an sekarang kembali memasang wajah sedih, aku merasa sudah menikahi seorang aktris hebat saja. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum dan mulai menyantap soup buatanku, awalnya dia menciumnya, tapi sepertinya setelah memastikan tidak bau sayuran baru dia mau memakannya. Ternyata dia tidak amnesia untuk urusan ini.

"Apakah kau akan terus tinggal di rumah sakit?"kataku. Rukia berhenti sejenak, menatapku, "Dokter Unohana bilang kondisimu sudah sangat baik, hanya perlu periksa USG lebih rutin untuk memastikan kondisi bayi dalam kandungan," lanjutku.

Rukia kembali menyantap soupnya, kali ini banyak sekali, seperti tengah mendorong sesuatu yang sedang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Matanya menerawang melihat soup yang tinggal setengah itu, cukup singkat baginya menghabiskan setengah dari isinya.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintaiku, Ichigo?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menautkan alis dalam-dalam, mempertanyakan maksud kalimat Rukia dalam hatiku sendiri. Bukankah mengenai hal itu, Rukia sendiri yang paling jelas jawabannya, dan aku tidak perlu menjabarkan kembali apa yang aku rasakan padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, dan… soup buatanmu enak!"

Aku semakin mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan suasana hatinya yang sangat acak ini, setiap detik ia membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tapi aku cukup tenang karena Rukia menghabiskan seluruh soup hingga tetes terakhir, aku cukup senang karena dia sangat menghargai masakan yang aku buat.

"Aku ingin istirahat, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" ucap Rukia setelah meneguk minum satu gelas penuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar," jawabku seraya bangun dari kursi.

"Tidak usah menungguku, Ichigo. Kau bisa pergi _sesuka_ mu."

Entah mengapa aku menangkap makna lain dari kata-kata Rukia, dia mengatakannya dengan wajah bermuram kegelapan, aku sudah hendak meraih tangannya lagi, tapi lagi-lagi ia menghindari ku.

"Istirahatlah," gumamku seraya mengecup dahinya, dan kali ini dia tidak sempat menghindar, tapi matanya menatap sudut ruangan, kosong tanpa ekspresi, aku merasa seperti tengah mengecup patung pahatan saja.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Ulquiorra, dia berdiri tenang dengan tangan tersimpan rapi dalam saku celananya, dan langsung menegakkan diri saat melihatku.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Ichigo."

Ulquiorra mengajakku ke kantin rumah sakit, dan dia memilih tempat paling pojok, jauh dari keramaian, sementara tiga orang pengawal mengikuti kami di belakang, yah, mau tidak mau aku harus membiarkan mereka terus berkeliaran di sekitarku, karena nyawaku sendiri sedang dalam incaran.

Kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Saat kami duduk dan memesan dua gelas kopi, seorang pelayan menyajikannya dengan segera, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengantri dengan membawa kupon di meja prasmanan. Seorang pelayan meja prasmanan, melirikku dan tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum lemah, senyum iba yang ia tujukan padaku.

"Mengenai apa?" tanyaku saat Ulquiorra terdiam cukup lama, entah apa yang ia tunggu untuk bicara, padahal dia yang tadi mengajakku.

"AS, aku baru saja membaca berita di sebuah surat kabar, dan wartawan surat kabar itu menyelidiki sejarah AS, beserta anggotanya." Ulquiorra menegakkan posisi duduknya, memberi kesan jauh lebih kaku padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aizen Sousuke memang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, namun para anggotanya ternyata tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Para anggotanya, Syazel dan Ggio memang masuk penjara, lalu Kaien meninggal karena diserang segerombolan orang, Rukia, lalu yang terakhir adalah Gin."

Aku merasakan telingaku berdenging hebat setiap kali mendengar nama itu, membuat tenggorokanku gatal, entah karena apa.

"Ada apa dengan orang bernama Gin itu?"

"Tidak ada satupun catatan mengenai dirinya, apakah kau percaya ada orang yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada catatan di pemerintah maupun kepolisian?" tanya Ulquiorra, dan aku mengendikkan bahu, karena aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Kau bilang Gin yang memerintahkan semua anggota AS untuk menangkap Rukia, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku curiga, dan akan menyewa detektif untuk menyelidiki hal ini," kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal itu sebelumnya," jawabku, menyesali kelalaian ku dalam hal ini, bahkan Ulquiorra sendiri yang berinisiatif melakukan hal ini.

"Aku melakukan hal ini karena kepolisian terlalu lambat, dan aku tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk lagi menimpa Rukia," jelasnya.

Dia masih mencintai Rukia. Itu lah yang hatiku serukan saat ini. Ulquiorra masih cemas pada Rukia, dia tidak ingin Rukia terluka, namun ia juga bisa bersikap sangat gentle dengan tidak memaksakan cintanya pada Rukia, bahkan berlapang dada untuk ku dan Rukia.

"Kau akan mendapatkan istri yang baik, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus seorang sahabat.

"Kau baik, dan aku percaya kau akan mendapatkan seorang pendamping yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak berharap selamanya kau akan menjadi Si Bujang Es!" kataku mencoba bercanda dengannya.

Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah sorot mata tajam, jauh lebih tajam dari pisau tukang daging manapun, dan dia siap mengulitiku dengan tatapannya itu. Ku kira dia tidak suka dengan sebutanku ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ulquiorra," desisku saat ia membuka mulut untuk membalasku.

"Jangan pernah bercanda denganku, Mr. Kurosaki," sahutnya yang kembali ke normal.

Kami melanjutkan acara minum kopi kami, mendiskusikan detektif mana yang mungkin bisa kami sewa, detektif yang profesional dan bisa diandalkan. Akhirnya pilihan kami jatuh pada Tia Harribel, seorang detektif wanita yang sangat mencolok dengan caranya berpakaian. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu respect dengan wanita ini, karena aku tidak bisa meyakini seorang wanita dengan penampilan _extra_ sepertinya dapat mencari informasi yang kami butuhkan, tapi Ulquiorra yang sudah sering menggunakan jasanya dalam mencari informasi tentang para kliennya, sudah mempercayakan Tia Harribel sepenuhnya.

Aku tidak dapat membantah lagi, karena bukti yang paling konkrit sudah terpampang, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu perkembangan penyelidikan dari jati diri seorang Gin.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku berniat membawakan soup lagi untuk Rukia, tapi belum apa-apa Rukia sudah berpesan untuk tidak membuat apa pun untuknya, dia meneleponku dari line telepon rumah sakit, suaranya kering dan datar tanpa emosi, hingga aku menduga dia sekali lagi sedang beracting padaku.<p>

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya tanpa membawa apapun, kali ini rasanya hatiku sedikit lebih tenang, lagi-lagi hasil USG Rukia menunjukkan kondisi yang baik, bahkan aku bisa melihat gumpalan di layar USG sudah jauh lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat.

Di lapangan parkir aku parkir tepat di samping mobil Jendral Ichimaru, aku sangat mengenali mobilnya setelah berulang kali dia datang menjenguk Rukia, mobil Mustang dengan warna hitam mengilat, cukup mencolok untuk Jendral sekelas dirinya. Aku merasa kalah start, karena dia bahkan hadir jauh lebih pagi dariku.

Aku sampai di koridor menuju kamar Rukia, dan tidak sengaja melihat lima orang anggota kepolisian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di sebelah pintu kamar Rukia, mereka bergumul membentuk lingkaran. Rutinitas mereka setiap pagi untuk mengubah strategi patrol mereka, sengaja aku tidak ingin menginterupsi dan terus saja jalan menuju pintu kamar Rukia.

Kaki ku kontan berhenti melangkah.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada apa yang tengah aku lihat sekarang, dan aku merasakan kaki ku justru membeku tak bergerak, tak dapat lagi digerakkan karena melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu yang handlenya tengah aku genggam erat-erat.

Mataku membelalak dan menolak untuk berkedip, karena tepat dihadapanku sekarang aku melihat Rukia sedang berciuman dengan Jendral berambut silver yang baru saja melintas dalam benakku. Jari-jari kurusnya terbenam di rambut Rukia, melumat bibir Rukia sementara Rukia hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

Kemarahan, sesak, sakit, kebencian, semuanya meracuni otak ku, membawa ku menyeret langkahku masuk, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi aku merenggut seragam BAJINGAN itu, dan langsung menghantamkan tinjuku yang penuh kebencian ke rahangnya.

"BANGSAT!" umpatku, dan kembali meraih kerah seragamnya, memaksanya kembali menghadapiku dan aku mendaratkan pukulan lain, melampiaskan kemarahanku yang membara panas membakar seluruh tubuhku.

Dia tidak melawan, malah tetap memasang seringai kebanggaanya, dan dia salah besar, karena itu justru membuatku semakin marah, dan terus menghantam wajahnya.

"ICHIGO!"

Aku merasakan tamparan di pipiku, dan melihat Rukia berdiri di sisiku, membuatku melepaskan cengkramanku di kerah seragam Jendral Ichimaru. Sekujur tubuhku kaku, hilang semua kemarahan yang mendarah daging itu, melihat Rukia yang menatap ku, seperti seseorang yang akan menangis, dia mengepalkan tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menamparku.

"Rukia?" bisikku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kelima orang anggota tadi menerobos masuk, bersiap dengan senjata di tangan mereka, siap untuk menembak siapapun penyebab keributan ini, namun mata mereka kembali lemah saat melihat hanya ada pimpinan mereka, aku dan Rukia dalam ruangan ini.

"Ada apa, Jendral?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, dan apapun yang terjadi, lanjutkan tugas kalian," kata Jendral Ichimaru tenang, dia hanya menghapus jejak darah di rahangnya dengan punggung tangan, seperti pukulanku hanya hantaman bantal saja untuknya, dan kemarahan dalam diriku kembali bangkit.

Para anggota masih memerhatikanku saat mereka berjalan keluar untuk meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam ruangan.

"Kau-"

"Cukup, Ichigo!" teriak Rukia dengan tangan berada di dadaku, menghadangku untuk maju lebih jauh untuk menghajar Jendral tak bermoral itu. Aku berusaha menepis keberadaan Rukia dari jarak pandangku, dan menatap Jendral menjijikkan itu.

"Kau mencium istriku! ISTRIKU! Kau ORANG TAK BEROTAK!"

Jendral Ichimaru tersenyum lebar, aku sudah akan menerjangnya lagi, tapi Rukia lagi-lagi menghalangiku, aku kesal melihat sikapnya yang justru melindunginya.

"Minggir, Rukia!" hardikku tidak sabar, rasanya aku ingin mendorong Rukia jauh-jauh dariku, tapi aku ingat kandungannya.

"Aku yang membiarkannya menciumku!" seru Rukia keras.

Seluruh hatiku hancur seketika, denyut jantung dalam diriku samar menghantam rusuk dan meremukkan semua pertahanan dalam diriku, sesak ini jauh lebih menyiksaku, sakit, sangat sakit hingga menghujam berulang kali. Seluruh tenagaku hilang, tidak ada lagi pertahanan dalam diriku, seluruh duniaku berguncang. Aku melihat Rukia meraih tangan Jendral Ichimaru, tangan kotor yang sudah menyentuh Rukia.

"Kau pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan Ichigo," bisik Rukia dengan gerakan tangan mendorongnya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah," kata Jendral Ichimaru dengan tangan kembali terulur dan mengelus pipi Rukia sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Rasanya ingin aku potong tangan hina miliknya itu. Beraninya menyentuh istriku, tapi Rukia malah diam, seolah menerima semuanya.

Adakah sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti diantara mereka? Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia dan Jendral Ichimaru? Bagaimana mungkin mereka _berciuman_? Bagaimana mungkin Rukia membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya? Aku frustasi dan langsung menarik tangan Rukia, menghempaskannya di ranjang hingga ia terbaring kaku.

Sengaja aku memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan di sisinya, mencegahnya menghindari ku lagi. Aku sangat marah, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuatku merasa terkhianati seperti ini.

"Katakan semuanya! SEMUANYA, RUKIA! Kanapa kau berciuman dengannya?ARGH… SIAL!" aku tidak dapat melampiaskan amarahku selain mengumpat berkali-kali hingga hatiku bisa sedikit lega.

Rukia menatapku dalam, tidak ada kemarahan karena aku sudah menyerapah di depan wajahnya, yang aku lihat malah mata lemah tanpa perlawanan. Emosi ku lumer sedikit karenanya, namun tidak cukup untuk meredakan bahkan menghilangkan bara dalam diriku, kebencian menjilati akal sehatku agar menghajar Jendral itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Apakah kau akan memukul ku juga?" ucap Rukia setelah sekian lama diam.

"Apa kau berhak?" jawabku dengan gigi rapat menahan ledakan amarah.

"Karena aku menerima ciumannya dengan sukarela."

"RUKIA!" hardikku lagi.

Rukia terpejam dengan tangan menutup telinga rapat-rapat, mungkin suara ku sudah membuat gendang telinganya pecah, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasannya, penjelasan yang akan melegakanku, amat sangat melegakanku.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Mr. Kurosaki."

Aku terbelalak, mendapati nada sinis dari suaranya saat mengucapkan namaku.

"Jangan beri aku kebohongan lagi, Rukia. Kau berbohong, DEMI TUHAN KAU BERBOHONG!"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong!" jawab Rukia tanpa menutup telinganya, dan matanya menatapku penuh, tidak lagi menghindari tatapan mataku.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Oh, tidak!

Hatiku sakit sekali saat membuat chap ini, sungguh tidak mampu aku terima sikap Rukia yang seperti itu.

Sini Ichigo sama aku aja ** *diceburin ke air terjun Niagara*

OK lah kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima review dari Anda semua, hujatlah aku yang sudah membuat Ichigo terluka seperti ini *pundung ke pojokan*

I don't know if I can do this, but…

**Keep The Spirit On, Minna-san**


	13. Chapter 12

Dua minggu ini aku pundung ke pojokan, menyesali betapa bodohnya diriku.

Maaf Minna-san, GOMEN….!

.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**Chapter 12**

.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku kalut, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, sekujur tubuhku bergetar menahan kemarahan, kesedihan dan kebencian yang merambati seluruh sel dalam diriku.<p>

Aku membiarkan mata kami terkunci untuk beberapa saat, aku ingin mendapati kebohongan dalam matanya, namun aku tidak bisa, kepalaku terlalu penuh, dan dadaku terlalu sakit.

Jangan berikan aku kenyataan yang dipaksakan, aku tau Rukia sedang berbohong. Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, dan menenangkan amarah dalam diriku, aku berusaha mengingat saat-saat kami bersama, saat aku melihat USG bayi kami, dan angin dingin itu mengalir dalam diriku perlahan.

"Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

Rukia terpaku mendengar permintaanku, matanya bergerak liar membalas tatapanku, tidak tenang dan ragu, ini memperjelas kebohongan dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena kau masih mencintaiku, dan ciuman tadi pasti karena _dia_ memaksamu," tandasku puas, penuh kemenangan.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, aku hanya perlu menghajar _Bajingan_ itu karena sudah berani menyentuh Rukia. Aku sudah tau dia tidak memiliki niat baik padaku, dia sangat mencurigakan, caranya menyeringai pada Rukia, caranya menangani kasus yang menimpa kami, semuanya lebih dari sikap kepolisan yang seharusnya dalam melayani warga sipil. Dia sudah berniat buruk sejak pertama.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Aku membeku.

Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan saat matanya terbuka kembali aku melihat keteguhan dalam matanya, keyakinan sepenuhnya, dan belati itu kembali menusuk hatiku.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," ulang Rukia, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin dalam.

"Kurang jelas? Ingin aku ulangi, Ichigo?" seringai mengerikan muncul di wajahnya yang pucat.

"A-ku-ti-dak-men-cin-ta-i-mu!"

Aku menggeleng cepat, mencoba menolak apa yang tengah menggema dalam benakku,dan setiap gema itu mengirim duka yang mendalam padaku, perih, sangat perih.

Hatiku ingin mengelak, meyakinkan bahwa Rukia sedang berbohong, namun rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata hingga aku tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Rukia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi, suaraku hilang, tidak ada lagi keinginanku untuk mengembalikan kata-katanya, semua kekuatanku telah hilang, bersamaan dengan pedih ini.

Kemarahan kembali membanjiri hatiku.

"ARGH!" Aku memukul vas bunga yang berada di atas meja, menghantam kuat hingga vas itu terdorong ke dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tanganku berdarah, dan rasa sakit dari tanganku memberikan sedikit pengalih kesedihan dalam hatiku, denyut sakitnya meredakan pedih dalam hatiku, aku meremas rambutku kuat-kuat, membiarkan darah mengalir di pipiku dari tangan yang terus berdarah.

Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Rukia?

Kau ingin aku membencimu? Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Aku berjalan, menyeret kaki ku keluar ruangan, dan mengantarkanku meninggalkan Rukia yang hanya menatap punggungku menjauh darinya, menyusuri koridor yang terlihat tak nyata di hadapanku.

"Ichigo?"

Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus berpapasan dengan Renji?

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan Renji langsung menyeretku menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak aku tau. Aku terlalu kalut, aku tidak akan memprotesnya, aku yakin sahabatku tidak akan membawaku ke tempat yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"Dia terus diam dari tadi," ucap Renji pada dokter yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Tanganya harus dijahit," ucap dokter setelah beberapa waktu memeriksa tanganku. Aku diam saja saat dokter itu menyuntikkan sesuatu di tanganku, dan gelap jatuh padaku seketika, mengaburkan pandanganku hingga ditelan alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Seseorang menyentuh tanganku, aku merasakan kulit lembutnya menyapu telapak tanganku, sangat lembut, mengirim dingin dari tangannya, rasanya ingin sekali aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan ini, tapi mataku terlalu berat, dan sekujur tubuhku tidak bisa aku gerakkan, seluruh sendi kaku, dan otak ku tidak bisa memberi perintah pada seluruh anggota tubuhku.

Tangan itu beralih menangkup wajahku, tangannya kali ini terasa jauh lebih dingin, namun berlangsung seperti selamanya dalam diriku.

Siapa?

Aku tidak mengenali siapa orang yang tengah menyentuhku ini, yang aku rasakan kemudian hanya hembusan napasnya di wajahku, dan selang beberapa saat berlalu sesuatu yang sangat lembut menekan di atas bibirku, gemetar, lambat dan dalam, menyampaikan perasaan penuh luka yang entah mengapa menyayat hatiku yang terdalam, ciuman yang lemah, lembut dan murni.

Siapa?

Aku memaksa mataku terbuka, tapi tidak juga berhasil.

Yang aku sadari kemudian adalah tangannya yang lepas dariku, aku merasa kehilangan karenanya, dan langkahnya yang menjauh dariku membuatku ingin meneriakkan padanya agar jangan pergi, tapi aku hanya diam, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dan dia benar-benar hilang, ketidak-sadaran kembali menghujani ku.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari aku terbangun dengan kepala luar biasa berat, tidak ada satu pun ingatan yang memberikan sedikit penenang padaku saat ini. Begitu aku membuka mata, yang menyerangku adalah rasa sakit dari tanganku, lalu berganti dengan sakit dari hati ku saat mengingat apa yang terekam dalam benakku.<p>

Sekitar ku berwarna putih, dan aku sadar, aku sudah kembali terbaring di salah satu ruang rawat rumah sakit, saat aku menoleh pada sumber sakit yang paling dominan, ku dapati tangan ku sudah dibalut dengan perban hingga hampir seluruh telapak tangannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Rukia?

Walau bagaimana pun keteguhan di matanya tidak bisa aku goyahkan lagi, dia mengatakan semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun aku sadar, sadar dengan seluruh eksistensiku, dia sedang berbohong, entah apa tujuannya, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyakiti ku.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Anda sudah bangun, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Seseorang dengan seragam kepolisan menyapaku saat aku baru menutup pintu ruangan di belakangku.

Rasanya mual melihat seragam itu, mengingatkanku lagi pada orang yang sudah membuat seluruh darahku mendidih.

"Apakah sekarang sudah ganti penjaga lagi?"

Aku menoleh ruangan di sampingku, tempat Rukia dirawat, dan dua orang penjaga sudah berdiri di sana, mereka menganggukkan kepala padaku, memberi salam tanpa kata, aku melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalas mereka.

"Seperti jadwal, setiap enam jam akan ganti penjaga," jelas anggota kepolisan di hadapanku.

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit untuk meresponnya, lalu langkahku kembali membawaku ke ruangan Rukia. Hari masih gelap di luar, pagi masih terlalu dini, karena itu ruangan Rukia masih gelap, sangat gelap hingga aku terpaksa menyalakan lampu. Tekadku sudah bulat untuk memaksanya jujur, apa pun yang terjadi dia harus jujur.

Namun sekujur tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakkan saat meliha ruangan kosong, selimut terlipat rapi di tengah ranjang, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Rukia. Ku paksa diriku menghampiri ranjang dingin itu, sungguh tidak ada jejak kehangatan bekas kehadiran seseorang. Aku sudah akan berlari keluar untuk bertanya pada penjaga, namun mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di atas meja samping ranjang. Aku meraih benda itu, sebuah amplop cokelat tertutup rapi dengan segel pengadilan, dan di sampingnya ada selembar kertas lain dalam keadaan terbalik.

Ini bukan hasil pemeriksaan Rukia, dan kenapa ada kertas seperti ini di ruangan Rukia?

Aku membuka amplop pertama, ku buka segelnya, dan entah mengapa hatiku resah saat menarik keluar isinya.

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan semua kepahitan yang terkumpul di mulutku saat ini?

Isi amplop cokelat itu hanyalah selembar kertas, dan di kertas itu tertera judul yang sangat besar, surat gugatan cerai, tanda tangan Rukia ada di bagian akhir surat.

Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi buruk lain, dan aku akan terbangun secepatnya.

Berkali-kali aku memaksa diriku terhentak, namun tidak juga aku terbangun, dan aku tau tindakan bodoh ini hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Aku tidak mampu menahan perih yang aku tahan lagi, tidak mampu.

Rukia menggugat cerai diriku, tepat setelah aku melihatnya berciuman dengan orang berambut silver itu, dan tepat setelah ia meyakinkanku betapa tidak berharganya aku di matanya.

Sekujur tubuhku gemetar menahan segala macam perasaan yang tengah berkecambuk dalam diriku, dari kemarahan, kesedihan, kebencian, bahkan hingga ambigu yang aku tidak mengerti. Ku kendalikan tanganku sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bergetar saat meraih surat yang lain.

Tulisan rapi tangan Rukia terpampang di hadapanku, ku kuatkan diriku untuk membaca kalimat demi kalimat dalam surat itu.

.

_Kepada Kakak, dan Ichigo._

_Aku menulis surat ini dengan segala kesadaranku, tidak ada yang memaksaku untuk menuliskannya, karena aku yakin kalian yang paling mengerti diriku._

_Aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin selamanya berada dalam teror, dan aku putuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijamah oleh AS. _

_Untuk Kakak Byakuya, aku mohon tidak perlu mencariku, dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas uluran tanganmu dengan mengangkatku dari rumah asuh, aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu suatu saat nanti._

_Untuk Ichigo, aku tidak akan berpanjang lebar lagi. Kau sudah mengerti dengan jelas pernyataanku kemarin, dan karena itu untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang tidak masuk akal ini aku memberikan surat cerai padamu. Aku mencintai pria lain, dan aku tidak bisa terus menjaga kebohongan ini untukmu. Lagi pula aku merasa tidak akan ada bedanya sekalipun ingatanku tentang dirimu kembali, pada akhirnya aku tetap mencintai pria lain._

_Percayalah bahwa kau akan mendapatkan wanita lain yang lebih pantas denganmu, Ichigo._

_Selamat tinggal semuanya._

_Rukia._

_.  
><em>

Gelombang besar kesedihan itu menghantam seluruh diriku, lutut ku tertekuk lemas, dan akhirnya aku terjatuh di lantai, memegang kedua surat di tanganku. Runtuh sudah, seluruh diriku telah habis dalam seketika, satu-satunya cahaya yang aku harapkan bisa aku jaga seumur hidupku untuk terus menerangiku sekarang telah pergi entah kemana.

Rukia menuliskan semua kata-kata ini, tanpa cacat. Dia berhasil melukaiku hingga sangat dalam, bagaimana aku harus bertahan sekarang?

Pandanganku kosong, sekosong otak ku saat ini.

"Ichigo?"

Aku melihat pintu masuk, dan mendapati Byakuya berdiri menjulang, matanya menatap ku heran, dan aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, ku biarkan dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Ada apa? Mana Rukia?"

Aku menggeleng pasrah, itu lah yang ingin aku tanyakan saat ini.

Byakuya menautkan alisnya, dan meraih kertas di tanganku, dia membaca keduanya dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa-"

"Dia pergi."

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu aku cerna untuk saat ini, otak ku tidak mampu berpikir lebih banyak lagi, dan aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan sepahit ini setelah kepedihan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Byakuya berdiri secepat kilat dan berlari keluar ruangan, suaranya yang selalu tenang serta dingin, sekarang terdengar sangat jelas dari tempatku bersimpuh, suara Kuchiki Byakuya yang bergetar, ketakutan, cemas, memaksa kedua penjaga di pintu masuk menjawab pertanyaannya tentang keberadaan Rukia.

"Tadi Nyonya Kurosaki minta izin ke ruang pemeriksaan, dan seorang suster menemaninya," jawab penjaga tergagap.

"Kapan?" tegas Byakuya lagi.

Jeda sejenak.

"Empat puluh lima menit lalu," jawab penjaga itu akhirnya.

"Empat puluh lima menit? Kalian tidak curiga sama sekali, bagaimana mungkin dia pergi selama itu?" hardik Byakuya emosi.

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada kedua tanganku, tangan yang salah satunya terluka, seperti kondisi aku dan Rukia saat ini, dua hati yang salah satunya terluka seperti aku, tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering alarm, aku beranjak dari lantai dan mencari sumber suara, aku terus mencari, dan menemukan ponsel Rukia tersembunyi di dasar ranjang, tertutup foam ranjang. Aku melihat layarnya tertulis sebaris kalimat pengingat, namun bagiku ini sama sekali bukan kalimat pengingat, tapi pesan Rukia untukku, dan dia sengaja meninggalkannya hanya untukku.

_Maafkan aku, Ichigo._

Hanya sebaris kalimat ini, dan itu bisa membuat diriku kembali berdiri tegak di atas kakiku. Harapan dalam diriku terbangun seketika.

Rukia minta maaf, dan dia sengaja melakukan ini semua. Namun bukannya aku semakin membencinya karena sudah meninggalkanku, aku justru merasa apa yang tuliskan dalam surat hanya omong kosong, dia tidak mungkin minta maaf dengan cara seperti ini jika dia memang ingin meninggalkanku.

Rukia, betapa bodohnya dirimu. Kau pergi untuk mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, kau pergi mengantarkan dirimu pada AS, iya kan?

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dalam benakku, hanya keyakinanku yang membumbung tinggi.

Rukia menuliskan dalam surat bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijamah oleh AS, namun itu adalah kebalikan makna. Aku sangat yakin. Dia justru meninggalkanku, dan memaksaku untuk rela menerima kepergiannya, padahal ia pergi untuk menyerahkan diri pada AS. Rukia yang paling mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan berhenti mencarinya, dan tidak ada satu tempat pun untuk bersembunyi.

Semua dalam surat itu adalah kebohongan!

Sesungguhnya ia menulis surat ini berdasarkan paksaan seseorang, dan dia pergi ke tempat yang mudah dijamah AS, bukan tempat yang aman, dia pun masih mencintaiku, dia tidak mencintai pria lain.

Semua sangat jelas, lalu kenapa dengan surat cerai ini?

Surat cerai, pernyataan yang jelas kemarin, kenyataan dan kepura-puraan itu sangat tipis, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kepergian Rukia, surat cerai, Jendral Ichimaru yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan kemesraan dengan Rukia di depan mataku, lalu AS… apa hubungan semuanya?

Aku terus berusaha memutar otak, mencari kemungkinan yang bisa menghubungkan ketiga bagian itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam diriku, membuat untaian waktu yang sangat lambat, sementara ingatan kemarin berputar kembali di benakku, dan berusaha menggabungkannya dengan apa yang aku dapati hari ini. Namun yang ada hanyalah benang kusut tanpa ujung.

Rukia, beri tahu aku petunjuk lain, ja-

Aku tertegun mengingat pertemuan Rukia dengan Jendral Ichimaru di kantor waktu itu, dia mengisyaratkan pada Rukia untuk mengingat hal lain, berarti Jendral itu mengetahui sesuatu dari masa lalu Rukia, dia berarti mengenal Rukia, lalu kemarin mereka…

Aku mengerti!

Kenyataan yang sangat jelas itu terpampang seketika dalam benakku, aku bergegas keluar ruangan dan mendapati Byakuya masih bergumul dengan kedua penjaga yang sudah gemetar ketakutan karena mendapat sorot mata intimidasi darinya.

"Ichigo?"

"Aku akan menemui Ulquiorra," kataku seraya melebarkan langkah dan akhirnya berlari untuk mencapai lift.

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" tanya Byakuya seperti orang hilang akal, untuk pertama kalinya dia terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Aku akan mencarinya, dan aku bersumpah akan membawanya kembali padaku, _apa pun caranya_!"

Aku masuk ke lift dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang diriku. Meningalkan pertanyaan yang tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Rukia, istriku harus kembali padaku, apapun caranya, seperti apapun mereka memiliki kekuatan, seperti apapun mereka berlaku kejam, karena aku benar, dan aku akan membawa Rukia dalam keadaan selamat.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu memastikan satu hal sebelum benar-benar mengambil tindakan yang drastis.

Adrenalin dalam diriku memancu sangat cepat, mengisi setiap urat nadi dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan waktu terbuang percuma dengan meratapi kepergian Rukia. Rukia paling mengerti diriku, sekalipun dia sudah melupakanku, menghapusku dari ingatannya, aku tetap ada dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia masih menyimpan cinta dalam hatinya.

Semua tergambar jelas dengan caranya meninggalkan pesan untukku, dia tau aku akan bangun dan langsung mencarinya, dan memasang alarm tepat di jam biasa aku bangun tidur, dia sangat tau hal itu, karena itu dia bisa meninggalkan pesan seperti itu, dan yang paling mencolok adalah kalimat pembuka di suratnya.

_Aku menulis surat ini dengan segala kesadaranku, tidak ada yang memaksaku untuk menuliskannya, karena aku yakin kalian yang paling mengerti diriku._

Aku seharusnya mengerti sejak pertama kali membacanya, mengerti bahwa ia menuliskannya tidak dengan segala makna yang sesungguhnya. Namun di sisi lain aku juga merasa tidak terima dengan tindakan Rukia yang terlalu gegabah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menerima dia menyerah begitu saja setelah sekian lama kami berjuang untuk menghindari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu.

Jika dia memang ingin menyelamatkan kami, baik itu menyelamatkan aku, atau pun Byakuya, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Rukia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan terus berada di sisi ku, dan dia membawa buah hati kami bersamanya, bagaimana aku bisa tenang, dua nyawa yang aku cintai telah pergi dariku.

Aku berlari menuju Schiffer Center, tidak banyak bicara dengan petugas keamanan karena aku bukan orang yang patut mereka pertanyakan. Aku menaiki lift executive, yang mengantarkan ku langsung ke lantai dimana kantor Ulquiorra berada.

Tidak perlu aku mempertanyakan keberadaannya sepagi ini, dia pasti ada di sana, seorang penggila kerja sepertinya pasti tidak akan mau meninggalkan kantornya.

Ku ketuk pintu kantornya dua kali, dan aku langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang aku cari.

Aku masuk setelah pintu terbuka, dan aku mendapati Ulquiorra membukakan pintu untukku, dia agak kaget melihatku muncul di hadapannya sepagi ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tetap dengan suara datar.

Aku masuk setelah dia mundur satu langkah untuk mempersilahkanku, namun seorang lain dalam ruangan telah membuatku menghentikan langkahku, seorang perempuan dengan tampilan super glamour, dan seksi, seseorang berambut kuning menyala dengan kulit kecokelatan eksotis. Aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai Tia Harribel, detektif yang beberapa waktu lalu aku bicarakan dengan Ulquiorra.

Sontak aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, dan langsung menoleh pada Ulquiorra. Ini sungguh hal aneh, seorang detektif _wanita_ berada di kantor kliennya sepagi ini. Wajar saja jika aku heran.

"Tidak kah kau pernah dengar detektif tidak mengenal waktu kerja?" ucap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan mata tajam. Aku mengernyit, si gunung es ini sungguh tau bagaimana cara berpikir ku.

"Aku justru senang ada detektif Harribel di sini, perkenalkan, nama-"

"Mr. Kurosaki, apa kabar?" ucap wanita bertubuh sintal itu, dia berdiri dan menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang proporsional.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahkan Anda sudah cukup mengenali seorang seperti aku," kataku tanpa kebanggaan sedikitpun, karena mulut ku malah terasa pahit, ketenaran ini sungguh membawa bencana bagiku.

"Duduk, Ichigo. Kami sedang mendiskusikan kasus Rukia," suruh Ulquiorra seraya menutup pintu.

Ruang kerja Ulquiorra sangat rapi, serapi cara Ulquiorra mengatur raut wajahnya, ruangan berukuran tidak terlalu luas itu ditata dengan satu buah meja di sudut ruangan, kursi dengan sandaran tinggi berlapis kulit mendampingi meja. Mejanya rapi, tidak ada satu lembar kertas pun, hanya ada lap top. Tia Harribel duduk di ottoman, menunjukkan dirinya seperti seorang ratu di sana, sementara aku duduk di sofa tiga dudukan, menyamankan diri duduk di sofa yang sebenarnya sangat nyaman itu, namun bagaimana aku bisa merasa nyaman sementara suasana hatiku sangat tidak tenang seperti ini.

"Sebelum kau memulai semuanya, ada satu hal yang harus aku sampaikan," potongku saat Ulquiorra duduk di sofa.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, dan itu seperti sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, dia menunggu aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum aku menuangkan semua benang kusut dalam benakku saat ini.

"Rukia pergi," ucapku seketika.

Ulquiorra tidak bereaksi lebih dari sekedar berjengit samar, dia mendengarkanku dengan sangat baik, tapi lalu perhatiannya malah beralih pada tanganku yang diperban.

"Bukan penyerangan lagi, dia pergi sendiri, secara harfiah," kataku, menekankan suara di dua kata terakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ulquiorra kembali berpikir aku diserang dan kali ini gagal melindungi Rukia.

Aku sontak terdiam saat Tia Harribel mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, recorder, dia merekam pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak apa, Ichigo. Lanjutkan," kata Ulquiorra tenang. Aku pun mengerti ini bagian dari cara kerja seorang detektif, mengumpulkan informasi tanpa menghilangkan bukti informasi tersebut, namun tetap saja aku merasa sungkan, seperti sedang diinterogasi saja.

"Aku menemukan surat gugatan cerai, dan satu surat pesan kepergiannya."

Detektif di hadapanku mengangkat alisnya samar, sementara Ulquiorra bereaksi parah saat ini, matanya membelalak saat aku menyebutkan surat gugatan cerai, mungkin dia berpikir ini salah satu keuntungannya untuk bisa merebut Rukia lagi dariku. Tapi aku tidak perlu meributkan hal itu sekarang, yang penting sekarang Rukia kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

"Lalu dia memasang alarm di ponselnya, dan dengan kalimat pengingat minta maaf padaku. Aku yakin dia pergi menyerahkan diri pada AS, Rukia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam jerat masa lalunya. Aku marah sekali setiap kali mengingat hal ini," jelasku dengan tangan terkepal kuat, mencegah mulutku menyerapah lagi karena mengingat Jendral berambut silver itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra retoris, dia sangat hati-hati mengatur kalimatnya untuk bicara padaku, mungkin kemarahan dalam diriku begitu nyata.

"Nona Harribel," kataku menyebut nama detektif yang sedari tadi tak bersuara itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya dari notes yang ia pegang, menatapku tajam diantara bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik.

"Aku ingin Anda melakukan penyelidikan pada Jendral Ichimaru, aku curiga padanya. Karena dia mencium Rukia dan sejak saat itu Rukia bersikap aneh padaku."

"Jendral Ichimaru mencium Rukia?" ulang Ulquiorra, kali ini wajahnya terlihat akan jatuh seketika, dia sangat kaget dengan perkataanku, dan aku tidak heran dengan reaksinya. Dia sama tidak percayanya denganku setelah sekian lama Jendral itu menangani kasus yang menimpa Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangnya, Ulquiorra," tandasku.

Aku mengatakan semua kalimat yang sudah aku susun sejak perjalanan menuju tempat Ulquiorra, dan kebetulan sudah ada detektif Tia Harribel, aku pun menyampaikan semuanya dengan lengkap. Hanya satu harapanku, bahwa Tia Harribel pun bukan bagian dari AS, jika iya, maka habislah sudah semua usahaku dan Ulquiorra. Aku memastikannya sendiri, menanyakan pada wanita yang menghemat suaranya itu, bahwa ia bukanlah pengikut AS, dan dia bersumpah bahwa ia bukan pengecut yang akan bekerja di bawah naungan orang lain. Betapa tinggi hatinya wanita ini, namun sekaligus menunjukkan kekerasan hatinya.

Semuanya aku sampaikan sesuai runut kejadian kemarin, saat aku mendapati Rukia berciuman dengan Jendral Ichimaru, hingga pagi ini aku menemukan dua surat itu. Aku ingin Tia Harribel mengerahkan semua armada yang ia miliki untuk mencari keberadaan Rukia, karena aku tidak lagi percaya pada kepolisian. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin gerakan siapapun diketahui oleh kepolisian, baik mengenai pencarian Rukia, maupun mengenai penyelidikan sejarah Jendral Ichimaru.

Aku curiga Jendral itu adalah bagian dari AS, entah kecurigaanku benar atau salah, aku harus memastikannya.

Aku dendam sekali pada Jendral itu, apalagi seringai yang terpatri abadi wajahnya itu, aku makin muak saat mengingatnya, ditambah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Rukia, malah menambah debit kebencianku padanya.

Tia Harribel meraih ponselnya tepat di saat aku menyelesaikan semua pernyataanku padanya. Aku mendengar dia meminta seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon untuk mulai mencari keterangan apapun tentang Jendral Ichimaru.

Ponsel ku berdering, cepat aku meraihnya, dan melihat sebaris nomor ponsel Renji tertera di layar.

"Ya, Renji?" jawabku.

"Sudah lihat berita pagi ini?" tanya Renji dengan suara tidak yakin, aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Belum, ada apa?" kataku lagi, dan kali ini aku mempersiapkan untuk mendengar berita apa pun yang terburuk.

Renji terdiam, membuatku makin tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

"Hanatarou Yamada lepas dari tahanan hari ini," kata Renji.

Apa yang Renji katakan membuat duniaku seperti jungkir balik, aku tau ini berita baik, namun yang aku rasakan justru ketakutan yang amat sangat. Karena apa pun serta siapa pun yang menyebabkan Hanatarou lepas dari penjara adalah orang yang mampu membawa pelaku sesungguhnya atau peran pengganti pelaku sesungguhnya ke hadapan polisi, hingga Hanatarou terlepas dari semua dakwaan, tidak mungkin dia lepas begitu saja tanpa ada terdakwa penggantinya, kepolisian buta jika memang melakukan hal itu.

Ini semakin memperkuat dugaanku, Rukia telah melakukan pertukaran dengan AS. Rukia menyerahkan dirinya dan sebagai gantinya ia meminta Hanatarou dilepaskan dari penjara, meminta mereka tidak mengganggu siapa pun lagi.

Jika bukan Jendral Ichimaru siapa lagi yang mampu melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Ichigo?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Ya, Renji. Maaf aku tidak konsentrasi, terima kasih sudah memberi informasi ini, nanti aku telepon lagi," kataku mengakhiri perbincangan dengannya.

Dua orang lain dalam ruangan ini menatapku penuh tanya.

"Hanatarou bebas dari penjara pagi ini, tepat setelah kepergian Rukia, mereka menukar Rukia dengan kebebasan Hantarou," kataku berusaha tenang.

"Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini hingga tuntas, Mr. Kurosaki," jawab Tia Harribel yang mengerti dengan sangat apa yang aku takutkan.

"Aku menunggu perkembangan penyelidikanmu, dan pastikan kau mengetahui keberadaan Rukia dalam waktu singkat, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan kandungannya," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu sejak saat terakhir aku bicara dengan Tia Harribel, dan tidak ada kabar apapun, aku melewati hari-hari ku seperti berada dalam neraka, menunggu siapapun membawa kabar baik padaku, mengatakan mereka menemukan Rukia atau kabar baik lainnya yang mungkin bisa sedikit melegakan hatiku, namun waktu belum berpihak padaku.<p>

Byakuya mempertanyakan sikapku yang tidak melaporkan kepergian Rukia pada kepolisian, dan aku sendiri melarangnya melapor pada polisi. Aku mengatakan bahwa Rukia pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri, dan tidak ada gunanya melapor pada kepolisian, tidak akan ditanggapi. Aku tidak memaparkan alasanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku menyimpan semua kecurigaanku pada Jendral Ichimaru, hanya antara aku, Ulquiorra dan Tia Harribel, aku tidak ingin melibatkan Byakuya, apalagi Byakuya sangat percaya pada Jendral itu, dia sangat percaya pada kompetensi seorang kepala polisi untuk mencari adiknya, dia tidak tau betapa bejatnya pria itu. Mungkin jika dia tau dia pun akan menghajar Jendral itu hingga tak berbentuk, tentu saja bukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Aku ingin membuat Jendral itu tidak curiga atas apa pun, aku berlaku seperti aku seorang suami yang rela dan pasrah menerima gugatan cerai istrinya, dan menjalani hidup senormal mungkin. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendukung penyelidikan Tia Harribel, agar Jendral Ichimaru tidak mengambil langkah lain yang mungkin akan menyulitkanku.

Sejak Rukia pergi aku pun kembali menempati rumah kami, tidak lagi mengharapkan pengamanan dari kelauarga Kuchiki, karena satu-satunya Nona Kuchiki yang harus mereka lindungi sudah tidak ada dalam rumah.

Rumah ini berisi terlalu banyak jejak ingatan ku dengan Rukia, merana rasanya setiap kali mengingat aku kembali ke rumah ini tanpa Rukia.

Kenapa aku harus menunggu selama ini untuk memastikan Rukia baik-baik saja, dan masih bernapas. Setidaknya beri tanda pada ku bahwa Rukia aman, dan tidak dalam penyiksaan AS yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan mereka bagaimana akan menyiksa _mereka_, Rukia dan calon anak kami.

Aku melangkah keluar rumah untuk menemui Ulquiorra, dan aku menemukan sedan putih yang sangat aku kenal terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil ku. Mobil sedan putih yang mengejar-ngejar kami tempo hari. Seketika sekujur tubuhku tidak mampu bergerak, mendapati seorang yang aku kenal sebagai Ggio Vega keluar dari mobil itu, gayanya sangat santai, mata emasnya menatapku tak berkedip, menekur dan malas.

Tidak bisa aku ambil tindakan gegabah, karena aku melihat kepala pistol mencuat dari balik jas yang ia gunakan. Aku bisa ditembak tanpa peringatan jika melakukan sesuatu yang mengancamnya. Ku putuskan untuk diam hingga ia bergerak lebih dulu, mungkin jika aku harus berakhir di sini aku tidak akan menyesalinya, aku berharap akan menjadi hantu gentayangan dan menghantui mereka hingga mereka menyusulku.

Ggio Vega melangkah santai padaku, aku berusaha tampak tidak tegang, aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa puas karena sudah berhasil membuatku gemetar ketakutan sekalipun dia belum melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam nyawaku.

Dia berdiri berjarak satu meter dariku, kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi dalam saku celana jeansnya yang luntur dan robek di bagian lutut. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat dia lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku, wajahnya kukuh dan tegas, namun terkesan merendahkan disaat yang sama.

Tangan kanannya terjulur padaku, ku kira dia akan menodongkan pisau, belati atau pistol padaku, tapi yang ada malah selembar kertas, kertas foto yang terlihat sangat lawas, lusuh. Dia menyodorkannya padaku, mengisyaratkanku untuk menerimanya, dan mau tidak mau aku menerimanya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat sangat gemetar.

"Rukia adalah putri AS, Gin tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah," ucapnya seraya berlalu, kembali ke mobil sedan putihnya dan meluncur pergi.

Hatiku seperti ambruk ke dasar tanah saat melihat mobil sedan putih itu benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku, dia tidak datang untuk menghabisiku. Perhatianku beralih pada selembar foto di tanganku, sisi-sisi foto seperti habis dimakan usia, beberapa ujungnya tidak rata seperti digigiti tikus, dan aku melihat lima orang berada disana. Satu orang paling dewasa, berkaca mata hitam dengan senyum malaikat, seorang dengan rambut cokelat, dan dia tampak sangat muda, Aizen Sousuke selagi muda, berdiri bersama empat orang anak yang berdiri dengan wajah malu-malu. Di sebelah Aizen, mendapat rangkulan dari pria bersenyum lebar itu, berdiri seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah lusuh, mata ungu gelapnya melihat kamera dengan malu-malu. Rukia masih sangat polos dalam foto ini.

Lalu di sebelah Rukia berdiri seorang yang berwajah sepucat salju, matanya berwarna merah, sangat kontras dengan rambut hitam lurusnya, wajahnya kaku. Aku merasa marah saat melihat tangan Rukia tertaut dengan anak bermata merah itu.

Seorang anak berambut pink menyala, berada setelah anak bermata merah itu, dia berkaca mata, tengah memegang bahu orang di sebelahnya, seorang yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata abu-abu kalem, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang lagi dengan mata tajam berwarna emas.

Aku langsung mengenali tiga diantara anak kecil yang berbaris di sebelah Aizen itu.

Rukia, seseorang yang mugkin bernama Gin, aku ingat bagaimana Rukia menggambarkan orang ini, lalu Syazel, Kaien dan Ggio Vega. Mereka semua masih sangat kecil dalam foto ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Rukia masuk dalam neraka itu saat ia sekecil ini.

Tapi apa maksud Ggio Vega memberikanku foto ini? Hanya untuk memberitahuku bahwa mereka dulu adalah keluarga yang bahagia, atau membanggakan bahwa mereka sudah kembali memiliki Rukia sekalipun tanpa Aizen.

Aku membalik foto di tanganku, dan mendapati sebaris tulisan tangan dengan gaya gothic di sana.

_Sang putri tidak pernah ingin menjadi putri. Di tiga pilar, kekelaman masa lalu, semua sewarna dengan matanya, dan burung pemakan daging tak pernah berhenti mengejar sang putri._

Tak mampu lagi aku menguak makna dari kalimat ini, terlalu banyak teka teki yang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memecahkannya. Aku berpikir untuk mengejar Ggio Vega, namun aku tau tidak akan mampu mengejarnya yang sudah pergi jauh.

Hanya satu pertanyaanku, kenapa Ggio Vega merasa sangat perlu memberikan foto ini padaku, hingga dia harus memberikan sendiri foto ini?

.

.

Tia Harribel menyambut kedatanganku di kantornya yang sangat rapi, sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang extra, kantornya justru terlihat sederhana dan apa adanya. Sebuah meja dengan pasangan kursi berlapis kulit dan setumpuk map serta sebuah i-pad.

"Ada perkembangan?" ucapku seraya duduk setelah ia menunjukkan sebuah sofa 3 dudukan di sisi mejanya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan berkas mengenai Jendral Ichimaru," jawabnya, bergerak menuju mejanya dan meraih tumpukan map yang baru saja aku lirik.

Aku menunggu hingga ia membawa tumpukan map setinggi kepalan tangan itu ke atas meja di hadapanku, semua map satu warna, cokelat dan semuanya masih dalam keadaan tersegel. Dia membuka amplop yang berada paling atas dan menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi bio data Jendral Ichimaru.

"Tidak ada cerita tentang masa lalu Jendral Ichimaru, semua seperti disembunyikan dengan sangat rapi, dan ini data diri Jendral Ichimaru."

Wanita berambut kuning menyala itu memberikan dua lembar kertas yang berisi riwayat hidup Jendral Ichimaru, dan kami mulai membuka map lain yang mungkin bisa memberikan keterangan lebih tentang Jendral Ichimaru, namun akhirnya yang kami temukan hanya keterangan mengenai proses adopsinya yang dilakukan oleh sesepuh Kepolisian saat ia masuk ke sekolah menengah, saat itu Jendral Ichimaru sudah menunjukkan prestasinya hingga membuat Yamamoto jatuh hati, dan mengadopsinya.

Aku tertegun melihat barisan nilai dan prestasinya selama di dunia pendidikan, di kepolisian hingga ia menginjak posisinya yang sekarang, bisa dibilang kariernya terus beranjak naik sejak masuk dalam kepolisian, hingga dalam usia semuda ini dia sudah menduduki posisi tertinggi dalam kepolisian.

Dari sekian banyak map, aku hanya membaca ulasan prestasi Jendral itu, berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang, membuat darahku serasa mendidih, orang se-brengsek dirinya harus mendapat pujian sebanyak ini? Yang benar saja!

"Ini satu-satunya foto yang bisa aku dapatkan dari sekolah Jendral Ichimaru."

Tia Harribel memberikan selembar foto belasan orang siswa bersama guru-guru mereka, sepertinya foto perpisahan, lalu aku melihat sebuah tanda dengan pulpen merah, membulat di wajah seorang kurus yang berdiri paling pojok, agak menjauh dari yang lain. Wajah yang sangat muda, sangat polos, namun kaku, aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai Jendral Ichimaru, sekalipun tanpa seringai lebar, sekalipun dia terlihat sangat pendiam, itu memang dia, sekalipun dalam wujud siswa kelas satu SMP.

Melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini, aku langsung teringat pada foto yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ggio Vega. Aku langsung mengeluarkannya dan mensejajarkannya di meja. Mata Jendral Ichimaru terlihat samar, namun aku yakin itu berwarna merah, iris mata berwarna merah, sama persis dengan foto yang aku dapatkan dari Ggio Vega, hanya saja yang satu berambut hitam lurus, dan yang satu lagi berambut silver, mereka orang yang sama.

"Jadi dia otak dari semua ini?" gumamku dengan tangan terkepal kuat, melihat kesamaan yang tidak bisa aku pungkiri lagi.

"Ada apa, Mr. Kurosaki?" tanya Tia Harribel seraya menjulurkan kepala untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Jendral Ichimaru dan Gin adalah orang yang sama. Kecurigaanku pada Jendral itu terbukti, dan aku tidak menyangka justru dia dalang dari semua ini. Selama ini aku sudah dibodohi olehnya," kataku, tersenyum miris merasakan denyut kebencian itu menggumpal dalam hatiku, membangun dendam yang terdalam dalam diriku.

Tia Harribel membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua menit untuk menyetujui ucapanku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

Semua tentu saja bisa, kataku dalam hati. Terlebih lagi dia adalah tangan kanan Aizen, pastinya dia memiliki lebih banyak taktik dan siasat untuk mencari celah. Mungkin selama ini dia selalu tertawa karena sudah berhasil menerorku, dan berperan menjadi penolongku dalam waktu yang sama.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Tia Harribel.

"Pantas saja setiap akses kejahatan terlihat sangat rapi, tak bercela, dan pihak kepolisian sangat kesulitan mencari pelakuknya. Semua karena pengaruhnya, dia menggunakan jabatannya untuk mempermudah aksinya, menyetir kepolisan untuk mendapatkan Rukia, dan pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia cita-citakan, Rukia."

Tia Harribel terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang kami tidak bisa terima ini. Semua adalah kejahatan sempurna dengan dukungan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Itu juga sebabnya dia selalu hadir setiap kali ada penyerangan pada kami, dan bodohnya aku telah meminta pengawal Rukia darinya, karena itu berarti mempermudah langkahnya untuk memata-matai kami. Hingga dalam proses kejar-kejaran waktu itu justru menewaskan pengawal Byakuya, bukan kedua pengawal dari kepolisian, karena kedua orang dari kepolisian itu adalah antek AS.

"Tapi kenapa Nyonya Kuchiki tidak langsung mengenalinya?" tanya Tia Harribel kembali melihat kedua foto itu.

"Karena orang itu sudah merubah penampilannya, keseluruhan, warna rambut; seringai; bahkan menyembunyikan warna matanya, dia tidak ingin dikenali dan sengaja menyamarkan semua itu," kataku menyimpulkan.

"Dari mana Anda mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Tia Harribel seraya mengangkat foto lama yang sudah berwarna pudar dari meja.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku bilang Ggio Vega yang datang sendiri mengantarkan foto itu, dan mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah Putri di AS, dan Gin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dengan mudah. Kau pikir penjahat mana yang cukup waras untuk memberikan petunjuk sejelas ini, yang hanya berakhir pada percepatan proses penangkapan mereka! Lalu apa maksud tulisan ini?"

Aku melihatnya membalik foto dan menunjuk kalimat yang bergaya tulisan gothic itu, dan aku hanya mendapati otak ku makin membelit kusut.

"Tidak kah Anda takut ini hanya sebuah jebakan, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Jebakan atau bukan, aku hanya ingin istri dan anakku selamat!" tandasku tidak sabar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya masih berpikir ini perangkap atau bukan, aku hanya berharap kami akan segera mengetahui keberadaan Rukia.

"Jendral Ichimaru, tidak ada keterangan lengkap mengenai namanya, semua orang hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, dia menyembunyikan dengan rapi nama kecilnya, hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenalinya sebagai Gin. Tapi kenapa harus menunggu belasan tahun untuk menyerang Rukia?" bisikku, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari semua teror ini.

"Mr. Kurosaki, aku berpendapat apa yang dituliskan di balik foto ini adalah petunjuk mengenai tempat keberadaan Nyonya Kurosaki, dan Ggio Vega sengaja memancing Anda untuk datang mengantarkan nyawa," jelas Tia Harribel.

Aku meraih foto darinya, dan kembali membaca dua baris kalimat itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan nyawaku sendiri jika itu bisa melepaskan Rukia dari mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyiksa istriku lagi, tidak akan!"

Tia Harribel menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatannya, dan mulai memenggal tiap kalimat, aku memerhatikan aksinya, dia tampak berpikir sangat keras.

"'_Sang putri tidak pernah ingin menjadi putri'_, dia sengaja menggunakan perumpamaan untuk menyamarkan makna dari tiap kata, sepertinya orang yang memberikan foto ini tidak ingin terang-terangan memberikan petunjuk tentang istri Anda, Mr. Kurosaki," kata Tia Harribel setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan alis.

"Makna dari kalimat pertama menyiratkan bahwa istri Anda masih hidup, bahwa Rukia berada diantara mereka namun masih melakukan perlawanan, menurutku itulah makna dari kalimat '_Sang putri tidak pernah ingin menjadi putri'_."

Dia menarik napas dalam, sementara aku menahan napas, dan berdoa dengan sangat bahwa perkiraannya benar 100%, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika Rukia melakukan perlawanan pada mereka, dan penyiksaan macam apa yang akan mereka berikan padanya.

"'_Di tiga pilar'_ bisa diartikan sebagai tiga tiang, tiga penopang, jika aku lihat dalam foto ini bisa berarti tiga orang lain dari masa lalu Rukia yang berada dalam AS, yaitu Gin, Syazel dan Ggio Vega atau… bangunan dengan tiga tiang."

Dia kembali menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatannya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku sengaja terdiam, memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir, memecahkan kata demi kata yang jika memang petunjuk untuk kami mengetahui keberadaan Rukia. Aku sendiri membayangkan tempat seperti apa yang memiliki tiga tiang, tiga pilar, bukankah itu sangat aneh? Bangunan dengan jumlah tiang yang ganjil, aku tidak pernah melihat bangunan seperti itu.

Seketika Tia Harribel beranjak dari sofa menuju mejanya kembali, dan meraih i-pad nya, membuka sebuah folder foto yang aku kenali semuanya adalah foto Jendral- ralat! Seharusnya aku sekarang menyebutnya dengan Gin, ketua AS!

Detektif itu melihat satu demi satu foto, dengan sangat teliti, sepertinya mereka membuntuti orang itu setiap saat, sehingga setiap kali dia keluar dari kantor kepolisian selalu ada foto yang diambil secara acak.

"Ini dia!" kata detektif berambut mencolok itu, menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana si Brengsek Gin berjalan, menuju sebuah bangunan yang memiliki aksen tiga tiang di pintu masuk.

"Kami mengikuti kemana saja Jendral Ichimaru pergi selama dua minggu ini, dan dari sekian banyak aktivitas, dia tiga kali mengunjungi tempat ini, padahal tempat ini dulu bekas panti asuhan, namun sejak belasan tahun lalu tidak digunakan lagi. Bisa jadi di sini lah istri Anda ditahan Mr. Kurosaki."

Aku mengangguk, satu demi satu kenyataan sudah terkuak.

"Lalu apa maksud dari kata '_kekelaman masa lalu, semua sewarna dengan matanya, dan burung pemakan daging tak pernah berhenti mengejar sang putri'_?"

Tia Harribel tampak berpikir sejenak, membaca tulisan itu berulang kali, lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan aura kebuntuan darinya.

"Mungkin berarti … mereka tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah, menjelaskan bahwa ada banyak orang mereka yang menjaga Rukia, mencegahnya kabur," tandasnya putus asa.

Aku mengangguk yakin, sekalipun tampak tidak yakin, setidaknya ada petunjuk, dan kami harus bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan Rukia.

"Aku akan memberitahukan pada timku untuk menyelidiki tempat ini terlebih dahulu, setelah cukup yakin, baru kita melakukan penyelamatan istri Anda."

"Baiklah, berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menyelidiki tempat itu?"

"Beri aku beberapa jam, dan kami akan memberi tahu Anda kapan kami akan melakukan aksi selanjutnya," ucapnya cukup yakin.

"Baiklah, dan selama itu aku akan menunggu di sini, mengikuti perkembangan."

Tia Harribel langsung bergerak, sangat cekatan dan meraih ponselnya, menghubungi timnya dengan sebutan K-1 dan K-2, dia mengatakan agar mereka menyelidiki bangunan yang sering dikunjungi oleh Jendral Ichimaru, dan memberitahunya jika ada informasi macam apa pun. Dia mengakhiri panggilan pada timnya, dan bergantian menelepon seorang lain, aku mendengarnya menyebut nama Mr. Schiffer. Aku bahkan hampir lupa jika Ulquiorra adalah pencetus semua ide penyelidikan ini, aku tidak berpikir untuk melibatkannya, aku sibuk sendiri.

"Mr. Schiffer akan datang untuk menemani Anda," ucap Tia Harribel saat mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

Aku lebih memilih tidak ditemani siapapun jika harus bersama Ulquiorra, bersamanya sama saja dengan berdiri di samping patung, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama dengannya, dia sangat pendiam, namun jika aku pikir kembali, Ulquiorra harus dilibatkan dalam proses ini, semoga ini semua akan berakhir dengan baik, tidak ada yang terluka.

Tia Harribel memasang seperangkat alat yang ia keluarkan dari balik meja kerjanya, seperti alat perekam yang pernah aku lihat di studio music, lalu sebuah headphone, dua buah speaker dan perekam yang ia sambungkan beberapa kabelnya, lalu dia hubungkan dengan ponselnya.

Dia terlihat sangat profesional setelah mengeluarkan semua alat itu, dan matanya bergerak cepat di layar i-pad, menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah.

Selama beberapa menit aku menjadi penonton yang baik, memerhatikan gerakannya, dan setiap kali timnya memberikan informasi, maka aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dari speaker yang di pasang di mejanya.

"Kami sudah bergerak ke lokasi dan melihat seseorang bergerak masuk, berjacket hitam, kami tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang tertutup topi," kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Itu pasti anggota AS!" kataku sangat yakin, membuat Tia Harribel mendongak dari layar i-padnya dan mempertanyakan pernyataanku.

"Anggota AS selalu menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, jacket hitam dan topi untuk menutupi diri mereka yang sebenarnya," kataku tegas.

"Berikan aku fotonya!" pinta Tia Harribel, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali mengutak-atik i-padnya, aku beranjak dari sofa dan ikut melihat apa yang tengah ia lihat di layar. Aku langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai Ggio Vega, postur badan dan rambutnya yang mencuat keluar, itu memang potongan rambutnya, sekalipun dari jauh aku bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah.

"Itu Ggio Vega, tempat itu memang markas mereka!" kataku penuh penekanan.

"K-2, kau menyamar dan coba masuk ke tempat itu, lihat bagaimana reaksi mereka, jangan lupa pasang alat penyadap dan kamera tersembunyi, hubungkan langsung dengan pemancar!" suruh Tia Harribel yang kembali menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatannya.

"Setidaknya kita harus tau kondisi tempat itu sebelum melakukan penyergapan," gumam Tia Harribel setelah menekan tombol off dari alatnya. Aku berdiri tidak nyaman menunggu perkembangan informasi, hingga Ulquiorra tiba, mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap sosok Tia Harribel terlebih dahulu, baru beralih padaku.

Ulquiorra tidak mengucapkan apa pun dan bergerak mendekati kami, dan memindai peralatan di meja Tia Harribel, alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat peralatan itu. Selama lima menit yang berlalu, aku merasa berada dalam neraka menunggu perkembangan dari anggota Tia Harribel yang menyamar itu.

"Butuh waktu untuk anggota ku menyamar, sementara itu aku akan menyiapkan armada lain, dan mendekati lokasi, Anda silahkan tunggu disini!" kata Tia Harribel.

"Aku ikut, aku tidak akan diam menunggu!" tegasku yang bergerak mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Awalnya dia menatapku tidak percaya dan aku tidak gentar melihat caranya menatapku, tajam dan penuh intimidasi.

"Anda tidak bisa turun ke lokasi tanpa perlindungan, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perlindungan, aku harus ikut!"

"Anda klien saya, dan saya tidak akan membahayakan nyawa Anda."

"Kau-"

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, membentengiku dengan Tia Harribel.

"Biarkan dia ikut, atau kau mau terjadi pertumpahan darah? Dia tidak memiliki akal sehat jika itu menyangkut Rukia," ucap Ulquiorra tanpa intonasi, namun aku tidak sedikitpun marah, malah merasa dia sedang membela ku. Dia pun melakukannya dengan sengaja untuk mencegah terjadi perdebatan yang jauh lebih serius antara aku dan detektif glamour ini.

Tia Harribel menatapku penuh pertimbangan.

"Baiklah, tapi diri Anda adalah tanggung jawab Anda," tegasnya.

Aku mengangguk tipis, dan kami bertiga bergerak mengikutinya menuju pelataran parkir, dan disana terparkir satu unit mini van berwarna biru laut, warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna mobil lain yang di parkir di garasi.

"Silahkan masuk, Ms. Harribel."

Aku dan Ulquiorra sama-sama terperanjat saat melihat seorang wanita berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari membukakan pintu mini van untuk kami, rambutnya keriting mengembang.

"Terima kasih, Mila. Kau siap Apache?"

Aku melongok bagian dalam dan melihat seorang wanita lain di balik kemudi, dia menyeringai lebar dan mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kita berangkat!" kata Tia Harribel.

Kami berlima berada dalam mini van tersebut, wanita bernama Mila duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, senapan siap di tangannya, sementara aku dan Ulquiorra terbengong melihat peralatan yang ada di hadapan kami.

Bagian tengah mini van adalah ruang kosong dengan seperangkat alat komunikasi yang tidak aku mengerti, lengkap dengan headset, dan speakerphone, semua lengkap dengan layar besar. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak kagum melihat perlatan yang sudah sangat siap ini. Mobil bergerak dalam satu hentakan dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kecepatan yang dipacu Apache untuk mencapai tempat itu.

"Mila, minta seluruh armada bersiap di lokasi!" suruh Tia Harribel dengan suara lantang dan tegas.

"Siap, Ms!" jawab Mila seraya mengambil ponselnya.

"K-1, masuk!" kata Harribel saat memasang headsetnya, dan menekan beberapa tombol yang begitu rumit, namun ia menekannya sangat cepat, dia sudah hapal secara naluriah.

"K-1 masuk!" jawab suara di seberang.

"Bagaimana dengan K-2?" ucap Tia Harribel seraya menyalakan monitor dan menunjukkan sebuah bangunan yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi pembahasan kami, bangunan yang kami kira adalah markas AS, dilihat dari beberapa sudut, depan, atas, dan samping kanan serta kiri dalam satu tampilan layar yang terpoton-potong.

"Sedang memasang perlengkapan, sedangkan tim dua sedang menuju kesini," jawab seseorang bernama K-1 itu.

"K-2 siap dan bergerak masuk!" kata sebuah suara dan aku merasa seluruh otot dalam tubuhku tegang, memasang telinga setajam mungkin untuk mengantisipai suara lain. Perhatian kami berpusat pada layar di hadapan kami, dan melihat seseorang bergerak menuju bagian depan bangunan, mengenakan seragam delivery _fastfood_ lengkap dengan kotak kardus kemasan makanan di tangannya. Aku akui Tia Harribel sangat profesional dalam hal ini.

"Permisi!"

Seseorang membuka pintu masuk bangunan, seorang bertubuh kurus kering dengan pakaian sangat rapi. Aku akan mengira ia pengusaha jika tidak mempertimbangkan di dalam sana ada anggota AS yang lain, dan pakaiannya terlalu rapi untuk ukuran bangunan yang terlantar seperti ini.

"Kami dari M Fasfood ingin mengirimkan pesanan No. 1173," ucap tim Tia Harribel yang sedang menyamar itu.

"Apache, berapa lama lagi hingga sampai lokasi?" tanya Tia seraya menoleh pada Apache yang tidak hentinya menginjak gas. Jujur aku tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita mengendarai mobil segila ini, menerobos barisan mobil dan masih berwajah tenang saat memberikan klakson nyaring pada mobil di kanan dan kirinya, mengabaikan protes mereka karena nyaris tersenggol.

"Lima menit, Ms.," jawabnya santai.

Aku merasakan tanganku berkeringat membayangkan ketegangan yang bahkan belum sampai puncak ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tim 3 & 5?" ucap Tia lagi.

"Sudah merapat dan sudah menyusup ke lokasi!" jawab Mila dengan mata tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya.

Tia Harribel mengangguk puas, tapi aku dan Ulquiorra adalah dua orang paling bodoh dalam aksi detektif kelas atas ini.

Perhatianku kembali pada layar, melihat orang dengan seragam M Fastfood itu masuk, bahkan orang itu tidak menanyakan dari mana datangnya pesanan itu, mereka menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tia Harribel menekan tombol lain di hadapannya dan satu layar lain menunjukkan video dengan gerakan tak stabil, kamera tersembunyi, dan kami bisa melihat isi keseluruhan bagian depan bangunan itu, ruang tengah kosong, hanya berisi sofa, namun saat kamera bergerak perlahan ke kanan, kami melihat seseorang terbaring di sudut ruangan, terbalut perban dengan tangan menggantung di leher, Grimmjow.

"Jadi ini memang markas mereka, sudah dapat aku pastikan Rukia ada di dalam," kata Tia Harribel seraya menekan tombol lain.

"Tim dua langsung masuk, cari celah di seluruh bangunan, kepung semua, jangan biarkan satu orang pun lolos, dan pastikan Kuchiki Rukia dalam keadaan selamat, prioritas evakuasi klien!" lagi-lagi kode dari Tia Harribel untuk para anggotanya.

"Siap!" jawab berberapa suara bersamaan, aku merinding membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti penyergapan ini.

Aku duduk tidak tenang, melihat layar yang terpampang di hadapanku. Ada sepuluh orang yang berusaha masuk ke bangunan dari bagian belakang dan samping, kesemuanya menggunakan baju serba hitam, dan di tangan mereka sudah siap senapan dengan peredam. Sementara layar yang lain masih menunjukkan anggota Tia Harribel yang menyamar untuk mengirimkan paket makanan, dia masih berdiri di pintu masuk, sementara layar yang lain menunjukkan bagian dalam bangunan.

"Apa isi paket ini?" tanya pria berjas dan berkaca mata itu.

"Paket makan siang untuk Mr. Ggio Vega," jawab si penyamar dengan nada suara tenang sekali.

Apa-apaan penyamar itu? Dia menyuarakan alasan yang paling tidak mungkin, Ggio Vega pasti akan langsung tau bahwa ia sedang berbohong, si penyamar sedang mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Ggio, kau pesan makan siang?" seru pria itu seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Dari salah satu pintu yang berbaris, muncul Ggio Vega, membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya dan menunjukkan isi sebuah ruangan dimana ia baru saja keluar. Dari kamera tersembunyi kami mendapati seorang tinggi kurus berdiri di belakangnya, dalam sekilas lihat saja aku bisa mengenali itu adalah sosok Jendral berotak busuk itu, dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topi, menyembunyikan dirinya, namun tidak dariku, aku langsung mengenali warna rambut yang mencuat dari sisi topinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang mungkin memiliki warna rambut senada dengan warna itu.

Ggio Vega berjalan mendekati si penyamar, dan meninggalkan pintu di belakangnya tetap terbuka, namun baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak, Jendral itu menutup pintu ruangan, aku curiga ada Rukia dalam ruangan itu.

Ggio Vega menatap si penyamar lekat-lekat, sepertinya kami sudah tertangkap basah, karena alasan si penyamar sungguh terlalu mengarah.

Kontan aku menahan napas, menunggu reaksi Ggio Vega…

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Sekian chapter 12, terima kasih sudah membaca.

*sujud minta maaf*

Aku kepanjangan buat THE IRIS ya? Gomen, karena keburukanku yang suka sekali menumpuk konflik, permasalahan, sakit hati, pokoknya semuanya deh! Hanya untuk plot klimaks yang aku ingin bentuk sekuat mungkin, apakah ini malah jadi lebay?

Gomen, aku jadi merasa sangat bodoh telah membuat cerita seperti ini, bagaimana baiknya Minna-san? Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah, sangat bodoh, sangat-sangat-sangat- dan sangat yang lainnya *makin pundung ke pojokan*

HIKS… HIKS… HIKS… GOMENASAI!

Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap sangat berterimakasih atas review, masukan dan saran dari Minna-san. Hontouni Gomenasai


	14. Chapter 13

Terimakasih atas semu dukungan dan review dari Minna-san.

**I LUV U GUYS**

.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**Chapter 13**

.

* * *

><p>Ggio Vega mengangguk seketika, aku ternganga hingga rahangku hampir jatuh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengikuti peran yang kami mainkan?<p>

Dengan sangat santai ia meraih kotak yang diberikan si penyamar, pasti sang penyamar sedang menimbang-nimbang aksinya, namun dia tidak bergerak dan diam hingga Ggio memberikannya uang atas paket yang sudah ia kirimkan.

"Ambil kembalinya," jawabnya seraya berbalik dan membawa kami melihat bagian lain dari ruangan melalui kamera yang tersembunyi di dalam kotak makanan.

"Seperti dugaanku, dia memang berniat membantu untuk menyelamatkan Kuchiki Rukia," bisik detektif berambut kuning menyala yang bersiaga selalu di sampingku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Apakah Anda tidak curiga dengan tindakannya yang sengaja memberikan foto itu pada Anda?" ucapnya mengembalikan pertanyaanku. Aku merasa sangat dungu karena tidak bisa berpikir seperti jalan pikirannya, aku tetap tidak mendapatkan poin yang ia maksud.

"Aku pun berspekulasi saat berpendapat seperti itu, karena sepertinya ada maksud dari semua aksinya. Mungkin dia kasihan pada Rukia, atau ada hal lain, namun yang pasti dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia berada dalam AS, hingga memberikan petunjuk agar kita menyelamatkan Rukia, dan aku berusaha memancingnya tadi, ternyata benar, setidaknya kita memiliki satu orang sekutu dalam AS, ini akan mempermudah langkah kita," jelasnya seraya kembali memerhatikan bagian lain layar.

Kamera di bagian pojok layar bergerak tidak imbang seiring gerakan Ggio Vega yang membawa kardus makan, tidak lama kami diarahkan pada pintu yang tadi tertutup, dan kami mendapati ruangan itu masih sangat luas dan terdapat tiga pintu lain yang memiliki pola sama, Ggio Vega bergerak lambat, seperti memberi waktu pada kami untuk mempelajari tempat itu.

Ia bergerak ke pintu yang berada di tengah, dan kami semua melihat, dalam keremangan ruangan, seseorang terbaring di tempat tidur, tertutup selimut tebal hingga hanya terlihat seperti gumpalan kain, aku menahan napas dan hatiku meneriakkan itu adalah Rukia.

Terdengar suara benturan, menandakan dia meletakkan kotak makan yang ia bawa di sebuah tempat yang membuat kami bisa melihat seseorang yang terbaring di tempat tidur, melihat hampir keseluruhan isi kamar.

Terdengar suara saklar lampu, dan ruangan menjadi terang, hingga kami bisa melihat jelas Rukia terbaring di tempat tidur, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan rambut kusut tergerai di atas bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang terkulai pasrah, matanya setengah terbuka melihat Ggio Vega yang berdiri tepat di samping dari tempat tidur.

Ku rasakan jantungku mengerut seketika, kehilangan kemampuan memompa darah ke seluruh nadi dalam diriku. Rukia begitu pucat dan lemah.

"Kak, makanan untukmu," ucap Ggio Vega dalam suara dalam dan datar.

Entah mengapa aku mendapat nada perhatian yang tulus dalam suaranya, dan sebutan yang ia gunakan pada Rukia membuatku terkejut sendiri, dia memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan _Kakak_, sebuah penghormatan yang jarang sekali mungkin bisa ditemukan pada diri seorang residivis dengan julukan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu, Ggio!" seru suara lantang dan tegas milik Rukia.

Aku tidak mampu bereaksi apa-apa, hanya menahan napas dan emosi yang meluap dalam diriku. Kelegaan yang membuncah dalam diriku membuatku hampir membiarkan air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu, Kak. Seharusnya kau tau itu sejak pertama kali kau mengulurkan tangan padaku," bisik Ggio Vega seraya duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dan tangannya terulur ragu, sangat ragu untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia, membelai rambut yang luar biasa kusut itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan aku berada di sini?" suara Rukia dingin dan tanpa emosi, menggambarkan kebencian yang jelas dalam dirinya.

"Kau tau kita tidak pernah akan bisa lepas dari tempat ini, tidak akan pernah bisa sekalipun berusaha berlari hingga ke ujung dunia," bisik Ggio Vega, tak sedikitpun menghentikan belaian tangannya pada Rukia.

"Ggio, haruskah aku memohon dan bersujud padamu? Demi Tuhan, aku memiliki anak dalam kandunganku, biarkan _dia_ bebas, setelah itu aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku. _Anak ini_ berhak hidup, _dia_ tidak bersalah, aku mohon…" ratap Rukia putus asa.

Hening jatuh di antara mereka, membiarkan kami menunggu lanjutan adegan yang mungkin terjadi. Baik aku, Tia Harribel, maupun Ulquiorra tidak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan suara lebih dari desahan napas kami sendiri, kami menunggu perkembangan dari tim dua dan tiga yang berusaha menyusup masuk ke bangunan, dan menyelamatkan Rukia dari sana.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Ggio Vega meraih tangan Rukia yang terkulai lemah di sisinya, meremas jemari kurus dan pucat milik Rukia, mata emas miliknya bergerak lambat menatap mata Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, Kak," rengek Ggio Vega, dan aku berani bersumpah demi apapun, aku melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya, sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Rukia yang menempel di pipinya.

"Ggio…" bisik Rukia, matanya melemah, sorot kebencian hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, mereka sama-sama terluka, dan itu tidak dapat aku pungkiri, kedua orang ini memiliki hati yang sama, hati yang tidak mungkin bisa menerima dengan ikhlas berada dalam AS.

Semua sangat jelas bagiku, penyebab kenapa dia datang padaku dan memberikan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Rukia, semua hanya karena dia ingin membuatku datang dan menyelamatkan Rukia, membawa Rukia pergi dari tempat yang ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk bertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ggio?"

Seseorang berhambur mendekati Ggio Vega dan tanpa peringatan ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di rusuk Ggio, membuat pria bermata emas itu terlempar dan mendarat di dinding ruangan, sangat keras hingga ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"GIN!" Rukia berdiri dari tempat tidur, sangat cepat dia melompat, menjadi tameng bagi Ggio Vega yang terkapar di lantai.

Wajah pucat Rukia berubah merah, penuh kebencian, dia mengarahkan tangan kurusnya hingga mendarat di pipi tirus milik jendral bertameng seringai itu.

Kemarahan kembali membanjiriku, melihat Jendral Ichimaru berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Rukia, aku bisa melihat jelas kebenciannya pada Ggio, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya marah seperti itu? Dia seperti bukan Jendral yang pernah aku kenal, matanya terbelalak lebar, merah menyala, senada dengan kemarahan yang ia tunjukkan, dan aura kebencian yang aku sendiri takut untuk mengiranya.

Namun pria berambut silver itu berdiri kaku dengan mata menatap Rukia, seolah tidak percaya bahwa Rukia sudah berani menyentuhnya, menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tidak perlu menjatuhkan nyawa lain!" kata Rukia tegas, penuh keberanian yang membuatku ciut.

Sang pemilik seringai tidak menjawab, malah menenglengkan kepala dan memerhatikan Rukia tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

"Sadarlah, Gin. Rukia akan mati perlahan jika kau terus menahannya di sini," ucap Ggio di antara usahanya mengatur napas.

"Sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan pendapatmu, Ggio," gumam Ichimaru seraya mendorong Rukia menjauh dari hadapannya, sangat perlahan namun cukup tegas hingga Rukia bergerak, mau tidak mau.

Jendaral Ichimaru menarik jacket Ggio, memaksanya berdiri tegak, dengan kaki nyaris menggantung di atas lantai.

"Atau kau ingin berakhir seperti Syazel?" gumam Ichimaru dengan tangan merogoh saku jacketnya, dan menodongkan senapan tepat ke kepala Ggio, seringainya kembali muncul, namun kali ini benar-benar seringai mengancam bak serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Lepaskan dia, Gin!" pekik Rukia histeris, dan tangannya terjulur menarik tangan Gin yang memegang senapan agar turun dari kepala Ggio, namun Gin tidak sedikitpun menurunkan senapannya.

"Seharusnya a- ukhuk - ku cukup sadar kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Gin," sahut Ggio tak gentar dengan senapan yang menempel di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa melihat hal sejelas itu? Seharusnya kau bakar saja dirimu dalam api neraka, kau tau aku sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di AS!"

Gin melempar Ggio ke lantai, dan sebuah tendangan keras ia daratkan di bagian samping tubuh Ggio, membuat pria itu meringkuk menahan sakit, namun tidak ada satu pun suara keluhan darinya. Seringai di wajahnya tidak hilang, tetap terpasang dengan sempurna, aku percaya dia tidak memiliki hati sama sekali hingga bisa menghajar temannya sendiri sampai seperti itu.

"Ggio," Rukia bergerak mendekati Ggio Vega, kecemasan memenuhinya, aku tidak mampu bergerak saat melihat perut Rukia yang sudah membesar tertekan kakinya yang tertekuk karena dia membungkuk dan membantu Ggio Vega berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak," jawab Ggio dan berusaha meyakinkan, napasnya terputus-putus, menyampaikan pada siapapun yang menyadari keadaannya bahwa yang ia katakan justru berarti sebaliknya.

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau makan, aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk makan lagi, cukup aksi mogok makanmu, karena walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, dan jika kau ingin mati perlahan, maka kau salah jika berpikiran aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," gumam Jendral Ichimaru, seringainya hilang sama sekali kali ini.

"Bajingan itu.." umpatku sepenuh hati.

"Aku akan meminta tim dua menyelamatkan Rukia," bisik Tia Harribel yang langsung menekan salah satu tombol komunikator, namun terdengar bunyi ribut dari speaker di hadapannya.

"Ms., kami kehilangan kontak dengan tim dua!" kata Mila panik.

"Kami tima tiga, ada jebakan gas beracun dari sisi kanan lokasi, kami ter- ukhuk- monitor, Ketua, tim tiga ti-"

Terdengar suara denging panjang dari alat komunikasi Tia Harribel, dan tidak ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada membayangkan semua tim yang ia turunkan telah tumbang, tim dua dan tiga, mungkin saja mereka sudah tertangkap, dan kami tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Tia Harribel merapatkan jarinya hingga hampir berwarna putih seluruhnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya seraya bergerak meraih ponselnya.

Detektif di hadapanku seperti tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tim dua dan tiga, dia langsung meraih ponselnya dan memonitor tim lain yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Tim empat!" serunya tegas.

Dia diam sejenak dan alisnya kembali berkerut dalam, sepertinya ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Baik, masuk dan pastikan kalian menggunakan masker, kita tidak tau gas macam apa lagi yang akan mereka pasang di sekitar lokasi," gumam Tia sarat dengan kehati-hatian.

"Tim empat masuk!" seru Mila.

"Dekati bangunan, siap untuk penyerangan, tapi tetap jaga jarak," kata Tia dengan nada suara datar, dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketakutan dalam nada suaranya. Aku sangat mengerti, dia pasti takut kehilangan siapapun yang berada dalam tim solid miliknya.

Mobil bergerak perlahan mendekati bangunan yang semakin jelas itu, tiga pilarnya terbangun dengan sangat kokoh, namun juga memberikan kesan janggal. Aku merasakan darahku berdesir cepat, menunggu apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya.

Bangunan ini terletak jauh dari daerah pemukiman yang padat, hingga kami tidak akan menyangka bangunan ini berpenghuni jika hanya dilihat dari bentuk luarnya yang lusuh, sekeliling bangunan dipagari pohon cemara yang tinggi dan lebat, sehingga bangunan itu seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari bagian luar bangunan," gumam Tia Harribel, berusaha melacak kesalahan dari semua strategi yang telah ia susun.

Perhatian kami semua beralih pada layar yang berpusat pada ruangan, di mana Rukia berada, Jendral Ichimaru, alias Gin, sedang berdiri tenang, tidak bergerak dan terus memerhatikan Rukia yang sangat-sangat peduli pada Ggio Vega, aku sendiri heran, Rukia masih bisa bersikap sebaik itu pada orang yang telah berusaha membunuhnya, sekalipun aku sedikit bersyukur karena Ggio memberikan kami informasi, dan setidaknya meyakinkan ku, bahwa kami masih memiliki jalan lain untuk menemukan Rukia.

"Gin, ada penyusup!" teriak seseorang yang berhambur masuk ruangan, dia orang yang tadi menyambut penyamar kami yang berpura-pura mengantarkan makanan.

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah bergerak, baiklah kita mulai permainan petak umpet ini, ikut aku Rukia!"

Gin bergerak cepat meraih tangan Rukia, memaksa badan ringkih Rukia mengikutinya berjalan keluar ruangan, pergi dari pengawasan kami.  
>Kemana ia akan membawa Rukia?<p>

"Ggio, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Gin sebelum menghilang dari kamera, dan Ggio menyusulnya.

"Kita harus masuk, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia disiksa lagi!" selorohku penuh emosi, dan jujur saja aku tidak tenang melihat Rukia yang tanpa perlawanan seperti itu.

"Anda harus tenang Mr. Kurosaki, kita harus melihat perkembangan tim empat," ucap Tia Harribel dengan mata bergerak jeli melihat perkembangan situasi di layarnya.

"Jangan gegabah, Ichigo, harus melihat sekitar sebelum mengambil tindakan," tambah Ulquiorra dengan nada suara sangat datar.

"Apache, bergerak ce-"

Kami semua terdiam saat mendengar suara senapan menghujani mobil yang kami kendarai, bertubi-tubi dan tanpa akhir, aku sampai harus menekap telingaku untuk menghindari bisingnya suara senapan yang terus susul menyusul.

"Ms., penyerang ada di belakang!" teriak Apache dengan kepala bergerak cepat melihat sekitar, dan matanya terpaku pada spion yang ada di kanannya, sontak aku bergerak maju, untuk memperjelas pandanganku, dan aku melihat lima orang membawa senapan laras panjang, dan rangkaian peluru melingkar di leher hingga pinggang mereka.

"Berengsek!" gerut Tia Harribel sambil menggemeretukkan giginya, menahan amarahnya.

" Apache, kecepatan penuh!"

Mobil berggerak cepat dan tidak kami kira, sebuah mobil truk menghalangi mobil kami, berhenti tepat di hadapan kami, di satu-satunya jalan yang mungkin untuk kami lewati, dan sekarang hanya tersisa jalan belakang, di mana senapan tidak berhenti memborbardir.

"Kita terjebak!" seru Mila dengan mata bergerak liar.

Satu-satunya pertahanan yang kami miliki adalah mini van ini, dan beruntung sekali mobil ini anti peluru, namun satu hal yang aku yakin, mobil ini tidak mungkin tahan benturan, karena truk di hadapan kami siap untuk menghantam mobil ini hingga ringsek.

Aku menahan napas saat suara peluru yang berbenturan dengan dinding mobil berhenti, dan Tia Harribel langsung meraih senapan dari tangannya, siap untuk mempertahankan diri.

Di sisi lain aku meraih ponselku, menekan nomor ponsel Byakuya, ini satu-satunya harapanku, jika aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan Rukia, maka Byakuya adalah orang yang terakhir yang bisa aku andalkan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" aku mendengar suara datarnya menyapa ku, dan tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk melakukan sopan santun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Byakuya, lacak GPS ponselku, aku sudah menemukan Rukia, namun tertangkap basah. Jendral Ichimaru dalang dari semua teror ini, ku mohon selamatkan Rukia!"

Tepat di saat aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku, pintu mini van yang berada di belakangku terbuka, dan aku mendengar Mila serta Apache tergagap menyebut nama Tia Harribel, kami sudah di kepung oleh belasan senapan.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Kurosaki, dan Mr. Schiffer, serta.. detektif Tia Harribel. Senang Anda bisa menemukan saya di sini."

Jendral Ichimaru menyeringai lebar pada kami, membuat kemarahan serta kebencian semakin mengalir deras dalam darahku, aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan seringai itu dari wajahnya.

"Ichimaru Gin, senang bertemu dengan Anda," sahut Tia Harribel dengan nada tidak bersahabat, dan mereka saling memerhatikan satu sama lain.

"Ah… Anda bahkan sudah mengetahui nama lengkap saya. Aku sudah mengira bahwa kau yang memimpin aksi ini, gerakanmu sungguh mudah di baca, jangan kira aku tidak tau kau sudah mengirim lima belas orang untuk menyusup ke teritorial ku, dan jangan salahkan aku jika mereka semua harus berakhir meregang nyawa karena asap beracun, termasuk tim lain yang akan menyusup masuk, mereka bahkan tidak sempat menarik napas untuk menghadapi anak buah ku," tutur Gin dengan wajah ceria memuakkan.

Aku merenggut ponsel di tanganku, ingin rasanya aku lempar hingga mengenai wajah orang kejam ini.

"Ah, maaf, tidak ada komunikasi dalam teritorialku!"

Dia merebut ponselku dan langsung membantingnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Bajingan ini… aku memberikan sorot mata tajamku padanya, dan dia tetap menyeringai lebar, malah terlihat puas sudah membangkitkan kebencian yang mendalam dalam diriku.

Sekarang bagaimana mungkin Byakuya bisa melacak posisi kami jika ponselku hancur seperti itu, ku harap Byakuya bisa mencari cara lain untuk menemukan kami.

Gin memberi isyarat agar kami semua keluar dari mini van, dan Tia Harribel yang mendahului semuanya, dia keluar dengan gerak-gerik sangat tenang, seperti tidak terganggu dengan moncong senapan yang mengarah ke dadanya. Lalu Apache dan Mila menyusul, baru setelah itu aku dan Ulquiorra.

Kami semua berada dalam posisi lemah, karena walau bagaimanapun kepala kepolisian ini memiliki banyak armada untuk melawan kami, melemahkan posisi kami, dan menghancurkan kami hingga berkeping-keping bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

Orang-orangnya memeriksa kami, mencari kalau-kalau ada senjata lain yang mungkin kami bawa dan mereka langsung menyita senapan milik Mila, Apache dan Tia Harribel, lalu tanpa peringatan mereka menghancur leburkan ponsel kami semua, memborbardir alat komunikasi yang berada dalam minivan dengan manuver senapan tak berbelas kasih.

Mereka berada dalam pendidikan teroris kelas satu, hingga sangat tau bagaimana memutuskan jalur komunikasi kami.

"Selamat bergabung dengan istri Anda, Mr. Kurosaki!" bisik Gin seraya menarik tanganku dan dia putar hingga ke belakang, sendi tanganku meneriakkan sakit saat ia menarik tanganku kuat, memelintirnya penuh tenaga, namun aku tidak membiarkannya puas, ku telan dengung sakit yang hampir melesat dari mulutku.

"Anda terlalu jauh untuk mengejar Rukia, Mr. Kurosaki. Seharusnya Anda sadar, bahwa Rukia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Anda, Anda benar-benar membuat aku iba," desisnya di telingaku, aku memberontak berusaha lepas darinya, tapi malah membuat tanganku jauh lebih sakit.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia jatuh ke tangan kotormu!" umpatku.

"Kita lihat saja, Mr. Kurosaki," jawabnya, dan detik kemudian aku merasakan sebuah benda logam dingin melingkar di tanganku, terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang menyadarkanku, bahwa aku sudah di borgol.

Hal demikian pun terjadi pada Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel, Apache dan Mila.

"Bawa mereka masuk, ke ruang eksekusi, biar mereka reuni sebentar dengan Rukia, sebelum menghadapi ajal mereka," gumam Gin penuh kemenangan.

Aku mendapati diriku takut mendengar ancaman kematian yang begitu jelas, dan nyawa ku ini mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan menit, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mimpi ku untuk hidup bersama Rukia dengan anak kami hanya akan menjadi mimpi untuk selamanya.

Ulquiorra tetap memberikan wajah datar dan monoton tanpa ekspresi, bahkan kematian tidak membuatnya gentar atau merubah raut wajah, semua tetap sama untuknya. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada ketiga wanita di hadapanku, mereka sangat tegar dan kukuh menghadapi situasi ini.

"Kau sangat licik, menyetir kepolisian dan seluruh aparat hanya untuk mengikuti permainanmu," komentar Tia saat kami berjalan beriringan dengan todongan senapan di punggung, memaksa kami masuk dalam bangunan.

Hening jatuh diantara kami saat semua berjalan menuju sebuah pintu masuk bangunan, yang anehnya sekarang kosong seolah tanpa bekas napas satu orangpun dan kami digiring masuk ke salah satu pintu yang tadi aku lihat, bukan pintu yang mengantar kami ke ruangan di mana Rukia berada.

Kami meniti anak tangga di bawah pencahayaan yang remang dan bau apak ruangan menyapa hidungku, namun semua berubah cepat, bahkan membuatku hampir muntah saat mencium bau anyir darah memenuhiku dalam sekejap mata.

Tadi dia menyebut ini ruang eksekusi dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka benar-benar menyediakan satu ruangan khusus untuk mengeksekusi para korban mereka, mereka profesional dan kejam, hanya itu kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan mereka.

Aku berhenti saat meniti anak tangga terakhir, dan melihat sekitar ruangan yang cahayanya membutakan mata ku, sangat menyilaukan mata, dan bau darah tersamar oleh wangi lavender yang berhembus dan bersumber entah dari mana, seketika aku mendapati Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi, tertunduk lesu dengan tangan terikat ke belakang, dan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki kami mendekatinya.

Seluruh dunia ku seperti berputar, hanya ada Rukia dalam pandanganku.

Rukia yang pucat, Rukia yang tak memiliki napas kehidupan dalam dirinya, Rukia yang seperti hampir menyerah untuk melawan semua ini, hati ku sakit mendapati betapa takdir memberikan jalan yang tidak adil bagi kami.

"Ichigo?" ucapnya tidak percaya, mata ungu gelapnya membesar dan menelanku dalam kolam kekelaman matanya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat luka gores di pipinya yang putih pucat, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya seperti kantung abadi yang takkan terhapus. Betapa menderitanya dia.

"Kau heran, Rukia?"

Gin muncul dari belakangku, mendorong bahuku keras, hingga aku hampir terjerembab jika tidak berusaha keras mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh, aku memberikan sorot mata membunuh padanya, dan dia hanya mendesis senang.

"Setelah pengorbananmu untuk menyelamatkan dia, sekarang malah dia yang mengantarkan nyawanya, ironis sekali."

Gin menarik kursi lain, tepat ke hadapan Rukia dan tangan kotornya meraih wajah Rukia, mendongakkan Rukia hingga hanya menatapnya, kemarahan lain membakar diriku dengan cepat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya, BRENGSEK!" kataku.

"Aku bisa menyentuhnya sesuka ku, Mr. Kurosaki," bisiknya seraya mengusap bibir kering Rukia dengan ibu jarinya, dan wajahnya mendekat pada Rukia, hendak mencium Rukia, tapi Rukia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan cepat, menarik dirinya sejauh mungkin dari sentuhan Gin.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan berhenti menghindariku, Rukia. Kau milik ku, _milik ku_." Gin menekankan suaranya, menegaskan kesungguhan hatinya untuk memiliki Rukia, namun aku tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Lepaskan mereka, Gin. Aku bersumpah demi anak dalam kandunganku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup jika kau melibatkan mereka!" kata Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal jika harus berakhir di tanganmu, Rukia," bisik Gin pelan dan lambat, dan tangannya bergerak perlahan menyapu pipi Rukia yang tergores. Aku bisa melihat penyesalan dalam sorot matanya yang dalam, merah terang namun sarat dengan penderitaan, dan sorot mata itu ia tujukan hanya pada Rukia, nada suaranya juga penuh kasih, membuatku menyadari satu hal yang tidak pernah aku sadari sebelumnya.

Masih ada _hati_ dalam diri seorang Gin.

Terdengar suara ribut dan makian dari belakang kami, menyedot perhatian semua yang hadir dalam ruangan ini, aku terdiam dan melihat Grimmjow masuk, bersama Ggio, menodongkan senapan laras panjang mereka, terhunus pada kepala yang tertutup kain warna hitam, dari apa yang mereka gunakan, aku mengenali mereka sebagai tim Tia Harribel.

"Ini yang terakhir," kata Grimmjow santai, dan tanpa beban dia menarik pelatuk senapannya, membuat suara berdesing nyaring yang membuat semua mata membelalak.

Dua peluru meluncur dari senapannya, dan menembus kepala dua orang yang baru saja mereka bawa masuk, kedua tubuh tak bernyawa, hanya meneriakkan sakit sesaat dan langsung terjerembab di lantai, sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"BAJINGAN!" Tia Harribel terbelalak, melihat darah menggenang di sekitar tubuh kedua anggotanya, dia bergumul dengan orang yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak, memberontak untuk mendekati kedua anggotnya yang tak tertolong lagi.

Tia tidak mampu berkutik, saat Grimmjow menodongkan senapan ke kepalanya, tidak ragu untuk menarik pelatuknya, sekalipun dengan satu tangan terbalut seperti itu, dia masih mampu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ku rasakan kuku jari-jari ku menancap kuat ke kulit, membenam untuk menahan hasrat membara untuk membalas mereka.

"Anda yang memulai semuanya, Nona Harribel, Anda yang menantang AS, Anda harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya," gerutu Grimmjow dengan senyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih bersih, dan dengan sangat santai ia mengarahkan senapannya pada Tia Harribel sambil melangkah mendekat.

Seketika dia menarik pelatuk senapannya, dan sebuah peluru melesat cepat, menembus bahu kanan Tia Harribel, dan peluru lain menembus kakinya, membuat wanita itu berjengit sakit sesaat dan terjatuh di lantai, darah segar langsung mengalir dari lubang yang diciptakan oleh peluru, namun wajahnya tidak sedikitpun melemah, dia tetap menatap Grimmjow penuh kebencian.

"Tia…" Ulquiorra bersuara untuk pertama kalinya, dia bergerak cepat dan berlutut dihadapan Tia Harribel, sangat menderita karena tidak bisa membantu, dia hanya berlutut dengan wajah penuh duka, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat reaksi seperti itu di wajah Ulqiorra. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, kami akan mati perlahan di ruangan ini.

"Cukup Grimmjow," kata Gin memperingatkan orang berambut biru yang siap kembali mengoyak daging Tia Harribel dengan pelurunya. Grimmjow mendesis kesal, namun menurunkan senapannya dari Tia Harribel, tampak kecewa karena tidak bisa melanjutkan kesenangannya untuk menyiksa Tia Harribel.

"Sekarang waktunya kita melakukan perhitungan," kata Gin seraya beralih dari Rukia, terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan interupsi Grimmjow di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Rukia hanya untuknya.

Gin melangkah mendekat padaku, langkahnya santai, namun justru itu yang membuatku merasakan seluruh bulu tengkukku berdiri, dia persisi ular yang sudah mengintai mangsanya sejak sangat lama, dan siap untuk menerkam tanpa ragu.

Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkanku datang tiba-tiba, suara peluru yang berdesing dari senapan terdengar keras memekakkan telinga, dan seketika Grimmjow terkapar di lantai, darah mengalir dari dadanya yang tertembus peluru, dan kami tidak sempat menghindar saat peluru lain melesat, membuat Ggio Vega meneriakkan sakit yang amat sangat, dia berlutut di lantai, tertembak, dan peluru lain saling menyusul, menjatuhkan orang-orang AS yang sedari tadi menodongkan senapan mereka pada kami, belasan orang itu terjerembab tanpa nyawa di lantai.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, dan melihat lima orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan, mereka anggota Tia Harribel, seketika aku merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat, kami tertolong, tidak semua anggota Tia Harribel tumbang, kami masih punya harapan.

"Angkat tangan!"

Salah satu di antara mereka menodongkan senapannya pada Gin, dengan mudah mereka mengetahui siapa orang yang paling berbahaya dalam ruangan ini.

"Angkat tangan?" ulang Gin dengan mata terbuka lebar, terlihat sangat marah dan penuh kebencian.

"Seharusnya kalian berpikir dulu sebelum menyerangku!"

Hanya jeda sejenak waktu untukku menalarkan kalimat penuh percaya diri dari Gin, karena detik kemudian dia bergerak dengan luwes, dan tangannya terangkat tinggi di udara, aku mencoba menebak apa yang hendak ia lakukan, namun detik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat hebat, dan lima orang Tia Harribel yang berdiri di ambang tangga menuju ruangan berteriak kesakitan, ledakan itu mengenai tubuh mereka.

Kami semua berusaha menulikan telinga untuk mengurangi imbas suara ledakan yang terlalu kuat, dan aku mendapati seringai Gin semakin lebar, orang ini benar-benar di atas angin, semua jebakan sudah ia siapkan untuk semua kemungkinan, dan sekarang harapan terakhir kami sudah hilang.

"Cukup main-mainnya, kita lanjutkan bincang-bincang kita," Gin tidak mengindahkan sama sekali lima mayat yang tergeletak di antara reruntuhan tangga, sementara Tia Harribel terbelalak dengan mata meneteskan air mata. Di saat dirinya terluka dia tidak bersuara apapun, dan sekarang saat melihat anggotanya yang kembali menjadi korban kekejaman Gin, dia menangis, menangisi kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Dia bergerak sebisa mungkin untuk mencapai Gin, melampiaskan kemarahannya, dan sekali lagi usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya ia menangis dengan kepala bersandar di dada Ulquiorra.

Pedih dan sakit yang ia rasakan tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya, aku merasa hatiku makin mengerut, betapa seorang wanita tangguh sekelas Tia Harribel sangat terluka melihat pembantaian anggotanya, seluruh darah tertumpah dalam bangunan ini, semua tragedi ini mengerikan.

Aku menoleh pada Rukia yang terduduk kaku, matanya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, meneteskan air mata yang tak ada habisnya, dan dia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, hingga membuatku yakin dia sedang merasakan darahnya sendiri. Rukia ketakutan, dan aku tau sumber ketakutannya bukan darah yang mengalir di lantai, tapi berpusat pada kekejaman Gin yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir, dan orang itu bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari ini semua.

"Hentikan Gin, aku mohon… hentikan… cukup, jangan mengorbankan siapapun lagi. Aku milikmu, bawa aku kemanapun kau mau, tapi lepaskan mereka, aku mohon…" rintih Rukia sambil meronta, berusaha lepas dari ikatan tangannya.

"Ck,ck,ck. Jangan menangis, Rukia. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi mereka," ucap Gin yang mendekat pada Rukia. Suaranya datar dan tanpa perasaan, aku yakin ia tidak mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan dia menikmati saat-saat tiap tubuh yang ia inginkan sekarat sebelum menemui ajal.

"Karena itu aku minta kau menghentikan semua pembantaian ini! Aku sumber dari semua dendam di dirimu, kau membenciku karena aku telah meninggalkanku. Ya Gin! Aku meninggalkanmu, karena aku ingin hidup yang lebih baik, aku dendammu, bukan mereka, balas dendammu padaku, jangan pada mereka!"

Air muka jendral berwajah lancip itu berubah kaku, dia kehilangan semua kesenangan dan kebahagiaannya, berganti dengan mata sendu menerawang, melihat Rukia utuh dalam sorot mata berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui sudah meninggalkanku, Rukia?" gumam Gin lemah, menggambarkan hatinya yang sudah tersentuh oleh kata-kata Rukia.

Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Rukia, hanya wajah kukuh dan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Rukia sudah bertekad, aku bisa melihat sorot matanya, dia benar-benar siap untuk mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, tidak Gin kecil atau pun Gin dewasa, dirimu sudah berbeda sama sekali, dan aku…"

"CUKUP!" pekik Gin seketika, keras dan entah kenapa tersirat duka dalam suaranya.

Aku melihat ada sesuatu dalam diri Gin, yang ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk menyampaikannya, semua hanya bisa terlihat dari air wajahnya,

"Pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih jalan lain dan membiarkanku berada dalam neraka ini sendirian, akan ku buat kau merasakan neraka yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan," gumam Gin, dan seketika ia beralih padaku, tanpa peringatan sama sekali ia menghantam perutku dengan tinjunya, membuatku terbatuk dan terhuyung jatuh hingga mencium lantai.

"Dia segalanya bagimu, dan aku akan membuat dia hilang dari hidupmu, persis seperti aku kehilangan semua kebahagiaanku," kata Gin yang kembali memukulku, menendangku membabi buta, aku tidak bisa melawan dan hanya mendengar suara rintihan tangis Rukia di antara usahaku menahan rasa sakit, menerima pukulan kuat dari Gin.

"Hentikan, Gin!" pekik Rukia putus asa.

Saat ku kira akan menerima pukulan lain dari Gin, dia malah merenggut kerah jas ku dan memaksaku bangun, cengkaramnya sangat kuat hingga membuatku tercekik kerah kemejaku yang tertarik.

"Kau sudah merebutnya dariku, kau tau betapa aku membencimu?" bisik Gin pelan, hingga hanya aku dan dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan…" balasku penuh kemenangan, karena tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku bertahan, aku merasa tidak akan mampu lagi melawan, harapanku sudah hampir hilang, dan setidaknya aku harus membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia tidak tertolong lagi, dengan segala usahanya untuk membawa Rukia, tidak akan berakibat apapun, karena pada akhirnya Rukia tidak akan pernah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Ucapkan kalimat itu untuk dirimu sendiri!" serunya seraya mendaratkan tinjunya di rahangku, sekali lagi aku terpuruk di lantai. Tak bisa aku hindari kepalaku yang menghantam lantai dengan sangat kuat, dan mengirima sakit lain yang lebih menusuk, aku berusaha mengembalikan padanganku yang kabur, namun saat ku dongakkan kepala, aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipi ku, itu darah.

"ICHIGO!" pekik Rukia, dia berusaha bangun dari kursi, namun tidak bisa.

Pandanganku beralih pada Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba bergerak diantara aku dan Gin, membiarkan dirinya menjadi tamengku, menerima beberapa pukulan dari Gin, Gin tidak juga berhenti dan meraih kursi kayu lain dari sisi Rukia, secepat kilat ia menghantamkan kursi itu di punggung Ulquiorra.

"Kalian semua sampah!" umpat Gin yang kembali menendang Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" bisikku mencoba mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra menjauh dariku, aku tidak ingin ia berkorban untukku. Di sisi lain tubuhku sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaga, tidak mampu bergerak lagi saat merasakan sakit yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh.

"Aku harus melakukannya, karena walau bagaimanapun melihat air mata Rukia bukan hal terakhir yang ingin aku lihat. Selamatkan dia, Ichigo…" jawab Ulquiorra yang terus mengeluh, menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Gin.

"Ulquiorra…"

Aku hanya bisa melafalkan namanya, dan susah payah ku gerakkan diriku, di tengah kaburnya pandangan mataku.

"Cukup, hentikan Gin, jangan… Demi Tuhan, hentikan, HENTIKAN!" lengkingan suara Rukia memenuhi ruangan ini, membuat Gin berhenti seketika, dan menoleh pada Rukia.

Gin terlihat seperti orang hilang akal, memukul membabi buta dan tidak berbelas kasih sama sekali sekalipun sasarannya sudah tidak bisa melawan sama sekali, aku kontan bergerak dan menyundul bahu Ulquiorra yang seketika tergeletak di lantai, dadanya naik turun, sangat lemah, dan jasnya berbercak darah, darah yang bercampu antara darahnya sendiri dengan darah lain yang sudah tertumpah.

"Sekarang semua sudah tidak bisa melawan, kau mau apa, Rukia?"

"Kau pantas mati!" pekik Rukia bercucuran air mata.

"Seharusnya dia yang mati!"

Tiba-tiba Gin merenggut rambutku, menyeretku hingga beberapa langkah mendekat pada Rukia, membuatku semakin jelas melihat air mata yang tiada henti mengalir dari matanya yang merah dan bangkak, wajah pucatnya basah oleh air mata.

Kami tidak tau kenapa takdir memilih kami untuk mengalami hal seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih itu, cukup sudah penderitaan yang kami terima.

"Kau akan mati, segera!"

Gin menikmati setiap erangan sakit yang terlepas dari mulutku, dia tertawa keras setiap kali menendang punggungku, dan aku merasakan salah satu rusuk ku patah, aku tak mampu bergerak lagi, pandanganku hanya berupa garis kabur.

Serangan dari Gin tiba-tiba berhenti, detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat, memberi waktu padaku untuk mengumpulkan napas yang sudah terputus-putus, bahkan hampir habis. Sekalipun sekujur tubuhku sakit, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ku angkat sedikit kepalaku, sangat berat, namun aku masih bersyukur masih memiliki kesadaran penuh.

Ulquiorra terbaring tak mampu bergerak lagi, sementara Tia Harribel tampak sangat menderita karena tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, kehilangan banyak darah.

Tuhan, bisa kah aku berharap keajaiban dari Mu sekarang?

Mataku terpaku pada tubuh yang terbaring di belakang Rukia, Ggio Vega! Sejak kapan ia terbaring di sana? Bukan kah tadi dia masih di samping Tia Harribel? Tertembak.

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana menggunakan _Shirayuki_?" ucap Gin seraya melemparkan sebuah pedang di kaki Rukia, pedang itu berdentum dengan lantai, dan berhenti tepat di depan telapak kaki telanjang milik Rukia.

"Kau mau apa, Gin?" geram Rukia dengan mata penuh dendam, kemarahan sudah menguasai Rukia sepenuhnya, mewarnai matanya yang basah.

"Sedikit meninggalkan kenangan sebelum dia mati meninggalkanmu," jawab Gin riang, dan seketika aku merasakan sesuatu menggores lengan bagian atas milikku, perih bukan main.

"Gin!" suara Rukia kembali membahana.

"Tenang saja, Rukia, dengan begini ia akan lebih mudah menemui ajal," kata Gin yang kembali mengarahkan pedang yang ia pegang, kali ini ke perutku, mengoyak kemejaku, dan menembus kulit, sakit kembali hal dominan yang aku rasakan sekarang, menggores sangat dalam.

Apakah aku akan mati tanpa perlawanan seperti ini? Membawa Tia Harribel dan Ulquiorra masuk dalam perangkap serta menjadi seorang yang sangat jahat karena telah menjerumuskan begitu banyak nyawa untuk berkorban. Aku memang menyedihkan.

Aku menarik napas seperti untuk yang terakhir kali, sesak dan terbatuk, aku terbaring sepenuhnya di lantai, melihat pedang Gin terangkat di hadapanku, siap untuk kembali melayangkan serangan.

"Kita akhiri saja, aku sudah bosan!"

Gin mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan posisi siap menembuskan pedang di tangannya di atas tubuhku, seketika aku memejamkan mata. Jika ini memang takdirku, maka aku tidak akan mengelak lagi, aku hanya berharap Rukia selamat, dan bisa menjaga anak kami bersamanya.

Maafkan Ayah, nak. Sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu seperti yang Ayah janjikan, maaf…

Ku rasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku, namun aku tidak lantas membuka mata, biarlah aku menghadapi semua ini.

"Mati kau, Ichigo!" umpat Gin dan aku bersiap merasakan sakit lain yang akan Gin berikan.

"Ku bilang cukup!" terdengar suara logam yang beradu, seketika aku membuka mata, dan melihat Rukia memegang pedang lain untuk menahan pedang Gin yang berusaha bergerak mencapaiku, Rukia berkeras melawan, tangannya yang kuat dan tangguh berhasil membawa pedang Gin naik lagi, dan seketika Rukia menghentakkan pedang di tangannya, Gin terjungkal ke belakang.

Kontan aku membelalakkan mata, dan melihat Rukia berdiri di sebelahku, kedua tangannya memegang pedang yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Gin, wajahnya serius dan kaku.

Tekadnya untuk melawan sangat kuat.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Cukup sekian chap 13.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir, dan aku senang sekali membaca review Minna-san.

_**YOU ROCK GUYS! ^_^**_

Btw, aku akan menyelesaikan THE IRIS dalam satu chapter lagi, yaitu chapter 14 dan satu chapter tambahan, yaitu EPILOG.

Sampai jumpa di chap 14, aku akan update hari Senin nanti.

Arigatou! *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Aku tunggu review, pendapat, saran dan segala masukan dari Minna-san.

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

Gomen untuk typo, kadang jariku menjadi out of control, sampai _aku_ jadi _kau_ dan _kau_ jadi _aku_, he.. he… he… penyakit menahun memang, typo ku parah abiz…. Dan semoga penyakit ini tidak mengacaukan mood Minna-san dalam membaca, Hountoni Gomen…

Namun aku tetap berterima kasih atas masukannya, review dan dukungannya, sekali lagi aku hanya ingin menyajikan fiction yang layak untuk bisa mengisi hari2 Minna-san.

Oh ya, aku lupa menyampaikan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi Minna-san yang menjalankannya. Ganbatte!

.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**Chapter 14**

.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini, jika aku harus mati, maka aku akan bersedia memberikan nyawaku, tepat setelah aku membuatmu menghadap malaikat kematian, Gin!"<p>

Aku terbelalak saat Rukia bergerak cepat, dan menghubuskan pedangnya, sangat cepat hingga ia terlihat hanya seperti sekelebat bayangan, dia menyerang Gin dengan pedangnya, memberikan segenap kemampuannya untuk melawan Gin. Gin tampak kewalahan menahan setiap serangan Rukia yang tak memberikan jeda padanya untuk menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau?" Gin sempat melirik tempat Rukia masih berada sebelumnya, dan mataku tertuju pada Ggio Vega yang masih bergerak lemah dari balik kursi yang tadi Rukia duduki, sama dengan arah pandangan Gin.

"GGIO! Mati kau!"

Gin beralih pada Ggio, hendak menyerangnya, dia tau Ggio sudah campur tangan untuk melepaskan Rukia. Aku tersenyum, Tuhan tidak benar-benar membuat kami kalah tanpa perlawanan. Pria beriris emas itu terbatuk sebentar, dan tak gentar melihat Gin yang bergerak ke arahnya, seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku lawanmu sekarang, Gin!"

Rukia mengangkat pedangnya, mengayunkannya pada perut Gin, namun pria berambut silver itu bisa menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bergerak menyerang Rukia, tersenyum sangat lebar seolah ini kesenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau menyelematkan mereka semua?" ejek Gin dengan tangan terjulur menyambut pedang Rukia, membuat Rukia mundur perlahan untuk mengantisipasi serangannya, gerakan mereka sangat cepat, aku yang merasa sangat kelelahan harus mengerahkan seluruh diriku untuk tetap tersadar dan melihat pertarungan mereka.

Rukia terus tersudut ke sisi lain ruangan, aku memaksa diriku untuk terduduk, mengerahkan seluruh diriku agar tidak menyerah pada rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini. Aku akhirnya terduduk dengan dada naik turun untuk mengumpulkan udara sebanyak mungkin dalam paru-paruku, dan telingaku masih mendengar suara pedang Rukia yang beradu dengan pedang Gin, aku menoleh dan melihat Rukia berkeringat hebat, dia sudah sangat kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba suara dentingan lain mengalihkan perhatianku, aku melihat sebuah kunci meluncur ke arahku, aku mengerutkan alis dan melihat arah datangnya anak kunci itu, mataku langsung bertemu dengan mata Ggio Vega, dia tersenyum lemah dan bicara dengan bahasa bibirnya.

"Selamatkan Rukia."

Aku mengangguk dalam dan berterima kasih sejelas mungkin melalui sorot mataku. Ggio kembali menatap langit-langit, tidak lagi melihatku atau pertarungan Rukia, dia seperti sedang berusaha memperpanjang nyawanya. Dia bukan sepenuhnya tidak memiliki hati, dan aku berterima kasih padanya.

Segera saja aku membuka borgol dari tanganku, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa dengan mudah membukanya, harus berkutat dan beberapa kali menjatuhkan anak kuncinya, sementara Rukia semakin terpojok dan tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk balik menyerang Gin.

Borgol di tanganku akhirnya lepas, segera saja aku berdiri, tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di tubuhku, mematikan indra ku untuk merasakan sakit. Aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.

Aku berlari untuk meraih sebuah senapan yang tergeletak di lantai, segera saja aku mengarahkannya pada Gin.

"Gin!" panggilku dan itu cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya saat aku bergerak untuk memperpendek jarak di antara kami dan aku menarik pelatuk senapan, namun meleset, Gin menghindar dengan sangat cepat, aku langsung merangkul bahu Rukia agar ia tetap berdiri tegak.

Aku menarik pelatuk senapan lagi, mengarahkannya sebaik mungkin, namun akhirnya aku menemukan diriku menembak dinding. Pandanganku kabur, membuatku tidak bisa membidik dengan tepat, hal ini malah Gin tertawa keras, menertawakan kebodohanku.

Tidak akan semudah itu! Aku berlari mengejarnya selayaknya kucing yang sedang mengejar tikus got, aku memiliki senapan dan ini tidak akan mudah baginya melawanku. Aku kembali melesatkan peluru dari senapanku, dan aku berhasil, suara desing peluru bergema bersama pekik kesakitan Gin, Gin terjerembab di lantai.

Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku lengah, seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Grimmjow sebelumnya, aku harus memastikan Gin mati sebelum aku melakukan hal lain, karena di ruang berbau anyir darah ini hanya dia yang paling berbahaya, hanya dia ancaman bagi nyawa kami.

Aku masih mengarahkan senapanku jauh ke depan, dengan langkah lunglai mendekati Gin, dia bernapas lemah di lantai, tangannya yang memegang pedang terkulai lemah, dan matanya tertutup rapat. Entah bagian mana dari dirinya yang telah tertembus peluru, karena seluruh tubuh Gin sudah berlumur darah, dan aku tidak bisa melihat dari mana datangnya darah itu.

"Ichigo, hati-hati!" seru Rukia memperingatkanku, dan aku menoleh padanya sesaat, keringat mengucur lebih banyak lagi di wajah Rukia. Seketika keinginan untuk menghabisi Gin membumbung tinggi dalam diriku, sekali lagi aku mengarahkan senapanku tepat ke dadanya.

"Mati kau, Gin!" teriakku penuh dendam dan menarik pelatuk, dan di saat yang sama Gin bergerak, aku terbelalak dan dia membuka mata, menyeringai sangat lebar dan mengangkat pedangnya.

Bersamaan, peluru dari senapanku berhasil menembus bahu kanannya, namun pedang miliknya bergerak ke arahku, ku kira dia akan menusuk perutku,namun yang aku rasakan kemudian adalah sakit yang amat sangat saat pedangnya menebas perutku, aku merasakan napasku hilang sama sekali.

"Kena kau, Tuan Sombong, kau k-kira a-aku bisa tumbang dengan tembakan kacangan mu, hah?"

Aku masih berdiri tegak dan kembali menarik pelatuk senapanku, tapi tidak ada peluru lain yang meluncur keluar, aku kehabisan peluru, dan seringai di wajah Gin semakin lebar, pandanganku kabur dan senapan di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja saat Gin menebas pedangnya dan sekali lagi melukai tanganku secepat kilat, aku tersungkur lagi di lantai, napasku terputus-putus.

"ICHIGO!"

Suara Rukia adalah satu-satunya yang mampu aku dengar, dan kemudian suara gelak tawa Gin membahana, dia berdiri tegak sekalipun bahunya mengalirkan darah jauh lebih banyak.

Aku menyesali diriku yang tertipu, ku kira tadi dia sudah terkena senapanku, dan tinggal menghabisinya, tapi aku salah, sekali lagi aku tidak cukup licik untuk mengimbanginya.

Ku rasakan kepalaku berdentum sakit, ku tutup luka di perutku dengan telapak tangan yang tidak terluka, mataku kembali berputar, berusaha keras aku mengalahkan rasa sakit dalam diriku.

Samar aku melihat Rukia berlari kearahku, dan tanpa ragu lagi dia menyerang Gin, sekali lagi aku melihat Rukia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menumbangkan Gin. Gin sudah terluka, namun sepertinya masih memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar untuk melawan Rukia, dia masih bisa menerima semua serangan Rukia dengan satu tangan, membiarkan bahunya yang terkena tembakanku terdiam,satu tangannya terkulai lemah.

Gin seperti lupa semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini, melupakan keinginannya untuk membunuh diriku dan Ggio Vega, dia hanya melihat Rukia.

Rukia dan Gin, mereka seperti dua orang pertarung profesional bersama pedang mereka, gerakan mereka sangat indah sekalipun berada dalam sebuah pertarungan, aku malah seperti melihat mereka berdua sedang menari bersama pedang mereka.

"Ayo, Rukia, sudah sejak lama aku merindukan saat-saat bertarung lagi denganmu," seru Gin yang menambah kecepatannya dalam mengayunkan pedang. Dia tertawa keras, persis orang sakit jiwa yang tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk merasakan lukanya.

"Sekalipun kau yang mengajarkanku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku kalah!" sahut Rukia yang meringis dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari sisi kanan secepat kilat. Gin melompat mundur, namun tidak cukup cepat hingga ia mendapati pedang Rukia berhasil mengoyak bajunya dan membuat darah mengalir dari sisi rusuknya.

"Kau masih ingat bagaimana memegang Shirayuki setelah bertahun-tahun kau tidak menyentuhnya?" kata Gin sambil tertawa histeris, dia terlihat sangat puas mendapati dirinya terluka karena pedang Rukia.

Di sisi lain Rukia terengah mengatur napasnya, memerhatikan Gin, dan waspada dengan setiap serangan balasan yang mungkin akan Gin berikan.

Aku cemas dengan kandungannya, dia bergerak terlalu banyak, apakah anak kami akan bertahan di sana?

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan mati karena jurus yang kau ajarkan padaku, kau sudah menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, habis kau!" jawab Rukia yang kembali bergerak untuk menyerang Gin, dan Gin menerimanya dengan sangat mudah, mengembalikan pedang Rukia dengan satu gerakan luwes dan tiba-tiba aku melihat Rukia membungkuk, bersandar pada pedangnya yang tertumpu di lantai, dia sudah mendekati batas.

"Satu sama, eh?" bisik Gin bangga.

Kapan pedangnya mencapai bahu Rukia? Gerakannya sangat cepat.

Aku memerhatikan Rukia, dan bahu kanannya mengalirkan darah,ada luka terbuka lebar dari sana. Aku menahan napas, Rukia melakukan perlawanan dengan segenap hatinya, namun dia tidak akan mampu melawan seorang _gila_ seperti Gin.

"Bajingan!" pekik Rukia keras, dan dia tidak memberikan waktu lagi pada lukanya, karena dia langsung melayangkan pedangnya pada Gin, dan suara berdenting bergaung setiap kali pedang mereka bertemu, membahana di ruangan.

Aku mulai kehabisan napasku, apakah aku sekarat?

Pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung, dan aku yakin, baik Rukia maupun Gin, sama-sama sudah kelelahan karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku mencemaskan Ulquiorra yang semakin lemah bernapas di dekatku, sama dengan Tia Harribel, aku takut mereka akan kehilangan nyawa jika terus seperti ini.

"Kita akhiri saja, Gin!"pekik Rukia dengan satu ayunan pedang penuh tenaga, membuat Gin mundur sesaat untuk menghindarinya, menjaga jarak agar pedang Rukia tidak mencapainya.

"Bagaimana? Kita mati bersama?" jawab Gin yang kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya pada perut Rukia, namun tidak bergerak maju.

Dia terdiam sejenak, kali ini aku mendapati wajah sedih Gin, pucat dan tanpa unsur kehidupan, aku kaget, seolah seringai lebar yang selama ini ia berikan pada setiap orang hanya seringai palsu untuk menyamarkan apa yan sesungguhnya sedang ia rasakan, dan hanya di hadapan Rukia dia berbalik menjadi sebuah buku yang terbuka, tanpa topeng kepura-puraan.

Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di masa lalu?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup," jawab Rukia yang bergerak maju, menantang Gin dengan satu serangan lain, mengerahkan tenaganya pada pedang yang ia pegang, namun lagi-lagi tidak berhasil, dan dia menarik diri menjauh dari Gin, menghemat sisa energinya.

Mereka sama-sama mengatur napas, mengangkat pedang dalam posisi siaga, Gin menatap Rukia dalam-dalam, sementara Rukia mengembalikan sorot matanya dengan kebencian yang amat sangat, semakin aku melihat Gin, maka semakin aku melihat duka dalam dirinya begitu jelas. Orang ini tidak aku mengerti, kemana perginya kekejaman yang sedari tadi ia banggakan pada kami semua?

"Rukia…" gumamku susah payah, dan kembali terbatuk, gumpalan darah keluar dari tenggorokanku, perih dan sakit, darah semakin banyak mengalir dari luka di perutku.

Namun aku masih bisa berdiri di atas kakiku, melangkah pelan dan mendekati senapan lain yang berada paling dekat denganku, langkahku terasa lambat dan lemah.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang, melihat Rukia yang masih bertukar sorot mata mengerikan dengan Gin.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, Rukia?" ucap Gin pelan, dan genggaman tangannya di pedangnya semakin ketat, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan, hilang sudah semua seringainya, berganti dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Gin!" pekik Rukia yang berlari dengan menghunuskan pedangnya, aura membunuh terpancar dari Rukia. Gin pun melakukan hal yang sama, bergerak ke arah Rukia dengan pedang terangkat siap menyerang.

Aku memacu kaki ku untuk mencegah Rukia maju lebih jauh, karena aku melihat Rukia bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk membunuh Gin. Aku menjulurkan tangan dan…

Semua seperti gerakan lambat bagiku, mereka bergerak bersamaan, memberikan serangan mematikan yang akan mengenai lawan, namun sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal terjadi. Tepat di saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter, Gin berhenti dan tersenyum lebar, menarik tangannya yang memegang pedang ke sisi tubuhnya. Rukia tidak memperhitungkan ini, ia tidak bisa lagi menghentikan kakinya, dan pedangnya bergerak lurus, menembus perut Gin, hingga pedang itu mencuat di bagian belakang tubuh Gin.

Desis kesakitan meluncur dari mulut Gin, menghilangkan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

Aku membeku di tempatku dan tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku lebih jauh.

"Gin?" desis Rukia dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Gin kembali tersenyum lemah, pedangnya terjatuh dari tangannya, dia memegang pedang yang masih bersarang di perutnya, menyentuh darah yang mengalir dengan cepat dari lukanya dan tangannya terulur untuk menjangkau wajah Rukia, namun tidak cukup kuat hingga tangannya kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Akh!" keluh Gin saat Rukia menarik pedangnya keluar dari tubuh Gin, sekali lagi pria berambut silver itu terbatuk, membuat lukanya makin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Seketika ia terjatuh ke lantai, Rukia melemparkan pedangnya dan berlutut di sisi Gin.

"Gin, kenapa kau melepas pedangmu?" seru Rukia tidak percaya, dan Gin hanya terbatuk pelan dengan tangan menahan luka yang berada tepat di bawah rusuknya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?" ucap Gin tetap dengan senyum yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itulah yang aku tanyakan dalam diriku juga, karena tiba-tiba pria kejam itu melepaskan pedangnya, menyerahkan dirinya untuk menerima pedang Rukia.

Gin mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, menolak sorot mata Rukia.

Rukia kembali mengembangkan air matanya.

Rukia memegang tangan Gin yang menutupi luka, mencegah darah lebih banyak mengalir, namun usahanya sia-sia, dalam sekejap dia sudah bergenang di atas darahnya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, Rukia," bisik Gin, wajahnya semakin memutih, dan air mata Rukia menetes di pipinya.

"A-Aku begitu egois dan mengorbankan banyak nyawa hanya untuk meyakinkan mu bahwa … ukhuk… aku masih mengharapkanmu,… dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang tidak bisa bertahan dengan semua penolakanmu," bisik Gin yang mulai kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

"Lima belas tahun aku berharap sekali saja kau akan menoleh padaku, Rukia…" Gin menutup matanya sesaat, seolah menyesuaikan diri dengan segala sakit yang ia rasakan, namun bagiku ia terlihat seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Air mata Rukia makin banyak menetes, membuatku sadar, Rukia tidak benar-benar membenci orang ini, dia masih menyimpan belas kasih untuk orang ini. Seketika aku merasa tersingkir dari kehidupan Rukia.

"Aku senang kau masih ingat apa yang pernah aku ajarkan untuk mengendalikan Shirayuki," gumam Gin lagi, dan kembali meringis saat terbatuk, membuat darah semakin banyak mengalir darinya.

"Berhentilah bicara," bisik Rukia putus asa berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Gin.

"Tidak usah, aku tau ini tidak akan lama, kau sudah menusuk tempat yang tepat," jawab Gin, membuat air mata Rukia kembali mengalir deras, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menjadi seorang asing bagi dunia Rukia, seolah dalam hidup Rukia hanya ada orang dari masa lalu Rukia.

Gin menjulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, dan memegang pipi Rukia.

"Rukia… _putri_… aku mencintaimu sejak aku menyadari ketulusanmu untuk membangunakanku dari mimpi burukku. Aku berharap dapat selamanya berada di sisimu, me-meyakinkan diri bahwa selamanya matamu hanya akan tertuju padaku, tapi aku hanyalah aku. Aku mencintaimu namun kebencianmu pada Aizen tetap tidak terelakkan." Gin berhenti dan berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya.

" Aku sudah menyerah saat melihatmu memilih Kurosaki sebagai pendampingmu, lalu aku menyadari aku tidak mampu semudah itu menghapusmu dari ingatanku, bahkan dari hidupku. Aku ingin merebutmu kembali ke sisiku, agar kau kembali memberikan kehangatan yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku mencintaimu, namun juga sadar ini semua tidak mungkin. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyerah tanpa melakukan sesuatu, Rukia."

Jeda sejenak, Gin mengumpulkan sisa-sia tenaga dalam dirinya, sementara hembusan napasnya semakin lemah, matanya bergerak lemah memindai wajah Rukia, mata merah itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, duka yang tak pernah berakhir dan kepedihan yang mampu aku rasakan dalam hatiku.

Kenapa?

"Kau memilih untuk menempuh jalan lain yang mungkin tidak dapat aku tempuh, karena selamanya aku hanya aku terjerat dalam lubang hitam ini, Rukia."

Jari kurus milik Gin membasuh pipi Rukia, membuat darahya berbercak di pipi pucat Rukia, terbilas dengan air mata yang tiada hentinya menetes dari mata Rukia.

"Tadinya aku berpikir tidak apa-apa selamanya hidup dalam neraka yang Aizen ciptakan, selama kau bersamaku aku akan kuat, namun ternyata kebencianmu pada Aizen membuatmu pergiku, ternyata aku tidak seberharga itu dimatamu. Akh! Ha-Haruskah aku menerima kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan sendirian. Aku tidak pantas mengharapkanmu. Aku menciptakan duniaku dan menghancurkannya lagi hanya untukmu, Rukia," bisik Gin penuh luka, dan tangannya terjatuh dari pipi Rukia, kehilangan daya sama sekali.

Seketika aku membenci diriku sendiri yang merasa kasihan pada seorang Gin, iblis yang telah melakukan semua pembantaian ini, melukaiku, membuatku dan Rukia menderita, dan kenapa sekarang aku masih memiliki iba untuknya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku?

"Ku kira kemanapun kau mengajak ku, ke neraka sekalipun aku akan ikut denganmu, aku berpikir, selama bersamamu semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Gin dalam hembusan napasnya yang pendek.

"Takdir telah memilihkan jalan yang berbeda untukku dan dirimu, Rukia. Namun aku bahagia bisa mati di tanganmu, karena bagiku kaulah pemberi kehidupan bagiku, dan karena itu kau juga malaikat kematian yang pantas untukku. B-bahagialah, Rukia," Gin menoleh padaku yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, dia tersenyum lemah padaku, untuk pertama kalinya, senyum yang tulus.

Dia terbatuk lagi, mengalirkan gumpalan darah dari mulutnya. "Aku ti-tidak akan meminta maafmu, karena aku tau aku tidak patut untuk dimaafkan…"

Gin terdiam, dan terbelalak seperti tengah merasakan sakit lain yang menyerangnya.

"Gin?" bisik Rukia diantara isak tangisnya.

Gin memejamkan matanya, dan sesaat kemudian aku mendapati dadanya tidak lagi bergerak naik turun, menandakan dirinya sudah tidak lagi bernapas.

"Maafkan aku, bukan aku ingin meninggalkanmu berada di neraka ini, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menghadapi neraka ini sendirian, maafkan aku…" bisik Rukia seraya memeluk Gin erat, tubuh yang tidak mampu lagi mendengar permintaan maafnya, tubuh yang tidak bisa lagi merasakan penyesalan yang Rukia rasakan.

Duka dan pedih yang ada dalam hidup mereka, telah membuatku sadar, aku hanya bagian kecil dari sekian banyak penderitaan yang mereka rasakan, hingga Gin merasa begitu berhak membalaskannya pada dunia, karena mereka terabaikan, tidak pernah menerima satu uluran tanganpun, mereka telah terluka sangat dalam.

Waktu berlalu lambat bagi kami semua dalam ruangan ini, hembusan napas yang lemah dan pendek dariku, Ggio, Tia Harribel dan Ulquiorra menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam ruangan ini, sementara Rukia tidak juga berhenti meneteskan air matanya, dia memegang erat tangan Gin yang berlumuran darah.

"Rukia…" bisikku mencoba membangunkan Rukia dari kesedihan yang seperti akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Akulah yang jahat, Ichigo…" desis Rukia seraya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu tangannya bergerak memegang pipi pucat milik Gin.

"Jika aku pergi bersamanya, jika aku tidak meninggalkannya. Aku yang membuatnya keluar dari kekelaman masa lalunya, membuatnya terbuka hanya padaku, hanya bergantung padaku, dan aku juga yang membuatnya kembali sendirian, aku… semua karena aku…" maki Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mendekatinya dan membungkuk untuk memeluk Rukia.

Aku terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya, memberikan waktu pada Rukia untuk meluapkan kesedihannya, kerena bagaimanapun Gin adalah bagian dari masa lalu Rukia, yang Rukia sendiri tidak bisa dengan mudah menghapusnya.

Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukanku, ku rasakan tangannya merenggut kemejaku erat untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari belakang kami, dari tangga yang baru saja meledak hebat, perlahan aku menoleh, dan merasakan ketakutan lain menyerangku, jika mereka anggota AS yang lain, maka kami akan benar-benar berakhir di sini.

"Rukia?"

Aku membeku melihat Byakuya berdiri di ambang tangga masuk ruangan, bersama puluhan orang yang mengenakan seragam serba hitam, lengkap dengan senapan laras panjang mereka untuk mengawal dirinya.

"Area aman, seluruh tersangka sudah dilumpuhkan!" terdengar suara dari alat komunikasi salah satu diantara mereka.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dari dadaku, basah oleh air mata yang bercampur dengan darah, dia membelalak dan terlihat sangat lega saat melihat Byakuya berjalan kearahnya, dan Rukia langsung berhambur dalam pelukan Byakuya, menyatakan kelegaannya dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang sama melihat mereka datang, setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan Tia Harribel dan Ulquiorra dari mati kehabisan darah.

"Tim medis, ada lima orang masih hidup di lantai dasar, terluka cukup parah," kata seorang diantara mereka.

"Tim medis segera datang!" jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

Puluhan orang itu langsung mengevakuasi mayat yang tegeletak di sana, kecuali Gin, mereka semua kaget melihat Gin yang mereka kenal sebagai Jendral Ichimaru sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, semua perhatian bertumpu pada tubuh Gin. Byakuya terlihat sangat kecewa dan menyesal melihat tubuh kurus milik jendral berambut silver itu, mungkin dia setengah percaya bahwa orang inilah yang telah mengintai nyawa adiknya setelah sekian lama.

Byakuya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, menenangkannya, namun tangis Rukia tidak juga reda. Aku merasa marah mendapati hal itu, karena sesungguhnya setelah apa yang telah Gin lakukan, semua kekejamannya, bahkan sampai membahayakan nyawa Rukia sendiri, Rukia masih mampu menangisi kematiannya, menyesal dan minta maaf, lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah posisiku di hatinya melebihi Gin atau malah tidak sama sekali? Kenapa disaat seperti ini pun aku masih memikirkan hal yang sangat egois seperti ini?

Aku hanya tidak ingin mengakui Rukia telah menempatkan orang itu di salah satu tempat di hatinya.

"Kau terluka parah," bisik Byakuya saat mendapati pakaian Rukia yang lusuh dan koyak di beberapa bagian, bekas tebasan mata pedang, dan darah segar masih mengalir dari lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Ichigo, dan Ulquiorra…"

Tim medis masuk, dan mereka langsung membawa peralatan pertolongan pertama mereka, untuk menghentikan pendarahan kami semua.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia, membiarkan Rukia kembali mendekat padaku yang terduduk dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Kau terluka cukup parah, Ichigo," komentar Byakuya saat dua orang tim medis mendekatiku dan mulai menghentikan pendarahanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa luka ini tidak terlalu dalam, aku beranggapan Gin tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menghabisiku, dia hanya ingin membuatku lemah dan memberikan waktu padanya untuk berhadapan dengan Rukia. Aku tidak mampu mengerti isi pikiran pria berambut silver itu, di satu sisi dia terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa yang terobesi, namun di sisi lain aku juga melihat sisi dirinya yang terluka dan tidak bisa menerima kesedihan Rukia, bahkan dia berpesan agar Rukia berbahagia.

Aku melirik tempat di mana Gin terbaring.

"Setidaknya aku masih bernapas," gumamku lemah.

"Kenapa kau datang, dasar bodoh!" umpat Rukia seraya membungkuk untuk memelukku lagi, dia membuat tubuhku meneriakkan sakit lagi, namun kali ini aku tidak keberatan, dan sangat bersyukur masih bisa memeluknya seperti ini, segera saja aku paksa tanganku yang mati rasa untuk bergerak membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan melindungimu, seharusnya kau tau aku cukup keras kepala, Rukia," jawabku dengan kepala terbenam di lekuk lehernya.

Ku rasakan leherku basah, air matanya yang hangat mengalir di sepanjang kulitku. Kenapa dia jadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Susah payah aku membuatmu menjauh dari semua ini, tapi kau malah mencariku, kau Kepala Aneh Bodoh!" umpatnya tanpa ampun, tapi aku merasakan dia semakin erat memelukku.

" Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo," bisik Rukia seraya mengangkat wajahnya, dan aku menatap mata ungu gelapnya, aku menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan lambat. Namun tiba-tiba Rukia membungkuk dan menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya, menekan penuh putus asa. Bibirku masih bengkak dan sakit karena pukulan Gin, namun aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Rukia sekalipun rasanya aneh, ciuman kami rasa darah, darah yang mengalir dari bibirku, tapi sebaik mungkin aku mengembalikan ciumannya sekalipun itu sangat lemah.

Aku menatap Rukia dan mengusap perutnya, menyampaikan syukurku karena kami semua selamat, karena Rukia masih mampu bertahan bersama calon bayi kami.

"Dia akan setegar dirimu, Rukia," bisikku dan Rukia menekan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Dia tau kau adalah Ayah yang hebat, Ayah yang berani dan tidak akan membiarkan dia menderita," kata Rukia dengan mata kembali membendung air mata.

Aku tersenyum menjawabnya, dan kami langsung diinterupsi oleh petugas medis yang kembali berusaha mencapai lukaku dengan perban mereka. Mau tidak mau Rukia menjauhkan diri dariku.

Saat Rukia bangkit, semua pandangan mengarah pada kami, dan dua orang petugas medis di sampingku tampak agak menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah, kami terlalu terang-terangan sepertinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini cara kami untuk menyampaikan kelegaan kami berdua.

"Kami akan membawa korban ke rumah sakit," ucap seorang dengan kacamata hitam membingkai wajahnya, kami tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi khusus untuk Ggio Vega, kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit penjara," lanjutnya dengan jempol teracung untuk menunjuk Ggio Vega yang digiring dengan tandu.

"Jangan!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang masih sadar terbelalak, termasuk aku.

"Dia membantuku, dia tidak-"

"Maaf, Nyonya Kurosaki, tapi hukum tidak bisa memaafkan semua kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat," sahut orang tadi.

Rukia bergerak cepat, tidak peduli dengan luka di tubuhnya, dia mengerjar tandu yang sudah ada di ambang tangga keluar. Sang pengiring tandu berhenti dan membiarkan Rukia bicara dengan Ggio Vega.

"Terima kasih, Ggio," bisik Rukia, suaranya serak dan bergetar.

"A-aku tau Kak, karena bagaimanapun aku sayang pada Kakak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Gin menyakitimu, sekalipun aku mengerti apa yang Gin rasakan, aku- Argh-!"

"Ggio?"

"Aku mengerti Gin merasa kehilangan, setelah hanya Kakak yang bisa mencapai hati Gin yang terdalam, dia merasa dicampakkan, karena itu dia bertekad untuk melakukan apapun agar kau kembali. Aku tau hal itu sejak awal, namun ia tetap berkeras mengatakan ini semua hanya untuk membalas dendam pengkhianatan Kakak pada AS, padahal dalam hati terdalam, Gin ataupun aku, kami hanya ingin Kakak kembali di tengah-tengah kami," lanjut Ggio dalam helaan napas yang lambat dan berat.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sekarang semua sudah berakhir, Kak. Gin sudah mengerti, karena walau bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Kakak lebih penting, karena itu Gin pun menyerah untuk memaksakan kehendaknya, karena dari awal kami sudah kalah."

"Aku-aku.." Rukia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena air matanya terus mengalir, tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang gemetar hebat.

Tandu kembali menjauh, membawa Ggio Vega keluar dari ruangan berbau darah ini. Tidak lama aku, Rukia, bersama Tia Harribel dan Ulquiorra dibawa menuju ambulans.

Akhirnya teror ini usai, bisakah kami berpikir bahwa kami bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati dalam hidup kami setelah semua kekacauan ini?

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari sudah kami dirawat di rumah sakit, entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi pelanggan tetap rumah sakit, sedikit-sedikit ke rumah sakit, semua berawal sejak teror ini mengintai kami.<p>

Aku dan Rukia dirawat dalam satu kamar, kami sudah menjalani proses pemeriksaan kemarin, berkat Byakuya, lagi-lagi berkat bangsawan super dingin itu, kami tertolong, dia sengaja menunda proses pemeriksaan hingga kondisi kami benar-benar stabil.

Luka di perutku benar-benar menyiksaku, aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak, dan dokter Unohana menyampaikan syukurnya karena aku masih bisa bertahan setelah mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini.

Rukia harus mendapatkan perban di beberapa bagian, akibat pertarungannya dengan Gin, dan kata dokter Unohana kandungannya sehat, hanya kekurangan nutrisi. Anak kami memang kuat, dan tegar, dia bertahan bersama ibunya. Aku selalu tersenyum mengingat kami tetap akan melihatnya lahir, ada bersama kami.

"Rukia?" panggilku dan Rukia menoleh dari buku yang tengah ia baca, buku panduan ibu hamil dalam merawat kandungannya, buku itu pemberian dokter Unohana.

"Apakah kau benar sehebat itu dalam mengendalikan pedang?" tanyaku yang teringat kembali bagaimana Rukia bertarung dengan Gin, sangat luwes dan indah, setiap gerakannya, setiap detailnya.

"Aku memang dilatih untuk membunuh dengan pedang, Ichigo," jawabnya dalam nada suara kelam, aku tertegun, dan menyesal sudah menanyakannya.

"Shirayuki adalah pedangku yang diberikan oleh Aizen, aku menguasai semua serangan mematikan dengan pedang, dan salah satunya aku gunakan untuk menikam Gin…" pandangan Rukia turun dari wajahku, dan kegelapan kembali memenuhi raut wajahnya.

"Dia tau aku mengincar _titik_ _itu_, dan dia malah melepaskan pedangnya, dia membiarkanku membunuhnya…" lanjut Rukia.

"Sudahlah, aku bosan melihat kau terus bersedih seperti ini. Berhenti menangis atau kau akan menyesal?" ancamku sungguh-sungguh, dan Rukia terdiam dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Lihat saja jika aku bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur ini, akan ku kurung kau di kamar selama berhari-hari, kau tidak tau berapa lama aku tidak _naik ke ranjang_?" kataku tegas, dan ini malah membuat wajah Rukia merona merah, dia malu!

Ha.. senangnya melihat wajah itu kembali berwarna.

"Dasar mesum!" serunya seraya membuang wajah.

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan suamimu!" jawabku santai.

Rukia kembali menoleh padaku, masih merona dan bersiap untuk mengembalikan kata-kataku yang terdengar sangat kekanakan, yah, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tidak lupa bahwa aku masih berstatus suaminya, setelah beberapa minggu berlalu ku harap dia tidak kena amnesia lagi.

Rukia baru membuka mulutnya saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Nona Rukia, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Kami melihat pintu masuk, dan di sana berdiri Hanatarou. Sejak keluar dari penjara, Hanatarou seperti seorang yang siap mengabdi pada Rukia, dia selalu membantu kami, dan tiga hari ini dia menjadi asisten suster dalam merawat Rukia. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit cemburu dengan sikap Hanatarou yang bisa mengabdikan seluruh dirinya untuk seseorang, mungkin dia merasa tertolong dengan segala pengorbanan Rukia, dan pastinya dia sudah mendengar dari banyak mulut, bahwa Rukia menukar kebebasan Hanatarou dengan penyerahan dirinya pada AS.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia yang terduduk di ranjangnya, meletakkan buku yang ia baca tepat di samping player, di meja samping ranjangnya.

"Dari kepolisian," jawab Hanatarou dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Persilahkan mereka masuk, dan Hanatarou, harus berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan Nona?" kata Rukia mencebik, dia sangat terganggu dengan sapaan hormat dari Hanatarou.

"Maafkan saya, Nona, saya-"

"Kau tidak perlu menghormatiku seperti itu, karena bagiku kau adalah teman, bukan pelayan Hanatarou," potong Rukia putus asa, karena baru saja diperingatkan, Hanatarou sudah kembali menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'nona'.

Hanatarou membelalak, binar dalam matanya berkilau cepat, menunjukkan betapa tersentuhnya dia dengan kata-kata Rukia, dan dia menjawab ucapan Rukia dengan satu anggukan kepala dalam, penuh hormat, jauh lebih hormat dari sebelumnya.

Seseorang dengan seragam kepolisian masuk ke ruang rawat kami, aku dan Rukia menunggunya membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kurosaki, aku Izuru Kira, ingin menyampaikan benda yang kami temukan dari markas AS, karena benda ini berlabel nama Anda maka kami memutuskan untuk memberikannya pada Anda," jelas polisi dengan rambut pirang itu. Aku ingat betul, orang ini yang selalu mendampingi kemanapun Gin alias Jendral Ichimaru. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah mendapati ternyata Gin adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini.

Izuru Kira memberikan sebuah kantong kertas pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, saya permisi!"

"I-iya, terima kasih," jawab Rukia canggung. Orang berambut pirang itu sangat _to the poin_, dan langsung pergi setelah tujuan utamanya tercapai.

Hanatarou mengantar Izuru Kira keluar ruangan, sementara Rukia mulai membongkar isi kantong kertas di tangannya, sebuah cd, dari tempat aku terbaring aku bisa melihat jelas tulisan yang tertera pada cover cd itu.

"Untuk Rukia, _suatu saat nanti_," gumam Rukia perlahan, dan aku merasakan ada pesan dalam kata-kata itu.

_Suatu saat nanti_, seolah yang menuliskan tidak pernah tau kapan ia akan bisa menyerahkannya, tidak pernah mengetahui kapan takdir akan mempertemukan mereka.

Aku beralih pada Rukia dan melihat mata Rukia membelalak besar, dan dia ditelan pikirannya sendiri saat ia bergerak beranjak dari ranjang, menuju player untuk memasukkan cd, lalu ia menatap layar LCD yang terpasang menggantung di hadapan kami, tidak lama kemudian Rukia kembali terduduk di ranjangnya.

Kami menunggu cd _loading_ di player.

Layar buram hitam putih tersaji di hadapan kami, lalu sebaris kata tertulis di sana.

_**Untuk Rukia, putri yang tidak pernah kembali untukku.**_

Seketika semua akal sehatku mengarah pada Gin, dan detik kemudian di pojok layar tertera nama Gin, kecil dan tidak mencolok, seolah sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Tampilan berganti pada beberapa orang anak kecil yang sedang berlatih pedang, dengan mudah aku mengenali mereka semua, Kaien yang berlatih mengayunkan pedang bersama Syazel, dan Ggio Vega, sementara Rukia sedang mengadu pedang dengan Gin, lalu suara riang seorang pria menyapa telinga kami.

"_Rukia, Gin, lihat sini," ucapnya, dan wajah Rukia serta Gin kecil muncul mendominasi layar, mereka terlihat sangat malu-malu dan menyembunyikan pedang yang sedang mereka pegang._

"_Mr. Aizen, jangan terlalu dekat, saya malu," keluh Rukia kecil saat wajahnya mendadak memenuhi layar._

"_Gin.." panggil suara pria itu lagi, dan seorang anak kecil bermata merah terang bergerak cepat, bersembunyi di belakang Rukia, wajahnya tertunduk dalam dan terlihat sangat canggung bahkan hampir gemetar dengan tangan mencengkram ujung baju Rukia._

"_Gin terlalu malu," gumam suara itu, dan kamera kembali bergerak pelan tidak stabil._

"Dia masih menyimpan video ini?" gumam Rukia dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

Video lain terus berlanjut, menunjukkan bagian lain dari latihan mereka, saat-saat mereka liburan bersama, saat mereka makan, semua waktu ada dalam tampilan layar, terus berganti, dan hanya satu kesimpulanku, Rukia selalu bersama Gin, tidak pernah satu kalipun menjauh, bahkan Gin tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya jauh dari Rukia, seperti seorang yang ketergantungan untuk terus berada di sisi Rukia.

Mereka sangat dekat, hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan.

Tulisan lain muncul di layar.

_**Aku, hanya aku yang berpegang teguh pada apa yang ku kira benar. Namun waktu tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk meraihmu, Rukia.**_

Layar berganti tampilan lagi, dan kali ini menunjukkan wajah Gin, dengan rambut silvernya, dia terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan sandaran tinggi, menghadap kamera dan menyeringai lebar.

"_Hai, Rukia. Apa kabar? Ku kira kau pasti sangat baik. Saat kau melihat video ini, aku tidak tau aku sedang berada dimana, karena aku tau kau mungkin tidak akan mengingatku lagi. Kau telah membuangku ke bagian lain dari hidupmu, dan aku merasa sudah biasa terlupakan, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira akan sebegini menyakitkanku saat tau kau pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Seumur hidupku aku berpikir hanya akan bergantung pada satu orang, hanya kau, Rukia…"_

_Wajah itu terlihat sangat sedih, menatap kami putus asa._

"_Aku salah besar, dan maafkan aku karena sudah berharap terlalu jauh. Saat kau bersamaku adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku, membuatku mampu bertahan. Saat pertama kali kau mengulurkan tangan untukku, saat itu aku memutuskan, selamanya akan berada di sisi perempuan ini, dialah sumber kekuatanku untuk bertahan, selamanya kau yang terbaik untukku Rukia, dan aku akan menyatakan rahasia ini-" Gin menyentuh dadanya dengan telapak tangannya, menunjukkan jari kurusnya yang menyentuh bagian depan kemejanya, "tepat setelah aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi darimu. Sampai jumpa, suatu saat nanti, dan aku berharap kau akan mengingatku saat kau melihat video ini," kata Gin seraya menyeringai lebar._

"_Aku memaksakan diriku untuk bertahan dengan satu keyakinan, suatu saat nanti, suatu saat nanti Rukia, aku akan bisa berdiri di hadapanmu, dan membawamu kembali ke hidupku, tapi sepertinya aku bermimpi terlalu tinggi, karena sesungguhnya kau benar-benar pergi saat kau pergi bersama Kaien. Aku sangat mengenaskan, tapi aku yakin satu hal, kau akan berada di sini, selamanya, Rukia…" Gin merenggut kemejanya, menunjukkan perih yang ia rasakan._

_Video berakhir dengan tampilan gambar dua buah pedang tergeletak berdampingan, dengan dua lebel._

_Shirayuki dan Shinso._

_Setelah itu layar berubah menjadi hitam pekat._

"Gin…" rintih Rukia penuh duka, dia sudah bercucuran air mata, kesedihan, duka dan perih itu seolah berpindah padanya, dia menangis dan merintihkan nama Gin berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf…" bisik Rukia.

Sekarang aku tau betapa Gin menganggap Rukia sangat berharga dan berarti untuknya, mengerti mengapa dia mampu mengorbankan nyawa sebanyak apapun untuk membuat Rukia kembali padanya, hanya Rukia satu-satunya orang bisa menyentuh Gin. Seorang anak yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental, dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu melalui uluran tangan Rukia.

Dari video ini aku mengenal kehidupan Rukia selagi kecil, kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia jalani saat aku mengenalnya.

"Rukia…" ucapku tidak sadar.

"Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini, aku yang membuatnya terluka. Semua karena aku, Ichigo…" bisik Rukia purau, penuh penyesalan tak terperikan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi," bisikku untuk menguatkannya.

"Andai aku tidak melupakannya, andai aku tidak pergi dari AS, tidak akan terjadi tragedi mengerikan seperti ini…" gumam Rukia lirih, dan aku membiarkannya menangis untuk beberapa saat, dia membutuhkannya untuk meluapkan semua kesedihan dan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Aku menatap ruang kosong dalam ruangan ini, dan merasa begitu banyak sisi lain dari diri Rukia yang tidak aku ketahui, aku bagian dari masa lalu dan masa depan Rukia, namun Gin telah menjadi bagian yang paling dalam di hati Rukia.

"Takdir telah membuatku melupakanmu, Ichigo, agar aku bisa mengingat masa laluku, mengingat Gin, dan semuanya. Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gin, ingatan itu kembali dan hanya menjadi pecahan kristal paling menyakitkan dari semua memoriku," gumam Rukia seraya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ku harap waktu dapat mengurangi duka dalam dirinya.

.

.

**End of This Chapter**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Aku sengaja menggambarkan perasaan Gin yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin Minna-san mengerti mengapa Gin bisa jadi begitu kejam, tapi apakah perasaan Gin tersampaikan pada Minna-san?

Yosh, akhirnya fict ini mendekati akhir, sampai jumpa di epilog *aku akan update hari Jum'at*

Sampai jumpa lagi Minna-san, dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan review.

_I LOVE U GUYS, THANKS FOR BEING SO KIND TO ME…_

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


	16. Epilog

**Terima kasihku sebesar-besarnya pada semua pihak yang telah mendukung THE IRIS hingga akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan. Semua review yang Minna-san berikan, dan kesabaran untuk menunggu kelanjutan fiction ini, bahkan menjadikan THE IRIS fave story, & story alert, aku sungguh merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuan sebaik ini dari Minna-san. **

Nah ini adalah akhir dari THE IRIS, sequel of My Marriage yang merupakan kebalikan dari genre My Marriage, tapi aku harap tetap bisa membekas di hati Minna-san. Mohon maaf atas typo(s) ku yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

**Gomen dan Arigatou !... ^0^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : THE IRIS**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

**Epilog**

.

* * *

><p>Rukia dan aku berdiri di depan makam dengan batu terpahat sebaris nama, Gin Ichimaru.<p>

Tidak terasa enam tahun telah berlalu sejak tragedi mengerikan itu, dan hari ini kami datang untuk menjenguk makam sederhana tanpa cantuman tanggal lahir itu. Rukia mengatakan bahwa makam tanpa Gin yang tanpa tanggal lahir jauh lebih baik, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau tanggal lahir Gin, Gin adalah anak yang tidak pernah mengetahui kelahirannya, dan siapa orang tuanya, semua yang diketahui orang-orang adalah karangan Gin sendiri mengenai kebenaran dirinya. Sekali lagi dia menegaskan betapa misteriusnya seorang Gin. Dan mengunjungi makan Gin menjadi ritual kami tiap tahunnya, karena Rukia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Gin _sendirian_.

Rukia meletakkan sebuket bunga krisan di dekat batu nisan, tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan batu nisan, seolah menghapus debu, tapi yang aku tau dia kembali merasakan rasa bersalah yang sama, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, hanya waktu yang bisa menghapus duka itu secara perlahan.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidup kami akan pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Rasanya hari penuh darah itu masih terasa jelas dalam ingatanku, dan jika aku ingat lagi, semua seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui sepanjang umur kami.

Tepat seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kami kembali mendapatkan panggilan untuk Rukia, mengenai proses kematian Gin, dan Rukia sempat menjadi tudingan karena telah membuat kehilangnya nyawa Gin Ichimaru, namun sekali lagi kami bukan pihak yang bersalah, hanya dengan penjelasan kronologis kejadian dan bukti kamera CCTV yang menjadi penguat kesaksian, kami pun bebas dari segala tuntutan.

Sementara Ggio terpaksa harus mengalami hukuman tahanan seumur hidup untuk menebus semua kejahatan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu pun media gempar memberitakan kami, memasang foto Gin besar-besar, mengungkap aib seorang Kepala Kepolisian yang ternyata memiliki kelainan jiwa, tak bermoral, sadis, kejam, segala macam sebutan mereka gunakan untuk menghujat Gin.

AS bubar seiring dengan _pembersihan_ lokasi dan data oleh kepolisian. Terdapat satu catatan utuh mengenai kejahatan AS, dari AS pertama kali didirikan oleh Aizen Sousuke, target, bahkan cara mereka menghabisi nyawa tiap _target operasi_ mereka. Semua bukti kejahatan mereka sangat rapi dan tidak ada yang terlewat setiap detailnya, sempurna kejam dan tak tertebak.

Namun sekarang semua sudah kembali damai, enam tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi kami untuk memulihkan mental karena trauma _itu_ dan aku bersyukur, tidak ada yang perlu kami cemaskan lagi, semua sudah kembali _normal_.

Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang Rukia pilih, dari ketiga warna mawar itu tidak ada yang takdir pilihkan untuk pergi darinya. Bukan keluarga, sahabat, ataupun kekasih, ketiganya masih berada di tengah-tengah Rukia, tidak ada satupun yang menghilang darinya, yang pergi justru orang yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu memang sudah terhapus dari benaknya, ya… mungkin orang ini tidak akan pergi dari benak Rukia hingga Rukia menemui akhir hayat.

Kami berdua berdiri berdampingan menatap makam, ku rangkulkan tanganku di bahu Rukia, membawa Rukia masuk dalam pelukanku, karena aku tau, dengan bahunya yang merosot seperti ini, Rukia pasti akan menangis lagi, sekuat apapun ia menahannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan menangis," ucap Rukia pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, tidak ada alasan lain," jawabku tenang, karena tidak mungkin Rukia mengaku bahwa ia ingin menangis.

Kami terdiam dalam posisi ini untuk beberapa saat, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, menyembunyikan wajah seutuhnya. Sementara aku menatap batu nisan milik Gin, aku ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa Rukia sudah memiliki orang yang pantas untuk menjaganya, dan seperti pesannya agar Rukia bisa bahagia, sekarang Rukia bahagia bersamaku, sekalipun ingatannya tentangku belum juga kembali, aku merasa itu bukan lagi hal penting, yang terpenting adalah Rukia menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, dengan seluruh hatinya.

"Ayah, Ibu! Kak Haru mengambil bunga lili milikku!"

Kami sontak melepaskan pelukan kami, dan melihat Kana, anak perempuan kami yang baru berumur tiga tahun, berlari kecil ke arah kami, gaun putih kesayangannya bergerak perlahan seiring langkah kaki kecilnya, matanya yang berwarna sama dengan Rukia berbinar terang menatap kami, dirinya adalah potret lain dari Rukia, cantik dan penuh pesona, ini dia anak perempuanku!

Aku menangkap Kana dalam gendonganku, membiarkannya merengek di dadaku.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, Kana menjatuhkannya, dan itu menjadi milikku sekarang," seru Haru, anak ku yang masih berumur enam tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menyusul Kana.

Anak pertama kami, Haru, akan menjadi laki-laki yang tegar, dan aku sudah membuktikannya saat ia harus lahir prematur karena mengalami kelainan, tubuh mungilnya sangat ringkih saat itu, dan aku meragukan apakah bayi ini mampu bertahan.

Aku tau, sejak Rukia memaksakan dirinya bertahan selama Gin menculiknya, bahkan bertarung dengan Gin, kandungannya tidak akan berlangsung normal sepenuhnya, seluruh kekuatan telah Rukia kerahkan saat itu, dan pasti bayi dalam kandungannya tidak akan menerima semudah itu.

Aku berdo'a siang dan malam agar Tuhan tidak mengambil anak pertama kami, dan Tuhan mendengarkan do'a dariku.

Bayi lemah itu sekarang sudah sangat besar, sehat dan lincah, dia berlari ke arah kami dengan segenap kekuatannya, rambut orangenya bergerak tertiup angin, matanya yang berwarna sama dengan warna mata Rukia mengirimkan cahaya kebahagiaan, semua anak kami memiliki mata Rukia, ungu gelap yang bulat, namun bukan menggambarkan kekelaman, tapi binar cerah dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

Rukia membungkuk dan menyambut Haru dalam lengkungan tangannya, memeluknya erat, tapi dengan cepat melepaskannya, merenggut bahu Haru pelan.

"Haru, kembalikan bunga itu pada adikmu, itu milik Kana, kamu hanya kebetulan menemukannya, jadi itu bukan hak milik kamu, mengerti?" bisik Rukia, berusaha memberi pengertian pada Haru, karena Haru sama keras kepalanya dengan ku dan Rukia, sungguh perpaduan dua kepribadian yang tidak kami inginkan, tapi mau apa lagi. Namun dengan begini dia menjadi anak dengan tekad sekeras baja, dan hanya Rukia yang bisa membuat Haru mengerti. Aku sendiri heran, entah mengapa Haru sangat mengagungkan Rukia, sementara Kana malah terlalu bergantung padaku, mungkin ini pertanda aku dan Rukia sama-sama memiliki bagian dari hidup kami yang harus bergantung, satu sama dalam menghadapi anak-anak kami.

Haru melirik Kana yang mengembalikan sorot matanya, ungu gelap bertubrukan dengan ungu gelap.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku bicara pada Paman Gin sebentar," pinta Haru seraya menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu baru seorang _gentleman_, anak Ayah, " kataku seraya mengelus puncak kepala Haru dan dia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum bangga, seringai bangga milikku sekarang berpindah padanya.

Haru berbalik dan menatap batu nisan di hadapannya, dia tersenyum sebelum menyentuh permukaan batu nisan.

"Paman, aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengatakan paman jahat, sekalipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan paman, aku tetap percaya paman orang baik, karena tidak mungkin ibu berteman dengan orang jahat, iya kan?" kata Haru cerah.

"Oh ya, besok aku akan masuk sekolah, dan ikut dalam klub kendo, aku akan menjadi pelindung ibu jika ayah sudah tua nanti," lanjutnya.

"Haru, Ayah tidak setua itu!" protesku dan Kana yang ada dalam gendonganku tertawa melihat reaksiku, sementara Rukia tersenyum tipis melihat anak pertama kami sudah bertekad menjadi pelindung keluarga, sementara aku masih kuat berdiri seperti ini.

"Nanti juga Ayah tua!" kata Haru berkeras.

"Hah… Rukia, keras kepalanya sama denganmu," keluhku dalam hembusan napas penuh sesal.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!" sahut Rukia.

"Kalian mulai lagi?"

Aku dan Rukia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah kami, dan di sampingnya, berjalan beriringan dalam gandengan tangan, Tia Harribel dengan perut yang sudah lumayan besar.

Aku awalnya juga tidak percaya, Ulquiorra dengan Tia? Namun pada akhirnya mereka memang saling mencintai, dan baru dua tahun lalu mereka menikah, Tia melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif, dan memilih menjadi seorang penasehat kepolisian. Menurutku mereka pasangan yang paling unik, dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang, aku sempat bertanya pada Ulquiorra kapan ia mulai mencintai Tia, tapi dia malah melotot padaku waktu itu, dan aku hanya tertawa mengingatnya, betapa semu merah yang samar di pipinya saat itu sangat membuatku ingin tertawa.

Saat ini Tia sedang hamil lima bulan, namun seleranya untuk menggunakan pakaian seksi tidak bisa hilang sepertinya, buktinya sekarang ia masih menggunakan baju tanpa lengan dengan bahan semi katun dan membentuk perut serta garis pinggulnya, dan gaun itu jatuh dengan sempurna di atas lututnya.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra menemukan seorang yang baik untuk tinggal di sisinya.

"Paman Ulquiorra, Bibi Harribel!" seru Haru yang langsung melupakan pembicaraannya dengan _Gin_, dia berhambur dan memeluk Tia, tangan kecilnya mengelus puncak perut Tia.

"Aku akan memiliki dua adik," gumam Haru.

Haru sangat ceria dan penuh semangat, persis dengan diriku.

Anak-anakku… mereka akan tumbuh besar menjadi orang hebat, seperti Ayahnya! Aku tersenyum sendiri, betapa sombongnya aku ini…

"Anak baik," bisik Tia seraya mengelus puncak kepala Haru, seperti sedang mengelus anak kucing saja.

Mereka melangkah mendekat pada kami, mata mereka beralih pada batu nisan Gin, memberikan tatapan yang sulit aku mengerti, mereka tidak seperti membenci, namun tidak juga terlihat menghargai, baik Ulquiorra maupun Tia, mereka memiliki perasaan mereka sendiri untuk Gin, namun aku juga tidak kaget jika mereka menjadi seorang yang membenci Gin, karena mereka telah melewati waktu yang sulit karena tindakan Gin, terutama Tia Harribel.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyaku seraya menjabat tangan Ulquiorra.

"Baik," jawab Ulquiorra seraya melepaskan tanganku, dia mengangguk pada Rukia, caranya memberi salam benar-benar hemat kata.

"Akan ada pesta di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya ingin merayakan proyek besarnya, kalian mau datang bersama kami?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"Kami juga mendapatkan undangannya kemarin," ucap Tia seaya menoleh pada Ulquiorra, mencari persetujuan, dan Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk samar.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?" kataku antusias.

"Ok," jawab Tia seraya menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra untuk jalan berdampingan dengannya.

Kami semua melangkah menuju area parkir.

Aku tidak heran jika Byakuya masih saja bertahan dengan kegiatan bisnisnya yang semakin lama semakin besar, dan aku senang mendapati dirinya tidak lagi berlaku protektif pada Rukia, mungkin dia sudah merelakan Rukia, bukan! Yang benar adalah dia yakin aku mampu menjaga Rukia, dan aku akan berada di sisi Rukia selamanya.

Aku menoleh pada Rukia yang satu tangannya terkait dengan Haru, menjaganya agar tetap mengimbangi langkah kami. Aku melepaskan satu tanganku dan menggendong Kana dalam satu tangan, aku meraih tangan Rukia yang bebas, membuat Rukia menoleh dan aku memberikan senyum terbaikku.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, dan perlahan tangannya membalas genggaman tanganku, dia tersenyum lembut, dia terlihat sangat cantik untukku, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Hidup bersama Rukia dengan anak-anak kami yang merepotkan tapi menjadi penawar lelah kami.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki sangat ramai, seperti ada kegiatan _open house_ saja karena rumah yang biasanya terlihat sepi ini sekarang luar biasa ramai, bahkan dengan kilatan cahaya kamera dan beberapa kamera dari stasiun televisi berada di sana, mereka hanya ingin menyiarkan keberhasilan seorang bangsawan sekelas Kuchiki Byakuya, dan kembali membanggakan betapa hebatnya dia sebagai seorang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Sekalipun bisnisku berkembang sepertinya tidak akan mudah melampaui keberhasilan Byakuya, aku merasa sangat depresi bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Ichigo!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Renji berjalan ke arahku bersama Tatsuki, si rambut merah itu tersenyum dan membawa Tatsuki dengan tangan saling terhubung, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, aku bertanya-tanya kapan mereka akan menikah?

"Apa kabar Rukia?" sapa Tatsuki cerah, entah mengapa wanita ini tetap mempertahankan rambut pendeknya, kebalikan dari rambut Renji yang justru mencolok dengan warna merah menyala.

"Baik, dan aku sudah terima undangannya," jawab Rukia.

Aku terdiam. "Undangan?" gumamku.

"Mereka akan menikah minggu besok, Kepala Aneh!" sahut Rukia dan Kana meronta dalam gendonganku, dia meminta turun, tapi tidak aku izinkan.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak…" aku tergagap melihat Renji yang menyeringai lebar, menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Kau selalu tidak memeriksa kotak surat, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

Aku menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu padaku?" protesku.

"Kejutan!" jawab Renji santai.

"Kau sahabatku bukan?" gumamku seraya meninju bahunya pelan.

Mereka semua menertawakanku, aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, dan kenapa Rukia ikut bersekongkol untuk membodohiku?

"Kurosaki Ichigo," suara dingin Byakuya membuatku meriding seketika, orang ini tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku tenang bersama Rukia, setiap kali ada dia di antara aku dan Rukia pasti dia akan menginterupsi.

"Malam, Kak!" sapa Rukia tersenyum lembut dan memberikan pelukan pada Byakuya.

"Selamat," gumam Rukia dan Byakuya membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Paman Bya!" seru Kana dengan tangan terulur, ingin masuk dalam pelukan Byakuya. Aku jadi curiga, kenapa semua perempuan dalam keluargaku sangat tertarik pada Byakuya, seperti magnet saja si bangsawan ini.

"Kana…" Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya bersamaan dengan Rukia.

Kana tidak mau berhenti meronta, akhirnya aku menyerah, dan dengan berat hati aku melepaksan Kana untuk berpindah ke tangan Byakuya. Renji dan Tatsuki tersenyum mendapati sikap Kana yang sangat ingin dekat pada Byakuya ini.

Kana tersenyum senang dan meraih rambut panjang Byakuya dalam genggaman tangannya yang lemah.

"Kana akan punya rambut panjang seperti Paman Bya!" ucap Kana riang.

Byakuya tersenyum, senyum tipis namun tulus, aku tersenyum dalam hati, Byakuya yang jarang tersenyum itu selalu kalah bila di hadapan Rukia ataupun Kana, dia berhati lemah pada perempuan dengan warna mata ungu gelap, itulah kesimpulanku.

"Selamat Paman Byakuya!" kali ini Haru maju dan mendongak menatap Byakuya. Sangat terlihat dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Byakuya, dia selalu berlaku selayaknya orang dewasa, sepertinya kami mendidiknya dengan terlalu baik. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Haru bisa berlaku sangat dewasa, dia sangat cerdas melihat situasi dan menempatkan diri.

Aku jadi ingin nyengir lebar mendapati kenyataan ini, tapi aku tahan.

Byakuya membungkuk untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Haru, tidak kesulitan sekalipun Kana masih berada dalam gendongannya, dia menyambut tangan Haru yang terulur. Haru mulai menanyakan kabar Byakuya, ini jadi pembicaraan antar teman saja.

"Rukia?"

Perhatian kami kembali beralih saat melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tidak kami temui melangkah mendekati kami, menggandeng tangan dokter Uryuu bersamanya. Aku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, ini benar-benar pemandangan aneh.

"Inoue?" bisikku tidak percaya.

"Apa kabar?" sapanya riang.

"Kau.. dengan…" aku kembali menjadi orang bodoh, kenapa banyak sekali kejutan yang aku dapatkan dalam pertemuan ini.

Lagi pula kenapa Byakuya mengundang banyak sekali teman kami, sebenarnya ini acara untuknya atau kami?

Rukia menarikku dan membiarkan Kana bersama Byakuya, dan Haru asik mengobrol dengan Renji, tertawa setiap kali Renji membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan Inoue dan dokter Uryuu, mereka terlihat sangat cocok, dan aku tidak tau jika mereka menjadi pasangan, karena empat tahun lalu dokter Uryuu pindah dinas ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan risetnya, dan sejak saat itu tidak ada kabar lagi, sekarang dia malah bersama Inoue, ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Kau pasti kaget," ucap Inoue dengan senyum mengembang cerah.

Aku mengangguk dalam, sama dengan Rukia.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ishida tiga tahun lalu, dan memutuskan untuk menikah karena kami saling mencintai," jawab Inoue dengan santainya.

"Syukurlah," gumam Rukia lega, mungkin dia juga merasa bersalah, karena Inoue memutuskan pergi tepat setelah Inoue membuat aku dan Rukia salah paham, tapi sekarang semua sudah kembali baik.

Aku menemui banyak rekan lain, ini jadi semacam reuni, setelah sekian lama kami tidak saling menyapa, sekarang kami dipertemukan dalam acara milik Byakuya, dan saling bertukar cerita, kedamaian ini sungguh menghangatkan hatiku, aku tersenyum melihat Rukia bisa tertawa bersama kami, kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung lama.

Sempat aku bertanya pada Byakuya, sebenarnya acara ini untuk merayakan keberhasilannya atau ada maksud lain, karena yang hadir bukan hanya rekan kerjanya tapi juga teman-teman kami yang sepertinya Byakuya sendiri tidak pernah mengenal mereka, dan Byakuya menjawabnya dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku ingin Rukia bertemu dengan semua temannya, dia telah mengalami waktu-waktu sulit karena terus memikirkan rasa bersalahnya."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, karena Byakuya berhati baik dan sangat peduli dengan Rukia, apapun itu sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Byakuya sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat baik, dan peduli pada adiknya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku menggendong Kana keluar dari mobil, sementara Rukia membimbing Haru yang terlihat sangat gantuk. Acara di tempat Byakuya membuat kami harus membuka mata hingga acara usai, mengobrol dengan banyak orang, dan akhirnya Kana tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang, sementara Haru tetap berkeras tidak ingin jatuh tertidur dalam perjalanan.<p>

Aku membaringkan Kana di tempat tidur, sementara Rukia membawa Haru ke kamar mandi, membantu Haru bersiap untuk tidur, mengganti baju dengan piyama dan menyikat gigi, Rukia paling tidak bisa membiarkan Haru melanggar aturannya sebelum tidur, padahal aku sudah kasihan sekali melihat Haru yang terlalu ngantuk.

"Selamat tidur," bisik Rukia seraya mengecup puncak kepala Haru.

"Ya, Bu.." jawab Haru menggumam lemah, aku mendekat padanya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuknya, dan segera saja aku melihat dia terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

Kami keluar dari kamar, melirik Kana dan Haru sebelum benar-benar mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Langkah kaki kami lambat menuju kamar kami, ku lihat Rukia memijat bahu kanannya, dan menguap lebar.

"Capek sekali hari ini…" bisiknya seraya membuka pintu kamar dan aku menyusulnya di belakang.

"Yah, Byakuya tidak pernah mau membuat pesta kecil-kecilan," sahutku seraya duduk di tempat tidur, dan Rukia mengikutiku, namun ia langsung membanting tubuh rebahan di tempat tidur.

"Banyak sekali hal yang tidak aku ketahui dalam beberapa tahun ini, semua orang melangkah maju di jalan mereka masing-masing," gumam Rukia dengan mata menatap langit-langit kamar, menerawang.

"Kita pun harus begitu, Rukia. Terus menjejak garis takdir yang telah tertulis untuk kita," kataku seraya menggenggam tangannya, dan ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kana akan segitu lengketnya dengan Kakak," celetuk Rukia setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia menoleh padaku, dan aku membalas tatapan matanya.

Aku memiringkan tubuh dan menyanga kepalaku di tangan yang tersiku di atas tempat tidur. Aku meraih rambut yang menutupi sisi wajah Rukia, dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya.

Rukia masih terlihat sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, wajah yang cantik, dan mata ungu gelap, dia awet muda atau aku yang terlalu cepat tua?

"Sudah ku bilang Byakuya lemah di depan pemilik mata berwarna ungu gelap," jawabku entang, dan aku merebahkan diri untuk menangkap bibirnya, memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir Rukia.

Rukia tampak kaget, tapi tidak bereaksi, dia hanya diam menatap mataku saat aku mengangkat wajahku darinya.

"Apakah kau juga begitu?" tanya nya dengan mata mengerling penuh pesona, aku menghela napas, ini tidak akan membuat diriku bertahan, kerlingan mata Rukia sungguh kelemahanku.

"Mungkin," kataku seraya bergerak perlahan mendekat dan menyentuh pipinya, merasakan hangat pipi Rukia di telapak tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku seraya kembali mendekatkan wajah, menciumnya perlahan, dan kali ini aku tidak menahan diri, ku tekan bibirku perlahan, menunggu responnya, dan Rukia hanya sedikit menjawabku dengan gerakan bibirnya yang samar serta diiringi desahannya.

Aku meraih dagunya, agar memberikan sudut yang lebih nyaman bagiku untuk menikmati bibirnya, aku memiringkan wajah dan merasakan desir kebahagiaan itu semakin memenuhiku, ku tekan bibirku lebih jauh dan ku gigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia mengerang dan kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk mendorong lidahku masuk, menyesap esensi Rukia yang sangat memabukkan.

Rukia mendesah pasrah, mengerang di bawah ciumanku yang mendominasi, dan detik kemudian aku merasakan tangannya mengeriting di rambutku, membawaku semakin dalam menciumnya.

Ah, Rukia tidak akan pernah membuatku puas.

Aku mengusap paha Rukia, dan mendapati erangan lain darinya, permainan ini semakin menantang, aku tidak peduli sekalipun kami kelelahan setelah acara di tempat Byakuya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menjauh untuk mengambil oksigen yang diteriakkan paru-paruku.

"Ichi-"

Aku tidak membiarkan Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan kembali menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku, merenggutnya dengan rakus dalam ciumanku. Dia meronta setengah hati, sementara tanganku berjelaga di tubuhnya.

Aku sudah menang, Rukia tidak akan menolakku malam ini.

Namun seketika Rukia mendorong bahuku menjauh darinya, aku termangu mendapati dirinya menjaga jarak denganku. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang memerah, napasnya terputus-putus akibat ciumanku yang membuatnya kekurangan oksigen.

"Tidak malam ini, aku lelah," gumamnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Membuatku semakin gemas melihatnya, karena aku yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dan kami tidak bisa menghindarinya, kami sama-sama _menginginkannya_.

"Tidak akan ada penolakan malam ini, lagi pula ku kira Kana dan Haru menginginkan seorang adik," bisikku di telinganya, membuat Rukia berjengit saat aku meraih puncak telinganya dengan lidahku.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia, dan aku menghentikan kalimatnya dengan bibirku, membuat Rukia tidak lagi meronta menolakku.

Aku meraih wajahnya dan bergerak perlahan di atas tubuhnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam sebelum turun menikmati kulit mulusnya dengan bibirku, dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami.

Sekalipun tidak pernah lagi mengenaliku sebagai seseorang yang pernah ia kenal enam tahun lalu, namun aku pun tidak akan lagi berusaha membuatnya mengingatku, karena kami telah mengukir kenangan lain yang jauh lebih berharga untuk kami ingat, biarlah waktu yang akan mengembalikan ingatan itu, karena aku yakin kebahagiaan lain akan menghampiri kami setelah ini, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kami berada dalam tragedi mengerikan itu lagi, kami akan menikmati hari yang indah bersama anak-anak kami.

Itulah keyakinanku dari hati yang terdalam….

.

.

End - Owari

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Tara! Usai sudah, bagaimana cerita ini menurut Minna-san?

Aku lega sekali karena telah menyelesaikan fiction ini, karena entah mengapa aku merasa fiction ini paling berat di antara fiction lain yang pernah aku buat, sangat menyita pikiran, tapi aku merasa bangga telah menyelesaikannya, sekalipun masih banyak sekali kekurangan *smile sheepishly*

Aku menyampaikan banyak terima kasih atas review dan dukungan Minna-san, LOVE U GUYS

Aku senang sekali membaca review dari Minna-san, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu, namun Minna-san aku sangat menghargai review dari Minna-san.

Akhir kata aku hanya bisa membungkuk dalam untuk menyatakan terima kasih atas apresiasi dari Anda semua, aku merasa sangat terdukung, dan mendapatkan semangat dari banyak orang.

Aku pun mohon dibukakan pintu maaf atas kekurangan serta kesalahanku sebelum-sebelumnya, karena biar bagaimana juga pasti ada hal-hal yang terjadi dan tidak berkenan dengan hati Minna-san.

Sampai jumpa di ficiton lain, dan tetap berkarya Minna-san. Btw aku tidak tau akan berapa lama hiatus, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk berkarya, karena Real World sekarang sedang padat merayap.

Bye-bye, Minna-san.

Love Bleach Forever!

Nakki

**Keep The Spirit On ^_^**


End file.
